Algo Para Ser Feliz
by yuriko-hime
Summary: que es lo que darias para amar a una persona? que olvidarias para ser realmente feliz... que es la peor cosa que puede pasar? YAOI narugaa, sasugaa
1. Personas malas

ALGO PARA SER FELIZ

1.-Personas malas _no__pues ser que no se den cuenta, una persona muere y a nadie le importa_

Se encontraba sola, para variar, encerada en aquella habitación k ya se había convertido en su morada, puesto que era lo único que conocía ya hacia 12 años, siempre encerrada, sumida en sus recuerdos, y aumentando el dolor en su pecho que ya se había acostumbrado.

Simplemente en aquella obscuridad se n con traba una tenue luz que indicaba que existía un mundo mas allá que aquel sitio, era una desgracia, si así le habían dicho, una desgracia para l mundo… tan acostumbrada estaba que a pesar de su corta edad ya no tenia aquella luz de infancia que merecía, paraqué? Si ya estaba destruida.

Y fue cuando sucedió de nuevo, el recuerdo del porqué de su estadía en aquella obscuridad…

---**flash back—**

Una niña de escasos 2 años corría para poder enseñar su "obra", que entre sus brazos se encontraba, un papel algo maltratado, en el cual se hallaba un dibujo, un pequeño arrollo, el cual había soñado, estaba llena de ilusión ya que había visto que las madres de los pequeños de esa aldea se enorgullecían, abrazaban y daban d3 besos a sus hijos al regalarle un dibujo, un afecto que ella esperaba.

Corría sin parar, hasta que llego a su destino, enfrente de ella se encontraba la puerta, en donde detrás se encontraba la persona que la cuidaba, ya k desgraciadamente padres no tenia, pero mas que cuidarla tan solo le daba alojo, pero no era ahí en aquella casa, sino en un pequeño cuarto encontrado retirado de la aldea, pero no le importaba ya que creía que desierta forma le tenia afecto. Dio tres toquidos a la puerta, y espero, a pesar de su emoción trato de tranquilizarse, si bien había aprendido era que con el hay que estar calmados, se desesperaba con facilidad.

No tardo mucho en que se abriera la puerta, y ahora, ante ella, se encontraba un hombre no mas de 27 años. De mirada grisácea, pálido y cabellera negra, un ninja que era respetado por la aldea, que al verla, simplemente bajo a la altura de la pequeña, al momento de encararlo la nena simplemente le enseño l dibujo que había hecho esperando "su" respuesta.

Aquel chico, tomo la hoja, la examino por un rato, procedió a levantarse y caminar un poco alejado de la pequeña, quemando la hoja enfrente de ella. La nena simplemente abrió enormemente los ojos, por que lo hacia, era un regalo especial… corrió para tratar de rescatar lo que aun quedaba, pero aquel hombre solo sonrió y subió la mano, aunque no era necesario, y observaba como la niña saltaba (sin éxito) para alcanzarlo, no paso mucho para que se consumiera la hoja, y la niña cayo derrotada.

**Aun no lo comprendes verdad **le dijo en casi un susurro, y agachándose tomándolo el mentón a la nena **Tu no tienes derecho a sentir… **se acerco para decirle al oído **Nadie te ama, nadie se preocupa por ti, nadie te necesita… y si murieras **hizo una pequeña pausa para verla a los ojos **nadie lloraría por ti**

Y sin mas se alejo tomando camino al centro de la aldea, dejándola con un profundo dolor, pero si nadie la quería y necesitaba, entonces ¿porque vivía, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y ¿Por qué se en cargaba el de ella, acaso simplemente, no tenia otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Se paro y camino hacia el bosque, para adentrarse en el.

Ya era algo tarde, y al parecer había caminado demasiado, no reconocía el lugar, pero pudo escuchar a alguien agitado, así que su curiosidad pudo mas que ella y trato de descubrir de donde venia aquel ruido, paso de entre los arbustos llegando a una sitio en especial, en el cual se encontraba de tal forma para entrenar, varios de los arboles tenían marcas de centros para que fueran acertados, además de marcas de varios orificios hechos tal vez de algún cuchillo, estaba examinando todo con la mirada, hasta que hayo un pequeño bulto azulado con un dibujo extraño una especie de "abanico" por detrás de color rojo con blanco. Ella ya lo había visto en otro lado solo que en ese momento no lo recordaba.

Aquel bultito, al parecer sintió su presencia volteando y poniéndose en defensa enseguida, dejando ver que se trataba de un niño de apenas 4 o 5 años, de piel blanca, ojos negros al igual de cabello. Este al verla se tranquilizo un poco, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo un poco al observarla mas detenidamente, era una niña de piel pálida, ojos rasgados, de color beige claro, de cabellera ondulada color blanca-violácea, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron aquellas vendas, que se encontraban en su mano izquierda, cuello, piernas, además de su ropa desgastada.

**hola** saludo observando que la pequeña retrocedía con cara un poco espantada, normalmente los niños de la aldea le aventaban piedras para que se alejara ** hey, no te espantes, no voy hacerte nada **trataba de tranquilizarla, sin mucho éxito, cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de la niña se enfocaba a la kunai que tenia en la mano ** ha!! Esto, perdón no voy hacerte nada **le dijo sonriendo ** mira lo dejare aquí, y voy a acercarme, no corras por favor **le dijo dejando la kunai n l suelo, quería acercarse para poder verificar de que estaba bien, ya que se veía un poco maltratada.

En cambio la nena dejo que se acercara, tal vez, aun k solo esta vez aquel niño seria amable, pero si era un engaño para lastimarla, jm no seria la primera vez, pero n cuanto estuvo cerca la examino, tomándola de la mano y verificando que estaba bien, pero también comprobando de que tenia lastimada la piel por rasguños, golpes, moretones, cortadas, esto le angustio, quien seria capaz de hacerle eso. Cambio la mirada y se presento **mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke** le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto la niña abrió grande los ojos, Uchiha, así se llamaba su tutor, pero ya observándolo mejor tenia cierta similitud con el, si bien recordaba, Uchiha era un clan mínimo, aislado n una aldea del fuego, entonces ¿había caminado tanto? Si que estaba lejos de su aldea.

** Y cual es tu nombre? **la saco de sus pensamientos, no había sido cortes al dejarlo esperando respuesta _**Kanako, uchi…**_

**SASUKE!!! **se escucho repentinamente un grito, que saske identifico de inmediato, se trataba de su hermano **Hermanito, tks **dándole un ligero golpe en la frente ** okasa te esta buscando, ya esta la comida y… oh pero quien es esta linda nena? **le dijo al descubrir que su hermano le agarraba la mano a Kanako, que al instante la soltó al ver la mirada de su nii-san (picarona) **ah, este… ella es Kana-chan, Kana-chan el es mi nii-san Itachi **le presento, Itachi cuando iba a coger la mano de la kana, pudo observar que su vendaje se había aflojado y de jaba ver una extraña marca, que para desgracia de ella, el conocía, de inmediato Itachi cogió a su hermano poniendo lo detrás de él, en forma de protección, activando su sharingan y de paso tomar unas kunais y lanzárselas.

Kana aterrada salió corriendo del lugar, llorando, pero las kunais habían acertado encajándose en su hombro derecho, pasando su mejilla y la ultima dando en su pierna, pero eso no le impidió que se fuera, perdiéndose en el bosque…

**KANAAA….. ITACHI POR QUE LO HICISTE???? **le gritaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermano´.

**ototo, esa niña es muy peligrosa… **_**pensé que kakiu-sensei le tenia en custodia**_**…** se decía así mismo la ultima frase.

**¿Que?!**

**No vuelvas a cercártele, podrá tener una apariencia de niña, pero no lo es, en su sangre se guarda un odio inmenso, que por lo tanto no le deja sentir… te mataría sin pensarlo**

**... pero**

**Jm, olvídalo, y regresemos a casa, okasa ha de estar preocupada **lo tomo de la mano, ya que Sasuke había logrado zafarse, pero no se fue ya que no sabia donde había ido y por lo que su hermano le había dicho. Se fue con Itachi pero tenia la mirada baja y entristecida _**le dije k no le haría daño… **_se dijo, giro la cabeza para ver por ultima vez el lugar en donde la había visto desaparecer.

Kana corría, no quería mirar atrás y ver aquellos ojos llenos de ira, le dio un miedo que no pudo imaginar. Ya era de noche y pudo divisar la entrada de la aldea, se tranquilizo un poco, y camino para así poder calmarse y descansar.

** oigan ya llego esa cosa…**

**genial, ya no sabia a quien apuntarle jeje**

Decían unos niños d nomas de 12 años, despectantes hacia Kanako, aun no acababa el día, y estos chicos eran los que mas se empeñaban en fastidiarle el día, pudo ver que comenzaron a arrojarle piedras, las cuales ya en sus "practicas" eran mas acertadas, dándole en la espalda piernas cabeza, y de paso en sus herida recientes, trato de correr pero una piedra le dio exactamente en su tobillo tirándola en el acto, de esta forma toda las demás pedradas le llegaron mas exactas.

**HEEE gane jajajaja**

**oye eso ya no es justo, esa piedra era grande, y ya no corre, así es mas fácil, tramposo**

**queee???, pero si tu fuiste quien le dio en el tobillo y por eso se callo**

**NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!!!!**

Comenzaron a discutir. Momento cual aprovecho kana para escapar, aun faltaba un poco más para llegar a su "casa" pero no le importaba, quería dormirse. Pero cual seria su aun muy mala suerte al toparse con su tutor _**... kakiu-sensei… **_dijo en un susurro.

**mmm con que ya apareciste Kanako-san **la tomo por la muñeca llevándosela casi arrastras, ya que esta estaba lastimada de la pierna recuerden.

**ha, Kanako-san… veo que han estado jugando contigo mmm **comentaba el anciano de la aldea, el líder, aquel sujeto que le había encargado al ninja kakiu la custodio de la niña.

**je hablando enserio, Uchiha Kakiu, me gustaría escuchar una explicación del porqué del estado de la niña, no se supone que la protejas**

**se me indico que la observara y mantuviera, no me diga k también le ha engañado… **le cuestiono el ninja al líder, en el acto que la soltaba ella caía de rodillas al suelo, pero ya que importaba ello se habían hecho cargo del engendro durante dos años, y aquello les había traído consecuencias, ya que las aldeas poderosas le habían declarado la guerra, por aquella niña, en la primera de la lista se encontraba Kanoha, pero al hablar con el hokage, y llegar a un acuerdo se había hecho el pacto en el cual uno de sus mejores ninjas se encargaría de la niña, y este viviría en aquel lugar enviando sus reportes, en segundo lugar se encontraba la aldea del viento (Suna) este no había llegado algún acuerdo ya que en ese momento el antiguo Kazekage conocía bastante bien el origen de la niña y lo k mas quería era ayudarla, pero ya su vida estaba apunto de extinguirse y l próximo n ocupar su lugar solo la quería por su poder, ya que así tendrían dos armas de guerra muy poderosas, que según el, podría manejar a su antojo. Pero al tener el acuerdo con Kanoha, y estos estas en una alianza con la misma, no tuvieron otra opción que alejarse, y en tercer lugar no era precisamente una aldea sino una organización, la cual en vez de hacer una guerra, les hicieron una propuesta que a pesar de los años no había abandonado, y esto era bastante tentador para una aldea pequeña.

** porque de nuestra presencia ** preguntaba Kakiu, pero esta fue respondida ya que tras de la puerta (que fue serrada por el mismo intruso) observo a una persona con capa negra con nubes rojas, y una cara de serpiente **akasuki… Orochimaru!!! **fue lo ultimo k dijo ya que el mencionado le atravesó con su lengua matándolo en el acto **vaya, vaya, con que Kakiu logro su objetivo de ser uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la aldea, jm, aun recuerdo cuando era pequeño y competía contra Yondaime, ke tiempos… hola pequeña, ahora es mi turno de cuidarte jeje **se dirigió a la niña alzándola, y notando sus heridas **aunque también recuerdo que no era muy amable con sus mascotas ** esto ultimo desconcertó a la niña, si bien era lista, pero aun no comprendía mucho del todo.

**espero que respete nuestro acuerdo, Orochimaru-sama**

**No se preocupe Lord Hikegui. Se le pagara y su gubernatura será reconocida por mucho tiempo** esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa que no le gusto en lo absoluto a Hikegui, de la nada salieron serpientes gigantes devorando toda persona a su paso, los guerreros mas fuertes fueron derrotados y devorados, ni siquiera los niños se salvaron.

** PERO QUE???!!!; MALDITOOOO ME HAS ENGAÑADOOOOO**

**Claro que no milord, se le ha pagado con joyas y oro,.. **lanzándole una bolsa gigantesca y repleta ** y será reconocido por mucho tiempo, como el inepto que se vendió y destruyo a la aldea…**

**pero…**

**acaso no leyó l pergamino… en este señala que el maldecido debe ser desgraciado para que los demás tengan buena fortuna, ella al serme entregada, a tenido buena fortuna, eso es como se pagan las cosas, nada es gratis en esta vida jajajaj **se burlo mientras el lord era devorado vivo por una de sus serpientes gigantes.

La pequeña observaba todo el escenario pero no le asusto en lo absoluto, era la primera vez en que veía la sangre de otro correr, y por alguna extraña razón… realmente… disfrutaba eso. Orochimaru voltio a verla y pudo ver fascinado la expresión de esta, a pesar de tener su carita de ángel, aquella mueca en su cara reflejaba gozo al sufrimiento ajeno, y también pudo observar por un instante que en sus ojos habían cambiado de color, y en vez de pupilas unas extraña cruses deformadas. Sonrió satisfecho, realmente esta niña era un demonio tal como el o peor aun, ya que ella lo llevaba en la sangre y el solo aprendió.

**--fin flash back—**

Era lo único que tenia en mente, aquel hombre que le "salvo" y se convirtió n maestro, pero ya eran mas de tres años que no lo había visto, hasta que un grito de su custodio la puso al tanto.

**¿¿Qué QUE??? Orochimaru-sama ha sido asesinado?**

**no estamos seguros pero ya ha habido varios que han escapado, desertado incluso atacado**

**pero que hacemos con "eso" **señalando la puerta en la cual detrás de ella se encontraba Kanako **era su presa favorita, nunca pudo ponerle el sello maldito, fue la única en rechazarlo y era la única en vencerlo en práctica**

**yo k tu le dejaría encerrado y tiraría la llave**

**¡¡¡BOOOOMMMM!!!!! **Una fuerte explosión invadió el lugar los custodios salieron despavoridos por la ventana, y acto seguido matándolos. La puerta quedo por completo destruida dejándole el paso libre a Kana que no se había inmutado por lo ocurrido. Al momento de salir del lugar se dio cuenta que en que la puerta se encontraba un sello ya viejo, pero poderoso, centrando su vista en al gran agujero de la pared, paso por ahí percatándose de los cadáveres, sin mas se fue.

En una idea comercial, se encontraba el equipo "hebi", y para variar…

**SUIGETSUUUU, MALDITO CABRONNN VOY A MATARTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JEJE Karin, ahora por que te enojas, ni k hubiera hecho algo de vida o muerte jeje **Karin trataba de ahogar a un sonriente y divertido Suigetsu, ya k por decima vez en el día había arruinado la oportunidad de estar con Sasuke a solas. Mientras tanto, la manzana de la discordia suspiraba, ya estaba cansado de que estos dos se pelearan a cada rato, y por mas eran las cosas que decían, esto le recordaba sinceramente su estancia en Kanoha.

**Sasuke…. Mm No puede ser que sigan paliando esos dos, no se habían dado las pases hace unos 20 min? **preguntaba Juugo seriamente, pero un tanto divertido.

trataba de evitar esa penosa situación.

De repente Juugo se puso serio por completo y eso llamo la atención de Sasuke **que sucede?**

**se libero…**

**¿Quien?**

**el Uchihara**

Sasuke no entendía de la importancia del asunto, pero al ver el nuevo cambio de actitud del otro se suponía que no era algo bueno ** y quien es ese tal Uchihara?** pregunto con curiosidad **... como es que sabes de su libertad?** esto lo pregunto mas interesado. Juugo le miro de reojo y le explico.

**se de su liberación porque en el lugar donde se encontraba, fue encerrado mediante un sello hecho de mi sangre, y en donde se había escrito era la piel original de Orochimaru, de esta forma, los shakras se combinarían, pero a pesar de ser fuertes no le controlarían, pero si contendrían, si había alguna anomalía yo lo notaria, Orochimaru trato de ponerle el sello maldito en mas de una ocasión pero este le rechazaba, no entendía el porque de su rechazo hasta que estudio su sangre Kabuto… **miro al Uchiha

**... Kabuto descubrió que la sangre era pura… **Sasuke enarco una ceja **... es decir, nunca ha habido mezcla de clanes, por lo tanto sus poderes son magníficos, era el candidato perfecto para ser el nuevo cuerpo de Orochimaru, pero…**

**... pero **interrogaba

** resulto ser que no le intereso, y rechazo su oferta, pero… lo mas extraño era que a Orochimaru-sama… no replico, después apareció Kimimaro, y luego… Tu. **finalizo. Entonces ese tal Uchihara había intimidado al gran Orochimaru, eso le dejaba bien en que pensar.

**llegaste a verle alguna vez, ¿sabes cual es su apariencia?**

**No… **avanzópara separar a la "parejita" que ya se estaba estrangulando aun mas si podía ser** pero pude verle su marca… **no comprendió Sasuke con eso y Juugo prosigo, ya que n verdad no savia en lo absoluto nada de Uchihara** tiene un tatuaje que abarca toda la palma de la mano izquierda, si piensas en buscarle, te recomiendo que no vallas solo**

Eso ultimo le izo interesarse mas, se suponía que Orochimaru seleccionaba a sus candidatos de tal forma k no sobre pasaran sus poderes, pero k fueran prometedores bajo su tutela, si uno se rebelaba era asesinado, en ese caso esta persona al no estar bajo el dominio del sello maldito, su poder crecía por si mismo, hasta llegar a tal grado que le tuviera _"¿miedo_ _Orochimaru?" _ . Y si eso era verdad… mmm será interesante conocerle… sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a su equipo, ya calmado, pero pidiendo ayuda cada uno al mismo Juugo (pobre ówò).

**Kazekage-sama ** un anbu entraba al despacho del nombrado.

este se encontraba viendo a la ventana, pero poniéndole atención al llegado

** Se informa que se ha encontrado las ruinas de la aldea** **avatar** (gomennn falta de imaginación T-T)**… pero ahí una gran anomalía Kazekage-sama**

Esto hiso girarse y mirar al anbu a su mascara (o sea cara) **... ¿anomalía?...**

** si, la ladea se supone que desapareció hace 12 años, pero al investigarla, hemos notado que todo esta intacto… como si la hubieran abandonado apenas la noche anterior… **

Gaara se paro de su asiento, y comenzó a analizar la información, que quería decir esto, la aldea había sido hallada por fin, lo había ordenado ya que en las memorias del 3er kage se encontraba, _"encontrar la aldea Avatar, recuperar a …._

**GAARA!!!! TENEMOS PROBLEMAS **Entro Kankuro agitado, detrás de el Temari, mal herida.

_**Continuaraaa….**_

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa aki sta mi primer fic, acepto criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, pero no mre apaleen k me magullo como mango, y para el próximo cap, chanchanchannnnnn, lo escribiré cuando me llegue la inspiración……………. O l insomnio, jeje lo k suceda primero, ha nee san como lo prometí eres la primera n leer, no seas dura, pero se sinceraaaaaaa oki**_

_**Ah, y dejo muchas preguntas al aire para que se intriguen jeje, como quienes son sus padres, cual es el clan al k pertenece, pork su apellido se le parece a Sasuke, quien ataca u ocurre en Suna, escribiré mas acerca de Gaara (jeje), donde esta Naruto, quien demonios es Kanako, es mala o buena, reviviré a Orochimaru. Bueno eso ni yo lo se jejejejeje**_


	2. Instante para despertar

2 Instante para despertar _"Quien me vende un alma y me presta esperanza… pues es el fin del camino y no se ah donde ir..."_

No tenia ni idea de que rumbo tomar, caminando y alejándose de lo único que conocía como un "hogar…" adentrándose cada vez mas en el bosque, comenzó a sentir hambre, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba pudo divisar a un grupo de personas que se encontraban acampando (pronto anochecería) pudo oler la comida que preparaban y al identificar lo que habían preparando le dio una sensación de malestar **... carne **odiaba la carne, y mas aun el olor a sangre que despedía. Una de las personas que se encontraba vigilando se percato de la pequeña intrusa, pero no por ello fue amable.

** HEY!!! Mocosa detente… he dicho que te detengas **le gritaba por detrás ya que había dado la media vuelta para alejarse, no quería comer "esa" carne. El tipo la sujeto y jalo del brazo llevándola con los demás.

** Miren lo que me encontré, un mirón en el bosque, que creen que debamos hacerle… **dijo viéndola de arriba abajo, no estaba nada mal, además de que a este hombre le gustaban los niños, los otros también se habían percatado de ello, y al igual de depravados comenzaron a imaginar cosas nada buenas haciéndole a la niña. Por otro lado, Kana no se inmuto, incluso no sintió miedo, ya no, ya no volvería a pasar _tengo hambre _se escucho decir dentro de si, era la primera vez que le escuchaba, era su misma voz, pero algo cambiaba en ella, un poco ronca, seria, deseosa…

Al momento uno de los hombres se le había acercado y trato de quitarle la bata que traía puesta, que mas daba estaba sola, indefensa, en medio del bosque sin ninguna aldea cerca, y si la acecinaban nadie la extrañaría

**RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN** decía un chico rubio corriendo en dirección al Ichiharu, detrás de este se encontraban unos agotados Kakashi y Sakura a demás de un divertido Sai.

**QUIERO UNA ORDEN ESPECIAL DE RAMENNNN, ME LO MEREZCO POR HABER TENIDO UNA EXITOSA MISION. ADEMAS DE QUE KAKASHI-SENSEI ME LO HA INVITADO TEBAYO **gritaba mientras que Kakashi hacia cuentas para ver si le quedaría dinero de la misión recién hecha y aun no cobrada.

**Naruto cálmate, si aun no hemos cobrado nada, como crees que Kakashi va apagar nuestra comida **nuestra comida? Se pregunto a si mismo Kakashi, o sea que también les tenia k invitar a esos dos? No podía ser ya se habían apuntado, definitivamente le estaban perdiendo respeto.

**Kakashi-sensei, Hokage-sama le esta buscando**

**¿Queee?** todos voltearon ya que habían escuchado de inmediato su sensei desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a sus ahora colegas intrigados.

**Sakura-chan que crees que haya pasado?**

**no tengo idea, luego le preguntamos que sucede **y dieron una bocanada a su ramen, mientras Sai había rechazado el suyo, y comenzó a reír un tanto divertido por lo que venia.

**mmm?, que pasa Sai que están divertido tebayo?**

**si, y porque no comes**

Se levanto y se dirigió hacia las oficinas de la Hokage, no sin antes decir a una distancia segura, ** si Kakashi no esta, quien va a pagar? **Sakura y Naruto se vieron por un momento luego analizaron la situación en un instante, otra vez Kakashi se había desligado de pagar la comida, vendita Tsunade. Y dieron un fuerte grito hacia su sensei, mientras Sai ya se había retirado, nada tonto.

**No es posible que de nuevo hallan atacado a Suna, ahora cual es su interés, ya tienen a shukaku **comento, al enterarse que Suna necesitaba refuerzos para un segundo ataque, y se los había pedido Kanoha, su mejor aliado y teniendo experiencia en atacar al Akasuki.

**Aun no tenemos la idea, mas bien pensamos que fue un ataque de reconocimiento ya que aquella persona no iba con un objetivo fijo, además de que se trata de un miembro nuevo, por fortuna el Kazekage se encontraba mejor, y no fue difícil vencerle… pero aun no anda del todo bien, y eso sabes bien, no hay…**

**... no hay que decirle a Naruto **dijo tristemente, si bien lo recordaban Gaara había sido rescatado y revivido apenas ya hace 4 meses, pero la condición de este comenzó a desmejorar, incluso la misma Tsunade en un viaje de incognito había ido a Suna para revisar a Gaara, pero poco había sido su ayuda, el shakra de este se iba bajando poco a poco el estaba…

**... esta muriendo **dijo esto la obaya, a pesar de ser la mejor en el mundo en el campo de l medicina, nada había sido benefactor para poder ayudarle o dar explicación del porque se consumía de esa forma, solo era cuestión de tiempo, poco tiempo para que Gaara falleciera, y esto l ponía n mal estado, saco su sake dándole un gran sorbo de la misma botella, Kakashi solo la observaba en silencio, sabia del gran aprecio que esta le tenia a Naruto, y cuando se enterase de aquella situación, se desmoronaría, no había podido rescatar a Sasuke y ahora, la única persona que conocía su dolor, también la perdería. Sus promesas se rompían.

**No se preocupe de seguro hay una solución para esto, a pesar de ser una persona tan desgraciada, no tendrá ese destino **trato de animar a su líder, ella, que ya llevaba mas de media botella ( que garganta) solo vio el ojo alegre del peliplatiado, le sonrió y asintió, no dejaría morir a Gaara, y no porque Naruto sufriría, si no que ese aun no era su destino, mando a llamar a su asistente y de inmediato comenzaron a ver de nuevo los pergaminos de la aldea de la arena, acerca del sello del sabaku, y de sus consecuencias, de seguro el problema debía residir ahí.

**En cuanto vea s Kakashi-sensei voy a ser que cumpla sus promesassssssssssss!!!!! **decía Naruto muy enojado mientras se dirigía a su casa, recordando lo ocurrido, tanto el como Sakura no completaban así k se quedaron a limpiar los platos, sartenes, vasos, hacer pedidos, para así completar, ya le debía algo al dueño, y había sido conduljente con el, pero ahora ya no. Dio un suspiro mientras se adentraba en su casa, mientras se cambiaba, para meterse a la cama observaba la foto que se había tomado hacia tiempo, aun cuando era un niño muy escandaloso, la tomo y vio a Sasuke, paso una mano por este.

**... y si no te volviera a ver?... **en ese instante se le vino una imagen a la mente, tan fugaz que lo dejo helado. **Gaara… **una angustia le vino de la nada, ¿porque la sentía?, ese vacio de no volver a verle, le aterro ese pensamiento, fue corriendo hacia el baño lavándose la cara, recordando el encuentro con Akasuki, sentir que había muerto, pero la anciana había usado un jutsu prohibido para salvarle, intercambiar su shakra.

**debe de estar bien… es fuerte, jeje, me preocupo por nada **trato de tranquilizarse, y se fue a costar, sin poder dormir bien esa noche.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi con uniforme de anbu, se dirigía a la aldea oculta de la arena, pero no iba solo, le habían asignado un compañero, mas que defensa era protección y revisión para con el Kazekage, mas que nada, su prioridad era defenderle mientras los ninjas que serán seleccionados para el apoyo llegarían con un poco de retraso.

**el Kazekage es un antiguo jirikuriki no Kakashi, el único que ha sobrevivido a una extracción… **Sai quería informarse mas acerca de la persona que protegerían, si bien recordaba, antes era una amenaza inclusive para su aldea, solamente un arma, que podía ser desechada, pero a pesar deello, este se había vuelto Kazekage, para proteger a la aldea que en un momento quería olvidarle** mmm un asesino que se ama así mismo… **

**Ten mas respeto Sai, tal vez haya sido una persona ruin, pero tu no lo conoces, debes de tener mas cuidado en tus palabras en cuente te encuentres frente de el **le regaño debajo de su mascara, por asares del destino, Sai había sido la persona que le acompañara, pensaba que seria uno de los mas experimentados, inclusive, pensó que le tocaría con Gai, pero no, y si este le rechazaba, de seguro Sai le contaría de la situación en Suna a Naruto y compañía. Y no sabia del como se había enterado.

Seria la primera vez que se verían, y eso le ponía nervioso, si bien Sai sabia comportarse, pero si quería hacer una broma, que importaba que Gaara se encontrara en mal estado, lo enterraría.

Solo se podía ver a la luz de la fogata, las camas, comida y armas, ni un rastro de las personas a las que les pertenecían, pero o lejos de ahí se encontraba a la luz de la luna, una figura pequeña, se encontraba bañándose, una mujer de nomas de 15 años, aparentemente, se relajaba después de su cena, _ aun tengo hambre _otra vez la voz, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero al ver la escena momentos atrás no le dejaba ni una duda, "eso ya había comido" y aun tenia hambre, su alter ego, la bestia que años atrás trataba de eliminar consiguiendo de ese modo solo hacerle un espacio n su inconsciente, miro su mano izquierda observando su marca de nacimiento, recordadle la desgracia k llevaba, tal vez, ella fue participe o causante de la muerte de Orochimaru, aunque no haya estado en ese momento, con el solo hecho de haber establecido un lazo con ella lo condeno.

**…**_**los lazos que se han hecho jamás se romperán…**_ salió de rio y se vistió con la ropa de los hombres que se encantaba n sus maletas pasando así a un lado de uno de los cuerpos, estos estaban destrozados, las partes faltantes eran ojos, garganta, corazón y espina dorsal, además de que uno de los tres se encantaba descuartizado, se sentó a un lado de la chimenea.

_**¿quien soy? Por que hago esto?**__ es tu naturaleza hija mía _se sobre salto, esa voz no era la de antes, sino una profunda, gruesa, lúgubre, y era de un hombre, se paro enseguida, no encontrando nada a su alrededor _no te asustes, no pensó hacerte nada, …. Aun, solo recuérdame _y desapareció, de inmediato cayo en un profundo sueño, en el cual se veía al lado de una persona mas alta que ella, caballea negra, tez blanca, a sus pies un chico inmóvil, de cabellera roja y tez pálida, al verlo le pareció reconocerle, pero no física mente sino en una especie de karma… un grito agudizado, dolido, detrás suyo, volteando y viendo a una bestia con shakra rojo encerrado, todos ellos conectados por un hilo, atado a su dedo meñique, ella vio su mano y no tenia nada, de repente todo se volvió negro, simplemente viendo unos ojos profundos, de un color amarillo eléctrico, pero en vez de tener pupilas, se encontraban una especie de cruz deformada (parecida a la suástica solo que con tres palillos).

_**Continuaraaaaa…………**_

Huyyyyyyyyy, tengo sueñoooooooo, pero que paso en sunaaaa, quen es esa segunda vozzzzzz, acaso ella será un jirinkuriki? Quien sabe, solo el tiempo lo dira, parece ser k Naru se esta enterando n parte lo que pasa, pero aun no se lo contareeeeeee muajajaj XD, hay dios mio mi madre preparo cochinita pivil para la cena y un consejo amigos,,, si comen cochinita pivil no lo hagan junto con un vaso de leche, hace un corto cañonnnnnnnn T-T ay mi panchitaaaaaaaa

Bueno espero les haya gustao este segundo cap, ya ire metiendo mas personajes jeje, y saldrán las parejitas, no mortifiquetion n.n bueno besos mua mua mua, un super saludote a nee-san y a misao-kun, gracias por apoyarme y misao-kun (nena) no puedo subirlo en la otra webbbbbb

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT--------------------TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT


	3. Pais de arena

3 El País en la Arena _un tiempo para descansar, tengo que respirar_

**buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. No puede ser ya tengo sueño¿aun falta mucho Sasuke?**

**ademas deser una carga, eres un mendigo flojo, nisiquiera emos avanzado mas de sos días y ya te estas cansando**

**de que hablas Karin, sibien sabemos que tu eres la mas cansada, solo quería ser un pocoamablecontigo, pero hasta en eso te enojas, no puedes seguirnos el paso y muchomenos al de Sasuke jeje**

**mira pedazo de""·$$$ **y comenzó de nuevo la pelea, Sasuke tenia que estar en medio de los dos ya que Suigetsu se le había dado por molestar mas de costumbre a Karin, esta caía redondita, al parecer también le gustaba, un ultimo suspiro y se separo de ellos dos, llegaron a un lugar en donde terminaba la vegetación y comenzaba el desierto.

**¿ahora adonde vamos Sasuke? **estaba interrogando Juugo, Sasuke voltio y le dijo **Necesito que me acompañes, ustedes dos, necesito que vallan a la aldea de la niebla y traigan lo que esta en la lista **extendiéndoles una hoja a Karin y Suigetsu. Estas antes de poder protestar o gritar. Sasuke y Juugo ya se habían ido.

**maldita sea, ahora tengo que estar contigo a solas a mas e un mes… no puede serrrrrrr** decía resignada Karin, por otra parte, Suigetsu había entendido la indirecta de Sasuke, solo guardo la hoja en su ropa y tomo camino contrario al del desierto, tal vez en el camino encontraría a unos viejos amigos.

**porque vamos alla y porke necesitas de mi?**

**en aquel lugar se encuentra una persona bastante poderosa, y si tengo complicaciones necesitare de tu ayuda**

**¿Tan fuerte es?**

**Mj, no lo es tanto, con migo basta, pero no quiero matarle, lo que quiero que hagas es que los que se interpongan los quites de en medio… **juugo no entendía nada, pero para que quería a esa persona, cual era su interés?.

**lo quieres integrar al "Hebi"?**

**no… pero si hay algo que deseo**

**Puedo saber de quien se trata?, de pues de todo lo sabré, pero seria mejor para tener el objetivo**

**al hijo del desierto… sabaku no Gaara**

**!!!, al Kazekage de Suna, pobre chico tal parece que atrae la mala suerte… **dijo agachando la cabeza Juugo, cosa que no le importo a Sasuke, el simplemente quería poder, mas poder, y no le importaba el como conseguirlo.

**Los anbus de Kanoha han llegado Baki-sama**

**bien déjenlos pasar**

Baki se encontraba en las oficinas principales de Kazekage, Gaara se había rehusado en descansar, tenia que planear la defensa de su aldea y en dado caso un plan de evacuación.

Kakashi y Sai entraban junto a la gran habitación de los Kazekages, don de Gaara se encontraba en una junta acerca del ataque reciente, había ocultado su situación bastante bien, ya que n los mismos ancianos, atentos a todo, se habían enterado. Ponto la junta termino dando paso a los recién llegados, dejándolos solo con el kage.

**kasekage-sama, hemos llegado para prtejerle, los refuerzos llegaran mas tardar en una semana, podría ponernos al tanto de la ciuacion? **se dirijio Kakashi, Gaara solo se limito a explicarle de la cituacion y que lo mas primordial eran la gente de la aldea, pero Kakashi se negó, ellos eran exclusivamente para la protección del kage, y no arian otra cosa, esas eran las ordenes directad de la gondaime.

Gaara suspiro, si hubiera estado al 100 hubiera logrado que este retomara su decisión, pero la verdad no se sentía nada bien, desde que le fue extraido el bijuu se había sentido cansado, pensaba quera en principio por su resurrección, pero después no veía que mejorara, paro aun a pesar de ello, no dejaría que nadie se enterara, ni siquiera a sus propios hermanos. Era auto suficiente, y se había hecho Kazekage principalmente para protegerles.

Mientras tanto Sai, detrás de su mascara observaba al Kazekage, curioso por esos ojos color agua marina, su pequeña figura que se paseaba de u lado a otro, el color de su cabello, de sierta forma le dio bastante curiosidad, y mas aun en cuando el ponía a los avitantes de esas ldea antes que a el, que no se suponía que era el demonio que se amaba asi mismo?.

**Sai, necesito que revises los alrededore, ve si no hay algo que nos pueda servir para persegir akatsuki **sai entendió la indirecta, pero por el momento le llevaría la corriente, y en una nuve de humo desapareció.

Kakashi al verse a asolas con Gaara se quito la mascara y se acerco al chico.

**¿Como sigues? Y no me engañes **Gaara le observo a la cara , lo vio serio y algo preocupado, suspiro, aun sentía la rareza de que alguien ajeno a el se preocupara pero este ninja era listo, y desde que lo vio, ya se había enterado de su estado.

Se fue a su silla y se dejo caer, mostrando el agotamiento que sentía, Kakashi ya no pregunto mas, y simplemente se le acerco por la espalda apoyando una mando en su hombro.

**Recuerda que ya no estas solo, déjanos ayudarte en lo que podamos**

**No tienen porque hacerlo… **dio una pequeña sonrisa **... pero realmente agradezco todo lo que hacen, pero acéptenlo como yo lo he aceptado**

Un hueco en el estomago sintió el anbu, Gaara realmente era fuerte, pero porque siempre tenia que ser el que mas sufría, primero, se abandonado, despreciado cuando apenas era una niño, ser temido y odiado, en su crecimiento y además de ser cazado y casi asesinado, eran muchas desgracias para una persona, y a pesar de tener apena 15 años, ya las había sufrido, no era justo que su vida terminara de esa forma, necesitaba un gran respiro, pero ni eso se le concedía.

**DONDE ESTA KAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIIII OBAYA-CHANNNNN**

**PERO QUE FALTA DE RESPETO TIRNES NARUTO, ENTRAR DE ESA FORMA A MI OFICINA** NARUTO ESTABA como loco, Kakashi se había ido a una misión súper genial y no se lo había llevado, que a caso no eran colegas?, si en cuanto se trataba de misiones de rango c o b , pero al parecer últimamente lo estaba ignorando, derrotado cogió la misión de llevar a un tipo a la aldea de la tierra, por lo menos no estaría nada mal el viaje, y de paso visitaba a Gaara.

**y no quiero que te distraigas, no iras solo ya te reserve con los que te acompañaran **sentencio Tsunade, sabia perfectamente de las intenciones de Naruto, este al ser descubierto solo laco la lengua en son de "lo siento", aun lado estaba Sakura, con el Jesús en la boca, para que la Gondaime no le diera una misión rango d, se aburriría demasiado.

**Tu Sakura, quiero que te dirijas a la aldea de la niebla, en cuento llegues te reportas, y sigues las instrucciones que te den, además de que iras con Lee, Neji e Ino **y los saco de inmediato de la oficina, antes de que pudiera ella o Naruto preguntar por que no iban juntos, derrotados se dirigieron a sus casas, Naruto solo paso por unas cosas ya que su misión comenzaría de inmediato, además de que le habían asignado a un grupo con en cual no se aburriría, Kiba, Shikamaru y Hinata.

Ya en su despacho sola, simplemente esperaba el reporte de Kakashi, aunque aun era pronto, tal vez y por suerte habían llegado, si en llegar a Suna era un tiempo de tres días, pero para un anbu de su nivel, tendría una velocidad mayor que la de rock lee, además de que Sai no se quedaba atrás, tal vez no era tan rápido pero si que tenia buenas técnicas de traslado.

Saco su sake, y comenzó a llenar los papeles que había dejado retrasados, se había tomado un tiempo en revisar los pergaminos de la arena, pero en cuanto llego Jaraiya, realmente le quito un peso de enzima, si de sellos se trataba, el era el experto.

BOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Una ferte explocion se iso sonar de repente tanto Gaara como Kakashi se pusieron de inmediato en guardia, dirigiéndose al lugar, usando su arena hacia pequeños capullos para proteger a las personas, que caian, sai que no tardo en llegar, comenzó a dibujar animales, para que buscaran y ayudaran a las personas en los escombros, mientras que kakachi cuidaba la espalda de Gaara, en cuanto el humo se diviso, pudieron notar de quien había producido la explocion.

Un tipo de cabellera larga y rubia, amarrada a una colata, y parte de su fleco cubria la cara un poco. Ese chico ya lo conocía el kasekage, Deidara…

Kakashi quedo sorprendido, se suponía que lo había enviado a otra dimencion con todo y explocion.

**... no puede serrr mmmm, sigues con vida, por ello el jefe nos mando de nuevo acá, Obito, ven de una maldita vez!!!!! **comenzó a decir ya que su compañero se estaba dirigiendo a la salida.

**pero Deidara-sempai, no ve que lo están protegiendo, si los dos luchamos, si podemos capturarlo, pero tres contra uno, es injusto, puede ser que salga lastimado**

**QUE ESTAS DICIENDO PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!!!!! ME LOS VAS A DEJAR AMI!!!!!!!!**

**jeje **de la nada le llego un arte explosivo haciéndolo regresar a la fuerza, ante esto Kakashi comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos, que de inmediato salió como el jutsu de fuego.

Los Akasuki pudieron evitarlo mientras tanto Deidara se encargaría del tipo del sharingan, tratándolo como a el lo trato, arrancándole lo que apreciaba, el sharingan. Kakashi ya lo abia activado, a tiempo en que esquivaba el ataque y de paso alejaba a Gaara ya que este, al usar su arena para alejar a los civiles estaba quedando exhausto.

Frente a frente se encontraba a Sai y Obito, ambos analizándose, Sai con una sonrisa.

**por favor no queremos causar molestias, solo que déjenos llevarnos al jirinkuriki, y no pasara nada **decía Obito de una forma inocente, Sai por su parte seguía sonriendo **lamento mucho, pero no se lo permitiremos **saco su pergamino y de inmediato haciendo garabatos u de estos salían demonios de tinta que comenzaron a atacar al Akasuki.

Comenzaron a llegar los refuerzos, ninjas de la arena y lograron hacer que retrocedieran los intrusos, no sin antes obtener muchas bajas. Una vez que estos se retiraron, ya que habían hecho demasiado escándalo, **supongo que nos van a matar en cuanto llegemos, es el segundo equipo que regresan de suna, jeje, no cree Deidara-sempai?**

**CALLATE OBITO, ese maldito me las pagara, solo espero que Itachi no lo elimine antes que yo, porque sino me lo tomaria personal a los uchija**

**tambien se refiere a su hermano menor?**

**si, ese mocoso**

Y sin mas se retiraron, a pesar de hber atacado la en dos ocaciones en el dia, si que era difícil, al parecer desde la ultima vez que el los fue a atacar estos habían reforzado, y no escatimado en gastos, n lo que se refería a defensas.Pero por el momento estos descansarían, los dejarían descansar, mientras ellos se reunirían para ver quien seria la iguente pareja en ir.

_**Continuaraaaaaaaaaa………………**_

_**Uuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy, me ha costado, ya no se ni lo que scrivo esto esta tomando vida propia, pero ya esta el 3 cap. Un respiro porfavorrrrrrrrrr.**_


	4. DOS EN PELIGRO

4 Dos en Peligro _«Lo miro y se que lucha por lo mismo que yo» «La miro y se que sentirá lo mismo que yo»_

**porfin llegamos tebayooooooo!!!!!!!!!! **corría felizmente n la comunidad de la tierra, si bien recordaba, ese había sido el viaje mas aburrido de todos, ni siquiera el Akasuki había interrumpido el viaje, eso era bastante extraño.

**na-naruto, porfavor n-o t-e alejes**

**si Naruto, deja de corres como un niño y regresa de una buena vez guau **le gritaba Kiba y era apoyado por Akamaru.

**nooo, necesito de hacer ejercicio, además no me necesitan para hacer el reporte, jajaja, se lo dejamos a shikamaruuuuuuu **dijo desapareciendo bajo el humo de su rápida huida.

**haaaaaaaa, no puede ser tan problemático, Kiba, Hinata vayan tras de el, yo me encargo de reportarnos con la Hokage **estos asintieron y de inmediato tomaron marcha.

Naruto llegaba a una parte boscosa del pueblo, si bien este lugar no estaba tan lejos de Kanoha, solo le había tomado 2 días en llegar, de repente una sensación de angustia le llego de la nada, esa sensación de perder al importante, de nuevo la imagen de Gaara le llago a la memoria. Pero que ocurría?, porqué estaba con esa desagradable sensación.

_ayúdame… _¿Qué había sido eso?, esa voz la conocía, no era de kyuubi, no era de Sasuke, y menos de Gaara, entonces, ** Shukaku…**

Unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse poniéndole alerta, de entre estos salió una adolecente, no mas grande que el, de cabello blanco-violaceo, ojos caes, piel palida, mirada ausnte, paso de largo a un lado de el, ignorándolo por completo.

**hey te encuentras bien? **la sigui, esta no voltiaba y le segia ignorando como si no estuviera.

**oye, te estoy hablando, he acaso no puedes oir o eres muda tebayo **la chica se detuvo y voltio a verle, Naruto paro al intante en que la muchacha giro a encararle y noto mejor con la luz ( ya que cuando salió estaba en la sombre es de día he), que se encontraba un poco herida, unos leves rasguños en su cuello, mejilla, piernas, de inmediato saco su boiquin de primeros auxilios y comenzó a sanarle, ante este gesto, retrocedió un poco, no sabia que era lo que exactamente le iba hacer, pero Naruto le dijo ** no te asustes no te are daño **ante estas palabras ella quedo estática, ya que de repente le volvieron a la cabeza lo ocurrido con el niño de su infancia pero fueron tan de golpe que cayo casi golpiando el suelo, cosa que fue impedida por Naruto, ya que la hbia sujetado de la espalda para que no callera pasando un brazo por la espalda, cosa que izo que quedaran cerca, la sentó en una roca que estaba cerca, y comenzó a limpiar las heridas, y si algunas las necesitaba a vendarlas.

Ella no comprendía del jesto que estaba haciendo, acaso el quería otra cosa a cambio?

**ya esta tebayo, oye de donde vienes, vives aquí?**

**no**

**mmm?, entonces vienes junto a una caravana**

**no**

**Que?, acaso vienes sola?**

Ante esta pregunta, recordó de cómo los hombres que había conocido unos días atrás, habían dicho lo mismo _tengo hambre_ esa voz regreso, y comenzó atembar, de la angustia, Naruto lo noto y se quito la chamarra que traía, ella solo se tenso y serró los ojos, tal vez volvería a ocurrir, pero grande fie su sorpresa al sentir que era tapada con esta.

**creo que tienes frio, cosa rara ya que casi estamos entrando al desierto tebayo **ella se quedo sorprendida, lo había mal interpretado todo, y en un susurro _**gracias…**_

**he?, je, por nada, ha mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y soy un ninja de la aldea de Kanoha, pero pronto seré el próximo Hokage!!!!!**

Ante su hiperactividad que surgió de la nada, solo se quedo asombrada, pero su rostro aun serio no la reflejaba, Naruto la observo y pudo ver en ella algo de Gaara y Sasuke. Eso le entristeció un poco, ya que significaba que ella haba sufrido en su vida, y además estaba sola, pero ya no, de eso se encargaría él.

**y como te llamas, supongo que tienes un nombre tebayo **volviendo a su sonrisa, ella noto que era un poco forzada. Pero había pasado tiempo desde que algien le preguntava su nombre.

_**Kanako, Uchihara Kanako**_Uchihara?, que raro sonaba como Uchiha, pero de un instante a otro un gruñido por parte de los dos se izo sonoro en ese momento.

**jajajaja, supongo k has de tener tanta hambre como yo, que te parece si te invito a comer tebayo **eso si que le vino de sorpresa, como que la invitava a "comer".

**si y no me pongas esa cara, de seguro que por aquí hay un puesto de ramen y veras que tan exquisito sabe, vamos **la tomo de la mano **antes de que me encuentran y me lleven lejos jejeje** este chico era extraño, pero el lazo ya se había hecho, Kana bajo la cabeza, por ser tan amable seria su perdición, ella lo destruiría de la forma mas ruin que se pudiera imaginar, con el solo hecho de que el le había ayudado. No, no quería que sucediera eso, así que de un jalón se soltó de inmediato, le aventó su chamarra, y salió corriendo, Naruto que se recuperaba de zarpazo que se había dado, ya que al momento en que se soltó y abeto la chamarra este choco contra y poste, pero no la vio por ningún lado, le grito pero no hubo respuesta, pero que había pasado, acaso dijo o hiso algo que a ella no le pareció?, pero no la dejaría irse asi como asi, demodo que comenzó a buscarla, y la encontraría.

**que asco, apesta horrible**

**Pero que esperabas, si estamos cerca de estos muertos**

**Quien seria tan sádico como para hacerles esto? **Karin observaba la escena, era una en donde cuerpos de unos bandidos estaban destrozados, probablemente no llevaban mas de tres días de muertos, pero lo mas horrible era que a estos les faltaban pedazos de cuerpo, unos hechos por los animales del bosque pero los otros no.

**arece ser que el que los haya matado lo disfruto en el fondo **sonrío satisfecho **este es uno de los míos, jugar con tu presa, hace que valga la pena la espera…**

**eres un enfermo, y sigamos que aun nos falta mucho recorrido, y por tu curiosidad ya nos hemos atrasado bastante **Karin dio media vuelta, si bien le encantaba contestarle sus estúpidas palabras, pero estar con el todo un mes si que le crispaban los miedos, porque Sasuke no la había elegido para estar a su lado, porque Juugo, acaso lo que iban hacer era tan peligroso, y si era así porque no se llevo a Suigetsu?.

**oye **poso una mano en su hombro ** no me digas que esto te da miedo…**

**no **y se voltio pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo ya que la mano que se posaba en su hombro no era la de Suigetsu, sino que era uno de los cadáveres.

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! MALDITO SUIGETSU TE VOY A MATARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JAJAJAJAJA OKEY OKEY, PERO ASI TENDRAS QUE DARLE UNA BUENA EXPICACION A SASUKE JAJAJAJ **le gritaba mientras que Karin le perseguía para masacrarlo, se había pasado esta vez de la raya.

**mmmm con que de nuevo Kanoha interviene, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas **se encontraba el Akasuki en una de sus reuniones, analizando la situación, si no mal lo recordaban, cuando fueron la primera vez a Suna no habían tenido tantos problemas en capturar al jinkuriki, pero ahora, si que estaban en alerta máxima, entonces mandaría a los mas adecuados.

**prepárense para ir a Suna, Kisame, Itachi **estos asintieron. Deidara se sintió ofendido ya que en el pasado había sido el quien capturo al bijuu.

Desde un edificio podía observar la habitación de Kazekage, este estaba tomando un baño relajante, ese era su guardia, desde anochecer al amanecer, Sai vigilaba cada movimiento de este, poniendo mas atención de lo que hacia en vez de cuidar los alrededores, en un instante la cortina que se encontraba en el baño se cerro, Gaara lo había descubierto, bueno el espectáculo se había terminado, y con una sonrisa se dispuso a realizar su trabajo.

**pero que se cree **se decía molesto Gaara, en estos últimos días había notado de cómo le observaba ese sujeto, en un principio pensó que era el Uchiha, pero al momento de escuchar la estupidez que le dijo comprendió que no era, no sin antes dejarlo bajo un montón de arena. Lo peor era que este era un descarado, y ni siquiera disimulaba un poco lo que miraba, solo agradecía que Kakashi fuese el que lo vigilara en el día, ya que tenia que estar a su lado, si hubiera sido el otro, juraría haberlo matado.

Al no sentir la presencia del otro se pudo relajar, disfrutaba del baño, sobretodo cuando lo preparaba su hermana, ya que le ponía velas alrededor, aroma, una terapia de relajación embriagante, comenzó a enjabonarse, pasando la barra de jabón por todo el cuerpo, brazos, piernas, cuello, juraría que no se encontraban en guerra, todo estaba callado, y se podía dar su respiro. Pero de nuevo la sensación de cansancio extremo le invadió, trato de llamar a Temari o Kankuro, pero no podía hablar, trato de calmarse y salir de la bañera per un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impidió _ no te olvides de mi mocoso, lo que me pase te pasara, lo que te pase me pasara, nacimos unidos, debemos estar unidos…_

**...Shukaku **no noto en cuando alguien ingreso a su baño, aun sentía fuertemente el dolor de cabeza haciéndole levantarse un poco, pero una mano, que venia de atrás, lo agarro del mentón haciendo que este se regresar a la posición inicial (semi acostado).

**cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Gaara **esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, acercándose a sus labios, e ingresando a la bañera. Mas sin en cambio, el pelirrojo quedo impactado ante la presencia del intruso, que diablos hacia ahí, como es que había llegado hasta ahí, que quería el…

**…Uchiha **

_**Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, lo k viene va estar buenoooooooo, ya estoy empezando a tener un poco de mas cayo, el sig cap esta dedicado a nee-san (porfa marijo, ten una caja de clínex para tu hemorragia nasal jejeje), próximo capitulo: razón de lagrimas; no te he olvidado. Recuerdo que me dijiste "no te lastimare". T.T**_


	5. Razon de lagrimas

5 Razón de lágrimas No lo he olvidado. Recuerdo que me dijiste "No te lastimare".

**…Uchiha ** este se acomodaba detrás de Gaara, con toda la calma del mundo comenzó a introducirse en su bañera, pero como es que estaba ahí, a caso ese era un jutsu, no, se habrían dado cuenta, pero en donde diablos estaban los anbus, como es que no se percataban de su presencia. Y aun peor, sus hermanos… se suponían que estaban ahí.

Al ver la cara de confusión en el mas pequeño, sonrió, bajo su cara al la parte de atrás de su cuello y comenzó a rozarlo con sus labios, se tensaba, que pasaba, que quería?.

** no te preocupes, nadie nos interrumpirá… **le dijo al oído, y regreso a su cuello, comenzando a tocar bajo del agua.

**Como es posible que se me halla escapado **se reprendía Kakashi, si que lo había tomado de sorpresa, haciendo la ronda, un tipo enorme había ingresado con facilidad a las oficinas del kage, llevándose un pergamino antiguo, en un instante se integraba Sai a la persecución, sorprendiéndose ambos **pero que demonios haces aquí?, tu deberías de estar cerca de la casa del Kazekage!!! **entonces lo comprendieron, era una trampa, repentinamente, al hombre que perseguían desapareció, estos dejaron de correr, intentaron encontrarlo mediante su shakra, pero nada, de la nada fueron absorbidos a la tierra dejándolos atrapados **mierda!!! **grito Kakashi, se encontraban bastante retirados de Suna, como era posible que un ninja de su nivel hubiera caído en esa trampa.

**vi que estabas en problemas y vine a ayudarte** dijo nada mas Sai, anterior mente, en cuanto se retiro del lugar donde daba al baño a la casa del kage, pudo observar del como era este noqueado y llevado a las afueras de la aldea. (o sea Kakashi)

Mientras tanto, Juugo en cuanto comenzó a usar el pergamino realizo un jutsu prohibido en el cual, todos los habitantes de Suna quedaron en una espacie de transe, en la forma en como se encontraban fueron a quedar. Juugo ya había hecho su trabajo, ahora era cuestión de tiempo.

Sasuke junto las manos con las de Gaara y poniéndolas en una posición de sello, hizo el jutsu de dispersión.

**¿que… es lo que… quieres…? ** trataba de articular palaba el pelirrojo, comenzaba a sentir desvanecimiento, a pesar de haber hecho el jutsu.

Pero Sasuke ya no contesto, y comenzó de nuevo a acariciarle, primero desde los hombros, bajando poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus muslos, lo levanto un poco para que este quedara encima de el, ya que se encontraba entre sus piernas, Gaara trataba de levantarse e irse, pero se le era negado, si por lo menos tuviera suficiente shakra para levantar la arena de seguro ya le habría noqueado, lo que estaba ocurriendo no le gustaba, no comprendía nada, pero de nuevo llego el dolor de cabeza y mas debilidad, así que su cabeza se inclino hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro del ojinegro, este pensó que aquel ser tan poderoso se había rendido, agarro el mentón para que le mirase, y comenzó a rozar sus labios, paso sus piernas por en medio de las de Gaara, la encogió y comenzó a abrirlas.

Todo estaba pre dispuesto para esa situación, la luz de las velas, los aromas, incluso la tina estaba adornada con telas d ceda blanca, inclusive el silencio que reinaba. Como si hubiera sido planeado, Sasuke aun traía puesta parte de su ropa, solo el pantalón y la bata con la marca de su clan. Realmente lo estaba disfrutando, y aun mas en cuanto comenzó a besarle ** "pero que cree que hace…"** pensó Gaara, tenia los ojos entre abiertos, comenzando a nublarse la vista, mientras que por otro lado, el pelinegro comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas, bajando y subiendo, profundizando el beso, ahora ya no era tan amable, demandaba autoridad, pero sin llegar a ser agresivo, mordiéndole de vez en cuando su labio inferior. Examinando la cavidad con su lengua, buscando la contraria, enseñándole el arte de besar. Ya satisfecho dejo su boca y comenzó a besar su cuello tratando de relajarle, no quería que le doliera tanto. Comenzó a guiar sus manos a la parte media de sus piernas.

**... no…ah **trataba de detenerle, agarrando sus muñecas, intentando de serrar las piernas, pero no pudo ya que estas estaban enredadas con las de él.Al sentir que sus muñecas eran apresadas este analizo la situación, y en un movimiento rápido, cambio la posición de las manos, ahora era él el que las aprisionaba. Se movió un poco hacia adelante, quedando mas sumergidos en el agua, e izo que Gaara comenzara a tocarse así mismo, primero, su pecho, deslizando sus manos, tocando su abdomen, comenzó a suspirar, comenzaba a sentirse bien, ante esto el heredero de la dinastía maldita sonrió, pero no quedaría hasta ahí, quería escucharle decir su nombre, desearle…

Comenzó a besarle de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un poco rudo, haciéndose mas calmado, de esta forma el kage estaba "distraído" mientras la mano del Uchiha bajaba, acariciando su vientre, luego su entre pierna, hasta llegar a su destino. El pelirrojo comenzó a sentir algo extraño, hasta que un fuerte dolor se vino a colar, un grito fue ahogado en la garganta del otro, _era su primera vez_, le dolía, paro la intromisión un momento, despacio fue sacando su dedo. Se separo un poco y notó las lagrimas de dolor en los ojos aguamarina, tomo una de sus manos y dirigió uno de los de dedos de Gaara a su boca, humedeciéndolos lo bastante como para que pudiera entrar de forma rápida, a pesar de estar en el agua, si ensalivaba los dedos estos atarían de una forma lubricados, después de estar lo suficiente mente ensalivados, los dirigió a su entrada , el pelirrojo no comprendía del todo hasta que sintió el como era penetrado con uno de sus mismos dedos.

**AHHHH….** se sobre salto aun le dolía, trato de sacarlo, pero le fue evitado, con la otra mano Sasuke tomo la mano derecha de este e izo que tomara su miembro, comenzando el movimiento de arriba a bajo,**...mmm..mm** de esta forma comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo que empezó a gustarle, poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo solo, soltando suspiros, mientras su entrada se dilataba, ahora era el turno de un segundo dedo, pero en vez de eso izo que se metiera tres, arqueando la espalda. Los supliros comenzaban a ser gemidos, sentía como Gaara se contraía, pronto llegaría al clímax… en ese instante izo que para, este solo se le quedo viéndole interrogativo, que pretendía con eso?.

Lo voltio y saco de la tina haciendo que lo abrazara por el cuello, este solo se dejo llevar, estaba embriagado, sus sentidos ya no respondían, solo sintió que era llevado y recostado en su cama, Sasuke se quito su capa, y se puso sobre Gaara, sin aplastarlo, comenzó a besarle apasionadamente siendo correspondido, dejando de nuevo que explorara aquella cavidad, abrazándole y subiéndolo un poco, llevo sus manos al sierre de su pantalón, bajándolo y sacando su hombría. Subió una de las piernas del cabello de fuego a su hombro y comenzó a dirigirse a su entrada, mientras tanto, Gaara comenzó a sentir una segunda intromisión, era grande, trato de detenerlo pero sus muñecas fueron apresadas, por las de mayor, subiéndolas arriba de su cabeza, tenían la cara bastante cerca sintiendo el aliento del otro, los ojos claros se llenaba de lagrimas, aquello era doloroso, mientras el de la vista negra terminaba de entrar en un rápido movimiento, acto por el cual, los ojos que miraba, se cerraron, y de los labios vino un fuerte grito, arqueando su cara hacia atrás. No quería lastimarle, pero si se movía mas rápido ese dolor se iría, aun sin que dejara que el otro cuerpo se acostumbrara comenzó a moverse, un poco lento pero aumentando rápidamente. Si que era estrecho, no pudo evitar sonreir, aprovecho el cuello expuesto y comenzó a lamerlo, succionarle.

Gaara solo sentía las envestidas, y escuchaba los gemidos, pronto comenzó a sentirse mejor, y acompaño a esos gemidos con suyos, el moreno lo soltó, y llevo su mano a la pierna que se encontraba abajo abriéndola mas, haciendo que la penetración fuera profunda, y tocara un punto placentero para ambos, mientas este le tocaba aquel punto el otro cuerpo se contraía y le aprisionaba. Esas repeticiones se daban de forma rápida y lenta cada vez que sentía que terminaba, quería que este momento durara bastante.

En este punto ya no pensaba solo sentía, fue puesto de costado, levantando mas su pierna dando justamente ahí, eran mas seguidas, mas fuertes, mas rápido, aunque por mas que trato de alargarlo pronto el pelinegro llego al orgasmo dentro, dejando su semilla, casi después del pelirrojo, haciendo huella en ese cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía. Aun no estaba exhausto y miro a su amante.

Gaara temblaba, por lo ocurrido, se encontraba oculto bajo su cabello, respirando agitadamente, hizo que volviera a poner su espalda en a la cama aparatando sus hebras rojizas, notando como se encontraba en una especie de trance, con las mejillas un poco coloradas, los ojos entre abiertos al igual que sus labios rojizos, realmente había cambiado en este tiempo. En un principio el plan solo era el dejarle marcado con el sello maldito, tener su poder; pero al verlo en la bañera, no se pudo contener, al ver ese cuerpo delicado, pasándose el jabón.

Un vago recuerdo le vino, en cuando lo conoció, en ese entonces su cara era de una persona malvada, dura y a pesar de eso le llamo la atención, pero su rostro denotaba tranquilidad, a pesar de seguir teniendo su rigidez, su mirada había cambiado, en vez de tener aquella acecina, ahora la tenia muy incitante, misteriosa, algo que ni siquiera el mismo Gaara había notado, la madurez le había llegado.

Comenzó a besarle con frenesí, todo comenzaría de nuevo, Gaara , que un no se recuperaba del todo, trataba nuevamente de detenerle, fue puesto boca abajo levantando sus caderas **"no"** siendo penetrado de forma inmediata, pero esta vez no le dolió, ya que aun estaba dilatado y tenia la eyaculación anterior, sintiendo que el moreno se deslizara de una forma rápida, entrando y saliendo, nuevamente los gemidos, ahora que eran mas sonoros, inunda más la habitación, solo se aferran a las sabanas, era increíble el ver como se había recuperado tan pronto el Uchiha. Este le mordió la parte trasera del cuello, casi donde comenzaba la espalda, ya que su cabeza estaba agachada, un grito mudo fue lo que hizo el pelirrojo, la sangre broto un poco, después un beso fue depositado en el mismo lugar, el día no acababa, y se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo. Después de todo ya estaba hecho.

**pero donde se habrá metido ese maldito de Naruto… mmmm, Akamaru ya identificaste su olor**

**guau **el perro negaba con la cabeza, si que ese ninja era el primero en sorprender a todos, tanto el olor como el shakra se habían desvanecido, realmente Naruto se había convertido en una persona sumamente fuerte, Hinata trataba repetidas veces con el byatukan identificar el shakra pero ni eso serbia. Regresaron donde Shikamaru, y este savia que la única forma de hacer que este viniera a ellos era…

** comamos ramen, buen provecho ** de la nada apareció un rubio, con una cara hambrienta y babeando al platillo que Shikamaru había preparado, por si las dudas este Shikamaru había empacado unos platillos de ramen, principalmente para Naruto, sabría que un problema parecido tendrían que enfrentar.

De inmediato Shikamaru hiso el jutsu de sombras atrapando a Naruto en el instante que casi probaba el ramen **¿donde diablos te has metido pedazo de baka, además de dejarme con todo el papeleo de la Gondaime, crees que es muy gracioso** dacia molesto el Junnin, si bien el había sido el líder de esa misión, pero prefería mas estar tranquilo en su casa, nada debía de ser tan problemático, pero al estar Naruto en su equipo, una misión de rango d, no era sencillo.

**pero Shikamaru, no seas cruel tebayo, déjame comer un poco de ramen** puso su cara mas linda que savia, solo el Junnin, dio un suspiro, por lo menos ya lo tenían, dejo de realizar la técnica, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver como en una nube de humo se alejaba el kitsune. Con una gran vena en la frente a punto de explotar, Shikamaru mando de nuevo a los chunnina buscarle, pero estos ya se encontraban comiendo, que mas remedio, primero comerían, y descansarían, antes de perseguir al rubio. En cuanto se sentó pudo percatarse que su plato ya no estaba, el desgraciado de Naruto también se lo había llevado.

Naruto corría por el pequeño pueblo, buscando a kana, pero si que nadie la había visto, esta niña parecía un fantasma y no era el hecho de su apariencia, sino que pareciera que se hubiera esfumado en el viento, ya cansado y con hambre se seno en la copa de un árbol, pero para su mala suerte el ramen ya e había enfriado, como es que lo iba a calentar, no traía nada con que hacer fuego, dio un salto para bajarse, pero en ese instante un cuerpecito pasaba junto a el, los dos quedaron impactados, el de alegría, ella de espanto, como es que la había encontrado?.

**pero que buena suerte tengo te encontreeeeee tebayo **salto de un lado a otro, sin tirar los ramen, la niña se quedo extrañada.

_**suerte?... **_se pregunto, de inmediato tenia un tazón de ramen frente suyo, Naruto se lo estaba ofreciendo, ella lo tomo en un reflejo.

**me disculpo porque ya esta frio, no tengo nada con que calentarlo datebayo ** lo dijo un poco triste, tal vez al estarla buscando se había enfriado, tomo el tazón que traía Naruto, los puso en una roca e izo los sellos, que asombrado Naruto los reconoció enseguida; tigre, caballo, **Goukakyuu no jutsu**, no se lo podía creer, ese era un jutsu casi exclusivo del clan Uchiha, como era posible que esta niña lo supiera, si no era de Kanoha, mucho menos un ninja, bueno eso creía, en un fuego blanco comenzó a calentar el ramen, lo suficiente como para ser digerido.

Naruto tomo su tazón, aun no salía de su asombro y no pudo aguantarse las ganas.

** gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, oye acaso eras un ninja que vine de incognito o algo así tebayo ** la chica se sobre salto al cambio repentino del muchacho, solo negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a comer, no savia como utilizar los palillos así que Naruto le enseño, la chica aprendió rápido y probo aquel platillo, que al parecer savia exquisito al ver como el otro lo disfrutaba. Era un platillo completamente distinto, savia bien. Naruto un poco mas en confianza (si se podía tener mas) comenzó a interrogarla, como que le gustaba, si tenia hermanos, de donde venia… Kana solo le contestaba parte de lo que quería que supiera, no se había dado cuenta pero parte del vendaje que llevaba en su mano izquierda comenzó a aflojarse, Naruto pudo ver un sello extraño en esta, y la tomo enseguida quitando lo que quedaba de vendaje, Kana al verse descubierta tiro de su brazo y se fue a ocultar detrás de un árbol, la última vez que había sido descubierta fue atacada a morir. Naruto solo la miraba, pero su mirada no era de miedo, ni odio, sino de olor, algo que pudo reconocer ella, Naruto se le acerco poco a poco y con voz baja.

**no te asustes, no eres la única con secreto**

_**¿que?**_ las palabras no las entendió, que quería decir, acaso el conocía el dolor de ser rechazado, o descubrir que solo era un arma.

** de seguro te han llamado monstruo, rechazado, deseado que nunca hubieras nacido** aquellas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, como era que las conocía, acaso, el había sido herido con lo mismo, y si era así, entonces el seria ser también un demonio?.

Se acerco lentamente, todavía con miedo quedando a una distancia segura, Naruto le sonrío, y levanto un poco su camisa concentrando shakra y mostrando el sello que llevaba, kana no se lo podía creer, el también tenia un sello, que por lo visto tampoco apreciaba. Corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente, tratando buscar consuelo. El solo le correspondió, se veía que apenas ella había abierto los ojos, y se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola, si… ella también era un jinkuriki. penso

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez en que había llorado, pero esto era distinto, esas lagrimas…

_**no duele **_dijo en un susurro. Naruto ya al verla un poco calmada la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a la aldea, ya habían terminado de comer, mientras caminaban entre la gente ella le apretaba la mano, aun ella tenia el pavor de que le hacer daño, cosa que no podía evitar.

**... que no escuchaste chencha, se dice que la ladea oculta de la arena esta bajo ataque,**

**pero como lo sabes shica, no crees que se trate de un rumor…**

**claro que nooo, no recuerdas que el otra vez vimos a unos sujetos que vestían batas negras con nubes rojas?, se supone que así se viste el Akasuki, y según recuerdo el Kazekage era el jirinkuriki…**

Naruto no pudo evitar escuchar el cuchicheo de esas mujeres se detuvo y corrió hacia ellas llevándose consigo a Kana casi arrastras, ya que en un instante se había olvidado que la traía sujeta de la mano.

**que dicen!!!, por favor repítalo**

Las señoras se sorprendieron y volvieron a decir lo de hace un momento, el ninja se quedo helado, no… no… nonono, como era posible que lo volviera a ocurrir, NO!!!.

Kana escuchaba, un jirinkuriki, había otro, estaba sorprendida, cuantos mas podría haber?, pero Akasuki… observo la cara de Naruto, pudo ver que se llamaba de ira, lo jalo de la mano para que la viera, al sentir el jalón recordó que traía consigo a la niña que apenas había conocido. Le sonrío al ver la cara de preocupación de la pequeña, si ella había sido ya educada para que simplemente pensara en si, solo que no podía estar tan indiferente ante aquel chico, que había sido el único en extenderle la mano. _no te lastimare _ recordó al niño que hace muchos años atrás había extendido la mano también, no Naruto no había sido el primero, solo que al niño lo habían jalado y llevado lejos de ella, entristeció, savia que jamás le volvería a ver.

**podrías esperarme aquí, tengo que ir a ayudarle a mi amigo ** le dijo mirándole y agarrándola de los hombros.

_**no…**_ negó junto con su cabeza, Naruto suspiro.

**realmente necesito que te quedes aquí, el es muy importante para mi y no me perdonaría que algo horrible le pasara ** kana abrió los ojos, no podía ser, la maldición ya estaba comenzando, ella se llevo sus manos al corazón, le dolía, le dolía mucho, él que había sido tan amable con ella ya estaba sufriendo, tal vez no directamente, pero si con aquel chico que conocía y apreciaba. Pero esta vez haría algo, la única forma que conocía y era efectiva era que a ella le callera la desgracia, no importaba el precio que pagaría después, le ayudaría a defenderle.

_**no te atrasare, te prometo ayudarte, pero por favor no me dejes sola…**_ esto le partió el corazón, no quería que le pasara nada, y si Akasuki se encontraba de nuevo en Suna, podrían atraparla, aparentemente no sabían de ella.

_**Akasuki es realmente malo, no deberías enfrentarte ante algo que no conoces **_ante esto Naruto se sorprendió, eso quería decir que ella se había enfrentado o conocido al Akasuki, pero que quería decir.

­** ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?**

_**yo estuve con ellos cuando era una niña, ellos me entrenaron, en especial Orochimaru-sensei…**_ Naruto no cabía en si, entonces ella había estado con Sasuke, pero no podía ser, ya que cuando fueron a "rescatarlo" la primera vez jamás la vieron.

_**cuando supieron que era mas poderosa que ellos me encerraron **_concluyo respondiendo la pregunta del kitsune, pero abriendo otras.

Ya no quiso preguntar mas, por el momento, le había hecho recordar su doloroso pasado, los entrenamientos, las peleas, las muertes. Era algo de lo que no estaba orgullosa.

Los chunin ya lo habían divisado, enseguida de que termino el descanso comenzó la búsqueda, pero tan pronto como lo vieron este desapareció. Realmente matarían a Shikamaru, se acercaron a las señoras que habían hablado con el y les dijeron exactamente lo mismo.

**n-no puede s-ser, n-Naruto-kun va a Suna…**

**si y a Shikamaru no le dará nada de gracia, pero si esta en guerra porque no habremos sido enterados de eso**

**n-no es s-seguro Kiba, so-solo es una suposición **dijo Hinata, pero a Naruto solo eso le bastaba, es era mas que seguro se dirigía a Suna. Aun que se tardaría mínimo 2 días en llegar. De nuevo trataron de seguirla el paso pero un shakra y aroma completamente desagradable noqueó a Hinata y a Akamaru, Kiba sostuvo a Hinata que quedo inconsciente, **pero que rayos**, olio el camino y noto que este apestaba a muerte. No podía seguirle. Así que como pudo se llevo a su perro y a Hinata con Shikamaru el sabría que hacer.

Ya estaba entrando la noche, dejaba que el pelirrojo descansara, había sido un día "agotador", lo veía reposar, se suponía que no dormía, pero des de que se entero de que le habían extraído al Shukaku, supuso que ya lo hacia, observaba su pálido rostro recorriéndolo con su mano llegando a su cuello, rosando el sello que le había puesto(estaba boca abajo), se levanto, poniéndose solo su pantalón (ya estaba seco), y se dirigió a buscar algo de comer en la cocina, pasando a un lado de Kankuro, este se encontraba leyendo unos pergaminos, después por el pasillo a Temari, que al parecer salía rápidamente, tal vez le habían llamado para una misión, no le importaba, ese jutsu si que era poderoso, y podía ser quitado en cuanto el lo desease.

Era el único que sabia el como contrarrestarlo, no en balde estuvo entrenando con uno de los tres legendarios Sannin, abrió el refrigerador, tomo una manzana y se sirvió jugo.

**vaya, si que comen saludable.. ** se dijo el comentario, escucho unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación, tal vez Gaara ya estaba despertando.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo se revolvía entre las sabanas desorientando, estaba en su cama, no recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido, sentía una jaqueca horrible (como cuando descubres que el vodka si es una bebida fuerte, aunque no se sienta el mareo T-T) se incorporo en esta, y noto que se encontraba desnudo, rápidamente comenzó buscar algo de ropa, poniéndose una bata que se encontraba por ahí, al inspeccionar su cuarto, vio que la ropa que se encontraba regada no era la suya, inmediatamente se quito la bata observándola detenidamente encontrando el emblema de Uchiha bordado en ella, los recuerdos le habían llegado como un cubo de hielo resbalado su espalda_, lo había violado_, la tiro ante su propio comentario, de su ropero saco una camisa que le quedaba bastante larga y en cuanto iba a sacar el pantalón escucho la voz de ese hombre.

**adonde vas con tanta prisa… ** dijo burlón Sasuke, dando un sorbo a su jugo y dejándolo en una mesa de noche que se encontraba cerca. Acercándose lentamente a Gaara, el pelirrojo retrocedió hasta llegar a una ventana. La abrió un poco, concentrando un poco de shakra y llamando a la arena. El moreno lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo a la cama tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas a cada lado de su rostro, mientras tanto la arena se comenzaba a colar. Ahora su mirada era retadora, a pesar de ser el apresado no le causaba temor, esto al otro le gusto, no lo intimidaba, pero pronto aprenderá a obedecer, de repente la arena lo apreso lanzándolo lejos del kage, dejándolo cautivo pegado a la pared, Gaara se levanto, y camino hasta el, dejando un espacio considerable, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

**pagaras por lo que me hiciste… ** Gaara estaba enojado, levanto uno de sus brazos y en cuanto iba a realizar el ataúd del desierto un fuerte pinchazo que provenía de su cuello lo paralizo, Sasuke sonrío y la arena comenzó a caer, dejándolo libre. El sello comenzaba hacer efecto. Callo en seco, no podía moverse, que pasaba.

El Uchiha, por completo liberado llego hasta el, y se agacho para verle, ese sello cubría una parte de la cara de Gaara, tal y como a él le había ocurrido. Pero ese sello, a comparación del que tenía, era especial. Si bien el original había sido hecho de la sangre de Juugo, pero el que le había puesto no solo era para que le diera poder sino…

**... no debes hacer enojar a tu amo **le susurro, creando un escalofrió en Gaara, pero que se creía, como que su amo… en cuanto se recuperara lo partiría en dos, al diablo lo que diría Naruto. El dolor se intensifico, haciendo que Gaara gritara por el dolor, no lo había sentido desde la vez en que Shukaku lo poseyó. Dejo de hacer presión a momento en que vio como el otro empezaba a revolcarse. Si, Sasuke podía manejar ese sello en otra persona, al igual que Orochimaru, pero este sello le ayuda mas a el que al que lo poseía, le traspasaba sus poderes…

Gaara repiraba agitadamente viendo al techo, Sasuke lo cargo y lo llevo a la cama, tapándolo, luego vio la arena que se encontraba esparcida en el cuarto, levanto su brazo y comenzó a moverla, ante esto el sabaku abrió grandemente los ojos, como era posible, ese poder no había sido heredado, mucho menos podía ser copiado, solo él lo tenia, pero lo estaba viendo, el Uchiha controlaba la arena como el. La arena fue saliendo de la habitación, comprendía del agotamiento que esto causaba, pero había forma de remediarlo.

Se sentó a un lado del kage, pero este trataba de alejarse, por fin, lo había conseguido, lo intimido. De improvisto tomo la cara del pelirrojo y activo su Sharingan pero no era en que ya se conocía sino que este había evolucionado.

**Mangekyou Sharingan ** de inmediato quedo aprisionado en el genjutsu del Tsukiyomi. Después de esto, Sasuke, se separo, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Se vistió y salió del lugar, ahora tenia el nivel de un kage.

Se encontró con Juugo, este no estaba muy lejos de los apresados, el Uchiha solo para fastidiarles paso enfrente de ellos, ignorándolos, Kakashi, quedo por completo sorprendido, que hacia ahí?, junto a ese sujeto, pero un escalofrió, le recorrió por completo, en todo ese tiempo no había escuchado en lo absoluto nada, ni guardias, niños, ni siquiera había podido sentir el shakra de los hermanos de Gaara. Como pudo hiso una explosión librando así a los dos anbus. Poniéndose en modo de ataque, simplemente Sasuke se detuvo y sin voltear le dijo.

**no te preocupes, yo no soy un asesino de gente inocente… **Kakashi se tranquilizo, pero no por ello significaba que no hubiera asesinado a ninjas de la arena.

**... mj, pero mi objetivo lo he alcanzado, si que has desmejorado, supongo que la edad te esta comiendo Kakashi **esto si que le dolió, le había dado en el orgullo.

** Si buscabas el pergamino, tu amigo lo tiene ** Juugo al ser recordado de que aun lo traía lo saco de entre sus ropas y se lo lanzo a Sai, este lo cogió intrigado.

**mi objetivo no era el pergamino, si no… Gaara ** después de esto desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Kakashi de inmediato trato de encontrar el shakra de Gaara pero no lo allo, ambos corrieron en dirección a la casa del kage, viendo que las personas comenzaban a salir del trance.

La noche había entrado, llegaron a su habitación tratando de encontrarle, pero nada, luego salieron para revisar la casa, encontrándose con los hermanos, y enterándose de lo ocurrido.

**pero que estas diciendo!!!!, si algo le paso a mi hermano… ** amenazaba Temari, salieron de la casa los tres ninjas, dejando a Sai, este se había quedado a propósito porque había visto algo extraño en la habitación del pelirrojo, se adentro de nuevo sin prender la luz, encontrando al chico tirado boca abajo, aparente mente se había caído de la cama, noto la extraña insignia que tenia en el cuerpo, lo voltio y cual va siendo su sorpresa al descubrir que Gaara ya no tenia su kanji de amor. Lo cargo y subió a la cama. La luna entraba hermosamente en la habitación, y Gaara estaba inconsciente, además que se encontraban solo.

**por que te tardaste tanto Sasuke, comenzaron las ansias de asesinar gente de nuevo ** comenzó la platica Juugo, si que se había tardado, pero ante su regreso, lo había visto contento.

**que fue lo que hiciste? ** Sasuke lo miro, y con una gran sonrisa le respondió.

**eso no te importa, pero solo te diré que ya me pertenece, además de que me asegure de que nadie mas lo tocara ** si algo había aprendido Juugo, era que nadie debía de meterse con las cosas del Uchiha. Y así se dirigieron a la aldea de la niebla.

Sai recorría con su mano el rostro del muchacho, desviando su mirada, por el delgado cuerpo, con una mano comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cadera, en cuanto lo iba a besar, una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo mando lejos, esto no pasó desapercibido por Kakashi, ambos conocían esa descarga.

**shidori….**

_**Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………………….**_

_Bueno he llegao con un capitulo mas, porfa no me maten es el primer lemon que he escrito en toda mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero no decepcionarlos, y a las fansss de los personajes espero no haberlas decepcionado también, no he visto muchos finc´s sasugaa, bueno pues aki hay un experimento, pero principalmente esto no fue causado por amor, si no k recuerden que el "soy mejor que ustedes bola de bastardos, made in Uchiha" ha dicho que obtendría poder acosta de lo que fuera, espero que me aya dado a explicar bueno, ya son las 2 de lamadrugada y mañana aun tengo escuela T-T pobre de miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii besos besos. _


	6. El efecto deseado

6 El efecto deseado _no puedes evitarlo, se lo que sentiste… y se que te gusto_

Por fin se encontraban en la maldita aldea, se suponía que solo tardarían 2 dias, pero por Suigetsu habían llegado en 4, además de que a ella le enviaba por las cosas, con la excusa de que no quería llamar la atención, bufo y siguió buscando su encargo, en verdad si venia de Sasuke realmente no le importaba (incluso con gusto lo hacia) pero para que quería un moño, velitas, harina, huevos… que, acaso planeaba una fiesta?

En e hotel donde se alojaban estaba el mencionado demasiado divertido, entre sus manos se encontraba la "lista" que le había encargado Sasuke. La leía repetida mente, ensanchando su sonrisa, y si Karin la descubriera, el alboroto que se armaría. La volvió a guardar ente sus ropas ya que se dio cuenta de que ella jamás buscaría, ni le metería mano.

Se dirigió a la ventana, y noto unos ninjas con la insignia de la hoja que se encontraban hablando con un niño y un anciano, realmente no le interesó y se metió en su habitación, solo habían conseguido una y a él por lógica le había tocado el suelo (el sillón era demasiado según Karin), pero no quería pelear en aquel lugar, se encontraba algo cansado, mientras llegara se recostaría en la cama. Ya su grito lo despertaría.

Sakura y los demás se encontraban recabando información, según lo que habían escuchado era de que habían aparecido restos de partes humanas, lejos de ahí, pero era el paso que tomaban hacia el país del viento. Ya que era la medico ninja mas experimentada se la había encargado de encontrar e investigar esos cuerpos, ya que por los testigos habían sigo desollados, mutilados, con una perfección, pero no había sido con ningún cuchillo, kunai, katana…. E incluso garras, ese corte era demasiado perfecto, demasiado limpio como para haber sido con un arma, Ino le acompañaba como apoyo medico, Neji como líder y protector, y el cejotas como la fuerza bruta (aunque con la de Sakura bastaba).

Ya era de noche y no serviría de nada que salieran a investigar en la obscuridad, Neji no percibía la sangre, además de que los guías llegarían a primera hora en la mañana.

Fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones, descansando todo lo que pudieran, mañana tendrían un largo día por delante.

**que pasa Itachi? **cuestiono Kisame, su compañero se había detenido repentinamente.

**no lo sentiste, otro bijuu ha muerto**

**claro!!! Que esperabas, sin su portador l bijuu no se puede alimentar ya que no posee un cuerpo, nosotros solo lo extraemos, pero no alimentamos, el único que se ha salvado es el de tres colas, y eso porque no tenia un contenedor **bufo el "tiburón", los bijuus habían comenzado a perder considerablemente shakra, como si de una fuga se tratara, uno a uno se desvanecían, desapareciendo por completo, eso si que era para estar completamente enojado, después del trabajo que había costado, si bien ya se había extraído el bijuu, era puesto inmediatamente en el nuevo contenedor, ese pequeño detalle lo pasaron por alto, y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Por suerte, también Shukaku se encontraba "bien" ya que su portador seguía vivo, y aun le alimentaba, por medio del sello, no había sido extraído por completo, o tal vez fue el traspaso de shakra que le dieron, bueno eso no importaba, seguía vivo, entonces ala conclusión que llegaron era que debía fusionarse con su demonio, para que este tuviera un cuerpo y su shakra no escapara, de esta forma, podrían re absorberlo en la estatua.

Continuaron su camino, ya habían llegado al desierto…

Kakashi había entrado en la habitación encontrando a Sai hasta el otro lado, tirado y la pared de tras de el estaba magullada, si que se había dado un fuerte golpe, auqie su cara no mostrara ese dolor.

Voltio al lado contrario y vio a Gaara que en ese momento se despertaba, abriendo los ojos lentamente, viendo frente de él a Kakashi, este no traía la mascara y su ojo Sharingan estaba descubierto, lo miro con preocupación y le ayudo a sentarse sobre la cama. De inmediato comenzó a revisar para ver si no tenia nada, pero estaba bien, solo que al momento de pasarle la mano por su cabello se percato de la ausencia de su kanji.

**Gaara, que te paso **dijo bajo, Sai se había levantado y acercado, pero no sin antes de recibir una mirada asesina por parte de Gaara, indicando que no se acercara mas, no estaba seguro del todo, pero su instinto le dijo que este le planeaba hacerle algo mientras estaba inconsciente.

El pelipleteado indico al anbu que abandonara la habitación y que buscara a los hermanos del pelirrojo para informarle de que se le había encontrado. Odiaba que lo mandara de mensajero, ya se estaba hartando, pero era paciente, y enseguida desapareció.

**done diablos estaban **protesto molesto el pálido chico, ante esto el anbu sudo la gota fría, no había forma de excusarse con el kage, pero al recordar lo sucedido, y sobre todo lo dicho por el Uchiha su cara se volvió seria.

_"__**mi objetivo no era el pergamino, si no… Gaara**_ ", pensó en sus palabras.

**¿te enfrentaste a Sasuke? **le pregunto en un tono suave, Gaara agacho la cabeza, temblando un poco, no pudo evitarlo al escuchar su nombre, ante esto Kakashi se sorprendió, el chico estaba temblando?, pues que le había hecho?, pero por un momento, analizando mas la habitación, y la ropa que traía este pudo encontrar la respuesta, pero aun así, porque temblaba, tal ves, "eso" no había sido todo lo que le había hecho, pero porque?...

Gaara se levanto, y comenzó a sacar la ropa que se pondría, esa noche no dormiría. Kakashi lo miraba con pena, mientras este comenzó a cambiarse. El pelirrojo ya se había colocado los pantalones, se cambiaria la camisa y en cuanto se la quito dejó ver el sello maldito que el, a pesar de lo ocurrido, aun ignoraba.

Pero Kakashi estaba completamente impactado. Ese sello, el que Sasuke tenia, por el cual había cambiado, ahora lo tenia ese niño. Ero si que estaba un poco distinto, si bien e de Sasuke parecieran dos gotas en circulo, el de Gaara era un poco diferente, si bien tenia las gotas, pero este sello se parecía mas al Sharingan (las gotas que giran el rededor de la pupila, guiadas por un circulo.

Inmediatamente trato de acercarse a Gaara, pero fue una forma un tanto ruda, no pudo llegar ya que una barrera de arena se interpuso.

**pero que…**Ambos dijeron,el pelirrojo no la había invocado, y se suponía que ante la falta del demonio la arena ya no le protegería, aun así lo había hecho, porque.

No pudieron hacer mas que dejar a la arena desvanecerse, el mas alto noto al pequeño que estaba aun mas asombrado que el, comenzó a ver sus manos, ahora trato de manipular la arena, no se cansaba tanto como los días pasados. Sintió una nueva sensación de fuerza que le renovaba. Se sentía bien.

**... gaara ** le llamo Kakashi, si había notado que no se le dirigió como se debía, pero esto era ya que el de pelo plateado lo había hecho en forma de preocupación, como si de unos de sus hermanos se tratara. ¿De que se preocupaba?, si se sentía "bien".

**... que** lo dijo de una forma seria.

** tenemos que controlar ese sello ** se acerco, lentamente pasando su mano y tocando la parte trasera de su cuello, ante este contacto, el sabaku recordó que había sido mordido. Sacudió su cabeza, recordando escenas que realmente quería olvidar, pero por eso lo había hecho, también recordando el momento en que un fuerte dolor lo detuvo antes de realizar su técnica.

_** "... no debes hacer enojar a tu amo"**__esas palabras resonaban, le pertenecía, … no, no se dejaría. Apretó sus puños ante la sola idea de pertenecerle a alguien. No era ningún objeto._

Lo único que quería hacer Kakashi era contener aquel sello lo antes posible, antes que el cuerpo de Gaara se acostumbrara.

Inmediatamente escucho los pasos de personas corriendo hacia el lugar. De seguro Sai ya les había avisado a sus hermanos. Entrando Temari primero, en cuanto vio a su ototo lo abrazo enseguida, sintió perderle nuevamente, quitando a Kakashi de inmediato paso su mano por detrás de Gaara, aun estaba con el brazo izquierdo vendado. Kankuro que llego unos segundos mas tarde, dio un suspiro de alivio. Su hermano se encontraba bien.

**Gaara, estas bien… dime que no te paso nada **lo revisaba, el menor le mando una mirada a Kakashi, en ella le pedía que no dijera nada a nadie. Luego hablarían con más calma.

Kankuro no noto la mirada de su hermano, ya que su hermana se encontraba obstruyendo la visión del rostro del pequeño, pero si vio la afirmación del anbu. Mientras tanto, Sai observaba desde afuera, pensando en lo que estuviera ocurriendo en ese instante si no hubiera sido electrocutado por el shidori. Pero lo extraño era que Gaara lo hubiera lanzado, estando inconsciente.

Todos salieron de la habitación, por petición del kage. No soportaba que se metieran de esa forma a su cuarto. Y peor aun, una pared estaba abollada. Se repartieron en parejas para realizar las rondas, Sai ya se encontraba alistándose para ser la pareja de Gaara pero Kakashi se le adelanto, yéndose con el kage de inmediato. Kankuro y Temari ya se habían marchado también, quedando el junto a otros anbus que se habían reunido en cuanto se enteraron de la visita inesperada, hizo pareja con uno de ellos. Y a si se comenzaron a repartir.

Ya habían viajado un día entero, y aun les faltaba medio camino por recorrer, tanta fue la prisa en ir a Suna que no se había llevado nada. Si Naruto era en verdad una persona demasiado impulsiva, suerte que Kanako había tomado antes de irse de la aldea unos cuantas cosas que les ayudarían, por lo menos esos dos días de trayecto por el desierto. Era medio día y el sol estaba en la cumbre, kana de entre todas sus cosas había sacado una manta gigantesca, color café, se cubrieron por completo, a pesar del inmenso calor, esta tela les ayudaba a dos cosas: 1 les hacia sombra, los rayos de sol no les llegaba directamente al cuerpo, sobretodo a la nuca. 2 también les serbia de protección a del viento que consigo llevaba arena.

**baya si no fuera por ti de seguro ya estaría muerto tebayo** bromeo Naruto, en verdad era humillante que después de estar en entrenamientos bastante duro, a pesar de de haber ido a misiones, y preparar su mochila para las mismas, esta vez no haya hecho nada, solo llevaba las kunais que guardaba en su pierna. Las de siempre.

Kanako iba solo seria. Aun no sonreía. No quería tener esa expresión, ya que cuando esta lo había hecho, era golpeada. Si, en verdad que su vida no había sido fácil. Recordando los entrenamientos exhaustivos con Akasuki, incluso, el ritual de extracción. Ella lo savia, además de poder invocar a esa estatua gigante. Tanto poder llevaba encima, pero no era para proteger, si bien para destruir.

Recordó el momento en que cumplió 9 años, y en vez de desearle feliz cumpleaños, había sido brutalmente atacada, hasta que expulso su "poder", lo único que recordaba eran cadáveres que caían del cielo, tardaron 3 días en dejar de hacerlo, mientras ella observaba. Todos aquellos miembros estaban fascinados. Pero al mismo tiempo se dieron cuenta que ante un enfrentamiento no ganarían, así que fue encerrada en uno de los lugares de Orochimaru, poco tiempo después este había desertado de Akasuki.

**kana-chan…. **le llamo Naruto, ella solo alzó la cabeza para verle, sus ojos denotaban lejanía, como si solo se encontrara viendo un gran poso. El cuerpo estaba presente, pero el alma no. Esa mirada, realmente ya la había visto. Gaara.

Le dio un fuerte abrazo y beso en la frente, como si se tratare de un hermano en consolar a su ototo, ante una decepción. Se sorprendió ante la muestra de "cariño", que le ofreció, nadie lo había hecho, era la primera persona en acercarse de esa forma a ella. Ya estaba más que decidida, lo ayudaría en TODO lo que fuera. Una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba, seria mejor encontrar un refugio, o hacerlo. Tal vez esto los atrasaría un día más.

**Se acerca una tormenta de arena** comento kizame, ya habían encontrado refujio, solo faltava como medio dia de distancia. Lo mas importante de todo era llevar al jirikuriki sano y salvo, cosa difícil, por ello habían sido elejidos, a pesar que los dos pasados habían servido de fuente de información, estos dos tenían las cosas a su favor, Kisame capaz de poder crear una lago de agua sumamente especial que le afectaba a Gaara, Itachi, que con solo la mirada ponía a sus oponentes en nocaut. Si no tenían éxito en esta misión, nadie más lo haría.

Itachi, por otro lado, se encontraba analizando del como atacaría a su contrincante, si era poderoso, e inteligente, pero también se encontraba débil, y limitado en usar el shacra, a lo que le llevo a la conclusión…

**hay que hacer, que utilice todo su shakra. Sera mas sencillo **el mas alto asintió, eso seria lo mejor ya que debían llevarlo ileso, cosa difícil.

Seria la primera vez que le vería a la cara, cuando se le hizo la extracción estaban bastante lejos, lo único que sabían era que se trataba del Kazekage, el menor de tres hermanos, portador de Shukaku.

Por un instante pudo sentir un fuerte shakra cerca de ahí, muy conocido por el.

**ITACHI, el jirinkuriki se esta acercando**

**voy atraparlo ahora**

**no es el… ** Kisame se detuvo, como que no era él, si ese shakra era muy similar al del Shukaku.**... será mejor que nos ocultemos… no queremos llegar cansados **solo se limito a asentir, y disminuyeron su shakra, casi al grado de desaparecer.

No muy lejos de ahí, Sasuke se encontraba manipulando la arena, parecía un niño como cuando si de un juguete nuevo se tratara, estaba fascinado. Juugo, estaba impresionado, no había pasado ni un día entero y este ya manejaba la arena a su antojo, incluso, había realizado la tormenta con esta. Tanto era su concentración que no se percato de los shakras que se encontraban cerca de el.

No podía estar quieto, a pesar de jurar que lo desollaría vivo en cuanto lo viera no podía evitar temblar pensar ante la misma idea. _Volver a verle_. A pesar de haberle dicho a Kakashi que se encontraba bien y quitárselo de encima. Estando solo podía llorar ante lo que la había hecho, y heberle recordado la sensación de matar. Con su Sharingan, ese maldito Sharingan. Lo peror de todo era que ese jutsu no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. El había acesinado, y lo había disfrutado, pero encuanto conoció a aruto, esa necesidad, esas ancias habían cesado al grado de contenerlas, desaparecerlas._ no han desaparecido_

_**sukaku… **_otravez le escuchava, como era posible, no de hecho no lo era,ya no estaba encerrado en su interior, la cabeza comenzó a punzarle nuevamente. A tal grado de sangrarle la nariz, la presión era demaciada. _mocoso, si no… __nos …__ unimos… desapareceremos_ que?, desaparecerían, que quería decir, moriría. Y fue de cómo se dio cuenta de lo que de lo quería el demonio, y de cómo se comunicaba con el.

**Tsunade, ya encontré el problema con el chico ** entro descaradamente al baño de la Hokage, esta al verlo entrar así sin mas fue a darle tremendo golpe aterrándolo tan profundo que encontraron otra fuente de aguas termales.

**Maldito pervertido, con que descaro has entrado** ero-Sannin, que había visto todo solo sonreía satisfactoriamente, a pesar de haber recibido tremendo golpe y futuras contusiones, esa fuerza ridícula era todo lo que le detenía…

**TSUNADE!!! YA ENCONTRE LA FORMA DE QUE ESE CHICO NO MUERmmmm ** fue callado de inmediato, la mano de la Gondaime lo callaba, ese no era un lugar para discutir cosas tan delicadas como esa. Se puso una toalla (mínima) y salieron del lugar.

Ya en su despacho, vestida correctamente, pero con el cabello suelto ya que estaba húmedo. Si que se veía hermosa. El ermitaño, ante esta imagen quedo estupefacto. Mientras tanto la rubia veía los papeles que este le había dado. Conjuros, invocaciones, todo lo referente ante este bijuu, estaba feliz. Había una esperanza de salvarle.per pronto su sonrisa desapareció al encontrar entre los papeles la técnica que debía de usarse.

**...Jaraiya… esto** levanto el papel, si, el solo afirmo con la cabeza, lo que tenían que hacer…

** Hay que entregarlo… al Akasuki… ** dijo bajando la cabeza. Antes de realizar nada, el jirinkuriki debía estar frente al bijuu. Y Akasuki lo tenía. Entonces, la guerra y resistencia era en vano. Ella negó con la cabeza, si Gaara otra vez estaba frente a ellos, seria mas que seguro que moriría. Pero sino, lo hacían. Estaría en agonía. Como podía decir que tenían la solución, si era peor que el mismo problema.

**tsunade, porfavor, no mal intrepretes, si ponemos la condición, tendremos una sola oportunidad de salvarle. E estudiado a los jirinkuriki, y a los bujuus sellados en ellos, un lazo se ace entre los dos. Se conectan, a los que ñe son extraidos fallecen pero en eñl caso de ese muchacho, como "sobrevivió", el lazo no fue roto, inclusive, si se tratara de sellarlo en otro contenedor seria imposible por eso… **recogió los paeles, y los puso en el escritorio de la mujer** ... si nosotros realizamos el nuevo sello posiblemente Shukaku ****desaparesca, y Gaara quede en libertad **Tsunade alzó una ceja, como que "posible", como que "desaparezca".

**Que quieres decir con posible y desaparezca. ** Soltó la Hokage.

Jaraiya tomo aire y continuo tratando de hacer su explicación corta. ** ese es un demonio poderoso, y no creo que se deje sellar de nuevo an el contenedor teniando la posibilidad de tener cuerpo propio… ** Tsunade ario grandemente los ojos, ¨cuerpo propio?" antes de que dijera nada el otro prosiguió **... pero si lo logramos, será absorbido por Gaara, y jamás volverá hacer un portador**

Tsunade estaba feliz, pero a la vez confundida, tener un cuerpo propio?, ese demonio no desaprovecharía la oportunidad… se sentó en su sillón, cruzo los brazos y realmente trataba de cómo solucionar aquella situación. Como enfrentarse al Akasuki, definitivamente esa misión era de rango S, si algo salía mal, ese niño moriría, definitivamente ella personalmente iría, el único consuelo que tenia era de que Naruto se encontraba lejos de ahí, y sobretodo de Suna, sino que gran problema se convertiría. Akasuki en Suna, con los dos jirinkuriki.

REALMENTE NO SABIAN COMO HABIA PASADO, De un momento a otro entre la tormenta que los ahbia atrapado se encontraban en las puertas de suna. Inmediatamente estro este, seguido de Kanako. Nadie se encontraba en su uesto ya que la tormenta también les había azotado, estaban refugiados, en cuanto comenzaro a salir ni se percataron de la llegada de sus dos visitantes, de esta forma no se habiso, a las instalaciones del Kazekage.

Saltava entre casa en casa, tratando de llegar a la torre del kage, pero una acomulacion de arena lo detuvo, su vista se centro ente el cuerpo que era poco a poco descubierto por esta, dejando ver la espalda de Gaara, no estaba tan lejos, Gaara había controlado la tormenta. Encuanto escucho la alarma, se levanto, limpio y fue a controlar la gran tormenta. A pesar de los doias anteriores, de su cansancio extremo lo iso, a pesar de que Kakashi se había negado rotundamente, pero no dejaría que nada destrullera su aldea, no los dejaría.

En cuanto estuvo controlada, comenzó a bajar la arena que siempre llevaba consigo, no estaba agotado, era extraño, repentina mente sintió como era abrazado efusivamente por la espalda. Jiro su babeza bruscamente, quien era el que se atrevía ante tal cosa?!!!!.

Pero su sorpresa aumento al ver unos cabellos dorados, y unos ojos azules que le miraban con gran ternura.

**... Naruto **dijo en un susurro, anterior mente había pedido, no, rogado que alguien llegara para que le ayudara a sobre llevarlo que había pasado, si Kakashi lo estaba intentando, pero el no se imaginaba por el gran dolor y temor que pasaba en esos momentos, escuchar al demonio, realmente era algo de lo que el anbu de Kanoha no sabia.

**Gaara… **apretó aun mas su abrazo, sentía un gran alivio al ver a su apreciado amigo, pero esa sensación regreso de inmediato, sentía que si se iba no lo volvería a ver, le miro directo a los ojos, su mirada se intensifico ante las orbes agua marina, tenían la cara demasiado cerca, el corazón de Naruto se acelero, y en cuanto se iba a atrever en lo que casi estaba pensando un grito y regaño lo detuvo, al mismo tiempo en que era jalado hacia atrás, dejando así libre al kage de aquel abrazo de protección.

**que demonios haces aquí Naruto **reprendió Kakashi, lo había separado del pelirrojo jalándole una oreja, pero por dentro, si que estaba hecho un lio, como era que había llegado hasta ahí, si la Hokage lo había mandado a otra misión bastante lejos de Suna. Kana que había llegado y visto todo desde el principio se encontraba a una distancia segura, tal vez no conocía nada de relaciones, pero pudo notar que a su "amigo" le atraía fuertemente el pelirrojo. Y por como casi unía sus labios con los del otro, que no reacciono ya que estaba sorprendido.

Pronto llego Sai, ya que si e chico se desmayaba estaría dispuesto a llevarlo a su cama, y con gusto le haría vela, pero en cuento vio a Naruto quedo helado, que hacia en Suna?. Y como había entrado?.

Naruto en cuanto pudo divisarlos, apunto acusadoramente a los dos.

**NOOOOOOOOO PORQUE NO ME DIJERON QUE ESTARIAN DE MISION EN SUNAAAA?!!!!!**mas que acusación sonaba a reclamo, si esa aldea necesitaba ayuda estaba mas que apuntado, los dos no sabían que decir, pero, siendo Kakashi se la regreso.

**que hacemos aquí, pues cumpliendo una misión, cosa que TU no HACES **recalco el de Sharingan, Naruto quedo mudo, si ya había cumplido la misión pero ha esa hora deveriia de estar a mitad de viaje para el rereso, y esi había sido una orden del mismísimo Hokage, comenzó a sudar, no sabia de cómo salir de esa, entonces pudo visualizar una manera. Corrió hacia donde se encontava kana, esta au no se acercava, no savia si seria adecuado o no, además d que habi sido descubierta por el de ojos pnetrantes (Gaara), la tomo de la mano y la jalo para asi llevarla y presentarla ante ellos.

** datebayo, este ens mi nueva amiga kana chan, me ayudo a llegar aki **dijo sonriendo zorrunamente, frende de el se encontava la chica, su mirada era seria, dava un aura de misterio, si que Naruto tenia amigos extraños, pero si el la consideraba de buena forma, entonces seria un encanto, Kakashi y Sai saludaron amablemente, mientras que Gaara se mantenía a una distancia considerable, aun no podía cree que Naruto estuviera ahí, pero como diablos había podido pasar la guardia, definitivamente, cambiaria al personal.

Dio un suspiro, y se acercó para saludar a la nueva miga de Naruto, ya que, se encontraba en Suna, eso quería decir que sabia de su situación (la guerra), pero en cuanto pudiera, lo mandaría de regreso a Kanoha, no quería que tuviera problemas con su líder. De paso también regresaría a Sai, ya tenia un pretexto.

Estando frente de ambos alzó una mano para así saludar a la niña, estaban de la misma altura, y le dedico una de sus pocas sonrisas. Naruto se sorprendió, desde cuando era que sonreía, se sintió feliz, la chica solo vio de reojo a Naruto y este con un gesto le indico que le correspondiera, así que tomo su mano, con un suave movimiento de arriba a bajo, en ese instante, ella sintió de cómo Gaara se encontraba debilitado, además de una anomalía, pero antes de que se soltaran la mano, Gaara, perdió el conocimiento, en un rápido reflejo Kakashi detuvo su caída.

** Mierda… **_**no tenia que verlo Naruto…**_se dijo esto ultimo así mismo, inmediatamente a su lado estaba un Naruto muy preocupado, pero que paso, preguntaba a su ex sensei y colega asignado. Estos solamente se vieron y suspiraron hondamente, Naruto no había llegado a la aldea por haberse enterado de que Gaara andaba mal, sino a lo mejor era de que había escuchado el problema en Suna, ya para ese entonces de seguro las aldeas próximas se habrían enterado.

Kanako, veía la escena, se sentía mal, su maldita suerte estaba en todos lados, ese chico pronto moriría, y seria su culpa. Sai la observo, pudo percibir un aura escalofriante que le rodeaba, pero e un instante desapareció. Esa niña no era normal, pero que amigo de Naruto lo era?, así que lo dejo de lado. Ella sola se descubriría.

El anbu tomo al chico inconsciente en brazos e indico a Naruto junto con la niña que lo siguieran, y dando ordenes a Sai de que vigilara, nuevamente los alrededores, otra vez, lo estaba excluyendo.

Pronto llegaron a la casa del kage, estaba sola, suerte para Kakashi que estaba Naruto y la chica ya que tenia que ir a la oficina para entregar su informe, además de avisarle a la anciana (Tsunade) de la repentina e inesperada aparición del portador del kiuubi.

Lo recostó en la cama, desabrochando un poco su camisa, muy poco ya que si se despertaba y levantaba no se viera su sello, porque sino esto traería mas problemas, si Naruto se enteraba de que Sasuke había ido a la aldea… no quería ni imaginar de que este supiera de lo ocurrido entre los dos. Solo dio un gran rezo al cielo, e indico que no abandonaran al kage, luego les explicaría el porque. Se despidió e inmediatamente se dispuso a realizar los reportes, si mas rápido se iba, pronto regresaría, antes del anochecer, tenían ya hambre, Kana se ofreció a traer algo preparado de la cocina, ya que vio que el muchacho quería estar un tiempo a solas con el pelirrojo. Salió de la habitación y serró la puerta.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Gaara, "dormía" plácidamente, empezó a observarle detenidamente, sus cabellos estaban un poco mas largos, su rostro se había perfilado aun mas, sus ojeras aun seguían vivas, pero le gustaban, tomo una de las manos del chico, las tenia delgadas. Si bien le gustaba Sakura, pero Gaara le atraía, paso la mano por su rostro, oliendo el aroma que despedía el chico, muy agradable. Despejo unos cabellos rojizos de la frente del menor, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenia el kanji, se sorprendió, pero le gusto mas verlo así. Su mirada fue resbalando hasta llegar a su cuello.

Acerco su rostro a este, capturando su aroma, era demasiado agradable, sin que se diera cuenta, una pequeña corriente eléctrica comenzaba a surgir, desde la mano de Gaara, aumentando peligrosamente, mientras que Naruto subía su rostro, pasando primero por su cabello, luego su oído, rosando poco su nariz con la mejilla del pálido chico, hasta que llego a sus labios, demasiado cerca estaba. Eso seria aprovecharse, pero… lo único que quería sentir, era esa boca que de seguro nadie había probado (¬¬ ingenuo). La corriente se izo un poco más fuerte, y comenzó a recorrer el brazo entero. Pero antes de que pasera algo la, puerta se abrió, regresando a Naruto a la realidad, y desapareciendo el peligro, que este ni siquiera se había enterado. Kana entraba con comida, fruta picada. Quería dejarlo un poco mas de tiempo, pero supuso que tendría demasiada hambre como ella, pues claro no habían comido en el trayecto a Suna, lastima que no había encontrado ramen, si que savia delicioso.

El rubio al ver la comida, inmediatamente su estomago reacciono, dando un fuerte rugido que lo dejo colorado de la pena, Kana puso los platos en una pequeña mesita de noche que estaba cerca, viendo el vaso con jugo. Se quedo viéndolo por un rato, lo tomo para acomodar bien los tres platos (pensó que el otro chico despertaría pronto), y salió nuevamente de la habitación, se le había antojado el jugo.

Encontrándose otra vez solo, intento hacer lo de hace un momento, pero el pelirrojo, se movió en su cama quedando de costado, dándole la espalda a Naruto, este solamente sonrió, tal vez no estaba bien en robarle un beso. Se paro, arropándolo, era el atardecer, Kakashi todavía tardaría un poco, así que fue a la mesita y tomo el plato para degustarlo, estaban frescas las frutas, y muy jugosas, difíciles de conseguir en un desierto, no tardo kana en regresar, con jugo para tres, pero Gaara ya no despertó. Así que se hicieron lugar en la enorme habitación que poseía el kage, viendo curiosamente que todo mantenía en orden, su baño no tenia puerta, solo una ligera tela le separaba, Naruto detuvo ahí su vista, comenzando a imaginar "cosas", mientras que Kanako vio que una pared estaba en mal estado, y eso había pasado recientemente, vio a Gaara, ya habían terminado de comer y Naruto había ido a la cocina a dejar los platos, mientras kana se había acomodado en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca, serro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Mientras que el de ojos azules, después de fantasiar, acerco una silla y se quedo cerca de Gaara, le haría guardia.

Po otro lado, sai se encontraba completamente lleno de ira, porque era que tenia tanta familiaridad con el, que era lo que se lo permitia.

**fue quien lo saco del abismo… ** Sai ni se inmuto al escuchar la voz de un de los hermanos del Kazekage, Kankuro se puso aun lado observando lo que el anbu, ese chico era el único que había llegado a su ototo, haciéndolo cambiar drásticamente, a pesar de haber arriesgado la vida en traerle de vuelta, realmente le estaba agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo le tenia envidia.

Sai pudo darse cuenta **Gaara quiere parecerse a Naruto… **y se retiro del lugar, esto ultimo Sai lo había escuchado con un poco de… ira. No se lo podía creer, a Kankuro le gustaba su hermano, sonrío, ya tenia más de una competencia.

_**Contunuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………………………………**_

_**Dios mio, varioas andan detrás del kage, pobresito T.T, creo que me he alargao con este capitulo, bueno, me sorprende de que aun hallan llegado hasta este capitulo, ahora lossss amooooooo.**_

_**Por dios en un inicio yo keria hacer un itagaa, pero no me salió, siempre me pasa eso, bueno, lo hare n otra historia. **__**nos**__** vemossssss **_

_**Además este ita siempre llega tarde bueno chao**_


	7. El anciado espejo

7 El Ansiado Espejo _La felicidad es el instante, en el que vivimos anclados al cielo_

No podía ser, ese chico, que de cierta forma apreciaba por haber salvado a su ototo, realmente le sorprendía, si se lo hubieran contado no lo creería, pensaba que ese sentimiento era solo de amistad, ya que los dos habían sufrido el mismo dolor. Pero no, se veía que ya le miraba con otros ojos.

Mientras Gaara controlaba la tormenta de arena, Kankuro no estaba tan lejos, cuidando del menor, ya que no le agradaba en lo absoluto Sai, pero en cuanto había terminado vio como Naruto le abrazaba fuerte mente, y casi lo besaba.

**condenado Uzumaki… si toca a mi hermano…**

**Kankuro, donde estabas? **lo saco de sus cavilaciones Temari, tenia que ayudarla, si bien era la segunda mas fuerte después del kage, pero en esta situación, si que tenia un poco de desventaja (su brazo lastimado u.u), al marionetista se le había asignado en apoyar a su hermana, tenían que hacer guardia esa noche. Pero nomas unas cuantas horas, si eran los mas fuerte, pero tenían que descansar.

Ya había amanecido, no había sido muy buena noche, ya que se encontraban en medio del bosque, este equipo ya se encontraba realizando su misión, pero primeramente, era rezar que los cuerpos aun estuvieran ahí, si, hubiera sido lógico que los transportaran a un hospital para analizarle, pero prefirieron dejarlos ahí por escena del crimen. Lee se había desesperado bastante y decidió adelantarse, con su gran velocidad de seguro ya habría llegado, he incluso pasado. Tenían dos guías, como no se trataba de una misión tan peligrosa por eso de la separación. La bestia verde de Kanoha en un principio había pedido que Sakura lo acompañara, pero esta le rechazo, así que tomo al guía, se lo monto (no piensen mal) y se fue corriendo. Los de más suspiraron, para ellos aun faltaba un lago día de recorrido.

Estaba tranquilamente en su oficina, bueno, no tanto ya que una bolita rubia se la pasaba revisándolo de vez en cuando, suspiro resignado, en cuanto se había despertado lo encontró durmiendo a un lado de su cama, si lo estimaba, pero no tanto, como para dejarlo quedarse en su cuarto, mucho menos en su cama!!!!. Amablemente lo tiro, estaba molesto mas consigo mismo, como era posible que últimamente dejara ver su vulnerabilidad?. Ante el zopazo que se dio Naruto, kana, se esperto cruzando miradas con el pelirrojo, ya se veía mejor, pero comparado con el sujeto de ayer, este se veía mucho mas serio.

El rubio inmediatamente se paro, para darle un súper abrazote de "buenos días" a su amigo, pero inmediatamente la arena se lo impidió, confuso le pregunto del porque lo había hecho, a lo que Gaara respondió: **no sabes lo que es espacio personal…**

El abrazo que le había dado en la noche si que lo había sorprendido, no sintió su presencia, pero si a sus hermanos no se los permitía, mucho menos a el, no era que no le gustaran, sino que no estaba acostumbrado, además de…

**CRASHHHHH!!!!!** no podía ser, ahora que había roto, era peor que tener un niño en sus terribles tres años, no podía quedarse quieto. Unas fuertes pisadas se sintieron, yendo directo a su despacho.

**Gaara, que tanto vale un jarrón de porcelana minc?** repentinamente pregunto el kitsune, a que venia eso?

**es una reliquia invaluable… **ya se lo suponía Naruto había roto otro objeto de valor, no podía ser, como era posible que lo lograra. Dio un fuerte suspiro, lo único compensable de eso era la chica que había traído con el, ya que se encontraba ayudándole en papeleos menos importante, como era posible que a pesar de estar en esa situación, aun le llegara trabajo. Pero ya faltaba menos, en su escritorio solo se veía unas cuantas hojas, mientras que después de leer clasificar, los pergaminos se encontraban en orden.

Entre estos destaco uno en especial, que a kana le llamo la atención, lo cogió, y comenzó a leer. Se sorprendió a sobremanera, este pergamino hablaba de ella, pero como, si se veía que era de 100 años aproximadamente.

Como pudo Gaara se des izo del joven ninja, dándole un pase de ramen, petición de Kakashi. Realmente que le había servido su consejo.

Voltio y vio como la chica leía "ese" pergamino, se acerco lentamente, para no asustarla ya que en su ojos biche se notaba una fuerte impresión, y en cuanto lo encaro, pudo ver miedo, no hacia el, sino por el contenido del documento.

El kage, solo tomo de entre sus manos aquel papel, lo enrollo, y guardo. La chica que ahora se encontraba detrás de el le pregunto bajito.

_**quien es ese demonio…, **_lo dijo con miedo, como si temiera saber perfectamente de quien se trataba. El pelirrojo voltio con un semblante serio, que tenia que explicarle a esa niña, en cuanto no tuvo respuesta, Kanako, se quito el guante que traía en su mano izquierda, mostrando su marca, Gaara abrió por completo los ojos, esa marca, la marca n el pergamino, la advertencia. Inmediatamente la chica puso su misma mano en el corazón, si realmente lo que había leído era cierto, entonces quería decir que a cualquier costa debía de ser destruida. Y tal vez, él se encargaría. Serró fuertemente los ojos, al sentir que el otro se acercaba, esperando el golpe de su fallecimiento.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa, que en vez de sentir ese golpe, sintió una mano apoyarse en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos, y estos se encontraron con los contrarios.

**no te hare daño…** esa palabra ya se estaba haciendo presente en su cabeza, la guio a un sillón que se encontraba en la oficina, por fin, frente a el estaba aquel ser de mal karma, el cual el viejo Kazekage quería proteger, lo mas extraño era que se debía de suponer que ella tuviera, mínimo 60 años, pero no, se veía de su edad, sino que aun mas joven.

Akasuki ya se encontraba entrando a Suna, pero su llegada fue advertida, haciendo una alarma por toda la aldea. Inmediatamente los ninjas ya los rodeaban, esto si que era molesto, por culpa de la tormenta, habían perdido fuerzas, ya que se había colado en su resguardo, haciéndoles que utilizaran unas técnicas. Pero tan inmediatamente como habían llegado, fueron noqueados por el jutsu de Itachi, no eran rivales para ellos. Baki, junto con otros ninjas fuertes se encontraban corriendo hacia la entrada, pero en cuanto llegaron, vieron a sus camaradas en el suelo, y los enemigos ya no se encontraban.

En cuanto se dio la alarma, tanto Gaara como Kana habían salido a defender, esto había interferido su conversación, los anbu de Kanoha se encontraban buscando al kage, separándose, no podía ser, como se les había perdido, Naruto se había encontrado con los hermanos de Gaara, y de paso se encontraron a Kakashi, este le informo que no encontraban al chico y por lo tanto Sai y el se habían separado. Una fuerte explosión se izo lugar en el parque central de Suna, ya había comenzado otra guerra.

Por suerte no había ningún civil, sino ninjas que apenas y habían salido con vida, otros no corrían con la misma suerte. De entre los escombros se pudieron divisar a dos figuras, Sai se encontraba dando la cara, unos segundos después se habían unido el kage y kana.

En cuanto el polvo se disperso, unos ojos rojos se hicieron notar, en un inicio había clavando su mirada en el pelirrojo, pero, una cabellera que se asomaba por su espalda le llamo la atención. Pero en cuanto fue identificada, su mirada se volvió agresiva. Kana aun no podía divisar del todo a las personas que se encontraban frente de ellos, pero en un rápido movimiento pudo esquivar una kunai la cual había cortado algo de su cabello. Ante esto, Gaara inmediatamente puso su barrera de arena, y Sai comenzó a invocar a sus dibujos.

El hombre tiburón quedo completamente extrañado por la reacción de su compañero, pero, lo mejor era actuar, ya que podía sentir mas shakras acercándose, por lo menos tenían que alejar al jirinkuriki, y de eso el se encargaría. Inmediatamente escupió agua cargada de shakra, esto si que era malo, en especial para el sabaku. Itachi convoco a sus clones de sombra, y tres de estos atacaron a Sai alejándolo, y los otros dos, se encontraban persiguiendo a Kana y a Gaara. Repentinamente, mientras trataban de alejarse, para poder atacar, fueron sorprendidos por una gran ola, casi fueron tragados por ella de no ser por una técnica que fue realizada por Kanako, una gran barrera de energía los cubría, haciendo una burbuja, y salvándolos del ataque, ante esto, un muy molesto Kisame ataco con su espada, tragando el shakra de protección de la chica. Antes de que esta fuera partida en dos, una gran concentración de arena atraparon las manos de mayor, dándole tiempo a Kana de escapar, en cuanto esta estuvo a salvo, Gaara inmovilizo por completo al tiburón. Pero Kisame, se sumergió en su laguna, quitándose ka molesta tierra. Si que estaba en desventaja, ya que su dolor punzante de cabeza estaba apareciendo, y esto le evitaba concentración. Kana, lo observaba de lejos, y también noto que el tipo se encontraba nadando. Si que esa una situación peligrosa ya que toda esa agua estaba contaminad, y si alcanzaba al kage… no lo permitiría. Repentina mente una gran capa se puso frente a ella. Era el segundo sujeto, como se la había olvidado. Levanto la vista pero quedo por completo sorprendida al reconocer el rostro.

**hola… Uchihara… **Itachi se encontraba frente de ella, impidiendo el paso de auxilio.

**este es un buen momento… para comprobar, si tengo lo necesario para… **_**matarte**_ la chica tembló, aun recordaba claramente de cómo la había atacado cuando era niña. Pero, algo en su interior comenzó a surgir, una sensación caliente que le recorría la espalda, llagando a su cabeza, haciendo que serrara los ojos. Itachi aprovecho para atacar, pero su golpe fue detenido por la mano de la Kana, el Uchiha quedo sorprendido, como lo había hecho. Activo su Sharingan mirando retadoramente a la menor, pero esta en cuanto abrió los ojos, ya o tenia ese color ámbar, si no que habían sido sustituidos por unos miel, demasiado intenso, y al igual que el, su pupila era diferente, una suástica deformada. También su expresión había cambiado, sus facciones ya no eran de una niña, sino que eran de una mujer, sensual. El era humano, y de cierta forma le fue atractiva esa imagen, pero ante su ensimamineto, kana lo ataco dándole una gran patada en el estomago y lanzándolo muy lejos, chocado contra unos muros, si que tenia una gran fuerza.

Kanako sonrió con malicia **hace cuanto que no me dejabas salir niña… ** se dijo a si misma **... si que he deseado comer una carne exquisita, no como esos bandidos idiotas… ** miro a itacho que apenas y se podía levantar ** pero ahora, si que tendré un apetitoso manjar… ya que tiene mi misma sangre…**

** La sangre de un demonio ** a completó el moreno.

En un rápido movimiento, Kisame había puesto a Gaara en une prisión de agua, de jándalo inconsciente, observo que su compañero tenia problemas, esa niña, no sabia el porque pero se la hacia familiar, hiso memoria, si, si la había visto antes, entre los documentos del líder, se encontraba un rollo, en el cual estaba su imagen, solo que en ese rollo ella era apenas una niña, que estaba al cuidado de Orochimaru, pero en cuanto este desertó, se la llevo.

Kana al sentirse observada giro su cabeza y miro hacia Kisame, este se tenso, esa mirada era una llena de maldad, un gran instinto asesino, en un dos por tres se encontraba frente del hombre tiburón, pero que velocidad tenia, solo el mas alto retrocedió instintivamente si que le había sorprendido. La muchacha rodo su vista por todo el brazo de este hasta llegar a su prisión de agua, vagamente recordaba al chico dentro. Algo le decía que tenia que sacarlo de ahí. Pero no lo haría, ante su descuido, Kisame quiso rebanarla po la mitad, pero su espada se detuvo ente el trayecto, como si esta tuviera miedo. La peliblanca, al acto lo vio de reojo, gran error cometido por el.

Su mano con la cual sujetaba la espada comenzó a hacerse polvo, pero que diablos pasaba, deshizo su jutsu, haciendo caer el cuerpo del chico y sujetando su brazo derecho, pero este no se detenía, se hacia ceniza, y si que era un dolor enorme. Itachi contemplaba desde su lugar la escena, si bien conocía los poderes de Uchihara, pero nunca los había visto, esto le hiso recordar en cuanto investigo y se encontró con el pergamino prohibido.

_**Continuaraaaaaaaaaaa……………………….**_

_**Fiuuuu, espero no confundirles mas pero si aun se da el caso… pues que tontos jajajs, no se crean, va haber un cap. Especial, donde explicare el asado de Kanako, supongo que se van a sorprender muajaja… ¬¬ bueno espero…**_

_**Que mas, que mas, ha si!!! He de presumir que ya me graduo el prox mes en agosto, viva yo wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya seré licenciada genialllll, bien por miiiiiiiiiiiiiii.**_


	8. Secreto mas poderoso

8 Secreto más poderoso _Llegar a saber lo que uno siente quizás sea un regalo divino._

__

-FLASBACK-

Si que se encontraba preocupado, esa marca que la niña tenia, era una advertencia, algo sumamente peligroso, y lo principal era que esta niña no se relacionara con ningún Uchiha, y si se podía, con ningún otro ser. Inmediatamente en cuanto había terminado la cena, ya acostado a su hermano fue a la s oficinas superiores de su clan, que se encontraban en el templo mayor, recordando la inicial, tomo el pergamino y lo leyó una vez más: _ un renegado, que fue creado del corazón del un ser tan repulsivo, capas de matar y beber a su propia sangre, creador de la raza mas fuerte, pero también de la mas temida, hasta no ser liberados de esta sombra, no podremos ser completamente inocentes_. Pero apresar de la gran advertencia sentía que faltaba algo, esto estaba incompleto, buscando mas y mas, hasta quedar exhausto, un baso con agua, que se encontraba en la mesa rodo hasta caer al suelo, haciendo un sonido hueco en una de las tablillas, esto llamo la atención del moreno, se agacho y toco las maderas, escuchando nuevamente el sonido hueco, paso sus dedos sobre la madera, y sintió como esta no se encontraba sujeta a las de mas, la levanto y descubrió un rollo viejo, lo saco de ahí, y la abrió para leerlo, encontrando en esta, la forma de eliminar a la niña. Tenia que ser el más fuerte de todo su clan, y para comprobarlo, tenia que eliminarlo. Algo demasiado contradictorio, pero algo en su interior le dijo que estaba bien, después de todo, su sangre provenía de un demonio. Y estos matan a sus propios hijos, si no estos los asesinan.

Pero si lograba su objetivo, no solo seria el mas fuerte Uchiha, sino, que absorbería los poderes originales de su clan, los cuales ella poseía. Además de tener la vida eterna. Realmente era una proposición muy tentadora, solo que… había una clausula, para poder lograr el objetivo, esta tenia que ser atacada por el Mangekyou Sharingan (que para obtenerlo tenia que matar a la persona que considerara importante para el), pero no solo uno sino tres, bueno, solo conocía una persona que lo había conseguido, pero esta se había ido de la aldea hace mucho tiempo, la segunda, claro esta seria el, y la tercera… la única persona capaz de obtenerla seria su hermano pequeño.

Guardo el pergamino, y colocó la madera como estaba, ahora comenzaría su planeación para ser el mas fuerte de la aldea, y ser el causante de la eliminación de la misma.

Después de esa noche, ya nada fue lo mismo.

__

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Pero, a pesar de haberse propuesto a eso, de ser una persona segura de su acciones, no ser intimidada por nadie, orgulloso de su legado, no podía evitar lo que sentía, ver a su compañero desaparecer en cenizas, y pensar que seria el próximo, tenia miedo, a pesar de ser ella solo el sello de un demonio mas grande.

****

kanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Naruto los había hallado, primero había encontrado a Sai, de milagro vivo, Temari se quedo con el para ayudarle, Kankuro, Kakashi y el habían proseguido, pero este ninja se había adelantado, a pesar de que Kakashi se lo había prohibido, ya no lo escuchaba, el kiuuby comenzaba a apoderarse de el. Pudo divisar a la chica, y en un rápido movimiento ya se encontraba a su lado, la tomo por los hombros.

No se percato del color de sus ojos.

****

estas bien, no te paso nada, donde esta Gaara? Kanako sintió conocerle, y ante la pregunta del muchacho supuso que se trataba del de cabello rojo, esta voltio y lo miro, acto que siguió el rubio, quedando horrorizado, corrió hasta llegar al kage lo levanto y se percato de que no respiraba.

****

no… un fuerte escalofrió recorrió por todo su cuerpo, no podía ser. En cambio la peliblanca observaba la escena con curiosidad, poco a poco fue recordándolos, sus pupilas volvían a ser ámbar, se agarro la cabeza fuertemente, y se tambaleo un poco, no recordaba muy bien lo sucedido, pero si al tipo de mirada roja. Ante esto se puso en guardia, pero no lo hallo, después escucho la voz de Naruto. Y se dirigió a donde estaba, encontrándolo junto a Gaara, por dios, estaba por completo blanco, y con sus labios morados, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que perdió la conciencia?

****

no, no me hagas esto, ya habíamos quedado en que tu serias Kazekage y yo Hokage, no, no faltes a tu promesa se sentía culpable, si se hubiera quedado a su lado, de seguro lo hubiera protegido, no estaría de esta forma, sabia que algo andaba mal, pero aun no sabia que era, kana lo miraba con pena, no había sido de mucha ayuda, y lo peor de todo, era que sabia que por su culpa el moría, si, todas las personas que se relacionaban con ella morían, o sufrían una gran perdida, y ni siquiera el gran Orochimaru pudo escapar a su desgracia.

Kakashi y Kankuro ya se encontraban en el lugar, los habían divisado, pero en cuanto llegaron a su lado vieron la escena, al marionetista casi le da un infarto, al ver a su ototo en ese estado. En cambio Kakashi, se mantenía al margen, aunque realmente le partiera el corazón verlo así, como terminaba su destino.

****

aun podemos salvarlo, Kakashi si lo llevamos a Kanoha a que Tsunade lo cure puede salvarse… si, ella lo salvara, como lo hiso con Sasuke comenzó a decir el Uzumaki, pero su sensei lo miraba triste, tenia que hacerlo volver a la realidad.

****

Naruto, para llegar a Kanoha son tres días, y eso si vamos rápido, ahora, con el tardaríamos 5 o 6 días, no creo que pueda soportar tanto, pero tampoco sabemos si la Hokage pueda ayúdale…

PERO QUE DICES, TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO, SINO EL PODRIA…

YA ESTA MUERTO!!!! grito el marionetista, quería creer en el idea de Naruto, pero el era realista, ahora si que no volvería a ver a su hermano menor, pero mas coraje tenia al ver que el estaba abrazándolo, y lo sujetaba contra su pecho. Apretó los puños, tenia que aguantar las ganas de quitárselo.

Kana, estaba al margen, escuchaba las discusiones de los chicos, y recordaba lo que el kage le había dicho en su oficina "_ahora ya no tienes porque asustarte, yo te protejere_", sus lagrimas brotaron.

****

_yo te protegeré…_ susurro, nadie la había escuchado, bueno, nadie de los presentes, pero si a su demonio interior. _ se como puedes ayudarle, solo que hay que pagar un precio muy grande _ esa voz era ronca, una masculina, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, realmente podía a ser algo?, si podía, no importaba lo que pagaría _tu no eres la que pagara, sino el _ se refería al pelirrojo. **_"cual es el precio" _**lo había dicho con un poco de miedo, pero la otra presencia solo sonrió. _el precio será que te engendrara, así volverás a nacer_ como?, de que hablaba? Ante esto una serie de imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, en todas ellas aparecía su rostro, además de estar junto a una mujer demasiado extraña que no pudo identificar en ese instante pero, por extraño que parezca, conocía de quien se trataba. Callo de rodillas al suelo, apenas el mayor de todos pudo sostenerla a tiempo.

Un gran aullido de dolor se escucho en la cabeza de Naruto, no era de Kiuuby, sino de otro dominio que se había colado en su cabeza, era el Shukaku, aullaba de dolor, como si de un animal en agonía se tratara. No sabia de cómo lo escuchaba, pero sentía su dolor.

De inmediato fue trasladado a un lugar oscuro, donde reposaba el gran zorro de nueve colas, que se encontraba inquieto, y más por los aullidos.

**__**

maldito demonio del viento…

que sucede, porque estoy aquí? Naruto no sabia bien si era el demonio el que lo había llamado.

**__**

eh!?, pero que diablos haces aquí, no se supone que ya no necesitas de mi poder  
? lo dijo con gran molestia, a pesar de soportar aquellos aullidos del Shukaku, ahora tenia que lidiar con su portador.

****

no me hables de esa forma, maldito zorro, que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, así que déjame salir que Gaara esta… al recordar el estado de su amigo su mirada se ennegreció, cosa que kiuubi noto, y comprendió del estado del jirinkuriki.

****

conque ya llego su hora, mejor, nunca me agrado el bijuu del viento, siempre chillando y destruyendo lo que se le ponía enfrente, sabes me sorprende de que ese niñato no lo allá absorbido antes… o le tenia una mejor función, he de recordar que siempre se encontraba en celo… mj se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro ** estoy seguro del porque ya no dormía ese niño, y no eran sus pesadillas precisamente… de seguro grit…**

CALLATEEEEEEE!!! NO HABLES ASI DE EL, NO LO CONOCES; NO tienes ni idea de lo que ha sufrido tenia lagrimas en los ojos, realmente odiaba de que alguien se expresara mal de sus amigos, en especial de él.

** __**

uuuuuuuuuuuu **no pensé que te doliera tanto… pues que tiene que lo hace especial? ** de entre la oscuridad se abrió una ventana la cual, le dejo ver el exterior que ya tanto no la veía, como un espectador vio al susodicho, otra sonrisa se izo ver en su rostro, analizando la situación Naruto ya no era un niño, sino un adolecente, al igual que a ese chico pálido, y otro punto que resaltar era que aquel chico si que era atrayente. No recordaba desde hace cuanto no tenia una buena revolcada, miro al chico que se encontraba viéndole de una forma menos amigable, pero vamos aquí el que asustaba era el y no ese mocoso.

****

jeje, ya se lo que te pasa pero antes de cerrar la ventana, dio un ultimo vistazo alrededor, chocando con unos ojos ámbar, se petrifico, ese olor, a pesar de estar en el sello pudo olerlo y reconocerlo.

** __**

estúpido niño, porque no diablos has acecinado a ese maldito engendro?

de que diablos me estas hablando zorro

Si que era un idiota, como no se había dado cuenta antes de la presencia del tercer hijo del demonio Sojobo, el menor, con solo recordar ese nombre se le erizaba el cuerpo.

Naruto pudo notar eso, pero lo que mas le importaba en ese momento era ayudar al sabaku, de pronto un montículo de arena apareció de la nada, no era una cantidad gigantesca, sino la cantidad de una caja de arena (lo que se les pone a los bebes para que jueguen) y de esta se formo la imagen del Shukaku, pero se veía que le costaba trabajo.

****

vaya, vaya, si que esta es una visita no esperada, que demonios quieres bufo de medio lado dando la espalda y acotándose, muy por el contrario Naruto no cavia de su asombro, pero a pesar de ello, ya quería salir de ahí, solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

****

cálmate mocoso… estamos en un… tiempo… distinto… solo habrán… pasado… tres segundos se escuchaba realmente cansado, apenas y podía mantener su forma.

El ninja se relajo un poco, pero porque estaba ese mapache ahí y como lo había logrado, acaso había una especie de conexión entre los bijuu?

****

como diablos entraste aquí?

eso… no importa… sino… el como p-podemos… salvar a Gaara (y mi pellejo)

Había captado toda la atención de muchacho, cosa que le molesto al rey de los demonios de colas.

****

como, hare lo que sea, pero dime como es que puedo salvarle? era mas una suplica, esto iba bien, de esta forma podría por lo menos adquirir mas tiempo, mientras se encontraba una solución a su situación, pero sabría que no seria fácil, ya que ese favor ...

****

para… salvarle es necesario… tomar… una gran cantidad… de shakra… supongo que ya… sabes que… nosotros tomamos… fuerzas extras de… sus shakras, pero la que… este chico… tenia ya las he absorbido… por… completo…

MALDITO, CON QUE TU ERES EL CAUSANTE DE SU ESTADO el mapache ignoro lo resiente, no iba a pelear por una estupidez, además tenia las de perder.

****

... lo que hay que hacer… es que… nos des un poco… de shakra finalizo, mirando al kiuubi, esto había sido dirigido a ese demonio en particular, ya que la energía de Naruto si que era grande pero no le bastaría, y si bien tenemos memoria el legendario bijuu de nueve colas se caracterizaba por su shakra infinito, por ello jamás lo habían vencido, bueno eso era lo que se conocía.

****

... y sabes… que estoy hablando… contigo el demonio encerrado solo movió sus colas haciendo gran estruendo. Pero aun sin dejar de dar la espalda.

****

vamos maldito zorro que te cuesta de dar un poco de shakra para que alguien viva mas, no seas egoistaaaa Naruto si que era un atrevido al hablarle de esa forma, si no fuera porque lo que le pasara al chico también le pasaría ya lo hubiera matado desde hace mucho tiempo. Se paro de su lugar y pegado su rostro a los barrotes le dijo.

****

jamás hago tratos, sin obtener algo a cambio dio un fuerte suspiro, haciendo que la arena se dispersara un poco, quitando momentáneamente la imagen del mapache.

** te daré y hare lo que quieras ** la propuesta hecha por el kitsune si que era tentadora, y cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa? Sonrió muy satisfecho, si eso le ofrecía, lo aceptaría.

****

de acuerdo, solo has lo que esa vieja hizo en aquella ocasión, y listo, yo me encargo de lo demás no se lo podía creer, en verdad daría una porción de su shakra, se alegro bastante, pero no duro mucho su alegría ya que al escuchar lo que quería el zorro no le agrado en nada.

****

déjame salir en la próxima luna llena, por completo esa era una sentencia, aun recordaba lo que sucedió con jaraiya, casi mataba a un Sannin, y solo había sido por unos minutos, y liberado 4 colas, eso si que era bastante peligroso, pero la vida de su persona importante estaba en riesgo, y haría lo que fuera para protegerle.

****

de acuerdo si que estaba sentenciando al mundo a una agonía, pero si eso salvaba su vida, lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiese. Con una gran sonrisa de superioridad dejo que el chico se marchara, y detrás de este se encontraba el mapache, apenas concentrándose para poder dar una forma a esa arena.

****

si que me sorprende… tu petición, pensé que… le dirías… que quitara ese sello… que te encarcela…

si hubiera sido una excelente idea, pero para lo que tengo planeado, necesito su cuerpo… no me digas que nunca se te antojo tu portador lo miro a los ojos, y noto que el nibi se enojaba.

****

sabes perfectamente… que no podemos… hacer daño… a nuestro portador

entonces le causabas esas pesadillas, en especial en las noches de luna llena, jeje, tanto que para no tocarlo, hacías que asesinara… era verdad, sus ansias eran calmadas al recibir la sangre de sus victimas. Eso lo había mantenido al margen, pero en cuanto el pelirrojo comenzó a contenerlo, lo volvía loco, hasta que fue extraído, estaba tan cansado que ya no pensaba en eso.

por lo menos tenia libertades… no como tu esto si que enfureció al zorro, lo peor era que decía la verdad.

****

maldito ojeroso y el demonio viento desapareció, si el paso de shakra no se hacia pronto, desaparecería por completo, llevándose al joven kage.

Ya habiendo salido de su trance, Naruto recostó a Gaara en el suelo, bajo la mirada expectante de los demás, apoyo sus manos en el pecho de este, y concentro una gran cantidad de shakra, que para sorpresa y terror de Kakashi era roja. Por su lado kana aun se encontraba cavilando en su interior, pero esa energía la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo. Su otra personalidad se apodero de su cuerpo, mostrando nuevamente esos ojos electrizantes, observando con cautela lo que estaba frente de ella, si que era conveniente, ya que le daba tiempo de hacer su jugada maestra.

****

Naruto!!! Que le haces a mi hermano!!! Kankuro casi se abalanzaba al rubio de no ser porque su hermana lo detuvo.

****

acaso no recuerdas la técnica de obayachasan? el moreno izo memoria, el jutsu de transferencia de alma, pero, como era posible que este mocoso lo haya aprendido.

****

pero… si lo hace de forma efectiva… el

no es su shakra… lo interrumpió Kakashi** ... es el shakra del zorro de nueve colas **a Kanako ya no le cavia duda, ese había sido el demonio que en una ocasión anterior había prestado a su hermano suficiente poder para encerrar a su padre, ya saldaría cuentas pendientes mas tarde con el.

La transferencia había sido exitosa, pero el resultado no había sido el que deseaban, si el color en la piel del Kazekage había vuelto a la normalidad, pasando el color de sus labios de un morado a un rosa, casi rojizo, la temperatura del cuerpo ya era cálida, pero aun no despertaba. No como en aquella ocasión

****

"que pasa" _solo le di de mi shakra para que tuviera un poco mas de tiempo, esta en estado de coma, eso le ayudara a que no gaste mas shakra de la necesaria_

"maldito zorro me engañaste" _oye oye oye, jamás discutiste exactamente la cantidad que necesitaba, solo di la suficiente para que no muriera hoy, ya depende de ti encontrar la solución_ y se profundizó en la mente del chico, evadiendo los insultos que le mandaba el rubio.

A pesar de no haber sido él, el que dio shakra, se sentía cansado, Temari le ayudo a levantarse, y Kankuro cargo a su hermano, Kakashi se les unió no muy lejos ya que también traía cargando a la muchacha, que se encontraba de nuevo inconsciente. Los llevarían al hospital.

**__**

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bueno si que me he tardado mas de 5 dias en escribir este cap, he estado super ocupada, lo sentid TT, pero bueno espero unos comentarios, si sigo dejándolos con mas dudas, porfa, díganme, a lo mejor escriba demasiado rápido las escenas, (por algo no soy buena en la materia de literatura Xb)


	9. EL parado de tu sonrisa

9 El Paradero de tu Sonrisa _Quiero contar algo, pero sin palabras. Algo que quiero dejar atrás._

Sai miraba por la ventana, en cuanto se había topado con el grupo de Kakashi fue llevado al hospital las heridas del clon de Itachi si que habían sido graves, se preguntaba si se hubiera enfrentado al verdadero, en cuanto tiempo habría muerto, Tsunade había entrado a tratarlo, se recuperaría pronto, era joven y fuerte.

En cuanto salió de su cuarto se dirigió de inmediato con el kage, ya que se encantaba en estado de coma, realmente no sabia los detalles del asunto, a pesar de que Kakashi se los había dicho, tendría que escucharlo de la boca de Naruto.

****

Naruto… porque diablos estas aquí decía para si.

En otra habitación no muy lejos estaban internados Naruto y Kanako, siendo cuidados por jaraiya, observaba con tristeza a su aprendiz, no importaba que edad tuviera, aun era niño, lo que mas le extrañaba era la chica, que parecía y tener pesadillas, sudaba bastante como si de fiebre se tratase.

Tomo un pañuelo y lo remojo, ya que lo usaría para que bajara su temperatura, en cuanto iba a ponérselo en la frente la mano de esta lo detuvo en su trayecto. Abriendo los ojos.

El Sannin quedo helado, esa mirada, ya la había visto pero no con tanta intensidad, tanta meldad. La niña se incorporo en la cama examinando el lugar topando con el cuerpo del rubio. Bajo de su reposo pero el viejo trato de impedirlo ya que esta se dirigía al kitsune. Pero un fuerte apretón en su brazo izo que se arrodillara por el dolor, sin tanto esfuerzo por parte de ella le había roto su brazo, sin interrupción se acerco al muchacho, puso sus manos en al nuca de este y acerco su rostro pegando sus frentes.

Se adentró en un lugar oscuro, luego se torno húmedo, acercándole a unos barrotes en los cuales se encontraba el rey de todos los bijuu. Lo miro con burla.

****

hola… Kiuuby su voz era rasposa, profunda, imponente, tanto que el demonio con nueve colas tembló.

****

Sojobo…

Sakura que opinas de los cuerpos

esto definitivamente no lo izo un animal se mordía el labio, al no sabr de quien había hecho tal atrocidad, por fin habían llegado al lugar de esos curpos, apestaban, pero las líneas de corte, por alguna extraña razón no estaban en mal estado, sino las partes intactas, neji realizo su técnica encontrando rastros de shakra negra, esto le dio mareo por consiguiente deshizo su técnica.

no es normal articulo decir** ese shakra apesta…**

****

shakra negro fugaz mente tuvo un recuerdo, de haberlo leído en algún lado, pero cuando preguntaba Tsunade la evadía con muchas cosas, y si algo era seguro, era…

****

es de un demonio muy poderoso

Naruto repentina mente despertó, viendo que Kanako ayudaba a jaraiya a vendarse su brazo, junto a unas enfermeras, ya se encontraba mejor, pero un recuerdo le llego a la memoria que de inmediato se paro y salió del lugar bajo la mirada de los presentes, topando con enfermeras, pidiendo la ubicación de Gaara, no tardo en llegar y al entrar se topo con Tsunade.

****

naruto!!!

obaya san!!!. Estas aquí, he como esta Gaara ATENDISTE A GAARA la tomo por los brazos zarandeándola. La mujer trato de calmarlo un poco.

****

si… Naruto suspiro el chico, pero una mueca en el rostro de la rubia no lo calmo del todo.

****

que pasa, porque pones esa mirada? la anciana lo saco de la habitación, sentándolo en unas de las bancas que estaban cerca.

****

Naruto, primero dime que haces aquí?

eh?, escuche decir a unas señoras que pareciera que estaban atacando Suna Akasuki, por eso vine, pero a eso que importancia tiene?

LA MUJER PASO UNA MANO POR LA MEJILLA DEL CHICO, le recordaba tanto a su hermano menor, aunque claro tal vez este ya pasara de los 30, tomo aire, lo qe estaba a punto de decir afectaría por completo al ninja, ya que todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en ella.

****

Naruto, Gaara esta peor de lo que parece… su estado es debido a la extracción del nibi, como sabrás… si a un jirinkuriki se le es extraído este inmediatamente muera ya que tienen una especie de conexión por medio del shakra, n el caso de Gaara, su shakra aun la comparte con el Shukaku, pero el absorbe demasiado al no poder controlarla, Gaara para este día debió de haber muerto Naruto palideció, no creía nada, se suponía k la vieja de la arena le había hecho el jutsu de transferencia de alma, debía de estar bien, pero como si la Gondaime le leyera sus pensamientos prosiguió ** si, Chijo-baa-sama le dio su shakra, pero este ya era viejo, solo daría un poco mas de tiempo… la única forma en que pudiera salvarse seria si lo entregamos a…** pauso ya que la cara de Naruto había descifrado su frase

****

... Akasuki… no, lo mataran

es la única forma en que este cerca del bijuu de una cola, ya que podríamos realizar nuevamente el sellado…

pero entonces volvería a ser un jirinkuriki, y nuevamente seria perseguido, no es justooo!!!!

... aun sige siendo un portador, ya que el lazo no se rompió, la única forma de que se rompa seria si muriera o… se fusionara con el esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, solo para que el lo escuchara. El rubio abrió los ojos, fusionarse, como? Realmente era posible?, vio a la mujer con esperanza pero en ella se veía preocupación.

****

oye… s-si Gaara se fusionara estaría todo bien no?

en teoría si

que?, como que en teoría?

bueno, la segunda opción no es de todo… fiable…

de que diablos hablas, deja ya los rodeos y ve al punto!!! llamo la atención del personal y uno que otro paciente.

****

shhhh, lo que sucede es que en este sello de fusión hay un alto riesgo de que no funcione como esperamos, este sello como ya había mencionado tiene la gran habilidad de fusionar almas, pero dejara a la que es mas dominante y no precisamente a la que le pertenezca el cuerpo. Lo que quiero decir es que da una gran posibilidad de que Gaara viva o Shukaku adquiera un cuerpo muy poderoso Naruto quedo por completo sorprendido, si era seguro de que ese demonio no perdería tal oportunidad.

****

como puedo ayudarle

no puedes, esta será una batalla en la que Gaara tendrá que estar por completo solo, pero en su estado es muy probable que pierda, además de que no esta en condiciones de viajar. El tiempo se nos esta viniendo enzima apretó sus puños.

****

porque Gaara… porque siempre Gaara? mordió su labio, desde que lo conoció solo era desgracia tras desgracia, el ser rechazado por lo que nunca pidió ser, perseguido por su poder, ahora, moría lentamente…se deshizo de abrazo de la mujer y entro al cuarto viendo a su amigo recostado, con el rostro por completo relajado, como si estuviera durmiendo, recordó fugazmente cuando le velo el sueño apenas el día anterior, no se veía tan diferente, solo que ahora no se encontraba profundamente dormido, sino en coma.

Se acerco, tomando asiento a un lado de el, tomo entre sus manos la pálida del chico, la noto por completo helada.

****

Gaara, no dejare que te pase esto

no dejaremos que te pase esto… el kitsune se giro ya que le había tomado de sorpresa, en el marco de la puerta estaba kana, había escuchado todo lo que la Hokage había dicho. Dtras de ella estaba jaraija y Tsunade, le sonrieron un poco.

Agradeció desde el fondo de su alma el gesto, pero regresando ala realidad, no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo, kana lo tomo del hombro, haciéndole que la viera.

****

se que es lo que se tiene que hacer, pero necesito que confíen en mi… el chico asintió de inmediato, bajo la duda de los mayores, jaraija le había contado del incidente anterior, pero pareciera que la niña tuviera una personalidad por completo diferente a la agresiva de hace rato.

En eso la chica izo unos sellos, los cuales eran desconocidos para todos, en el sexto movimiento, con su mano izquierda (en la cual se encuentra el sello) se la puso en el ojo derecho, un gran destello ilumino el cuarto segando a los de mas, su mano la serró, pareciera que algo traía en ella, su caballo cubrió su parte derecha, haciendo que solo un ojo se notara. Sabia que lo que iba a hacer cambiaria al pelirrojo por completo, pero si no lo hacia…

****

Naruto levántalo un poco y has que abra la boca si pensarlo obedeció.

****

Hey que vas hacer!!!! el Sannin se había alarmado, no pudo ver lo que la chica había hecho. A lo que ella contesto.

****

esto hará mas que salvarle inmediatamente introdujo lo que sostenía.

****

sostenlo fuerte Naruto inmediata mente el cuerpo de Gaara comenzó a moverse de forma violenta, como si algo le doliera. Gritaba de dolor, arañando al rubio.

****

pero que es lo que le pasa, kanaaa!!! la chica solo observaba apacible.

****

su cuerpo esta cambiando… es normal que le duela dijo sin mas, pero Naruto noto algo extraño en ella, su ojo había cambiado de color. Mientras que Tsunade se agarraba fuerte al pecho del peliblanco, no le gustaba lo que veía menos lo que escuchaba. La puerta fue cerrada de inmediato poniendo en esta, pergaminos de silencio, para que no desconcertara a los demás.

Pasaron mas de 10 minutos, los gritos se hacían apagados, pero su dolor no disminuía, la maquina que mostraba su nivel cardiaco estaba ya fundida. El pelirrojo se encontraba boca abajo siendo aun sujetado por el rubio, poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo dejándolo agotado, callendo en la cama, nuevamente inconsciente.

****

que le diste kana?? se notaba en el tono de voz en Naruto un cierto enfado, lo que quería evitar era que sufriera mas.

****

solo le di un poco de fuerza para que soporte el camino… miro al chico y paso su mano por el cabello, _"perdóname Gaara"_ pensó, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir desde ese momento tenia que ser perfecto, de seguro, la sonrisa que le daba el chico bronceado jamás la volvería a ver. A pesar de que le contara todo, la odiaría. Pero no podía negarse, era su naturaleza.

****

vengan, no hay tiempo que perder… Naruto trae a Gaara nadie entendía a Gaara, pero ella había pedido confianza, y si Naruto no dudaba, entonces ellos tampoco (aunque no bajarían su guardia).

Itachi se encontraba sumamente herido, esa patada había sido más que eso, ya que le había roto una costilla, suerte que tenía unas pastillas las cuales le ayudaban a recuperarse rápidamente.

Noto como unos shakras bastante poderosos se acercaban, inmediatamente identifico quienes eran, jaraiya, Naruto, la Uchihara y de seguro la misma Hokage. Sonrió para si, esa seria una gran batalla, lastima que no se encontraba del todo bien, de otro modo tendría suficiente energía como para escapar.

Se levanto como para poder encarar a la nueva amenaza que se presentaba. Y ahí se encontraban todos. Pero quedo algo sorprendido ya que también se encontraba el kage.

****

mmm, veo que me ahorraron el trabajo a pesar de la situación aun se notaba bastante arrogante. Pero antes de que lo atacaran, una parálisis corporal los invadió haciendo que cayeran los tres.

****

pero que diablos artículo el peli blanco, ya antes se había enfrentado al Uchiha, pero ni siquiera le habían visto los ojos. Pero el moreno estaba tan sorprendido como ellos, no había hecho absolutamente nada. A Naruto le fue arrebatado el cuerpo de Gaara, siendo llevado hasta Itachi, lo único que había logrado captar era una mano con el anillo característico de Akasuki.

****

... dirás que te ahorre el trabajo frente a el estaba Kanako, la misma chica a la que había amenazado con matar ahora estaba de su lado?.

****

y dime Uchiha, como ha estado el jefe? paso su mano por su cabello mostrando el anillo, el moreno quedo sorprendido, ese anillo le había pertenecido a Orochimaru.

****

he, conque tu eres su reemplazo la chica le sonrió, todos habían escuchado eso, el remplazo de Orochimaru, ella era un Akasuki!!!!

**__**

Continuaraaaaaaaa…………………………

Vaya ni siquiera yo lo esperaba o.o


	10. Ojos solitarios

10 Ojos Solitarios _El tiempo se los llevará lejos, pero siempre quedará impreso en el aire que estuvimos juntos y que juramos amistad por la eternidad... _

**vamos, que no fue difícil engañarlos… **dijo burlándose del mayor, a lo cual era de esperarse no le había causado nada de gracia, frunció el seño, tomando al pelirrojo. La chica miro a las personas que momentos antes habían confiado en ella, esta puso su mirada ámbar en la celeste, el chico estaba por completo furioso, como se atrevió a haberle hecho eso, en cuanto la viera de nuevo la destrozaría.

La peliblanca dio media vuelta y se fue con el Uchiha, después de 1 hora Kakashi los encontró avisando a los demás, junto con Sai y los hermanos sabaku los llevaron de vuelta el hospitalPero en cuanto se enteraron del secuestro de su ototo querían destrozar el lugar, como era posible que por segunda ocasión ocurriera tal cosa, tuvieron que ponerles sedantes.

Tsunade se encontraba en shock, como había sido posible que una niña de su edad la allá noqueado de esa forma y no solo a ella que era la mejor medico ninja, sino que también a dos Sannin, y aun ninja de alto nivel como era Naruto. Se aferro a las sabanas, si bien recordaba, hay puntos en el cuerpo además de las puertas que son tan importantes, pero menos atendidos, puntos nerviosos, sanguíneos, pero ese conocimiento era solo de occidente.

Jaraiya estaba en la misma habitación, y no era el mejor momento, pero decidió contarle lo ocurrido cuando cuidaba a Naruto.

**hey Tsunade, tengo que contarte algo** capto toda la atención de la rubia.

-flashback-

Estaba tirado, agarrándose el brazo, observando de cómo una fuerte corriente de shakra envolvía a los dos chicos, esta era espesa, negra, además de que apestaba a muerte, traba de moverse, pero esa energía había abarcado por completo la habitación, impidiéndole respirar como si de veneno se tratase, antes de caer desmallado pudo ver la mano izquierda de la niña, y en ella un tatuaje, quedando en un desmayo.

No sabia de cuanto había pasado, pero unos leves empujones lo despertaron, encarando a la niña de shakra negra, esta la veía preocupada, llamando unas enfermeras para que lo atendieran, el cambio de actitud de la chica le llamo la atención, siguiéndole el juego se presento.

**hola mi nombre es jaraija, soy el sensei de Naruto, quien eres tu? **

**mi nombre es Kanako, y bueno… se podría decir que soy la amiga de Naruto** se sonrojo ante lo dicho, al mayor le pareció encantador su rubor, de seguro lo que había visto antes tendría alguna explicación, repentinamente Naruto despertó y salió del cuarto dejándolos con una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas.

-fin flashback-

Si, algo que se explicaria mas adelante, era un demonio. La rubia lo observaba, no sabia de que tatuaje se refería, y este saco un papel y pincel (de donde no se) y lo dibujo, una breve explicación por parte del peliblanco hacia la rubia lo dejo mas que claro.

**los indicios del clan Uchiha están en el hyuuga, pero también su poder proviene de un Tenju, y no de cualquiera, sino del mas poderoso de todos… este podía tomar forma humana y tener relaciones con humanos, se caso con una del clan y nació su hijo… pero no era el primogénito, el hijo humano lo nombraron Madara Uchiha (proviene de uchiwa abanico con el cual el Tenju podía viajar a través de dimensiones y tiempo), pero las intenciones de este era tener un cuerpo perfecto, y que mejor opción que tener el cuerpo que tuviera su misma sangre… trato de apoderarse el de su hijo, pero se dio cuenta este, hizo tratos con un demonio, este le presto poder y pudo ser sellado, la única forma de sacarlo era que tres Uchiha se unieran y junto con el Mangekyou Sharingan lo liberaran. Pero antes de que lo enceraran, el había previsto algo así, dejando en un cuerpo hecho de arcilla la mitad de su corazón, tomando este vida, dando paso a su tercer hijo **tomo aire, pero lo que la chica escuchaba solo la aterraba **su tercer hijo lleva por apellido Uchihara, dando el "ra" como poder (ra en egipcio dice dios supremo), esta fue una niña, ya que las hijas se parecen al padre y los hijos a la madre, por eso Madara lo encerró, no era malo, pero al primer Hokage no le pareció. Por eso su pelea, el mal entendido que no aclaro el Uchiha. Y si no me equivoco, esa niña es la Uchihara, y los que pueden hacer el Mangekyou Sharingan son Itachi e Ikari, y muy probable Sasuke. Pronto no le tendremos miedo a Akasuki… **

La rubia temblaba, jaraiya si que se informaba de todo. Se agarro así misma, un muy mal presentimiento se estaba formando en su ser, no pudo evitar temblar, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon dándole esa protección que necesitaba.

**Sasuke que te pasa?** Juugo paro ya que el moreno se encontraba algo atrasado. Metido en sus pensamientos pudo sentir una fuerte sensación de mal estar, como si le doliera algo, pero no era físicamente. Se concentro para averiguar de donde venia. En medio de la oscuridad pudo divisar unos ojos amarillos, ya los había visto antes, incluso peleado con ellos, un montículo de arena apareció frente de el, mostrando a un monstruo de forma de mapache, con tatuajes azulados por todo el cuerpo, apenas y podía mantener su forma, pero se desvaneció por completo, dejando ver tras de el a un muchacho pelirrojo dándole la espalda. Sasuke se acerco, y cuando puso una mano en su hombro este al igual que el bijuu desapareció, el dolor se izo presente, y venia de el.

**sasuke despierta!!!** el mas alto lo zarandeo ya que no lo escuchaba.

**enserio te encuentras bien?** el moreno lo observo y se puso de pie, evitando la pregunta.

**hay que llegar antes del anochecer **y tomo rumbo hacia la aldea de la niebla.

En el pequeño cuarto que alquilaban Suigetsu estaba durmiendo, pero se había quitado la camisa, pero en vez de que Karin le gritara o algo optó por buscar el papelito, si que le tenia intrigado lo que Sasuke había escrito en la lista, al fin lo hayo, lo abrió y en cuanto lo leyó quedo sorprendida, fue hasta la cama y despertó al muchacho con un gran puñetazo en la cara.

**me puedes explicar que es esto?? **

**eh?... bueno como te lo explicó de forma sencilla, mmm… pues es un papel blanco **

**exacto… este es el papel que te dio Sasuke!!!!! **

**AHHHH… ohhhhh **estaba muerto. Pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo, un portazo hiso que parara.

**dejen de estar jugando es hora de irnos** en segundos Suigetsu estaba afuera junto a Sasuke, Karin estaba molesta pero en cuanto vio la mirada del moreno todo aquello quedo en el olvido.

**oye Sasuke, que fuiste a hacer allá?** pero el moreno no le contesto a la pregunta.

**Suigetsu, muéstrame el camino para llegar con Kanae **

**que, quieres ir a ver a la vieja?, mmm…bueno tu eres el jefe** al peliblanco no le gustaba tratar con ella, le parecía que estaba loca, y siempre que lo veía… bueno, solo se encontraba a 3 km de distancia, siempre estaba encerrada, el porque no lo sabia, ni quería saberlo.

Todo apestaba (literalmente), esos cuerpos no podían ser trasladados, ya que no se encontraban todas sus partes, ademasde qye le afectaban considerablemente al hyuuga. En la espesura del bosque, unos vándalos los acorralaron diciendo que ellos habían asesinado a sus camaradas, lee como buen caballero trato de calmar y explicar lo que realmente pasaba, pero no hicieron caso de sus palabras atacándolo, pero no fue gran problema ya que gracia a su velocidad los tenia en el suelo, solo Ino suspiro aliviada, no quería que esa misión se hiciera "problemática", pero no eran solo ellos los que los habían rodeado, tomando a unos de los guías como rehén, los chicos bajaron sus armas, si hyuuga los hubiera detectado pero ese shakra era tan apestoso que no podía moverse con facilidad.

**maldicion **

**siii, ahora ustedes sufrirán… como pudieron hacerles eso??? **degolló al pobre guía, mientras que los otros soltaban gas para que se paralizaran los chicos, dejándolos consientes deseaban que sufrieran, uno de ellos se acerco a la pelirrosa, alejándola de su grupo, y otro hiso lo mismo con Ino, a pesar de su situación no eran idiotas, cuando verían a mujeres tan bellas nuevamente, no podían moverse, y un pánico las envolvía, comenzaron a llorar al ver que los tipos empezaban a desgarrarles las ropas, pero una kunai paso, deteniendo cualquier tipo de movimiento.

**ahora que no podemos disfrutar nada **

**chicos, porque jugar con unas mocosas, cuando hay experiencia por acá** una voz muy seductora abarco por completo la atención de los señores, una mujer de mirada excitante, piel blanca cremosa, cabello negro azulado y sus orbes negras como la noche hacia ademanes de que la siguieran, traía ropa sumamente ajustada acentuando sus caderas, mostrando su bien dotado cuerpo, su cabello estaba amarado en un chongo con unas cuantas hebras pasándole la cara, al momento en que les dio la espalda esta dejo ver que traía un escote que llegaba un poco mas debajo el coxis, mostrando de esta forma que no traía bresiere.

**Los tipos que aproximadamente eran 9 se dejaron llevar por sus ormonas, esta que ya los tenia en donde quería activo su técnica especial **

**Mangekyou Sharingan **sus ojos tornaron rojos, haciendo que sus rivales comensara a atacerse entre si matándose en el acto, una vez acabado el espectculo se acerco a los chicos, les dio una posion recuperando la movilidad en sus cuerpos.

**muchas grasias señora… no tiene idea de la gran ayuda que nos proporciono** lee tomaba las manos de la mujer y haciendo el jesto de reverencia. Tanta efusividad hiso que la mujer se pusiera algo inacomoda.

**jeje, nofue nada, bueno, niños que hacen aquí, este lugar es sumamente peligroso… **

**somos ninjas en una investigación** interrumpió la pelirroja, capatando la atención de la morena.

**mmmm… y por lo que veo no son muy buenos** puso cara de superioridad, la cual a Sakura le iso recordar que esa cara era la que le ponía Sasuke a Naruto.

**disculpe como se llama, nosotros nos llamamos lee, neji, ino y Sakura **

**oh, mucho gusto mi nombre es Uchiha Ikari** todos la vieron raro, a lo que ella les vio de la misma forma.

**que porque me ven así? **

**los Uchiha ya no existen, a acepción de dos **

**QUE???? De que diablos hablan???!!! **

**si, hubo una masacre en el clan Uchiha, hecho por Uchiha Itachi, el solo dejo vivo a su hermano Sasuke** la pelirrosa estaba anonadada, una Uchiha, una muer Uchiha.

**... Itachi** analizo la morena, ese nombre le resultaba familiar, y en un instante ya sabia quien era.

**Itachi era el mejor amigo de mi hermano… **

Ahí estaban, frente de una casona vieja y aparentemente a apunto de caerse, pero solo esto era una fachada, ya que al pasar la puerta se encontraron en un universo alterno, mostrando una gran mansión, en la cual se encontraba un gran abanico, un uchiwa, Sasuke sonrió para si. Unos sirvientes salieron para atenderles.

**haa, joven Suigetsu, pensamos que jamás volvería… **

**ami ni me miren, el es el que la quiere ver yo no!!! **inmediatamente salió del lugar dejando a Juugo, Karin y Sasuke con una gran incógnita, seguía al moreno a todas partes pero ahí jamás.

**bueno, joven por aquí** los dos chicos que estaban a su lado hicieron el ademan de seguirle pero uno de los sirvientes los detuvo.

**ustedes no, solo el joven que la solicita ver** Karin se molesto pero no le quedo mas de otra que esperar, juugo en cambio salió para ver a Suigetsu.

Lo llevaron a una habitación en la cual estaba llena de telas rojas, lo dejaron solo y serraron la puerta tras de el.

**bienvenido, que es lo que quieres? **

**he venido ya que me han dicho que tu curas heridas de demonios **un cuerpo que era cubierto por una cortina blanca se paro, saliendo poco a poco, mostrando el cuerpo de una anciana, de cabellera completamente blanca, y unos tatuajes en su cara.

**mmm, acaso eres tu el demonio? Que me ofreces a cambio… **

**he traído esto** mostro de su mano un kanji rojo, el cual no le pertenecía. La vieja sonrió, ese kanji era mas de lo que representaba.

**le has quitado el derecho de amar… no? **lo miro y de un rápido movimiento ese kanji desapareció de la mano de Sasuke.

**lo acepto, muéstrame tu apariencia **el sello cubrió por completo al Uchiha, dejando ver su cuerpo obscuro, cabellera blanca, y esa mirada rojiza además de la mano que le serbia de ala. La anciana abrió por completo los ojos, no podía ser, después de tanto tiempo, el estaba frente a ella.

**_...hermano…_** el chico no escucho su susurro, se sentó dándole la espalda, para que lo curara, la batalla con Deidara si había sido muy dura. La mujer puso su mano en la espalda de este, pero no la sintió como se veía, sino que la sintió muy suave, una sensación cálida comenzó a embriagarlo, serrando instintivamente los ojos, esta por completo relajado, y en su interior podía ver lo que alguna vez había amado, sus padres, a sus tíos, el clan, a su hermano… repentinamente entre sus memorias se materializo un mapache, maltratado, asustado, y en cuanto lo cargo, noto que el había vuelto a ser un niño, su hermano mayor estaba a un lado, le sonreía.

**te gusta Sasuke?** señalo al animalito, el niño alzo al mapache y lo puso frente de el, juntando sus narices.

**si… **el mayor tomo al animal y lo vio.

**que pena… **el mayor se dirigió a un riachuelo y comenzó a ahogarlo.

**itachiiii, que haces…!!!!** el niño corrió para salvar a mapachito.

**será mejor asi, ya no sufrirá… además yo no fui quien lo daño… **y soltó a animalito ya se había ahogado. El Uchiha quito al mayor observando al animal como se hundía. Voltio para encarar a su hermano, este vestía la capa de nubes rojas lo veía con intensidad a los ojos, se vio a si mismo ya con la edad actual y en cuanto volvió a mirar el riachuelo noto que un cuerpo se encontraba en lugar del mapache llegando al fondo.

**gaara…** un pinchazo lo hiso regresar. Encontrándose con una chica muy hermosa, de cabellera rubia casi blanca, de mirada rojiza, labios gruesos y piel tan pálida como la del pelirrojo.

**ya esta, tu herida esta curada **el Uchiha que aun se encontraba con forma de demonio noto como su "ala" izquierda estaba.

**gracias… **

**no tienes porque darlas, ya que eres de la familia **le sonrió, pero Sasuke no entendió.

**de la… familia?? **

**si, no me digas que no te apellidas Uchiha** el solo asintió.

**Entonces vienes de Madara, el era mi hermano **se acerco bastante al chico rosando sus labios pero no los beso **te pareces demasiado a el** Sasuke se separo de inmediato, esa chica era a caso la anciana?.

**quien diablos eres? **

**mmm… mi nombre es Tenju Kanae, eso ya debes saberlo** rio de forma encantadora **pero también me conocen como la primogénita de Sojobo. **

Se acerco nuevamente acorralándolo en una esquina, no era tan alta como el, pero esa presencia si daba algo de miedo

**Madara nunca me acepto, solo iba abuscar a nuestra estúpida hermana menor, jamás me miro, pero… a ella la miraba con amor, no es justo, ella ni siquiera debió de vivir** su cara apacible comenzó a transformarse, sus puños se hacían mas fuertes. Respiro hondo y trato de tranquilizarse.

**pero ahora ella esta perdida, y me dejara que me quede con mi hermano** en un intento trato de besarle pero este salió de su agarre.

**yo no soy tu hermano, así que déjame en paz **si que todas las mujeres se obsesionaban con el.

**oh vamos, no me digas que ya tienes a alguien…** ante ese comentario que sonaba a burla, el Uchiha sin notarlo se ruborizo, esto la chica lo noto.

**no, ya tienes a alguien** se enfureció, pero mientras no haya pasado nada mas no habría problema. Se acerco tratando de tumbar al muchacho pero este se resistió, sujetándola de las muñecas.

**quien es… **

**no te importa** la soltó tirando de sus manos hacia abajo, y vio al piso entristecida. Se dispuso a salir de ese lugar.

**es esa Gaara, no?** el moreno paro, ya no tenia la transformación. Dio una media sonrisa, que quería decir con "esa". Sintió que unos brazos le rodearon el pecho.

**esto te pertenece **una luz ilumino su mano y la parte izquierda del pecho de este **y te sorprenderás cando le vuelvas a ver **y se desvaneció. El otro quito importancia ante lo ocurrido, y salió de la mansión siendo seguido de los demás. Encontraron un lugar donde quedarse a pasar la noche, era un tipo de hotel, pudieron pagar habitaciones se paradas, a decepción de la chica.

El moreno quería tomarse una ducha larga, metiéndose a la tina. Recordando lo que había hecho con anterioridad en una. Recorrió su pecho llegando a la parte que había sido iluminada, delineo lo que tenia ahí, ese era el kanji que le había ofrecido a la vieja para que lo curara, si mas no recordaba, tenia que dar algo del mismo valor para que pudiera curarle, y ese kanji lo apreciaba, ya que representaba el afecto que le tenia al chico. Aunque tratara de negárselo. Se sumergió en el agua quedando en sus pensamientos.

Un fuerte dolor le llego, algo andaba mal, y no era con el, sino un mal presentimiento. Salió de la ducha se vistió, y sin avisar a nadie se fue del lugar, no sabia adonde exactamente, pero algo le decía que debía de ir.

_Continuaraaaaaaa………………………………………….. _


	11. Su ultimo aliento

11 Su último aliento _De haber nacido en otro mundo distinto, el suyo propio nunca hubiera cambiado._

Todos los preparativos ya estaban hechos, como antes, la gran estatua había sido invocada, y en el suelo un sello se había dibujado para que el ritual fuera ejecutado. Solo faltaba el invitado principal.

Un ruido izo su anuncio, volteando el líder, estaba presente, en carne y hueso. Pero lo que vio del todo no le gusto.

****

Itachi, veo que has tenido éxito, pero no era necesario traer al Uchihara

ja, el no me trajo, vine por mi misma, y sin mi ayuda jamás había podido tener al Jinchuuriki. Y dime como hs estado se acerco al rubio, este no estaba del todo seguro con su aceptación, si antes ya la había rechazado, ahora porque la aceptaba?

****

tu quieres algo verdad la niña sonrió. Itachi que se encontraba acomodando a Gaara ponía atención a todo, realmente deseaba matarla, pero sabia que no tendría suficiente poder como para siquiera golpearle, esa "pelea" anterior lo dejo mas que claro, realmente en su sangre corría la de un demonio llamado Sojobo.

****

déjame ser yo quien haga el ritual, tu no tienes suficiente fuerza l mayor frunció el seño, pero no tenia opción, y con suerte se agotaba y tendrían oportunidad de asesinarla.

****

de acuerdo, pero enséñame tu anillo la chica se lo mostro, teniendo en este el kanji de cielo.

****

ok, toma le paso los pergaminos ** no lo arruines**

mj… como si no me conocieras Payne

Leyó los pergaminos y comenzó a realizar sellos, haciendo que la estatua abriera los ojos y boca, sacando al Ichibi, al mismo tiempo el sello alrededor del pelirrojo brillo, encerrándole, aun estaba inconsciente. Las iluminaciones chocaron, ya era cuestión de tiempo para que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Naruto luchaba contra los enfermeros, estos aun no le daban de alta, pero a el no le importaba, quería ir cuanto antes a salvar a Gaara. Ahora no dejaría tiempo a Akasuki.

Unos gritos que provenían de las afueras hicieron que los médicos desistieran, corriendo a as ventanas, cosa que aprovechó el rubio y escapo por una ventana, en sentido contrario de los doctores. Luego todo el personal salió, de la nada comenzaran a entrar heridos. Unos ninjas que no tenían cinta empezaron a invadir la aldea, ya estaban recuperados los sabaku, y posponiendo el rescate se dirigieron junto con los anbus y los Sannin a proteger su aldea.

En estos momentos a Naruto no le importaba otra cosa, solo pensaba en el pelirrojo, un shakra rojo comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, si esto seguía así, el bijuu se liberaría antes de luna llena.

Se encontraba en un obscuridad tan inmensa que ni siquiera podía ver su mano, tratando de agarrarse de algo camino, por un largo rato, luego pudo sentir algo que lo hundía, antes caminaba por un solido piso ahora no, pero también noto que estaba descalzo, se agacho para poder sentir mejor lo que era, descubriendo de esta forma que era arena. Detrás de el unos ojos amarillos comenzaron a abrirse, iluminando el lugar, estaba en una espacie de desierto, voltio y se encontró con el Shukaku.

****

Shukaku… se aparto del demonio, pero este lo envolvió en la arena, impidiendo que se moviera, pero el demonio no quería atacarle. Se la arena que lo formaba comenzó a caer, dando la visión de una figura mas pequeña, con apariencia humana. Se aceco, paero a pesar de eso, aun el chico lo quería lejos.

****

veme Gaara… lo tomo del mentón obligando que lo viera directamente a los ojos, el humano, el cual había tomado forma el Shukaku aparentaba tener una edad de treinta años.

****

esta es una gran oportunidad para ti o para mi, el cansancio terminara si iban a ver quien se quedaría al mando, poro no haría nada hasta que el otro se enterara de lo que debía hacerse.

de que diablos hablas

este es un sello que están realizando, el cual nos fusionara, solo que hay un detalle, uno es el que se quedara en este cuerpo se acerco a su oído **y ese seré yo…**

Inmediatamente la arena que lo apresaba se deshizo, dando paso a un gran golpe por parte del más alto, ya se lo había dicho, ahora vería que fuerza de voluntad seria la que ganara.

La chica estaba poniendo gran parte de su fuerza, ese sellado llevaría tiempo, y no dependería de ella, mientras que los otros dos se encontraban viendo la situación, todo iba bien, demasiado bien.

****

Itachi, crees poder vencerle?

realmente no podre, y si lo que me contaste es verdad, nadie lo hará… era un golpe de lleno a su orgullo, pero sabia admitir cuando alguien era mas fuerte.

Se encontraba en la casa de la mujer que les ahbia salvado, se veía que era muy amable. Vivía sola, teniendo fotos viejas junto a su hermano, este era mayor, pero solo notaban que en esa casa vivía una sola persona.

****

muchas gracias pero aun no nos queda claro del como tu hermano era amigo de Itachi

bueno, era mas que amigos, prácticamente hermanos, Shisui me decía que si algo le ocurría, Itachi se encargaría de mi. Yo ya contaba con catorce años cuando fue asesinado pauso, los chicos estaba escuchando el asunto, pero si bien recordaban era que el tal Shisui se había suicidado **se lo que piensan, pero el no se mato, jamás lo hubiera hecho, éramos huérfanos, pero al pertenecer al clan Uchiha nos iba bien, estaba caminando por el bosque, escuche una discusión, me escondí en un arbusto y eran ellos, Itachi comentaba que para alcanzar el Mangekyou Sharingan era necesaria la muerte de la persona que mas le importara, de un momento a otro mi hermano cayo al rio muerto. Yo Salí corriendo escondiéndome en mi casa. Después de eso hui de ahí, una anciana me encontró y cuido de mi hasta ahora, apenas falleció **tomo un sorbo de su café, pero aun había una pregunta al aire, como adquirió el poder?

el poder lo adquirí al mismo tiempo que Itachi, mi hermano era todo lo que me quedaba… el silencio reino la habitación.

****

ya es muy tarde para qe se vayan, pueden querase aquí, solo dejen que valla por unas mantas y se las traigo

yo te ayudo la pelirosa enseguida fue detrás de la Uchiha. No quería que tuviera molestias n atenderlos

Ya había pasado toda la noche y aun no terminaba con el sello, la pelea interna se veía que estaba en su apogeo. Pero no importara quien ganara, este seria absorbido por la estatua. Aunque les convendría que fuera Shukaku.

Repentinamente todo acabo, la estatua quedo obscurecida al igual que la cueva, prendieron velas ya que apenas y se podía ver, era de madrugada en minutos saldría el sol. Tanto el Uchiha como el líder Akasuki tomarían ventaja de la debilidad de la niña, pero en cuanto prendieron la vela un animal los ataco, lo único que alcanzaron a ver era de su pelaje blanco y mirada amarilla.

La cueva quedo en silencio total, hasta que los rayos fueron entrando poco a poco, mostrando un camino de sangre, habían logrado herirle, pero no había señas de la chica y el chico.

La pelea fue victoriosa para Suna, los refuerzos llegaron a tiempo, logrando la retirada del enemigo, Tsunade junto con Kakashi, Temari, y jaraija se retiraron en busca de Naruto, Gaara y Kanako, mientras que Sai que apenas había salido del hospital y Kankuro se quedaron como lideres.

Ya toda esperanza de salvación se había esfumado, lo único que haría seria recuperar el cuerpo y evitar que Naruto fuera capturado.


	12. Edemonio mas poderoso

12 El Demonio más Poderoso _Corre, huye, escóndete, no importa… se donde estas_

Los chicos habían descansado bastante bien en la casa de la Uchiha, apesar de estar en un lugar pequeño, ya se encontraban apunto de retirarse, pero algo les llamo la atención, la actitud de Ikari había cambiado radicalmente de ser una mujer en cantadora y una sonrisa llena, a una ida, que no demostrara expresión, Sakura decidió quedarse, ella no estaba bien, le indicó a su equipo que regresaran con los análisis al pueblo ella llegaría un poco mas tarde. No muy convencidos accedieron, èro si no regresaba en dos días vendrían por ella, solo les sonrió y se despidió, atendiendo a la mujer, ella no se oponía a nada, s dejo guiar hasta el sillón, siendo recostada en este, después de ser examinada poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia.

**ha… Sakura chan, que paso?** estaba confundida, pero ya imaginava lo ocurrido.

**te ausentaste, acaso sufres de alguna enfermedad o algo?** la morena solo bajo la cabeza, era traumatismo lo que sentía, en ocaciones quedaba en shock, eso le había contado la anciana, pero no podía curarlo, se lo conto a la pelirosa, esta le propuso que volviera a la aldea, pero se negó rotundamente, no podría volver a un lugar que tanto le traia pesadillas.

La chica despidió quedarse unos días, para cuidarla y hacerle medicamento, eso le ayudaría bastante. Pero, ella no sabia que dos días podrían ocurrir tantas cosas.

Corria sin dirección alguna, y lo mas raro era que el zorro no lo había molestado, pero lo mas importante era encontrar al chico. Como pudo actuar de esa forma Kanako, como se dejo engañar, como pudo confiar en ella. Todo se puso negro haciendo que para.

**dejame enpaz maldito zorro, que no vez que tengo cosas mas importantes en que preocuparme?!!! **en cuanto encaro al zorro pudo observar que este se encontraba ma herido.

**pero que demonios?, que te paso?** el zorro se movió, poniendo su nariz en los barrotes. El encuentro indeseado con Sojobo casi lo mataba, si no fuera por su gran poder interminable ya lo estarían, ese demonio si que era sumamente poderoso, solo había causado daño en el y no en el chico.

**solo quiero que recuerdes nuestro trato mocoso, no lo faltes** de inmediato lo saco del lugar ese pequeño lapso duro tanto en el tiempo real que ya era de noche, bajo del árbol donde se allaba, quien o que le había hecho eso al demonio, acaso había sido el Shukaku, no, se veía muy mal. El rastro lo perdió, no encontraría a Gaara en esta ocacion, callo al suelo, ahora entendía lo que sentía, y eso se lo estaba comiendo entero, no pudo proteger a la persona que mas quería.

Pudo distinguir a lo lejos una pequeña fogata, no iba ir ahí pero algo iso que fuera, se fue acercando y novio nada de mochilas, pareciera que fue hecha en la nada del bosque, hacia frio, asiq eu como no había nadie se acerco, recorrió el lugar con la vista si había alguna trampa, pero gran fue su sorpresa al descubrir un a persona ahí, "dormida", no podía ser, sintió quelas piernas le fallaban haciendo que callera al suelo de inmediato.

**sasuke… **

Estaba exhausta, hacer el sello, y atacar a los Akasukis mas fuertes en ese estado si que la agoto al extremo, realizo un jutsu de protección y quedo dormida hasta entada la noche, el chico que se encontraba a su lado aun no despertaba, todo había salido al plan, solo que desgraciadamente ella era la única que sabia el plan, paso su mano por la cabellera del chico, solo rogaba que el que se despertara fuera el muchacho y no el demonio.

Mas si en cambio, ella recordó todo, y sabia de que demonio descanzaba en su interior, la segunda personalidad que tenia dejo de ser residente, la absorvio en cuanto recordó todo. Ahora podía manejar su poder en absoluto control, y ya no sentía la necesidad de sangre. Había improvisado un parche rasgando su traje, ya no tenia ojo, se lo entreg al pelirrojo para que no muriera, asi, el poder que poseía podría compartirlo además de que este le ayudaría en la batalla, aunque un no estaba segura, y aun estaba el precio que le comento su padre.

El sabaku comenzó a moverse, esa era buena señal, abriendo lentamente los ojos, la mirada de Shukaku se encontraba en ellos.

**Gaara?...** la chica se acerco, no tenia miedo, porque tenerlo, si era el Shukaku, lo mataría y recuperaría su ojo, cual era el problema, ya la odiaban. El chico se acerco al niña, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia de su rostro, este serró los ojos y le dio un tierno beso, serrando ambos los ojos ante el acto, duro unos segundos.

**gracias…** abrió lentamente sus pupilas, mostrando el color aguamarina que le pertenecían, la peliblanca no pudo evitar sonreír, era el, era Gaara, ahora ya no estaba en peligro, un gran abrazo le dio, el cual fue recibido de inmediato, y en el acto ella quedo profundamente dormida. Quien había sido capaz de juzgarla, todo el mundo siente algo, hasta un demonio…

Kiba, Hinata y Shikamaru ya se encontraban en la aldea de Kanoha, tuvieron que regresar inmediatamente, ya que las noticias se dieron en el aire, si Hokage se había ido a una misión de rango S a Suna, cosa que Naruto también había hecho, además de que una gran cantidad de ninjas y anbus se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Después de ser informado de todo también el Nara fue reclutado ya que tenia nivel Junnin, cosa realmente problemático, lo peor era que se encontraría con la Gondaime y esta de seguro lo mataría por dejar escapar Naruto.

**si que será problemático** pero en el fondo estaba preocupado de cierta rubia de ojos verdes de Suna, se alisto y partió de inmediato, le tomaría tres días en llegar.

Hinata fue internada en el hospital, aun no despertaba, Kiba estaba totalmente preocupado, Akamaru también estaba mal, pero se recuperaría pronto, aun mas con los cuidados de su hermana y de el se recuperaría pronto.

Ahora lo mas importante era el estado de Hinata.

Entre sueños sintió que alguien le sacudía con cuidado, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, la persona que lo despertaba no mostraba señales de amenaza, pero sintió la presencia de una persona que ya conocía de mas, se levantó de mala gana, aun estaba dándole la espalda.

**Sasuke… que…** no sabia que decir, tanto había esperado una oportunidad de hablarle, pero ahora no salían las palabras, aun recordaba como lo había tratado en aquella ocasión, que pudo haberlo matado sino hubiera estado Orochimaru para detenerle.

**_" no debo de perder el tiempo Gaara esta en peligro"_** pensó, pero ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared, sabia de sobra que el moreno no regresaría. Mientras tanto el mas alto estaba paciente a lo que el otro trataría de decir, persuadir, rogar… sonrió con malicia, había obtenido el Mangekyou Sharingan rompiendo los lazos que le unían a el, si necesidad de matarle.

Una presencia paso no muy lejos de ahí, apenas y pudo Naruto distinguir el traje, Akasuki.

**Akasuki…Gaara!!!** capto toda la atención del moreno, como que hiso referencia a esos dos nombres, tan rápido como el rubio tomo camino hacia donde se dirigía el tipo. Este se encontraba con ventaja de distancia. Se sentía extraño, estar de cierta manera juntos, momentáneamente el kisune recordó cuando hacían misiones juntos, si el tipo que perseguían era Itachi…

Pero el pálido chico en lo que menos pensó en ese instante fue en su nii san, sino que un pensamiento mas importante abarco todo sus pensamientos.

Ya se encontraban en perfecto estado, aun que para el pelirrojo se sintiera totalmente extraño. De cierta forma, sentía que su ropa le quedaba algo mas holgada. Kana solo lo observaba de reojo, estaban cerca de un rio, viendo correr el agua y la luna se encontraba creciendo en el cielo. Saco un botecito, el cual siempre había llevado consigo, esto le evitaba tener pesadillas en luna llena, como solía decirle, pero lo que realmente eran usadas eran en que evitaba que su sentidos demoniacos se activaran, ósea que el instinto asesino no se encontrara descontrolado por completo, inclusive, el celo, si, ella ya no era una niña virgen, al vivir con aquel tipo, le fue enseñado todo lo que necesitaba saber. Aun tenia un poco de las semillas. Miro por ultima vez el contenido y se las dio a Gaara.

**toma** este las tomo algo desconcertado, la vio con confusión **las semillas te ayudaran en noches de luna llena, harán que te calmes, pero no te quitaran la sensación, solo la hacen mas soportable. Como ya no eres un humano, el instinto del bijuu corre por tus venas, ahora vivirás mas con esa apariencia, al igual que el que te dio ese sello** señalo su cuello, este instintivamente se agarro el cuello, como era que lo sabia. La chica se acerco a el quedando frente** lo se ya que se mescla su aroma con el tuyo, y nadie de la aldea lo tiene, pero hay algo mas que contarte, y es muy importante… **

**oigan!!! Valla paliza que le dieron al engreído y al prepotente** un rubio con capucha negra y nubes rojas, sin duda era el maniático de las bombas.

Inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia, pero un fuerte dolor le vino a Gaara, kana lo sujeto enseguida, aun el cambio que se le realizaba al cuerpo del chico no terminaba, y lo peor de todo es que aun no le contaba todo.

De inmediato el rubio la ataco, dañándole horrible el brazo, mientras que con el otro sujetaba al pelirrojo.

**diablos, no puedo transformarme en la luz de luna… maldita sea** el chico no tenia mucha movilidad dándole limitaciones y poca concentración. En cuanto se estaba acercando el hombre arcilla, un fuerte golpe le fue proporcionado en la cara.

**No te acerques desgraciado **Naruto salió de la nada, tomando la pelea, pero encuanto diviso a Kanako se abalanso contra ella, solo la chica observo su mirada, la odiaba por completo, sintió un gran dolor en el echo, pero antes de que su ataque llegara a su destino, un cuerpo se interpuso entre el rubio y la albina. Sasuke evito aquel ataque.

**Pero que diablos te pasa, ella es un Akasuki!!!!, nos engañoooo, ella mato a …. **

**ella rescato a Gaara** el puño le fue soltado, dejando a naruto con los ojos por completo abiertos. Tanto era su ira que no vio de cómo la chica había protegido al kage con su cuerpo, estaba por completo lastimada, con el brazo roto. No pudo evitar sentirse culable, el moreno giro para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa aun no había podidover su rostro, pero en cuanto se encontraron frente a frente pudieron reconocerse de inmediato.

**Kanako… **

**Sasuke? **

Una gran turbulencia se realizo en el pequeño lago que estaba detrás de ellos dando la forma de una mujer, de mirada rojiza. La miraba con gran odio, después de tanto tiempo la encontraba, se había sellado en el cuerpo del Uchiha, de esta forma sabría que la encontraría tarde o temprano. De un rápido movimiento fue apresada, dejando caer a Gaara, aun este estaba con el dolor. Y la metio al lago, en cuanto iba en su ayuda y en la del pelirrojo, el kisune fue atacado por la espalda, Deidara estaba furioso y se desquitaría con el.

Ante esto el moreno aprovecho y fue por el pelirrojo, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a un lugar "seguro", ya estando algo retirados lo recostó en el pasto, dejando que se moviera, aun traía ese extraño dolor, pero poco a poco fue calmándose, respirando agitadamente mantenía los ojos serrados ese dolor si que era horrible, sintió que una mano recorría su rostro, luego fue bajando poco a poco rosando sus ojos, mejilla, cuello, posándose en sus labios, luego sintió que era besado muy dulcemente, acepto aquello, fue intensificándose un poco, el pelirrojo puso sus manos en la cara del otro, cosa que le agrado al chico, en una oportunidad que se le dio introdujo su lengua despacio, haciendo que la otra reaccionara, un bello baile se daba en sus bocas, el moreno recorrió por encima de la ropa al que tenia abajo, paso su mano por el pecho del chico, descubriendo algo curioso, además de que le resultaba algo diferente su cuerpo. A falta de aire fueron separándose.

Poco a poco el pelirrojo encaro al chico abriendo por completo los ojos mas que de impresión era de temor, inmediatamente se tenso, este cambio lo noto el moreno, pero a contrario de lo que el esperaba, esa mirada de terror no le gusto. Trato de escapar quedando boca abajo, el pánico le había llegado, lo menos que quería ver eran esos ojos.

La lucha entre Deidara y Naruto estaba al máximo, y cuando esquivó una bomba esta tubo tal potencia que al explotar hirió por completo al rubio y llego hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos, ante esto inmediatamente el Uchiha tapo el cuerpo del menor con el propio transformándose y junto con sus alas tapándose. También la arena ayudo, ya que redujo considerablemente el impacto.

El de agua marina no podía asimilar lo que ocurrió, el Uchiha le protegió, no sabia como tomarlo, en cuanto se disperso el humo ocasionado por la bomba, diviso entre los escombros al rubio, que no podía pararse.

**naruto?! **el moreno vio en la dirección del sabaku, si que estaba en problemas ese dobe, pero el no le ayudaría, repentina mente la tierra comenzó a transformarse en arena, llegando hasta la amenaza del rubio, el Akasuki al sentir que seria atacado invoco a unas de sus creaciones y salto, pero la arena lo siguió destrozando su escape.

**pero que diablos…** la última vez que se enfrento al kage su arena era limitada y no tan veloz, entre esta una fuerte descarga lo sacudió. Ante esto Sasuke se impresiono, también el podía usar el shidori a voluntad. Deidara caía precipitada mente no podía moverse, la tierra que se encontraba abajo formo una especie de hocico tragándoselo, realizando la tumba de desierto.

El pelirrojo no había movido ni un solo dedo, regresando a su forma de humano el moreno, y noto que la mirada del chico había tornado a un color miel, con la extraña insignia en las pupilas. Poco a poco fue tomando su color natural. Encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos negros, no sabia porque, pero el pelirrojo no podía atacarlo.

**uchiharaaaaaaaaa!!!** grito Naruto si razón, alertando a Sasuke de tal nombre, su atención fue puesta en el chico de vestimenta extravagante dándole la oportunidad a Gaara de escapar, corrió hacia su amigo, que se encontraba mal, pero sobreviviría.

**Naruto cálmate…** el sabaku se acerco tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero el rubio comenzó a zarandearse, un shakra rojizo quiso invadirlo pero el se concentro y fue disminuyendo, hasta que desapareció, mientras tanto el pelirrojo lo había tomado de la cara para que lo viera, estaba preocupado, y también temeroso por la presencia del moreno.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los aguamarina del contrario, ante el estaba Gaara, vivo… de inmediato lo abrazo, haciendo que el otro se sorprendiera, trato de separarse un poco pero el kisune no se lo permitía. Lo atraía mas a su cuerpo, bajando las manos hasta la cintura del otro inconscientemente. Esta visión al moreno no le gusto.

**ya, Naruto basta, cálmate** el aun kage pudo zafarse, encarando al rubio **donde esta kana? **

**he?... yo … no se **el ninja de Kanoha miro de reojo a Sasuke, notando en el un gran enojo, esto le extraño, quiso levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en su costilla iso que de inmediato regresara a sentarse.

**naruto no te muevas… **

**vaya, jamás pensé que desmejoraras tanto **el Uchiha ya se encontraba detrás del pelirrojo, y este a escuchar su voz se tenso, pero el rubio no lo noto, ya que su atención estaba en el desertor de su aldea **no puedo creer que una simple costilla rota te detenga, en esa batalla en la que te atravesé no** el pálido muchacho no sabia de esa parte, había peleado con el moreno?.

**basta Sasuke **nuevamente intento levantarse, lográndolo a duras penas, pero solo duro unos segundos, ya que callo nuevamente, sus heridas eran graves, y sin un medico ninja cerca…

**Naruto quédate aquí yo iré por kana… **

**NO!!!... Gaara acaso no entiendes que yo… **

**por favor, arriesgo su vida en ayudarme, al igual que tu, no voy a permitir que te lastimes mas y que ella se quede sola. **

**Pero no sabes donde esta… **

**yo si** interrumpió el moreno, estaba asqueado por la escena, que se creía el idiota rubio hablando tan melosamente con lo que le pertenecía. Ante esta sensación, Sasuke analizo, acaso estaba celoso, pero de que, si recodaba bien hace unos momentos, el chico había aceptado gustosamente aquel beso, y no estaba inconsciente. Sonrió para si mismo, tendría que recordarle eso al muchacho.

Esto no le gustaba en lo soluto, estar a solas con el, no, no quería, pero… ahora era mas importante encontrar a Kanako, y si para encontrar le era necesario adentrarse en el bosque con el a solas, lo haría. Tomo postura, y con una mirada de "si me tocas te mato" accedió de mala gana, pero eso no quería decir que se sentía seguro.

El liderazgo de inmediato fue tomado por el moreno, adelantándose un poco, en cuanto el otro le iba a seguir, fue sujetado por la muñeca, haciendo que viera al rubio extrañado.

**regresa… a mi Gaara** y un beso fue depositado en la palma de su mano, había sido el, o la voz de Naruto se había escuchado diferente?, le resto importancia y con un asentimiento se fue.

Tomo la velocidad del otro, ya habían avanzado bastante, el rio no lograba divisarse, estaban solos por completo, hasta la presencia del rubio no se sentía, miro de reojo al chico que tenia de lado, gracias al sello que le puso, pudo enterarse de la vida tan dura que tubo, y que a un a pesar de ello, seguía adelante. No quería hacerle daño, ya no. Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol, de igual forma, el pelirrojo lo imito, quedando a una distancia prudente, y no estaba demás ponerse en guardia, el moreno que le daba la espalda, voltio lentamente, viéndolo a los ojos, cosa que le hiso temblar al menor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a el, la arena trato de atraparlo, pero ya que también tenia el control de la misma la dejo paralizada, tomo al chico de los brazos pegándolo al árbol.

**"no"** estaba ahora muy asustado, y tembló, no podía controlarse, cerro los ojos, era todo lo que podía hacer, a pesar de haber adquirido mas poder, pareciera que el otro aun era mas fuerte, solo esperaba que hiciera lo que quisiese, si ya lo había tomado en mas de una ocasión, que importaba que lo hiciera otra vez?. Sintió como el cuerpo mayor se pegaba al suyo, pero esa cercanía no era incomoda, por extraño que pareciese.

**se lo que has pasado… y se que lo que te hice estuvo mal, pero…** le susurraba en el cabello, pero esto no lo calmaba **no hare nada que tu no quieras** lo soltó, sin apartarse de él, mientras que con una mano se sostenía del árbol con la otra lo tomaba del rostro, haciendo que lo viera, pasando su dedo pulgar por sus labios, notando que estaban húmedos, suaves, deseo besarlos nuevamente, pero la mirada de suplica lo detuvo. Con su mano libre la paso por detrás de la espalda del menor llegando sus dedos a la parte trasera de su cuello y acercándose a su oído le susurro **este sello me da la habilidad de tener tu poder, además de los recuerdos (efectos secundarios), el poder se divide… pero si tu mueres, tendré tu poder por completo además del nuevo que adquiriste…** pudo sentir como el chico se tensaba y sus manos se ponían en su hecho dando unos leves empujones para alejarlo, pero prosiguió** en este momento puedo matarte, y seria una gran ironía, después de todo lo sucedido** serró los ojos, aspirando todo el aroma del pelirrojo, pegando sus labios en el cuello, para que de esta manera el chico sintiera su respiración y el movimiento en cuanto hablaba **pero no lo are… ya que quiero ser la ultima persona en hacerte daño **

Una gran concentración de shakra comenzó a formarse, el Uchiha se sorprendió, a quien le pertenece?, en un inicio pensó en el Kiuuby, pero esa energía le sobrepasaba bastante, el pelirrojo miro hacia su izquierda, ya que en esa dirección venia el poder, pero solamente el conocía a quien le pertenecía.

**kana…** dijo tristemente, acaso ese asombroso poder le pertenecía a esa chiquilla, pensó Sasuke, entonces realmente ella era…

**Uchihara…**

**_Continuaraaaa…………………………………….. _**


	13. La verdadera apariencia del monstruo

13 La Verdadera Apariencia del Monstruo _me llamaste y viene, acaso te aborrezco _

Fue brutalmente alejada del las personas que en ese momento le importaban, mientras que era llevada lejos, dentro de esa prisión era golpeada, haciéndole gran daño, tenia su brazo roto, además de que se encontraba débil, pero eso a su agresor le ayudaba bastante, ya habían luchado con anterioridad, en épocas pasadas, y siempre Kanae perdía, pero en esta ocasión aprovecharía la oportunidad, ya que en primera esta niña no recordaba todo, y en segunda… al ser eliminada, Sojobo ya no tendría oportunidad de regresar, y ella seria la mas poderosa, la ambición venia de familia. El agua era su elemento, y al tenerla presa, bueno, esto era trampa pero si luchaba justamente perdería nuevamente.

Trataba de ahogarla, además de que la golpeaba con cualquier cosa, la sangre comenzaba a teñir su cristalina agua, pero esta sangre era negra, que al instante que llego a Kanae, hiso de inmediato que la expulsara, ya que sintió que era quemada por esta. Fue aventada hacia los arboles chocando de manera precipitosa causándole aun mas heridas rompiéndole los pies, tomaba bocanadas de aire, si se hubiera tardado un poco mas de seguro se hubiera ahogado, miro a su agresor, esta aun no tenia forma, solo unos ojos rojizos salían de el agua, mirándola retadoramente, poco apoco esa presencia salió del liquido contaminado, dejando ver así el cuerpo de una mujer que aparentaba tener 25 años, de piel pálida, tanto como ella, cabellera rubia llegando al blanco. Una serie de recuerdos le llegaron repentinamente, hasta que un nombre se formo en su garganta, y posteriormente lo articulo en su boca.

**Kanae… hermana?** fue tomada por el cuello, estrellándola de paso contra las rocas, la estaba ahorcando, ella se caracterizaba de ser por completo brusca con sus victimas, su padre le había dicho que primero debía de jugar con sus presas, hacerles sentir temor, pero no le parecía "humano" hacer eso, entre mas rápido mejor. Podía escuchar como el cuello de su hermanita se rompía, convulsionándola, haciendo que escupiera sangre, pero solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que un fuerte tronido se escuchara, le rompió el por completo el cuello. Satisfecha, la soltó y dio media vuelta, eso había sido fácil, demasiado fácil.

Paro en seco ya que una fuerte concentración de shakra se formulaba tras su espalda, donde se suponía debía de estar la peliblanca, voltio dándose cuenta de que alrededor de la niña el shakra negro comenzaba a cubrirla, de inmediato trato de darle un golpe final, pero una protección de energía choco contra ella, impidiéndole el paso, golpeaba desesperadamente, pero todo esa energía negativa la había cubierto por completo, solo se veía unos ojos amarillentos que la veían fijamente, como si de un gato estuviera viendo a un ratón, esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que no había sentido terror y de que no había visto su verdadera apariencia.

Las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo estrellado de la noche, dando aviso de que una fuerte tormenta vendría azotar, y en vez de ayudarle a la de ojos rojizos, le perjudicaba gravemente, ya que Kanako se liberaba en la oscuridad.

Tsunade junto con los otros habían llegado hasta donde se encontraba Naruto, ayudándole en curarle, este les informo a todos de que Gaara había sido curado, no estaba muerto, y que Kanako había sido quien se había arriesgado en salvarle, se sentía muy mal, como pudo pensar en que ella los traicionaría?, además de que en un inicio había pedido que confiaran en ella.

**Naruto, tranquilo, de seguro ella comprenderá… no te sientas así** lo consoló la rubia, una vez descansados, se puso en pie.

**Naruto, donde están esos dos** pregunto Kakashi ya que el rubio no informo de lo ocurrido después.

** bueno lo que pasa es que en cuanto veníamos para acá, un Akasuki los estaba atacando, era el tipo que lo secuestro la primera vez, kana protegía a Gaara, ya que el comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor, y yo ataque a ese idiota… luego, algo en el rio la atrapo, no vi hacia donde se la llevo… Gaara fue a ayudarle** Kakashi no compendio del todo, había algo que no decía Naruto.

** tu te quedaste a derrotar al tipo y él se fue solo con el dolor?** lo interrogo, mientras que el peliblanco inspeccionaba el lugar junto a otra rubia muy preocupada.

**he!!!, no, de hecho Gaara fue quien lo derroto, a mi me noqueo, pero no se fue solo, si no que también encontré a Sasuke y se fue con el** el peli plateado abrió por completo los ojos, pero que diablos hacia Sasuke ahí. Que quería ahora, su preocupación no fue desapercibida por la Hokage y el kitsune.

**que ocurre Kakashi sensei? **

**he no nada, solo que me extraña que Sasuke este aquí **

El rubio sonrió nostálgico ** lo encontré en el bosque, y por extraño que suene, él protegió a Gaara después de Kanako** esto era extraño, ahora que buscaba del pelirrojo.

**Como sigues Ikari san **

**jeje, no me hables de usted, me hace sentir vieja, dejémoslo en Ikari, no Sakura** la metió en cama, mientras le preparaba algo para esa extraña ida. Entre las cosas que había en el escritorio de la mujer cayeron unos pergaminos, la pelirrosa se disculpo recogiéndolos encontrando algo demasiado extraño.

**disculpa i-ikari que es esto?** la morena miro lo que le entregaba y le sonrio, no era cosa de que preocuparse.

**ha, eso le pertenecía a mi padre, hablan de una leyenda ya vieja, se supone que hay un tipo llamado Sojobo, que engendro a su hijo, para obtener un cuerpo perfecto. Pero antes de tener la oportunidad fue sellado, por su propio hijo, pero junto a un demonio…** bebió la solución que le había dado la chica ** buaaaaaaacala, tu guisado es horrible** tenia lagrimitas en los ojos por el sabor del remedio, solo la chica serró un puño mostrando una gran vena en su cabeza, eso no era una sopa ** jaja, no te enojes… bueno, en que me quede?... mmm ah!! Si, cuando ese Sojobo fue encerrado dejo una puerta abierta para su regreso. Esa parte no la entiendo, lo único que se es que necesita tres llaves para ser abierta, o hay otra cosa, no le ponía mucha atención a esa parte del cuento, me quedaba dormida **

Se acomodo para dormirse, estaba cansada y ya era noche, Haruno también la imito, ya como no estaban sus compañeros pudo quedarse en una cama en el mismo cuarto de la Uchiha. Se quedo soñando en la historia que escucho, de cierta forma, le recordó la ambición de Orochimaru (por lo del cuerpo perfecto para poseer), luego en Sasuke, le siguió Naruto, como estarían esos dos. Suspiro y se durmió profundamente. No sabía lo que estaban pasando en ese momento.

Estaba temblando y no podía controlarse, esa presencia y esa sensación de muerte tenia mucho que no lo veía, retrocedió tratando de huir del lugar pero una fuerza la detuvo, todo estaba oscuro, por las nubes de lluvia, pero podía reconocer aquel demonio, solo en un ocasión lo vio a la perfección, pero esa única vez, fue la que jamás se le olvidaría.

Frente a ella una bestia de pelaje blanco, plateado, con garras que pariesen de tigre, un cuerpo tan fino como pantera, una cola enorme esponjada… su hocico que enseñaban unos enormes colmillos, que desgarrarían hasta la piel mas dura… los únicos colmillos que desgarrarían a Kiuuby, con ese otro propósito fue creada.

Con horror miro a sus ojos, estos concentrados en ella, examinándola, imaginando como destrozarla… esa mirada amarilla, que se veía en esa obscuridad… si iba a morir esa noche, no lo haría sola. Concentro todo su shakra en un ataque directo, el cual le lanzo a ese clase de demonio gato, pero en vez de esquivarlo, o destrozarle la cara, el demonio abrió la boca tragándose toda esa energía intoxicada, no era mas grande que ella, pero su poder se sentía descomunal, una pared de agua se creo alrededor de su cuerpo, justo a tiempo ya que su propia energía le fue regresada, de inmediato lo que se suponía era kana fue corriendo con intención de encajarle sus garras, pero la mayor lo desvió casi a tiempo, solo su brazo derecho le fue soltado, pero la habilidad de Kanae era que s cuerpo se unía, así que ágilmente corrió hacia su mano que estaba tirada, la cogió y se la pego, uniéndola sin rastro de que alguna vez fue cortada.

Esto seria largo, o solo hasta que la luz regresara, solo que también, entre otras habilidades que tenia su hermanita era el poder controlar el clima (como tormenta jaja), así que no contaría con la luz. La bestia la rodeaba, midiendo sus fuerzas con la mirada, roja contra amarilla.

Nuevamente el shakra negro comenzó a envolverla, haría su ataque, y no era el más poderoso… una gran velocidad tenia, haciendo que ese shakra pareciera su sombra, esto confundía al demonio de agua, solo podía defenderse. No se dio cuenta pero su hermana ya se encontraba detrás de ella, su saliva que dejaba fluir se mesclaba con su agua, haciéndola venenosa, así que su escudo tuvo que deshacerlo, una garra hiso que quedara en el suelo… le encajaba las garras en ella, pero no gritaba, sabía que si lo hacia solo seria mas lento, esa niña era la favorita de papa, a pesar de que no lo conoció, sabia a la perfección lo que tenia que hacerle a sus presas. Encajo sus colmillos en su hombro desgarrándole la carne, no pudo aguantar mas y un grito estremecedor se escucho en todo el bosque, y los que se encontraban en el, solo temblaron.

Poco a poco comenzó a devorarla, la sangre se encontraba en todo su cuerpo, y en el pelaje del animal. Lo peor de todo era que no moría, y se la devoraban viva, la única oportunidad que tenia era "purificar" su propia sangre, esto la dejaría como humano por algún tiempo, siendo vulnerable a todo, pero si tenia suerte, también a kana… haciendo un jutsu con una sola mano, se izo una luz intensa, cubriéndola toda, de inmediato, la sangre negra del animal emano de su hocico, la soltó de inmediato, escupiendo lo que e había tragado, en ese momento aprovecho la rubia y escapo hundiendo se en el lago, dejando a un muy débil demonio, este callo al suelo.

Habían observado todo, Sasuke quedo impresionado con aquella brutalidad fuerza de la niña, pero Gaara no lo estaba tanto (muy raro, ya que le tenia al Uchiha no?), se encontraba en un estado de ensoñación y sus ojos en color amarillo, observando cada detalle de la pelea. Repentina mente regreso en si, viendo al animal en el suelo, no lo pensó y corrió hasta ella, ese demonio ya había tomado la forma de la niña dejándola inconsciente, cubriéndose con su larguísimo cabello.

El moreno quedo a un lado de los dos chicos, y conservo con o es que ello, no sabia como, pero algo los unía, esa preocupación él alguna vez la sintió hacia su hermano mayor, se quito la capa que lo cubría y se la dio a la niña, bajo la mirada sorprendida del otro. Antes de que pudiera dedicarle unas palabras al pelirrojo. El equipo de Tsunade llego al lugar encontrando casi todo destrozado.

Kakashi miro fijamente al Uchiha, este estaba hincado a un lado de Gaara, pasando su brazo por sus hombros, como si le contara un secreto, unos segundos después desapareció. Tsunade se acerco a los dos inspeccionando a la niña, mientras que Temari abrazaba a su hermano.

**Gaara… snif… no sabes lo aterrada que estaba…hermano** este no dijo nada, solo se dejo hacer el mimo de su hermana mayor. Naruto estaba feliz, aun que algo intrigado por la retirada de Sasuke. Después de que la rubia dejara a su hermano, este también lo abrazo muy efusiva mente, tomando de sorpresa al pelirrojo. Lo abrazo por detrás.

** no sabes lo que me preocupas… _ no te alejes de mi_** undio su rostro en aquel cuello pálido, impregnado ese aroma, que comenzaba a enloquecer, ante este acto el sabaku se erizo, eso ultimo no había sido pronunciado por la voz de Naruto, el abrazo de fortaleció, haciendo que quedaran mas pegados. Pero nadie se percato de eso… bueno, solo la Hokage.

**_Coninuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..._**


	14. El cazador de ambos

14 El cazador de ambos _en medio de la oscuridad, esta escrito tu nombre, pero entre la oscuridad estoy yo.._

Un escalofrió recorrió desde su espalda hasta la totalidad de su cuerpo, no savia si estaba en lo correcto, pero esa presencia que tenia Naruto en ese momento no le gusto, una descarga, no tan fuerte, pero si sacudiendo al rubio lo alejo en el acto. Por parte del pelirrojo no había sido intencional, era algo que no controlo en el momento. Solo la Hokage muy discretamente había visto lo ocurrido, al igual que Kakashi, hablaría muy seriamente con el, pero por el momento lo importante era la niña… 

** hey Jaraiya cual es el pueblo mas cercano?** pregunto la rubia llamando la atención de los presentes.

** es la aldea de la niebla **

**bien, ayúdame con la niña, hay que llevarla a un hospital de inmediato** así que el peliblanco la tomo entre brazos.

Tenían que retirarse del lugar lo más pronto posible, la tormenta amenazaba con empezar, así que tomaron camino y corrieron, además de que Kakashi ayudaba a Naruto esa sacudida si que lo atonto, además de su heridas hechas por Deidara lo debilitaron.

Temari no se separaba de su hermano. No aso mucho en divisar el punto que los llevaría a la aldea.

**"el puente del gran Naruto…." m**urmuraron los Sannin, observando al mencionado sonrojarse y Kakashi lo vio con gran orgullo, esa batalla había sido una de las primeras en las que le formaron el carácter.

**guau, entonces tendremos privilegios, jeje** bromeo la rubia de Suna, pues claro iban dos kages y además del ninja que había salvado esa villa.

Nadie pudo notarlo, pero mientras pasaban una mujer salía del agua, demasiado cansada, suerte que su morada no estaba tan lejos, unos sirvientes la divisaron, yendo en su auxilio.

**sasuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dondeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeestaaaaaaaaassssssssssss** ya habían despertado los integrantes del Hebi, buscando a su líder, pero pareciese que este hubiera desaparecido, se dividieron para buscarle, y el que lo encontrara avisara a los demás con concentración de shakra. Cosa que obviamente Karin no haría, era la que mas apresurada estaba en encontrarle, y tanto fue su perseverancia que lo hayo.

**ah, Sasuke donde estabas?** en el interior estaba demasiado contenta y emocionada, nadie mas lo había encontrado, además de estar solos…

**ah… Karin, donde están los otros?** dijo como sin nada, evitando ver los coqueteos que le brindaba la chica.

En cambio esta lo acorralaba muy sutil mente, y en cuanto este estaba pegado a un árbol, accidentalmente se "callo", yendo a parar a sus brazos, cosa que no consiguió ya que Sasuke le distrajo otra cosa. Y se fue de lleno contra el suelo (jajaja).

Se oculto entre los arbustos (saltando a la pobre y lastimada mujer), ya que escucho ruidos, como voces, la otra se incorporo, iría al ataque nuevamente, pero un fuerte jalón izo que se sentara aun costado, el moreno no fue amable, pero no le importo ya que estaba a su lado.

Mientras que el otro ponía su atención a las personas frente de el… capas negras, nubes rojas, no cabe duda Akasuki.

** no puede ser que después de tanto siga con vida, ni siquiera Orochimaru pudo con ella, y ahora… pudo contra Itachi y Payne…** uno de los Akasuki estaba platicando con otro que traía una mascara.

**tranquila mujer, se seguro no es tan grave, tal vez si hablamos con ella nos… **

**pero de que coños hablas!!!! Nos va asesinar, viste como los dejó… si ella no hubiera estado cansada por eso, él…** se mordió el labio, la paliazul había estado mucho tiempo con aquel rubio, y había tenido cierto afecto hacia él. Mientras tanto Tobi dentro de su mascara sonreía.

**pero que tenemos aquí… amor…** apenas y pudo zafarse de una fuerte golpiza que le quería brindar la mujer, toda colorada se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

**idiota…** fue lo único que dijo, Tobi estaba estampado contra un árbol, solo se reía, como si de un niño se tratase, pero dejo de hacerlo al sentir una presencia conocida…

** oh..oh **

**si… oh, oh** Sasuke estaba tras de el, con su espada empuñada, ahora le sacaría la información que necesitaba.

**neji como te sientes…** ino estaba a un lado de la cama, preparando remedios para que el oji blanco se sintiera mejor.

** bien no te preocupes **trato de sentarse pero un mareo lo detuvo, esa energía contaminada era realmente poderosa, ya había pasado un día y no se recuperaba, si conociera a la persona que le pertenecía ese shakra…

Un fuerte portazo lo sobre salto, lee traia noticias** chicos, no va a creer quien viene!!!!** Los otros dos lo miraron con gran interés.

**quien?** articulo el hyuuga.

** la Hokage sama, Sannin sama, Naruto kun, temari sama, Gaara kun, Kakashi sensei… además de una muchacha **

**una muchacha…** se interrogaron los dos.

Escucharon a varios enfermeros correr (estaba en el hospital), se asomaron Ino y lee, vieron como la chica era trasladada a urgencias.

**que abra pasado? **

**no se, pero voy a averiguarlo **salió de la habitación el moreno, a buscar a los mencionados.

**oye Ino, que Naruto no estaba en el país de tierra con Shikamaru?** la rubia lo vio y solo encogió los hombros, y suspiraron.

Solo dejaron pasar a la Hokage, ya que era medico, los demás tuvieron que esperar, pero el mas angustiado era el kage. Se encontraba mirando por la ventana, realmente se notaba esa expresión que no abarcaba su rostro, solo hasta ese momento. Su hermana sonrió para sus adentros, su hermanito, tal vez ya sintiera algo por las personas, o solo por ella…

En el trayecto, al joven líder le fue informado que la aldea seria temporalmente removida ya que estaba en pésimas condiciones por el taque, esto lo tranquilizo ya que no tenia que partirse en dos.

Jaraiya seguía pensando en lo que había pasado un día atrás, en el poder que tenia la niña, y en lo que le había dado al chico, lo vio de reojo, pudiese pensar que nada le paso, se veía en perfectas condiciones.

**_que te abra dado?_** se pregunto, ya que no lo veía cansado, ni un rastro de sudor, dejo de un lado sus pensamiento ya que una enfermera se les acerco.

**disculpen, ustedes son amigos de Uzumaki Naruto? **

**si **

**oh, muy bien, pueden pasar a verlo, sus herías no son graves, pero pasen uno por uno, necesita descanso**

De inmediato el Sannin se metió a su cuarto, quería que le contara todo, exactamente como lo vio.

El chico estaba sentado en su cama, esperando impaciente a su primera visita ya que no lo dejaron salir, pero va siendo grande su decepción ya que esperaba a su amigo, no a su maestro.

**ero sennin… porque entraste tuuuuu tebayooo **

**vaya, me preocupo por ti y mira como me lo agradeces mocoso** se enojo, pero bueno ahora quería hablar con el.

**Naruto, cuéntame exactamente lo que paso, cuando encontraste a Gaara y a la niña esa… **

**se llama Kanako… y pues lo que vi, gracias a Sasuke fue que lo protegía, una gran bomba le callo de lleno en su brazo izquierdo y se lo rompió… **

El peli blanco izo memoria, y cuando la traía cargado no vio que ese brazo estuviera mal, solo sus piernas (hay que mirón ¬¬) y cuello.

**Después de eso el agua la absorbió y no supe mas de ella… luego me atacaron por la espalda y Sasuke se llevo a Gaara a otro lugar, lejos, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que cuando ya me tenia en sus manos ese tipejo, la arena de Gaara lo atrapo, jamás vi que se moviera tan rápido, le dio una descarga y este callo a la profundidad de su ataque… pareciera que la tierra se lo trago y luego simplemente se serró… y ya no sentí su shakra **entonces callo en cuenta de que el sellado se lo hicieron… estuvo pensando y viendo el estado de la chica, supuso que tenia algo que ver, pero tendría que verificarlo con el pelirrojo, le dio un cariño con la mano y salió del lugar entrando de inmediato Temari, solo el rubio le salieron lagrimas de los ojos…

**donde esta Gaara??? **

**mal agradecido, yo que vengo a ver como estas y tu me sales con eso (suspiro), Kakashi se lo llevó, pero no se bien donde **

**que?** al rubio le extraño, pero Jaraiya escucho eso último y salió a buscarlos.

** Enserio, fue todo lo que sucedió **

**si** lo interrogo en un lugar apartado del hospital, le preocupaba mucho lo que el Uchiha quería hacerle, pero no sabía bien que era.

** porque quiere que vallas ahí? **analizo. Lo miro los ojos **vas a ir?**

**no** antes de que desapareciera el moreno, este le susurro al oído que fuera al clan Uchiha. Obviamente no haría caso a eso, así que lo dejo de lado, no quería volver a verlo en su vida.

**Oye, niño!!! ** Jaraiya los encontró.

**que quiere…** paso sus brazos a su pecho cruzándolos, característico de él, solo Kakashi lo saludo con la mano.

**sabes quien te realizo el sello de fusión? **

**si, kana… **

**necesito que me lo enseñes** claro que no le iba a enseñar nada, que se creía ese viejo. Noto el enfado del niño y Kakashi intervino.

**oye Jaraiya, para que quieres verlo?** calmo por un instante la situación.

**eh?... necesito saber cual fue su método… **

**y porque no le preguntas en cuanto despierte** ese cometario los dejo con gran duda, que no había visto a la niña su estado, prácticamente estaba para morir. Como si leyera sus pensamientos volvió a hablar **ella no va a morir **

**pero como lo… **

**la siento… **

**que??** el peliblanco hablo más fuerte de lo que quiso (Jaraiya). El chico suspiro por cansancio.

**no se como, pero siento como ella se encuentra en estos momentos… _del dolor que siente_**susurro.

Un silencio se formo, repentinamente el shakra del pelirrojo comenzó a aumentar, tornando sus ojos aun miel, mostrando sus orbes, Kakashi y Jaraiya no hicieron ningún movimiento, no podían solo se quedaron de espectadores, en el ojo derecho de Gaara comenzó a deformarse, dejando ver la extraña cruz que le pertenecía solo a la Uchihara.

**kana…** y se desvaneció, en un remolino de arena.

****

****

**esa maldita niña, ya escogió a su progenitora…** Kanae estaba mas que enojada, si lograba asesinar a su hermana menor seria en vano ya que renacería. Sus sirvientes le curaban las heridas, por esa técnica se convirtió en humano, pero, pudo purificar la sangre que bebía el demonio, esto a la niña le izo el mismo efecto, o eso esperaba.

Antes de que se fuera, pudo ver como el Uchiha se acercaba siguiendo a un pelirrojo, y de inmediato lo supo, esa tipa…

**grrrrr** gruño, esa persona era la que había robado la atención de "su hermano" y lo peor era que ya se estaba transformando para el beneficio de su pequeña y estúpida hermana. Pero una solución vino a su mente, haciendo que su sonrisa pareciera en su rostro, muy malévola.

**que pena… tendré que cazarlos** solo tardaría tres días en recuperar su poder, así que podía infiltrarse para poder acercarse, su presencia no seria agresiva cosa que le ayudaría bastante. No tardo mucho en que su piel comenzar en arrugarse, transformándola en una anciana, quien sospecharía de una dulce viejita. Solo necesitaba ayuda, una muy especial.

****

** primero, la mocosa, luego la intrusa jajajajaja **las piezas fueron hechadas al juego, y ese juego lo ganaría.

**_Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………………………….. _**


	15. Desatinos enlazados

15 Destinos enlazados _hay ocasiones en las que todos nos unimos aunque no lo deseamos, las circunstancias nos llevan a ello… o acaso será el destino? _

Su ritmo cardiaco estaba por las nubes, no podían estabilizarla, si esto seguía así ella moriría sin dudarlo, Tsunade trataba de inyectar soluciones para que se tranquilizara, pero su fuerza era mayor que la ninja medico, todos los que se encontraban dentro de la operación fueron golpeados, la pali blanca estaba en descontrol, solo quería atacar cualquiera que tuviese enfrente, no controlaba sus ataques, y no sabia quien era el que se le ponía enfrente, ante los gritos, y huidas de enfermeros y doctores, los ninjas de la hoja se alertaron, y a pesar de que al rubio se le negaba salir este no desistió, encontrándose con Lee.

**cejotas que haces aquí? **

**estoy en una misión, tu que haces aquí, que pasa? **antes que contestara una fuerte energía se hiso presente, se dirigieron al lugar encontrándose con algo escalofriante.

Ante ellos estaba la niña, con cara desquiciada, atravesando a la Hokage por el hombro incapaz de moverse por el dolor, el rubio no sabia que hacer, pero el moreno a lado de inmediato se puso a luchar, mostrando sus habilidades adquiridas, era rápido, pero no tanto como la niña, ante esta presa, soltó la ya herida y fue tras Lee, de inmediato el kisune reacciono y fue tras su líder, la saco del lugar llevándola a un sitio seguro, estaba inconsciente y perdía sangre rápidamente, no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar a Lee solo y mucho menos abandonar a la Hokage. De entre los escombros diviso a Ino, esta de inmediato estaba a su lado, y suerte que era también medico ya que de inmediato se encontraba curando esa herida fatal a la vieja Tsunade. 

Desde otro punto estaba Neji, un poco mejorado, pero para mala suerte de el, la dueña del shakra se materializo frente de el, envolviéndose nuevamente en su energía repugnante. El Hyuuga hubiera preferido no haberse levantado de la cama, de inmediato comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente mal, cayendo de lleno al suelo.

**Nejiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!** el moreno corrió en su auxilio, pero una fuerte ráfaga lo detuvo, alzándolo por los aires, esa fuerza provenía de la mujer. Abrió su palma de la mano, en el cual se encontraba el sello, este brillo y produjo junto al viento que se remolinaba su especie de cuchilla giratoria y se la lanzo al chico de vestimenta verde… solo los rubios observaban, una aterrorizada, y otro realmente sorprendido, tenia que hacer algo, pero el que.

Antes de que esa cuchilla llegara a su destino, fue desviada por otra corriente, solo rozándole su hombro, esto molesto al muchacha, quien se atrevía a quitarle la diversión, pero es mas quien tenia ese poder para desviar su ataque.

Una columna de arena comenzó a proteger a las personas involucradas en la lucha, un remolino se formo en el centro del cuarto, dejando ver la figura del pelirrojo. La chica se puso a la defensiva.

**jeje, el dios del viento, o mejor dicho el demonio del viento Shukaku…**

trato de provocar a su futura presa, cosa que no consiguió, en ese momento no reconocía a nadie, solo tenia en mente un solo objetivo… sangre, sangre pura de un demonio.

Ante el comentario Naruto palideció, que acaso ese demonio había poseído el cuerpo del chico, no podía ser, entonces quien fue al que vio en el bosque. Como pudo salió de la defensa y vio como los ojos de aquel amigo eran los del demonio, pero su mirada permanecía seria. No sabia si intervenir o no, pero un ataque dado por la peliblanca lo saco de su pensamiento, el viento parecía cuchilla, todos los muebles se rompieron en un suspiro, pero la defensa de arena cubrió al pelirrojo evitando aquel daño.

Furiosa volvió a atacarle, pero la misma respuesta fue recibida por el otro, realmente nadie había podido resistir un solo ataque de ella, pero esa persona había recibido 3 y no estaba dañado en lo absoluto.

**kana basta estas muy mal, si no me dejas ayudarte vas a… **

**que te importa, ni siquiera te conozco, a nadie le he interesado antes, cual es la diferencia ahora!!!!** estaba demasiado dolida, su mente era todo un caos, no sabia donde estaba, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo, y la única forma de calmarlo era bebiendo esa sangre, la sangre del chico frente a ella.

Nuevamente se abalanzo contra el, pero la arena la detuvo, era demasiado fuerte ese agarre, pronto fue cubriéndose de ella, por su parte Gaara se sentía muy mal por lo que hiso, realizo una especie de esfera de arena adentrándose de igual manera en el.

Pero en que rayos pensaba, Naruto corrió para evitar que entrara, pero fue detenido por Jaraiya que junto a Kakashi habían llegado al lugar.

**quítate, no vez que puede matarlo!!! **

**si pudiera ya lo abría hecho** dijo su sensei (Kakashi), lo miro y le sonrió.

**no te preocupes sabe lo que hace… no es como tu** lo señalo acusadoramente. El rubio puso cara de ofendido, como que no sabia lo que hacia?.

Mientras tanto dentro de la esfera, el chico se acercaba lentamente a la niña, esta aun trataba de zafarse, pero no podía.

**quieres esto, verdad?** se alzo la manga y el mismo se hiso una herida de la cual brotaba su sangre, la chica se tranquilizo al ver el fruir rojizo por esa piel pálida, lentamente se le fue acercando, ofreciéndole ese manjar que a la otra lo consideraba, sus labios se depositaron en aquella abertura que la llevaría a la gloria, y fue así que se dispuso a succionar, para así poder saciar su sed. ( . parecen vampiros).

No hubo necesidad de usar métodos de tortura para la información, de hecho en cuanto termino Sasuke la pregunta esta le fue respondida de inmediato, se veía que ese sujeto llamado Tobi no buscaba enfrentarse con él. Pero si no era una trampa había sido demasiado sencillo. Los Akasuki se disponían a retirarse a la aldea del sonido, vaya, cerca de ahí tenían un cuartel secreto, en el cual de seguro serian llevados los heridos, no tenia tiempo que perder así que le dijo a Karin que llamara a los demás, esta no muy contenta lo hiso, pero no sin antes tratar de persuadir que se quedaran solos un poco mas.

**no estés con tus tonterías y llámalos de inmediato** si que no era nada amable (pero desde siempre) así que la chica junto una concentración de shakra y en menos de dos minutos Juugo y Suigetsu llegaron, el ultimo estaba enfadado, de seguro que ya tenia tiempo de haberle encontrado.

**cuanto tiempo mas ibas a tardar en avisarnos??!!! **

**que te importa!!!! **

**YA BASTA!!!!!** los tres quedaron sorprendidos, era la primer vez en que le moreno alzaba la voz, pero claro ya estaba arto de esas escenas.

**será mejor que de una buena vez dejen sus estúpidas peleas y sean mas serios con la situación ** parecían niños regañados, solo agacharon la cabeza y en cuanto el Uchiha les dio la espalda, estos se miraron con cara de "vas a ver en la salida" (XD) lo siguieron, Juugo solo se fue junto con el moreno, a el no lo regañaron.

Por fin su venganza seria ejecutada, y no podía esperar más.

**Sakura, me acompañas al pueblo, y así te paso a dejar con tus amigos jeje** una morena se alistaba, ya no tenia comida, esa visita la había dejado bacía en su alacena, en otro lado de la casa salía de la bañera la pelirrosa.

**siii, solo dame unos minutos ya voyyyy** no sabia porque pero se sentía como si se conocieran desde siempre, como si fuera su hermana mayor. Se alisto y salieron en dirección a la aldea de la niebla.

**he Ikari, vamos a tardar **

**no hay problema… me se un atajo jujuju** de entre los matorrales a los que hiso que se acercara había una cueva, la cual acortaba el camino, aproximadamente serian horas en llegar, entraron y la chica pudo ver asombrada como esa cueva tenia una pequeña laguna, pareciera que fuese de agua dulce, demasiado cristalina, estalactitas y estalagmitas, el reflejo de la luz en el agua iluminaba todo el lugar. Era como un sueño.

** este lugar es hermoso, ya veo porque siempre sonríes ** la mujer miro a la menor a su lado y le corrió.

**si… solo que no hagas mucho ruido, aquí hay una bruja que es muy gruñona y demasiado celosa con sus cosas, en una Tenju** la niña se asombro, que aria una Tenju en ese lugar?

Todo parecía en calma, la Hokage despertaba con un gran dolor, pero a salvo, Ino había hecho un buen trabajo, ya había pasado como una hora desde que se encerraron, Naruto estaba que e lo comían los nervios. Jaraiya vio a su compañera y fue a ayudarle, lee ya estaba junto a su amigo que estaba inconsciente. Repentinamente las creaciones hechas de arena se comenzaron disolver, al igual que la esfera en el centro. Dejando ver a la chica recostada en las piernas del pelirrojo, pareciera que estuviera dormida, mientras que el pelirrojo pasaba su mano por la cabellera de esta.

De inmediato el rubio fue hasta donde ellos, quedando arrodillado a la altura de los dos chicos ahora frente a el.

**Gaara que…? **

**esta bien… solo tenia sed** el peli plateado le ayudo a cargar a la muchacha, y Naruto le ayudo a reincorporarse. Un mareo le vino al pelirrojo, quería vomitar. Así que el rubio se lo llevo al baño.

**Gaara estas bien?** estaba preocupado el chico.

**si, no te preocupes** le dedico una sonrisa, que al rubio lo ruborizo, no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que podía verlo, y menos las que le sonreía de esa forma cálida. Un grito que venia de afuera los sorprendió saliendo de inmediato del lugar.

** kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero que diablos paso aquiii… solo Sali a comprar unos bocadillos y miren lo que pasa, medio hospital esta derrumbado… Gaara?, donde esta Gaara?!!!!!! ** efectivamente, a petición de Naruto salió a comprarle una golosinas a este, yéndose a lugar realmente retirado del hospital, así que no sintió ese shakra tan amenazante, pero en cuanto vio a su ototo se tranquilizo, estaba bien.

**Gaara que bueno que no te paso nada ** lo tomo del rostro y luego lo abrazo, era un alivio verlo bien.

** esta mas que bien, se encargo de todo el asunto **dijo Naruto.

**queeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** miro al anbu que según lo protegería.

**y tu donde estabas mientras pasaba esto???!!!!** sudo frio Hatake.

**eh, bueno, el corre muy rápido jeje ** se excuso y defendió en vano, pero la rubia miro a su hermano, si había algo raro en el.

**Gaara te sientes bien… estas muy delgado** el chico se miro, si era verdad que su ropa le quedaba un poco mas holgada, pero siempre había sido así, o no?

**estoy bien **

** no me engañas, vamos de inmediato a darte de comer** lo agarro de la mano y se lo llevo del lugar.

**"_pero no quiero nada_"** pensó el chico mientras era llevado por su hermana a quien sabe donde. A no se preocuparía por kana, estaba bien.

**_es verdad, esta más delgado_** susurro Kakashi, acaso tenia que ver por el sello que le hicieron, quien sabe, tendrían que preguntarle a Kanako. Esta ya era llevada a otro cuarto, pareciera que estaba en perfecto estado, las habilidades de recuperación eran asombrosas. También a Tsunade fue internada, pero quería estar en la misma habitación de la muchacha.

**que ricoooooo!! **

**verdad, tu solo júntate conmigo y veras lo bueno jajaja** la pelirosa y la morena estaban disfrutando de una rica comida en un puesto de a aldea de la niebla, al tomar el atajo llegaron en no mas de 3 horas, entre la multitud vio a una mujer que conocía bastante bien la chica.

**Temari san?... hey Temari saaaaannnn!!!!!!!!!!** agito sus manos y se paro del lugar para que la viera mejor, a lo cual la rubia la diviso saludándola también.

**Sakura como estas?** llego hasta donde estaba, y vio a la morena que estaba sentada junto a ella.

**buenas tardes **

**buenas tardes **

**ah, Temari perdón, ella es mi amiga Ikari san, Ikari ella es Temari san, su hermano es el Kazekage de Suna** la morena de inmediato se paro y dio una reverencia de respeto, sabia del kage del país del viento, y de lo que le había pasado con Akasuki (la primera vez).

**no gusta comer con nosotros? **

**ssii, me encantaría, solo que perdí a mi hermano **

**Kankuro?** pregunto la oji verde.

**no, Gaara, se me soltó y se escapo, ya lo busque pero no mas no lo encuentro **

**ah, no se preocupe, yo me encargo de buscarlo, no me tardo** así que la pelirrosa se retiro en busca de él, si encontraba a Sasuke (en su niñez) que era el mejor en ocultarse, de seguro seria pan comido encontrar al pelirrojo, además, donde se podría esconder un kage?.

Gaara estaba un poco desubicado, estar donde toda esa gente hiso que se soltara de su hermana y la perdiera, esas nauseas habían vuelto y trataba de encontrar un lugar donde sentarse, así que llego a un pequeño parque, no había nadie en ese lugar, ya que estaba la plaza. Suspiro un poco agotado.

**gusta un poco de agua?** una anciana le extendió un baso con el liquido, el chico sobresalto un poco, no la sintió cuando se acerco.

**gracias…** la cogió, y bebió un poco.

**que hace una persona tan guapa como usted tan sola?, debería de tener a alguien aquí protegiéndole** casi se ahoga por el comentario, a que se refería.

**disculpe señora, no soy una mujer** la anciana se le acerco un poco y se sonrojó.

**oh, discúlpeme, que pena, lo que sucede es que no veo muy bien, y por su compleción yo pensé… oh que vergüenza** la viejita estaba toda roja, tal vez Temari tenia razón, estaba mas delgado, pero tanto para parecer mujer, por favor… otra vez el mareo regreso, haciendo que tirata el vaso.

**dios no se siente bien, venga conmigo, ahora hago que se sienta mejor** lo ayudo a levantarse y se lo llevo de ahí, cinco minutos después, una pelirrosa estaba en el mismo lugar buscándolo.

**mmm, si que es mas difícil que Sasuke… eh? ** antes de que se fuera, en una banca, vio un vaso tirado, aun la tierra remojada estaba fresca, se acerco y lo examino, luego vio al suelo y se percato de dos juegos de pisadas, y notando que una de ellas no caminaba bien.

**a caso será Gaara…** así que prefirió seguir su intuición y fue tras esas huellas.

Todo indicaba se que la niña estaba en perfectas condiciones, y solo se encontraba dormida, después de estar prácticamente muerta, ahora no tenia ni siquiera algún rasguño de la pelea efectuada.

Tal vez no era tan bueno como se podría pensar, si esta niña, la que despertara, fuera la misma de hace unos momentos atrás, estarían en grandes problemas.

Naruto sigilosamente se escapo del hospital, mientras que Ino intentaba curar las heridas del moreno, pero no podía serrarla.

**que extraño, no puedo serrarla… a caso… ** examino mas de cerca esa herida, y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

**que sucede Ino? **

**Lee, esta herida es igual a la de los cuerpos que investigamos… **

**que? Acaso…? **

**si, ella es quien los mato** un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, esa niña era el demonio que destrozo a los tipos, y ahora que seguía?.

En el trayecto a Kanoha se encontraron con Nara, suerte para el que ya no tubo que llegar hasta Suna, tanto Sai como Kankuro le explicaron la situación, y por lo tanto, los sobrevivientes serian llevados a Kanoha, y se quedarían en donde vivían los Uchiha.

**eso si que es tétrico…** menciono Shikamaru, como dejarlos en un lugar donde había habido una masacre, pero era la mejor solución por el momento, mientras que la ladea sea reconstruida, solo los civiles eran transportados.

**bueno como sabemos que harás muy buen trabajo, te los dejamos… adiós **

**que???!!! Hijos de la…** pero ya se habían ido, ahora era líder de todas esas personas, tendría que organizarse, para que no fuera problemático, suspiro cansado, pero al mal paso darle prisa… mientras organizaba, se informaba de lo ocurrido de la boca de los aldeanos.

**así que una infiltrada de Akasuki se llevo de vuelta a Gaara… y Naruto esta tras ellos** suspiro una vez mas.

**_Coninuaraaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………………………. _**


	16. La Despedida de Sakura

16 La Despedida de Sakura _Intento resolver el misterio de tu adiós._

Llegaron a la casa de la anciana y lo llevo a recostarse, fue a la cocina para prepararle un té y que de esta forma se sintiera mejor. Paso frente de un espejo y en el se noto su verdadera forma, era la Tenju Kanae, se miro en el y sonrió con malicia, tal vez no tuviera sus poderes originales en ese momento, pero tenia trucos bajo la manga, y aprovecharía ese momento para beneficio propio.

**aquí esta, tómatelo te sentirás mejor** entro al cuarto y le extendió la taza con el liquido negro (te negro), el chico bebió, realmente sabia mal pero la anciana le indico que se bebiera todo.

No pasó mucho y sintió su cuerpo pesado.** no te preocupes, descansa, después te sentirás mucho mejor ** le sonrió amablemente y este serró los ojos quedando dormido en la cama, lego la cara de la anciana cambio a una muy seria, fue por unas esencias y las prendió alrededor del chico, después realizo un sello, y desapareció, poco tiempo después el chico despertó, y vio sus manos, fue hacia el espejo y sonrió.

**veamos si ahora te resistes…** junto sus manos y encontró su objetivo, desapareció del lugar en un pequeño remolino de viento.

Sakura no estaba lejos de ahí y vio como una ráfaga de viento tomaba camino, no sabia porque pero decidió seguirla.

** y a que te dedicas? **

**hago misiones, sencillas… **

**ahhh ** era una situación algo incomoda, la rubia y la morena no sabían que decir, y Sakura ya se había tardado en regresar. Temari pudo ver como un muchacho rubio corria de un lado a otro, como rayos escapo del hospital, por segunda vez?

**Naruto que haces?!!! **

**he… temariiiiii donde estaban?** corrió hasta ella viendo a la morena sentada en la mesa.

** me encontré a Sakura y me invito a comer, te presento a Ikari san, al es Naruto Uzumaki** la morena solo saludo con la mano, si que mucha gente se conocía. Pregunto por el pelirrojo a lo cual la rubia le contesto que se había "extraviado" pero que Sakura se ofreció a buscarle, de seguro no tardarían en llegar, así que se sentó con las chicas y pidió un gran plato de ramen.

** de donde eres Ikari san? **

**pues... de aquí **

**ahhh, y siempre has vivido aquí o eres de otro lado? **

** no de hecho vengo de Kanoha **

**enserio, yo también!!!... pero de que parte de Kanoha, tebayo?** la morena lo miro y suspiro de seguro haría escándalo que igual que los otros.

** del clan Uchiha **Naruto casi se ahoga y la chica escupió lo que tenia en la boca.

**QUEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!! **

Pronto anochecería, el Hebi había improvisado lo que era un campamento. Sasuke les dejo como trabajo a Karin y Suigetsu que fueran a buscar comida, mientras que Juugo se quedaba a vigilar y el buscaba algo de leña.

Casi toda estaba húmeda, así que tubo que alejarse un poco más para encontrar seca, la cual lo llevo a una cueva, había bastante ahí, comenzó a recoger las ramas, pero una sombra que prevenía de la entrada lo puso en guardia.

La poca luz que entraba no lo divisaba bien, pero esa figura la conocía, esta al verse descubierta corrió, pero Sasuke fue mas veloz, llego hasta esa sombra y lo agarro de la muñeca, jalándolo y empujándolo contra la pared, pero cuando pudo divisarlo bien quedo mas que sorprendido. No era mas alto que el, es mas no pasaba de su barbilla, lo cubrían telas de seda blanca, vestía todo de negro, piel pálida, su cabello rojizo amarrado en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero alrededor de estos estaban esas sombras que lo caracterizaban.

**_Gaara _**susurro, pero que hacia ahí?. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, el menor se encontraba besándolo, esto si que lo tomo por sorpresa, pero solo serró los ojos y soltó sus muñecas, acto el cual el pelirrojo paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, así profundizando mas aquel beso robado. Fue haciendo que el moreno caminara poco a poco hasta adentrarse en la cueva. Encontraron un lugar cómodo, tentando con las manos, el Uchiha se sentó dejando al menor arriba de él, con cada pierna a un lado de sus caderas, no entendía el porque ese chico actuaba de tal manera, pero en ese momento no le importaba, comenzó a quitarle de forma calmada las telas que tenia encima. Tardo un poco pero por fin estaban en el suelo, las usaría para cubrirse, ahora su tarea era quitarle la ropa, su camisa era de botones escondidos, así que comenzó de uno en uno, mientras que el otro se encontraba mordiéndole el oído, es que acaso, realmente estaba buscando "eso". Metió una de sus manos libres bajo la ropa del pelirrojo, no traía el escudo de arena, así que sentía directamente su piel, muy suave, tersa, pudo sentir como a ese tacto se erizaba, soltando un pequeño suspiro, lastima los demás pasarían frio, mientras él se encontraría sudando de calor.

Se acerco a su cuello para besarlo y lamerlo, rosando con su mano la cintura del pelirrojo, no estaba seguro de todo, pero esta estaba mas acentuada que unos días atrás, la poca visibilidad lo dejaba con gran duda, pero el sabor y el aroma era exactamente el mismo, comenzó a quitar aquel suéter poco a poco, sin despegarse de su cuello, pero una tensión por parte del otro lo detuvo.

**..._sal_**escuchaba como si le costara trabajo decir esas palabras, trato de verle a los ojos, pero de inmediato este se zafó y callo al suelo, moviéndose agresivamente, pero que le ocurría. Lo agarro de las muñecas para que no se hiciera daño, en un momento de calma pudo escuchar con claridad una voz que no le pertenecía al chico.

**maldita sea, es muy fuerte…** esa voz, ya la había escuchado antes, era de esa mujer que insistía era su "hermana".

**_sal de mi…_** era doloroso, no había pasado tantas cosas, como para que al final esa tipa se metiera en él y lo controlara, lo peor era que había estado consiente de lo que ocurría y no podía pararlo. Se calmo un poco respirando algo agitado, el moreno solo lo veía, el pelirrojo mantenía los ojos serrados, como tratando de controlarse. Lentamente los fue abriendo, encarando al Uchiha, le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

** ya paso continuamos, no?** esa voz era femenina y sus ojos color carmín, definitivamente no era Gaara al que tenia bajo de si, si no…

**Kanae… que diablos haces, sal de su cuerpo **

**porque… así es mas fácil para los dos, tu lo posees y yo disfruto también, nadie pierde** eso le estaba molestando al moreno, quien se creía como para ocupar de esa forma aun cuerpo, pero peor a un, a ese cuerpo. Si no era a la buena, la sacaría a la fuerza, sus ojos se tornaron igualmente rojizos, mostrando a un Sharingan completo, esto dejo ida a la intrusa, dándole la oportunidad al sabaku de sacarla, como es que había entrado no sabia.

Poco a poco sus orbes fueron tomando su color original al igual que el moreno, se quedaron por un momento viéndose, hasta que el de mirada aguamarina callo en cuenta de cómo estaban. El boca arriba con las piernas separadas y aprisionado, además de tener desabrochado su camisa, no se la habían quitado de todo, pero si dejaba ver un recorrido desde su cuello hasta su vientre. Mientras que el moreno se encontraba enzima suyo, posicionado entre sus piernas, y sus manos lo tomaban de las muñecas.

Lentamente el mayor se acerco a su rostro, depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla. ** _Estas bien?_** susurro a lo cual un ligero asentimiento le respondió, sonrió un poco, paso sus brazos por su espalda alzándolo junto a él. Trato de ayudarle a acomodarse su ropa pero en un rápido movimiento el pelirrojo se alejo, tapándose de inmediato.

** no tienes porque ocultármelo, ya lo se… ** y se acerco nuevamente, para abrocharle su camisa, cosa que en el fondo no quería, solo el chico desviaba la mirada a otro lugar, como era que sabia "eso". **no estaba seguro, pero gracias a ella, pude comprobarlo, tu… **

**Gaara!!!** un grito de mujer llamo su atención, esa voz la concia Sasuke en cualquier lugar, tanto que lo había llamado, era…

**Sakura** dijo secada mente, como diablos lo encontraban. El pelirrojo de inmediato salió a su encuentro seguido del moreno, solo quería dar un mensaje para cierto rubio.

La muchacha no tardo en divisarlo aun había algo de luz **si no querías ir a comer con tu hermana, solo se lo hubieras dicho, jaja, no necesitabas correr hasta acá **bromeo, pero al ver el que venia tras de él la dejo perpleja **Sasuke… pero que…? **

**mj** se acerco un poco a los dos, ya que el pelirrojo había llegado hasta donde estaba la chica.

**Sakura vámonos** trato de irse lo antes posible, pero la chica no se lo permitió tomándolo del brazo.

** que esta pasando, porque estas aquí, porque Sasuke esta aquí? ** el moreno que ya estaba aun lado de ellos sonrió, tendría que dejarlo en claro, para quitar cualquier expectativa aun visible en la chica.

** es mas que obvio, no?... vino a verme** la chica giro hacia el pelirrojo, como que a verle, el sabia donde estaba el Uchiha y no había dicho nada, solo el chico con su semblante serio desvió la mirada, no quería hablar nada del asunto, así que se dio media vuelta y se retiro, pero la vista de la chica se centro en su cuello, no se lo había abrochado por completo y por desgracia, pudo ver en este un sello, que de cierta forma se parecía al Sharingan, antes de que pudiera preguntar al moreno cualquier cosa, o decirle que regresara, este la tomo del mentón y la cerco para susurrarle al oído.

** dile a Naruto, que no se meta con mis cosas…** y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a una chica por completo confundida. Tomo camino para alcanzar al kage, y no muy amablemente lo tomo del brazo e hiso que girara para que la mirara.

** dime que fue lo que paso… **

**nada **

** a mi no me engañas, porque tienes ese tatuaje en el cuello, que paso en estos últimos días, porque están aquí… y no te soltare hasta que me digas algo, aunque seas el Kazekage, tu tienes información de Sasuke y…** ante mencionar ese nombre noto como ligeramente se tenso el chico, lo soltó suavemente, suspiro profundamente para calmarse **algo te hiso no es cierto?, cuéntame que paso entre tu y él… tal vez pueda ayudarte** podía ver la cara de acongojo del otro, solo aguardo para que por fin hablara.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar** prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie…** ella seria la única persona a la que se lo contaría, tal vez y le hiciera bien sacarlo, Kakashi sospechaba pero no le contaba nada. La muchacha tomo asiento, escuchando una larga historia por parte del pelirrojo, enterándose de esta forma de cómo lo marco, que Akasuki ataco Suna, de la chica llamada Kanako que se arriesgó para ayudarle, todo, hasta ese momento… pero tanto había pasado?, no podía creerlo.

** y eso no es todo… últimamente me he estado sintiendo mal, pero no es causado por nada… no estoy seguro pero… he sentido cambios drásticos en mi cuerpo… **

**no te preocupes, yo te hare pruebas para ver que es lo que te pasa, perdóname, por hablarte así… **

** no importa, yo actuaria de la misma forma** se levantaron y tomaron camino de vuelta a la aldea, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado él, y tampoco podía creer que Sasuke la haya hecho eso, pero que era en lo que pensaba. Noto como el sabaku palideció un poco y tomaron un descanso, esas nauseas, cansancio, todo parecía indicar que posiblemente el estuviera… pero eso seria ridículo no podría ser.

**Con que Itachi acecinó a tu hermano** toda su historia fue contada por segunda ocasión en su vida, no le era grato recordarla, pero tampoco era bueno guardarla, los chicos rubios no sabían que decir, así que ella trato de animar un poco la situación.

**no pongan esas caras, mejor cuéntenme de ustedes, como es que se conocen, acaso son novios jajajaa** los chicos se miraron examinándose y negaron con la cabeza** haaa, entonces están enamorados en secreto, mmm haber, tu chica de seguro la única persona que te llama la atención es alguien que sea una persona verdaderamente complicada o que busque situaciones que no sean tan rebuscadas, menos problematicassss… ** la chica quedo sorprendida, pero no dijo nada.

** Problemáticas, jaja sonaste como mi amigo Shikamaru que raro…** a Temari se le subió la sangre a las mejillas, cosa que la morena noto. No necesitaba usar su Sharingan como para saber lo que la gente sentía.

** bueno no ando tan lejos contigo muchachita, ahora tu…** señalo al rubio** mmm, un poco difícil, se te nota que has estado enamorado de la misma persona durante mucho tiempo, tal vez de niños, no?** el chico se callo, si que era buena** pero… ahora no estas seguro, se te nota **

**como puedes saberlo **

**bueno, mira en el caso de ella, inmediatamente se sonrojo y comenzó a pensar en una sola persona, pero en ti solo se noto como un recuerdo grato de infancia, así que respecto con tus muecas quiere decir que hay alguien mas, no te conozco como para especificar quien es… tu echaste de cabeza a ella jeje** el rubio miro a la mencionada y esta solo desvió la mirada.

**tal vez solo te atraiga… pero quien sabe, oigan no creen que ya se tardaron mucho en regresar?** cambio súbitamente de tema, y si era cierto de que se habían tardado.

**será mejor que los busquemos, separémonos** propuso la rubia y los otros dos asintieron tomando caminos diferentes.

Una anciana se encontraba incorporándose tras ser expulsada del cuerpo al que había residido, había hecho todo a la perfección, pero no conto con que entre dos la atacarían, si lo hubiera hecho como demonio, no hubiera sido tan fácil echarla, pero debía admitirlo, esa persona era lo bastante fuerte como haberle parado lo que hacia, y tomar por momentos el control de su cuerpo.

**ya veo porque le gano a Shukaku** mientras estuvo dentro del cuerpo de Gaara pudo percatarse del sello que se encontraba por su vientre en un costado, ese sello en especial era de fusión de almas, ahora era un bijuu, pero al igual que su hermana tenia la habilidad de controlar el viento.

**maldición, no pudo escoger a otro humano "normal"** estaba algo exhausta que tropezó con una piedra, cayendo accidental mente encima de un chico.

**se encuentra bien tebayo?** un rubio la ayudaba a levantarse, solo la vieja asintió y le sonrió amablemente, pero algo en el le llamo la atención.

** si disculpe mi torpeza, estoy un poco cansada… **

**nono, usted discúlpeme a mi, estoy buscando a unos amigos que no la vi **la señora se le quedo viendo por un rato, y por fin noto eso…

**_Kiuuby… _**sonrió, si que el mundo era pequeño. El demonio pudo reconocer el aroma de la mujer, voltio y vio frente a el a la rubia de mirada rojiza.

**cuanto tiempo sin vernos Tenju…** la mujer que en esos momentos se veía de 25 años lo examino, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo.

**te encontró primero Kanako, no?** dijo con burla, el zorro solo se molesto moviendo sus nueve colas.

**no tiene tanto poder… **

**ohh, entonces fue papa, mmm pobrecito se ve que son serias** se acerco para tocar una de las heridas, comprobando de esta forma de cómo le dolían al demonio.

**quien te encerró en este mocoso…** se sentó a un lado del bijuu, recargando su espalda en este, esperando la respuesta. Esta familia si que guardaba un poder misterioso, podían entrar en su prisión como sin nada. Desde Madara que lo busco para hacer el trato, la menor que podía lastimarlo ya que llevaba a su padre en el interior y ella que podía curarlo.

**y bien? **

**no te importa **

**tan humillante fue? Ja, bueno tengo una propuesta para ti… que te parase que te de la habilidad de rechazar cualquier ataque, así también de curarte… solo tendrías que hacer un trabajito para mi **el zorro la miro, pero que pretendía?.

**y que quieres que haga? **

**solo quítame de en medio a esta persona…** mostro la imagen del pelirrojo, el zorro sonrió para sus adentros, pero fue detectado por la rubia a lado.

**y esa sonrisa? **

** me parece que te contare una historia muy larga… **

De entre la espesura del bosque comenzó a divisarse al moreno que traía la leña, y una manta?.

**hey Sasuke nos estábamos preocupando por ti** la chica se le acercaba para ayudarle con lo que cargaba, pero en cuanto esta trato de tomar la tela que sostenía, este se la arrebato.

** Huy, pues que es eso** pregunto el peli blanco, a lo cual el Uchiha ignoro, la chica agarro la madera y encendió el fuego, estaba cabizbaja, para así preparar la cena, Juugo se acerco al Uchiha para así poder conversar.

** no es necesario llegar tan rápido, si la información que te dieron es correcta, no sanaran tan rápido, la Uchihara no deja a sus presas en tan buen estado y menos cuando se transforma… ** lo miro de reojo y continuo **aun quieres enfrentártele? **

**no… **el chico a lado se sorprendió, porque cambio repentinamente de opinión **ella me ha hecho un gran favor, indirectamente, además… prometí no dañarla ** serró sus ojos, recargándose en el árbol que estaba tras él, y teniendo la tela entre sus manos la aspiro. Juugo ahora si que no entendía absolutamente nada, se paro del lugar y se acerco a la chica para ayudarle ya que Suigetsu la estaba cabreando como de costumbre, y quería una cena decente esa vez.

El chico de sonrisa permanente (es tétrico este hombre escalofríos) aprovecho para acercarse al Uchiha…

**y quienes son esas dos? ** el moreno abrió los ojos mirándolo a los ojos **si, la de la frontuda y pelirroja… ** el chico había visto parte de lo el Uchiha había hecho, siempre enviaba un clon de agua para saber que este estuviera bien, costumbre que se dio desde lo de la palea de Deidara y Sasuke.

El moreno sonrió, recordar que su antigua compañera se peleaba con Ino cuando le decía frentuda, y más por el hecho de que pensara que Gaara fuera mujer. Simplemente lo miro con una sonrisa y el otro entendió la indirecta.

**... no me vas a decir verdad? ** a lo cual el otro solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación, el peliblanco bufo molesto, pero estaba bien, ya sabría por sus propios medios.

En el hospital la niña comenzaba a moverse, estaba despertando… Tsunade estaba atenta a los movimientos de la chica, y Jaraiya no se había separado de la rubia. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos examinando lo que estaba a su alrededor, encontrando así a los dos adultos en la cama junta a la suya.

**Kanako? **pregunto la rubia


	17. he en la ciudad

17 Noche en la ciudad _ese descanso les hará bien, son muchas penas las que sufrirán después _

**Hokage sama, Jaraiya sama… ** estaba toda adolorida, pero no tenia ningún rasguño, trato de levantarse pero no pudo. Los dos Sannin suspiraron de alivio, la niña era ella y no la vestía que los había atacado con anterioridad.

Jaraiya se acerco a la niña, ya que esta parecía estar algo perturbada **Kanako que sucedió hace rato? ** fue directo, la niña puso su mirada en el y luego a la rubia, esta estaba herida, podía recordar fragmentos de lo ocurrido, pero no del todo.

**perdóneme Hokage sama, pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió, podría decírmelo?** pidió la muchacha, a lo que la rubia siendo ayudada por el ero Sannin fue hasta su cama, se sentó a un lado de esta y comenzó a relatare, desde el momento en que la encontraron junto a Gaara hasta se momento.

**ya veo… entonces con que eso tienes planeado, mmm me parece bien** la rubia aun estaba en la cárcel del bijuu, escucho toda la historia de ese niño, y de los lazos que lo unían al Uchiha y al sabaku.

**Con que es un kage, vaya si que mi hermano busca lo mejor… **

**mj, pero dime porque le quieres hacer daño… no te convendría mejor quedarte con su cuerpo, te vendría bien tener uno nuevo… ** la mujer lo vio fastidiada, que tena de malo su cuerpo.

**maldito zorro, mide tus palabras que no soy tan benévola ** amenazo la "chica", solo el zorro sonrió.

**jeje, no te enojes, pero de todos modos, no podrías quedarte con ese cuerpo, es demasiado poderoso, y mas aun combinado con el Uchiha… **

**entonces tendremos que separarlos…** el demonio la vio con gran interrogación, a caso sabría como?. Y la mujer como si leyera los pensamientos del bijuu afirmo con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa malévola le dijo al demonio su plan y del como él podría separar esa unión que había hecho el moreno. No en balde había vivido más de dos mil años en la tierra.

El rubio salió de su trance, sin percatarse de lo ocurrido, se despidió de la anciana y se fue, la vieja solo sonreía, a pesar de ser "humano" tenia varios trucos bajo la manga.

**esto se pondrá bueno…** y se fue del lugar.

Gaara y Sakura ya habían llegado a la aldea y se disponían a ir al hospital de la misma, la chica quería hacerle los estudios correspondientes al pelirrojo lo antes posible, pero…

**Gaara, Sakura chan!!!!** el rubio los hallo, abrazándolos muy efusivamente, frente de él estaban las dos personas que en ese momento _amaba_.

**nauto ya basta nos estas ahogando…** no quería que viera el estado de Gaara, aun no, hasta verificar sus sospechas.

**he?, lo siento, en verdad discúlpenme tebayoooo** estaba contento, mientras que la pelirrosa le decía algo al pelirrojo, Naruto los observo, deteniéndose en el color de ojos de ambos.

**se parecen… **

**que dijiste?** su compañera si que tenia buen oído.

**sus ojos se parecen, en el color, solo que los tuyos son verdes y los de Gaara son agua marina, entre azul y verde** los chicos se vieron aludidos, a que venia esa observación, pero a Naruto era mas que importante, ya que en el brillo que estos despedían podía decirse a quién le importaba mas. (Espero que entiendan esta parte nenas n.n). Se quedo sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras los seguía al hospital, en el trayecto Ikari y Temari los divisaron uniéndose a ellos.

Y tras una regañiza por arte de la hermana mayor al menor que solo la ignoraba, la pelirrosa lo llevo a un cuarto a hacerle los exámenes. Lo principal era hacerle pruebas de sangre.

** no puede ser…** la chica veía tras un microscopio la sangre del chico, descubriendo que en ella, las células eran mas de lo normal, lo cual le daban al chico una curación acelerada respecto a heridas, desde rasguños, hasta mortales, también descubrió que entre estas había células madres, las cuales en teoría se sustituían las ya muertas, esto quería decir que podría Gaara tener 60 y parecer de 15… fue realizando mas pruebas, quedando sorprendida al ver los resultados. Pasaron unas tres horas, hasta que por fin en sus manos estaba el resultado que ella temía, lo leyó detenidamente y una sola palabra se repetía.

**negativo… **estaba aliviada, e inclusive se sintió ridícula en pensar en la posibilidad, pero de acuerdo con otra hoja anexa que le fue entregada la perturbo, en ella se encontraba hormonas femeninas en aumento, no entendió lo que quería decir eso, además de que decía que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, por ello su fatiga y mareo (y si es verdad, solo después de donar sangre yo me siento así u-u).

**tu mal estar fue causado por perdida de sangre, por ello los mareos y cansancios** el pelirrojo hizo memoria, y en efecto le dio de su sangre a la patiblanca.

Llego hasta donde el pelirrojo, ahora vendría los exámenes físicos, le pidió al chico que se quitara la camisa a lo cual este se negó.

**Gaara no seas infantil y quítatela **mas que nada quería ver el tatuaje que le puso Sasuke.

**... no ** el rubor en sus mejillas lo asía ver tierno, pero no por ello desistiría.

**Gaara necesito ver como… **

**te vas a asustar, yo estoy asustado… **

**por favor, no creo que nada me pueda asustar a estas alturas jaja ** trato de animarlo, el chico solo suspiro y lentamente se desabrocho mostrando lo que ocultaba.

**pero que…** realmente no podía creer lo que veía, eso no era posible, él no podía tener eso… de inmediato el chico se tapo.

**vez… **

Kana había escuchado todo con suma atención, analizando un poco, pero sin llegar a algo concluyente, lo único que pudo decir fue:

**pierdo el control cuando tengo mi verdadera forma, lo único que ha podido calmarme es beber sangre pura de demonios, cualquier clase…** bajo la cabeza, y entonces Jaraiya recordó que el pelirrojo había intervenido y se había encerrado junto a la niña para calmarla.

**"tenia sed" eso dijo el Kazekage… ** la niña lo miro, el pelirrojo le había ofrecido su sangre, la transformación estaba terminando, pero recordó de inmediato lo que no le pudo decir en el bosque.

**donde esta Gaara???!!! **

**su hermana se lo llevo, parece que esta adieta jeje **bromeo un poco la rubia. La chica en cambio salió como pudo del cuarto.

**PERO QUE DIABLOSSSSSSSS!!!! **los enfermeros y pacientes además de los tres chicos que se encontraban cerca de la habitación se alarmaron con tremendo grito de la ninja de la hoja.

Tanto Temari como Naruto se alarmaron.

**hey Sakura que pasa? Esta todo bien ahí? **

**si que pasa Gaara esta bien… **

**si... lo que pasa… es que… eche a perder una muestra tendré que repetirla jeje, ha Naruto porfa tráeme mas pergaminos, se me acabaron **

El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces salió en busca de lo que le pidieron seguido de Temari, también quería ayudar. La morena solo se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca, a lo lejos distinguió a una niña de cabellera blanca que llegaba hasta donde estaba, se miraron por un momento, luego la chica toco a la puerta siendo la pelirrosa en contestar

**si?, Naruto eres muy rápido…** abrió la puerta encontrándose a la chica, se le quedo viendo con cara de "quien eres tu?".

**heee, no soy Naruto** bajo la mirada.

**kana?** el pelirrojo la diviso, la chica levanto la vista para verle y le sonrió. Mientas que Sakura.

**"conque ella es la chica Kanako, la que Akasuki le teme…"** le dio permiso de pasar. Serrando la puerta tras de si.

**Gaara como estas… **se acerco al chico y lo abrazo, este paso una mano por su cabello, esa imagen daba a entender que entre ellos había "algo".

**Gaara tengo que decirte algo muy importante… **se deshizo del abrazo y lo tomo por los hombros, luego se percato de la presencia de la chica y callo por un momento.

**no te preocupes, ella es una amiga, que tienes que decirme **la chica igualmente estaba interesada en eso.

**ok, Gaara, para que pudiera salvarte tuve que darte parte de mi, te di mi ojo derecho… **señalando el parche que llevaba en ese ojo, a lo cual el chico asintió, la pelirrosa se había sentado a un lado de ellos** ... bueno, al momento que lo "aceptaste", también adquiriste poderes míos, así como también mi sangre, sustituyendo la tuya… ahora la que llevas es la misma que la mía… por eso al momento de que te fusionaste con Shukaku tu te volviste el nuevo bijuu, pero con una gran diferencia de poder… ** tanto el chico como la mujer a su lado estaban sorprendidos. Lo que mas temía el pelirrojo era convertirse en un demonio, maldita suerte que tenía, apretó sus puños. Lo noto la peliblanca **realmente perdóname Gaara, pero no encontré otra solución para salvarte… y aun no termino… ** los chicos la miraron, como que había mas ** Sojobo medio ese conocimiento con un precio implicado… tu… vas a cambiar, obtendrías un nuevo cuerpo **

La pelirrosa se paro de inmediato, acaso por eso él tenia…

**por eso él tiene… ** la peliblanca asintió con la cabeza.

**pero porque?** llamo la atención el chico, mientras que la mujer asimilaba todo eso.

** no me lo quiso decir, y no me ha escuchado, me ignora ** dejo de agarrarlo, yendo a la ventana.

La Uchiha escuchaba todo tras la puerta, enterándose del "asuntito" y en cuanto llegaron los rubios se separo. 

**que paso? **pregunto la sabaku, Uchiha no sabia si decirles o no, por algo la pelirrosa no los dejo entrar, pero lo que le intrigaba era la niña de cabello blanco.

**nada fuera de lo normal, solo que vi que una chica de cabello blanco entro, no se quien sea… ** de inmediato un nombre se le vino a la cabeza al kisune.

**kana…** le dio los pergaminos a la morena y entro súbitamente al cuarto asustando a los presentes. Se encontró con los ojos ámbar de la chica, y solo esta desviaba la mirada, ocultándose tras del pelirrojo.

**Naruto que no entiendes que esto es privado!!!!** y así como él abrió la puerta, le fue serrada en las narices.

**auch!!!!! **esa reacción de la pelirrosa ya era un reflejo para con él. Las dos mujeres junto a el tenían una gotita en la cabeza.

**que fue eso? **dijeron al unisonó.

**Tobi, en donde demonios estabas??!!!** la mujer de cabellera azul lo regañaba, había pensado que la seguía, pero este se tardo mas de una hora en llegar a donde estaban.

**jeje lo siento, lo que pasa es que tuve un problema…** lo ignoro por completo, mientras que los restantes de la organización se encontraban alrededor de los dos caídos, a la persona que estaba mas afectada era Payne, el uchiha ya estaba despertando, una nueva solución hecha por el tipo de las "plantas" le recupero por completo, pero aun necesitaba reposo.

El chico enmascarado se le acerco para cambiarle la tela húmeda que tenia en la frente, una pequeña fiebre le había llegado, y como los demás estaban exhaustos ahora a él le tocaba de hacer de enfermera, esta escasez de miembros los estaba poniendo en aprietos, por esa razón ahora "cuidaban" a los heridos.

**Ok, bueno ya que todo esta medianamente aclarado, ahora lo siguiente seria enseñarte algunas cosas que desconoces Gaara… **la medico ninja se le acerco, y de todas formas comenzó a evaluarlo… muy resignadamente, el pelirrojo se dejo hacer. Mientras que Kana se sentaba en un rincón, tratando de contactar a su "padre" pero nada

Se detuvo un momento viendo el tatuaje dado por el Uchiha, lo recorrió con el dedo, pero la reacción del chico fue temblar un poco, dejo eso y le izo una serie de ejercicios. Una vez terminada la evaluación y la inspección, los resultados fueron los siguientes:

**bueno respecto a tu estado de salud vas excelente… **le sonrió** pero físicamente, he notado, además delo obvio, que también tu sistema óseo cambia, por eso los dolores que te llegan repentinamente… aun no se a completado así que por otro tiempo mas seguirá doliéndote **

no había respuesta del chico, y nada que dijera la niña, Sakura suspiro, ahora venia lo difícil.

**ahora tendremos que decírselo a tus hermanos… ** realmente no savia como reaccionarían, pero… seria mejor que se les informara para no salir con "sorpresas" sobre todo a Kankuro que últimamente no lo dejaba solo, con excepción de esta ocasión. Un asentimiento por parte del chico le dio permiso a la pelirrosa que hiciera pasar a Temari.

**temariiiiiiii!! Chicosssssssssss** Kankuro había llegado por fin con ellos, a lo cual todos, menos la morena se sorprendieron, tras de el estaba Sai sonriéndoles y alzando la mano en forma de saludo.

**Kankuro que haces aquí? Deberías estar en Suna!!!** reprendió la mayor de los hermanos pero Kankuro se excuso, no había problema Shikamaru se los había llevado a Kanoha a los civiles, mientras que los demás estaban reconstruyendo. Además también Gaara era su hermano pequeño, tenia todo el derecho a estar ahí. La rubia suspiro, y abrazo a su hermano, ahora no permitirían que nadie se llevara lejos a su ototo.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de los presentes, la cabeza de Sakura se asomo buscando a la rubia, pero encontró a los dos hermanos, genial, ahora los dos sabrían la situación, pidió que entraran, y Kankuro fue enterándose de todo de una forma muy rápida, ya que en cuanto entro vio a Kanako, y fue detenido muy a tiempo por la pelirrosa y la rubia.

**bueno… no se como empezar… Gaara esta en perfecto estado, ya no tendrá ninguna fuga de shakra, sino por el contrario se ha hecho mucho mas fuerte… **los chicos se alegraron por ello, fueron hasta donde su hermano, que ya estaba en pie y con los brazos cruzados, la rubia lo acaricio del cabello y el moreno por la espalda, aun no se acostumbraba a esos mimos, cosa que lo incomodaba un poco.

**mmm, pero… hay dios como lo digo?** los chicos les entro un escalofrío.

**pero?...** cuestiono Kankuro, la chica se rascaba la cabeza, y miraba a kana, esta estaba en un trance, así que no había ayuda por parte de ella.

**fiu (suspiro XD), lo que pasa es que esta "cambiando", o "transformando" como lo quieran interpretar… **

**y eso es malo o bueno? ** pregunto Temari abrazando inconscientemente a su hermano. La pelirrosa no savia como decirlo de la manera mas sutil, así que saco los estudios y comenzó a explicarles, la rubia mas o menos le entendía, pero el moreno le daba vueltas la cabeza. Una vez que termino, vio a los presentes, pero estos estaban mas intrigados, lo que les había dicho era que su hermano tenia un tumor, cáncer, una gripa severa?, la chica suspiro.

** seré una mujer…** la voz de Gaara se izo sonar en la habitación, los chicos voltearon a verle, era una broma?... no él nunca bromeaba.

**que?... **había escuchado bien?, su hermano una mujer. El chico se sentó nuevamente en la cama volteando a otro lado restándole importancia al asunto, pues que mas daba, estaba pasando y no podía pararlo. Aunque si se sentía raro.

**EXACTO!!! **grito Sakura, los sabaku volvieron a ver los papeles, ahora si los entendían. La rubia se paro y se dirigió al pelirrojo quedando frente a él, este fijo su mirada en ella, una sonrisa se marco en los labios de la chica y le dio un fuerte abrazo, pero que es lo que estaba haciendo.

**temari?** el moreno la vio desde su lugar, porque esa reacción, él no savia como tomar la noticia. Bueno si a Gaara no le importaba, por que a él si, es mas debería de estar contento ya que él le…

**siempre quise tener una hermana** comento la mayor, una gotita en todos los presentes se formo, y una vena en el pelirrojo, si se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, pero eso no quería decir que pensara ni sintiera igual que una. El moreno se paro y fue hasta ellos, tenía cierta curiosidad.

**emm, bueno que es lo que tienes, y… lo que ya no tienes** al chico no le causo gracia su comentario, y lo fulmino con la mirada, a lo cual su hermano salió con la conclusión de…

**no… ya no tienes tu… !!! **

**oigan que están haciendo tebayo????!!!! ** Naruto gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, tenían que informarles a los demás, no?.

Naruto había ido al baño, dejando a los demás en el pasillo, estos para enterarse del chisme se acercaron a la puerta escuchando todo (¬¬ que chismosos), solo estaban los morenos, y escucharon perfectamente la afirmación que había hecho la pelirrosa.

**"con que es una mujer…" **

**"Era un hombre?" **pensaron al mismo tiempo. No sintieron cuando el rubio se les acerco y de forma muy maliciosa los asusto.

**oigan que están haciendo tebayo????!!!! **Casi se les sale el corazón, cayendo uno encima del otro.

De inmediato se abrió la puerta, estos se pararon de forma rápida para que no vieran que los estaban escuchando. Habían discutido que aun no era el momento de decirle a los demás, Sakura salió y se llevo a Ikari para buscar a Kakashi, quería hablar con el de cierto sello, Kankuro salió con Sai para ir por algo de comer ya que después de haberse "extraviado" su ototo, no había comido, además de que ellos también estaban hambrientos, solo se quedaron los rubios, la peliblanca y el pelirrojo.

El Kitsune se metió en la habitación divisando a Gaara, la rubia le pidió de favor que lo cuidara ya que iría a buscarle ropa limpia, la que traía ya estaba sucia, y le habían puesto una bata de hospital (como odio esas batas, no hay privacidad ònó, no sierran), se quedaron en silencio, Gaara estaba sentado en la cama, sus piernas volaban, si que era bajito, sonrió para si, se veía frágil, pero a la vez era tan mortífero como cualquier daga. Recordó lo que hiso en el bosque, de la magnitud de poder que tenía ahora, por eso era Kazekage, a él aun le faltaba mucho, pero sabia que lo lograría.

**oye… Gaara, me preguntaba como es que… eres tan fuerte** se acerco hasta quedar frente a él. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada a la chica recordando lo que le dijo.

**por que soy un monstro… ** Naruto se puso serio, como que era un monstruo, eso no era cierto. Iba a hablar pero el menor se le adelanto.

** no soy un Jinchuuriki, ya no mas, pero ahora soy un bijuu, con forma humana… ** agacho la cabeza ** no podre cambiar lo que soy… **

** no es verdad!!!!... **lo tomo por los hombros sobresaltándolo** no eres ningún monstruo…** lo tomo de la barbilla** acaso no tedas cuenta de lo que daríamos por ti?... eres la persona mas pura que he conocido ** ante esto el pelirrojo se puso agresivo, quito su mano de su cara con un manotazo por parte suya.

**de que demonios hablas, he matado personas sin compasión desde que tengo memoria…!!!** se indigno, como podía decir esas cosas de él. Pero el rubio solo le sonrió y a tranquilizarlo tomándolo por los hombros, pero esta vez agarrándolo fuertemente, ya que el otro trataba de evitar que lo tocara. ** lo se, pero aun así, desde pequeño te rechazaron, te temieron y no savias el porque, cierto? ** dejo de forcejear, viendo con cara de dolor a los ojos celestes, recordar eso si que le dolía demasiado, a pesar de tratar de olvidarlo, no podía ** no eres el único que sufrió de esa forma, yo también lo sentí, y soy la única persona que te entiende, y tu eres la única persona que me entiende… lo único que sucedió es que tu estuviste mas tiempo solo que yo ** lo tomo por detrás de la nuca y lo acerco para susurrarle a su oído **lo lamento **esto sorprendió al chico, porque lo lamentaba?

**porque?, no savias siquiera que existía… l**e abrazo de una forma muy cálida, no era como los que le daba su hermana… pero se sentía bien, aunque aun dudaba. **lo se, pero si hubiéramos estado juntos desde el inicio, nunca hubiera permitido que te hicieran ese daño… ** el chico estaba mas que asombrado, Naruto era la única persona que cruzaba la línea que él mismo había impuesto, su pecho ya no dolía tanto, muy lentamente fue correspondiendo a ese abrazo, aferrándose a su ropa y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del otro. Ya había oscurecido, así que las luces de la aldea se encendieron dando a la ventana de la habitación un reflejo hacia adentro, Naruto por instinto vio hacia la ventana y en esta se veía a la perfección la espalda algo descubierta del pelirrojo, pero sobretodo esa extraña marca en su cuello.

**Gaara… y eso?** roso con sus yemas la zona, y en el acto el "chico" se alejo de él.

**no-no es nada **en ese instante Kanako fue saliendo de su trance, hablar con ese Sojobo si que era pesado, pero ya savia del porque del cambio del pelirrojo. Se paro y fue directo hasta él, ignorando por completo al rubio.

**Gaara ya se, porque te conviertes en mujer, tendrás la habilidad que yo no tengo, poder dar a luz…!!!! Eso quiere mi padre **

el pelirrojo no dijo nada, y voltio a ver al rubio, kana imito su movimiento encontrándose con Naruto, pero como es que no lo vio?, este estaba procesando la información pero solo una palabra se formo en su boca.

**QUEEEEE????!!!!!** corrió hacia la chica y la zarandeo, que paso, que hizo, porque dijo eso, era verdad, mentira o una broma???. El pelirrojo solo suspiro, aun no era momento para que supieran personas externas, pero tratándose de él haría la excepción, así que trato de tranquilizar al rubio, le quito a una kana muy mareada y lo sentó en una silla. Le pidió ayuda a la peliblanca ya que esto seria largo, y con el tiempo que conocía a Naruto sabia que era algo lerdo en este tipo de cuestiones. Pero aun la chica sentía un poco de culpa por engañarlo, así que no lo miraba a la cara.

**hey, no te preocupes, lamento mucho el tratar de atacarte… pero pensé que realmente nos habías traicionado… actúas muy bien tebayo!!!! **la chica abrió grandemente los ojos, luego sonrió ante el gesto tan amable del rubio, como existía una persona tan amable como él… de cierta forma comenzó a tomarle un cariño especial, cariño…

**_"tu no tienes derecho a amar… no puedes" _** esas palabras le taladraron el corazón, como era posible que Kakiu la haya tratado de esa forma? Apretó sus puños deforma inconsciente, pero una mano se poso en una de las suyas, miro al la persona que la estaba a apoyando, Gaara le sonrió de forma cálida, sus piro, el estar a su lado le daba seguridad, se sentía protegida, por muy extraño que suene.

** De acuerdo, comenzare desde el principio. Mi padre es Sojobo un demonio muy poderoso, el ha tenido solo tres descendientes, una que nació de él mismo, otro de un humano, y yo que comparto su corazón… ** toco su pecho, Naruto abrió los ojos, ella era hija directa de un demonio… por eso su poder? ** mi hermana mayor se encarga de controlar el elemento del agua, es el demonio que me ataco en el bosque… mi hermano, controla el fuego, nació de una humana que poseía una técnica de línea sucesora muy fuerte, mi padre era… es demasiado ambicioso, así que como tenia la habilidad de transformarse en humano se caso con ella y tuvieron a su hijo, el segundo de él, nosotros poseemos un abanico que nos transporta a otras dimensiones y hace grandes tormentas… el abanico Uchiwa, ya que como había nacido un nuevo clan, en honor a mi padre mi hermano le fue puesto el nombre de Uchiha Madara… **

**quee, quieres decir que tu tienes relación con Sasuke?... ** Naruto se paro de su asiento, Gaara al escuchar al mencionado desvió su mirada, porque demonios lo escuchaba en cualquier lugar?. Por otro lado la peliblanca mantenía un semblante serio, recordando al moreno, y recordando a Madara, ahora si podía visualizarlo bien, todos sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas regresaron a ella, su alma ya era vieja **si… aunque no seamos al 100, tenemos al mismo "padre"… lo que él buscaba era obtener un cuerpo poderoso, por ello tubo a Madara, para quedarse con él, pero al ser descubierto por mi hermano, pidió ayuda un bijuu muy poderoso, pidió que le prestara su shakra para poder vencer a Sojobo, pero la fuerza de él es tanta que solo logro sellarlo, la única forma de despertarlo es si tres Uchihas se unen y abren el portal, usando el caleidoscopio Sharingan (Mangekyou Sharingan), y ese portal soy yo… poco después de su encierro yo desperté, ha pasado mucho tiempo… ** lo miro, Naruto estaba mas paniqueado que nada (osease sorprendido XD), acaso, Itachi había llevado casi la extinción de su clan para evitar que escapara Sojobo?, entonces por que dejo vivo a Sasuke, y además estaba esa chica Ikari.

**no entiendo, porque Itachi elimino a su clan dejando vivos a su hermano y a esa chica, y que tiene que ver con todo esto Gaara? ** la niña no savia que el Uchiha mayor había eliminado a su clan… entonces, pensó un poco ** lo que él quiere es ser el nuevo cuerpo de Sojobo… no todos los uchihas podían tener el Sharingan normal… ya que su sangre dejo de ser tan pura, lo que quiere decir que esos dos tienen posibilidad o ya adquirieron el Mangekyou Sharingan… ** pero porque… porque matar a sangre fría a todas esas personas… porque traumarlos así?. Como si la chica leyera sus pensamientos prosiguió.

**recuerda que somos hijos de un gran espíritu puro, y si están contaminados son sangrientos… esa es nuestra naturaleza, acaso no recuerdas lo que hice en la sala de operaciones?... ** Naruto hizo memoria, y la visualizo en ese estado, tratando de matar a todos, con una cara sádica que le dio miedo, un miedo real… pero Gaara había sido el único en calmarla. Miro a Gaara y este le devolvió la mirada, estaba serio desde que empezó la plática.

**yo siempre reencarno, para no envejecer nunca, tengo la habilidad parecida a la de mi padre, solo con una diferencia…yo necesito ser engendrada, así que mis madres se embarazan en el momento en que muero, sin necesidad de tener un hombre… pero antes de ello, yo les doy mi sangre, para que de esta forma no deje de ser pura, no es algo que desee… pero por las circunstancias que se presentan es necesario que lo haga… **entre serró los ojos** esas mujeres han fallecido cuando nazco…** un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación… a Naruto le vinieron imágenes de lo sucedido, ella le había entregado a Gaara un ojo, y si estaba bien informado, al aceptar eso también aceptaba los poderes del propietario de ese ojo, al igual que la sangre, mas el cambió que estaba sufriendo, eso quería decir que él seria quien la trajera a la vida, tembló, no… otra vez no.

La chica y pelirrojo notaron eso, ambos se acercaron al acongojado chico** no te preocupes…** levanto la mirada, como era que estaba tan tranquilo Gaara, acaso aceptaba su muerte?, una lagrima rodo su mejilla, la cual fue secada por Kanako.

**Gaara es un caso especial, si, el tiene mi sangre ahora, pero también es un bijuu, pero purificado…** miro al "chico".

**purificado?...** pregunto, la chica asintió ** los demonios purificados tienen control absoluto en sus poderes… tu al vencer a Shukaku te purificaste, aunque puedes llegar a contaminarte… pero es casi imposible. ** miro nuevamente a Naruto **yo siempre he reencarnado en el país del viento, ese es mi elemento, y Gaara es ahora el dios de eso… y como también es un bijuu, él puede elegir si desea tenerme o no, y no morirá… es demasiado fuerte, también existe una gran posibilidad en que ya no reencarne…** sonrió, el pelirrojo se sorprendió por eso, ella ya no quería vivir ya, estaba cansada… los tomo de las manos poniéndolas en su pecho. ** Pero… a mi padre no le importo… ya que a ti Gaara te esta siguiendo él, y no dejara la oportunidad de que sea él el que renazca…** Naruto puso cara de extrañado, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a cuatro personas.

**Gaara mira te compre esto… ** Temari traía unas tres bolsas de ropa, le siguieron Sakura, Ikari y Kakashi. Los recién llegados vieron la escena.

**huy un trío… **dijo Kakashi, a lo cual los dos menores no entendieron, pero cierto rubio si.

**Kakashi sensei no es lo que cree!!! ** grito Naruto poniendo sus manos al frente negado.

**Naruto!!!** Un chichón dado por parte de la pelirrosa lo dejo en el suelo. Temari e Ikari se quedaron en el otro lado de la habitación, no querían meterse, o pensar con cosas que no debían.

Como podían pasar de un momento a otro las situaciones, desde hace un momento en donde estaban calmados, a ese fuera de lugar.

Temari jalo de la muñeca al pelirrojo llevándoselo al baño, no lo cambiaria enfrente de todos, obvio. Traía bastante ropa, y estaba por completo emocionada, como no savia su nueva talla asique había comprado bastante, además de que estaban muchos modelos hermosos… el pelirrojo solo veía lo que sacaba su hermana, que parte de no soy una mujer no entendía. Le mostro varios conjuntos, los cuales no le agrandaban, pero a muy a su pesar le hiso que se los pusiera, con el pretexto de ver cual era su talla, unas le quedaban muy grandes, otras chicas, además de que no tenían su "estilo". Hasta que por fin dieron con un conjunto negro, un pescador de mezclilla, con bolsas y tirantes, una blusa de cuello de tortuga con mangas que llegaban solo hasta la mitad de sus abrazos. Lo único pero que le ponía era que estaba muy pegado a su cuerpo, y mostraba, su cintura, las caderas que comenzaban a ensanchar y esas "cosas" que estaban en su pecho.

**hay no importa, te ponemos esas telas que te cargas todo el tiempo y ya, por cierto, donde están? **en ese instante el pelirrojo recordó quien se las había quitado, y donde las había dejado.

**bueno no importa… mira aquí hay una chamarra, póntela ** se la extendió, y este se la puso, era igualmente negra, le llegaba a la cintura, el cierre cruzaba angularmente, y las muñecas se abrían por un cierre. Estaba linda, además de que tenia opción de quitarse la gorra, también era con cuello de tortuga. Por lo menos no era tan pegada.

La rubia estaba maravillada, tenía una "hermanita", pero un detalle enorme se le había pasado. Mientras que el pelirrojo ponía las sandalias esta buscaba en las bolsas, pero no hallaba "eso" ** no puede ser… bueno, luego me acompañas a comprarlo, y así veo tu talla ** sonrió, pero el chico no entendía que era eso tan importante, suspiro, y se vio al espejo, y efectivamente, parecía una mujer, además no le ayudaba mucho el tener el cabello algo largo, suspiro con desgana esta vez, cogió un lazo de una prenda y se lo amarro, recogieron todo y salieron del baño.

** Entonces por eso se esta transformando… vaya era de esperarse **el rubio había dicho todo lo "importante" supervisado por kana, pero aun no entendía del porque ese cambio, lo cual la pelirrosa se lo explico lo mas sencillamente posible.

**mira las mujeres somos los únicas capases de traer "vida", nuestras cadera están hechas de tal modo que "cargue" al bebe, y nuestros senos lo alimentaran, ok?, bueno, eso es o que esta cambiando en él… pero lo que no entiendo es porque tu no tienes esa capacidad Kanako? ** la medico se dirigí a la chica que estaba a lado a lo cual le contesto **yo no soy un humano, sino un portal como ya mencionamos… simplemente es eso, soy una apariencia de mujer, pero esta no es mi verdadera forma** concluyó. En ese instante la puerta del baño se abrió, saliendo primero Temari toda contenta y luego Gaara.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, el pelirrojo sintió esas miradas, solo cruzo sus brazos y se recargo en la pared.** guau… si que te vez bien **comento Kakashi, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del chico, la pelirrosa se le quedo viendo, y tenia que admitirlo, era "linda", Naruto era el que tenia la boca abierta, solo su sensei se le acerco e hiso que la serrara **Naruto, no seas descortés, y di algo… **animo el peli plateado, pero antes que dijera nada el pelirrojo hablo** de que hablaban? **

**pues de que porque tú tenias mmmm…. ** inmediatamente Naruto tapo la boca de la pali blanca, no era bueno hacerlo enojar, y si sabia algo era que no le gustaba que hablaran de él a sus espaldas. Kankuro llego por fin, traía noticias buenas.

**oigan, un carnaval se instaló en el centro, vienen del país de Sahara… ** se callo al momento en que vio a su hermano. Vaya si de por si ya era muy atrayente, ahora lo era mas, tras de el moreno apareció Sai, que también hecho un vistazo, pero este descaradamente lo recorrió todo con la vista, que incomodo bastante al pelirrojo, solo puso una mueca de fastidio, como podía ser así.

** Genial!!!, Kana también quieres cambiarte, creo que hay ropa que si te va aquedar** sonrió la rubia, y sin obtener repuesta se llevo a la chica del lugar, ya que traía una bata, no saldría del hospital con una bata, salió mas rápido que cuando entro con su hermano, si que tenia buenos gustos esta chica, la niña salió con un conjunto muy llamativo, pero no por eso feo, traía un short de mezclilla que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de medio muslo, un top blanco y una blusa holgada que caía por uno de sus hombros, no era recta, sino que parecía que estaba desgarrada, además de que tenia estampados hindúes, una mascada le fue puesta de tal forma que tapara su ojo muerto, amarro su cabello en una trenza no terminada de hacer a un lado, y unas sandalias que solo eran quita y pon, se veía my bien. Todos igualmente quedaron impactados, ya no parecía una niña, sino una adolecente.

**oye Kanako que edad tienes? **pregunto la pelirrosa.

**catorce ** no podía ser, tenia la cara de trece, pero al verla así, si aparentaba esa edad.

**bueno, vamos al carnaval… Naruto por favor cámbiate de ropa…** le expeto su sensei, esto al rubio le molesto, pero tenia razón, traía la ropa de hace unos días, no olía mal, pero si necesitaba un baño y ropa limpia pero… su mochila la había dejado en la aldea de la roca…

**pero… no tengo nada que ponerme tebayo… **lloriqueó

** no te preocupes, yo te presto para que te compres nueva** propuso Kankuro, y así él también se compraba igual, además, no tenia otra forma de agradecer el que haya ido a buscar de nueva cuenta a su hermano.

**gracias!!!!!!! **y así salieron del lugar, Kakashi se regreso para ver a los demás y a la Hokage, además de decir donde estarían.

Las "chicas" se fueron juntas, ya que Sakura también quería lucir genial, y Temari quería cambiarse, los chicos se quedaron embobados un rato hasta que ya no las vieron y se fueron a las tiendas de ropa.

**_Continuara…………………………………………………………………. _**


	18. Obsequio del monstruo

**18 ****Obsequio del monstruo **_se que agradecerás lo que he hecho, pero tendrás que pagármelo… nada es gratis _

Kakashi ya se encontraba en dirección del festival, solo recordar lo ocurrido le causaba cierta gracia, pobre de Jaraiya, tener que ser por el momento la escolta de la Hokage… pero les vendría bien a los niños esa distracción, sobretodo al kage, ya que él si era el mas estresado del asunto, paso en donde estaban , lee, Ino y Neji, estos discutían lo de Kanako, el anbu entro y los puso al tanto, ante esto los Junnin estaban impresionados, si que Naruto era el ninja numero uno en sorprender a todos, como es que tenia amigos con esa magnitud de poderes, pero si era su amiga entonces no era tan mala, y se defendió ya que fue agredida, los chicos recordaron como es que fueron atacados en el bosque, y por consecuencia a la Uchiha y Haruno. 

**como estará Sakura, me preocupa que este allá sola… **

**hey no te preocupes ella ya llego, junto con su amiga** sonrió con su ojito feliz. Los chicos se dirigieron a él, ya había llegado y no los había ido a ver?.

**bueno han de entender que han pasado muchas cosas en estos días no?, bueno yo me adelanto… nos vemos** ante esto salió de la habitación, si tenia razón, porque no distraerse un rato, y por lo que habían escuchado, es que la caravana de Sahara era una de las mejores del mundo, y no era fácil encontrarlos, ya que no tenían un seguimiento, eran nómadas. Ni siquiera él había tenido la oportunidad de verlos, ya que pues por cuestiones de la guerra esta tuvo que irse de Kanoha.

Suspiro ya que el recordarlo hacia que también recordara a Obito, como serian si él siguiera con vida?... no faltaba mucho para que llegara al centro, no traía su taje de anbu, pero no por ello no traía algo de "seguridad", aun no estaban exentos a un ataque de Akasuki, como dejarían pasar la oportunidad de atraer al Kiuuby, además de que ahora el Ichibi ya no tenia contenedor. Paso por uno de los callejones, para poder así acortar el camino, ya que varias de las calles habían sido serradas. No sintió que alguien lo seguía de cerca, demasiado, y aun peor, no sabia que ese sujeto savia perfectamente del estilo de pelear que tenia, como no saberlo, si ya se habían enfrentado con anterioridad.

**_Kakashi, cuanto tiempo ha pasado_** susurro al viento.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, acto por el cual se giro, encontrándose con una mirada rojiza.

**el Sharingan **de inmediato se puso en guardia, acaso seria Itachi? O Sasuke? Obviamente esquivo el sujeto las kunais que lanzo, pero esto le dio tiempo de "escapar", para así llevarlo a un lugar donde no hubiera civiles, el otro de inmediato lo siguió. Ya estaba lo bastante lejos así que activo su Sharingan, y lo encaro, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al no ver a nadie tras de él. Subió a uno de los arboles y ahí aguardo, pero nada, a sus espaldas unos brazos comenzaron a formarse de ese árbol tomándolo por el cuello y estrellándolo en el árbol. Como había sido tan descuidado?, la mano libre del sujeto tomo la kunai poniéndolo de forma amenazante en su estomago.

**quédate quieto…** un olor a avellana invadió el ambiente, poco a poco lo fue metiendo, dejándolo en una obscuridad total…

Los miembros de Akasuki estaban preparados para retirarse, pero uno en especial decidió quedarse.

**Itachi seguro que deseas hacerlo?** el tiempo de las plantas le había preguntado ya que Tobi informo que se había encontrado con el menor de los Uchihas, y que venia tras de Itachi, ya que le saco información.

Era as que obvio que este le dio la localización, pero como un no estaba al 100 Payne, la única mujer opto por trasladarse a otro escondite, y separarse… ahora la pareja del Uchiha era Tobi, cosa que no le agrado al moreno.

**de acuerdo, no tardes en concluir tus asuntos Itachi, los demás, vallan tras los demás bijuu, muévanse!!!! ** ordeno la mujer y todos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

**_para tu pronta recuperación tendremos que conseguir la sangre de la Uchihara no crees?_** comento la peli azul hacia su inconsciente líder.

Apenas comenzaba la fiesta, todos los aldeanos estaban ahí presentes divirtiéndose, viendo los espectáculos. Los chicos habían llegado de sus compras, vistiendo muy bien, Sai tenia una sudadera de color azul marino, con unos jeans igualmente azules, muy sencillo, Kankuro traía una vestimenta tipo militar, con una playera de redecillas, mostrando sus pectorales, amarraba su chamarra a la cadera, no estaba pintado, y Naruto que tenia una playera que le llagaba hasta la mitad de sus ante brazos, pegada, pantalón un poco mas suelto, no tan entallado como el de Sai, e igual una chamarra que extrañamente traía el logo de la hoja, color verde, todos con sandalias, ninguno traía su insignia. Buscaban el lugar de encuentro. Todo estaba llano de luces de colores, puestos de lo más variado desde puestos de destreza, regalos, comida… comida?, Ramen!!!!

De inmediato Naruto se perdió de entre todos aquellos puestos buscando su preciado Ramen, Kankuro trato de detenerlo pero sin éxito, así que se quedo con el moreno, suspiro cansado y prefirió buscar el lugar, pasaron media hora y al fin en el centro de todo estaban Sakura con un hermoso conjunto rojo, un pantalón de tela, usando zapatillas!!!, y una blusa de encaje, mostrando su espalda, se veía muy bien, su hermana no se quedaba atrás, esta traía traje con cuello de tortuga sin mangas, una abertura mostraba su pierna desde el muslo, de un color azul claro con imágenes de aves, hecho a mano y por ultimo estaba la Uchiha, la mas llamativa ya que era la mayor, traía una blusa holgada color blanca, de tirantes, y un short rasgado, también se dio la vuelta para comprarse además de sus víveres algo de ropa nueva, casi nunca salía, y menos con amigos, se había amarrado su cabello con una especie de mascada ya que a pesar de estar las nubes de lluvia hacia algo de calor, los chicos llegaron hasta ellas, antes que nada limpiándose la baba, después preguntaron por Kanako y Gaara.

**que paso donde están? **

**pues, como Kana nunca había visto algo como esto pidió que dar la vuelta, y Gaara fue con ella, sabes que no le gusta esperar** contesto la rubia.

**y donde esta Naruto? ** Sakura no vio por ningún lado al Kitsune.

**Se aloco con la comida y salió corriendo en busca de… **

**Ramen** termino por decir la chica a lo cual solo le sonrió.

Así que fueron a ver como estaría lo demás, ya se encontrarían con los otros. Pero cierto moreno se fue desapareciendo poco a poco, no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad de oro como esta.

A unos cuantos puestos estaban una muy sorprendida peliblanca y un muy ausente pelirrojo, kana estaba viendo unos trucos de magia, pareciera que tenia seis año, aplaudía junto con los niños, estaba contenta, Gaara solo la miraba, como era posible que nunca hubiera visto un espectáculo así?, muy melancólicamente recordó cuando tenia 4 años, un circo llego a Suna, siendo estos advertidos de su poder, en cuanto se acercaba a un puesto este se espantaba y huían todos del lugar, solo desde la azoteas podía ver el espectáculo, y también quedo fascinado con el acto de magia, sus piro y se recargo en un poste que estaba cerca serrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos… fue adentrándose en sus recuerdos, hasta que llego a un lugar oscuro, comenzó a caminar, escuchando el eco de sus pasos, se parecía demasiado al lugar donde Shukaku se encontraba encerrado, luego la lluvia comenzó a soltarse, instantáneamente corrió, el suelo comenzó a cambiar de color haciéndose color tierra, se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire. Comenzó a escuchar voces, levantó la vista encontrándose en una villa algo pequeña, y lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que todas esas personas llevaban el sello del clan Uchiha, todos hablaban muy alegres, pero que era esto, repentinamente una voz de una señora mayor le llamo la atención.

**Me saludas a tus padres Sasuke!!! **

**sii!! ** delante de él estaba un niño de unos 6 o 7 años de edad, llevando una bolsa de pan, acaso ese niño era Sasuke?, instantáneamente dio unos pasos atrás, pero donde rayos estaba?. Una pareja de amigas que estaban hablando pasaron a un lado de él, y un señor que venia en sentido contrario lo traspaso, esto no era real. Volvió a voltear a la panadería, pero ya no encontró al moreno, lo busco con la mirada, ya estaba algo lejos, su cuerpo se movió solo, yendo detrás de él. No paso mucho hasta que llegaron a su casa.

**ya llegue mama!!!** se quito los zapatos en la entrada, detrás de él estaba el pelirrojo, viendo el lugar, era un hogar muy cálido, un hogar que jamás tubo, bajo la mirada…

**Saske, que bueno, ven ayúdame con la comida** lo tomaba de la mano, guiándolo a la cocina, se subió en un banco a lavar los vegetales, mientras que su madre guisaba, escucho que la puerta se abría, se asomo y vio como un joven aproximadamente de su edad entraba, de inmediato el niño bajo de su lugar y fue a recibir a su hermano.

**nii san bien venido** el mencionado levantó la vista y con la muestra de cariño que le tenia lo recibió con un pequeño golpe en la frente **auch** a esto sonrió el mayor, Gaara conocía ese rostro, pero no sabia bien de donde.

**ahora si me vas a enseñar? **

**claro… mama luego regresamos** tomo de la mano al menor y se lo llevó. La escena cambio y se encontraban en el bosque, como era el que había llegado ahí ni idea, miro a los hermanos estos se encontraban entrenando, se sentó para verlos, él no tenia algún recuerdo así con su hermano, o hermana, verlos de esa forma, riendo haciendo comentarios, enojando al otro por diversión, e incluso el noto que el gran Sasuke no era tan bueno como ahora, no, ellos le habían tenido miedo, y lo peor era que un sentía ese miedo en ellos. Se encogió sus rodillas y tapo su rostro con sus brazos.

Pasaron unos momento y en cuanto volvió a ver, ya no estaba en ese bosque sino en una especie de paso de rio, había un hombre mayor junto a Sasuke, así que supuso de que se trataba de su padre, este le enseñaba la técnica de fuego al Uchiha, recargo sus brazos hacia atrás para así apoyarse, veía esa escena, su padre le enseñaba a defenderse, su madre, lo amaba, su hermano lo protegía. Entonces, porque era así. Su pregunta fue respondida en el acto, ya que repentinamente todo obscureció, se había hecho de noche y él estaba nuevamente en su casa, mas específicamente en el cuarto del infante, escucho unos ruidos, y gritos. Salió del lugar yendo hacia donde provenía, abrió la puerta y vio la escena, los padres del moreno estaba en el suelo cubiertos de sangre, frente de una figura que tenia la espada desenvainada, con la luz que apenas se escurría vio que se trataba del hermano de Sasuke, miro hacia el otro lado de la habitación y vio al niño tirado, preguntando del porque había hecho eso, su hermano había asesinado a sus propios padres?. El niño salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por el mayor, él también salió, un que abría preferido no hacerlo, ya que todos los cuerpos de las personas estaban regados por todos lados, no estaba horrorizado, pero sabia el como se sentía Sasuke, escucho algo lejos una conversación, se dirigió al lugar alcanzando solo la frase que era esencial.

**para que puedas vencerme, debes de matar a tu mejor amigo **ante esto se desvaneció, dejado inconsciente al pequeño. Instintivamente, se acerco al niño, todo comenzaba a desaparecer poso una mano en su cabeza, todo lo había perdido en una noche. Inconscientemente una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

**_igual que yo con Yashamaru…_** susurro y todo se obscureció nuevamente, ambos habían sido traicionados. Una persona se materializo frente de él, Gaara se paro rápidamente, seria otro "recuerdo?", pero no, la persona que estaba ante él era Sasuke. El pelirrojo ya no sabía como reaccionar. Ahora el conocer su pasado no sabia si realmente era malo o no… no le sostenía la mirada, mas bien la desviaba, al moreno le gusto esa reacción, no era esa de pánico. Esa conexión del sueño era gracias al sello, ya que los unía, por ello el Uchiha había visto su pasado, uno muy atormentado, muy traumático. De un momento a otro se encontraba abrazándole, esto le había tomado por sorpresa al menor, pero este no se separo, sino que por el contrario se dejo hacer, ya que ese abrazo no decía mas de lo que debía, si no el consuelo que en ese momento necesitaba el Uchiha. Un aroma a canela le llego a su nariz, serrando los ojos al instante. Le traía unos pocos buenos recuerdos a la memoria, como la vez que Yashamaru celebro con el la navidad, o cuando tubo la primera foto de su mama, por extraño que pareciese, ese aroma estaba presente. No se había dado cuenta pero se había aferrado a la ropa del otro, pero en cuanto estuvo consiente se separo de inmediato rompiendo la conexión y regresando a la realidad.

Estaba en el suelo, junto con un conjunto de personas al rededor, y lo peor era es que Sai le iba a ser respiración de boca a boca, una capa de arena lo aparto de inmediato, y kana pudo colarse entre toda esa gente.

**Gaara que te paso? **

**no se… no es nada** le ayudo a levantarse, la chica no sentía del todo lo que le ocurría al kage, eso era por el sello impuesto a este, pero por el contrario el chico (aunque tenga cuerpo de mujer me le voy a referir así oka n.n) si sentía lo que le sucedía.

Ino, Lee y Neji se habían ido de igual manera al carnaval, y Jaraiya por orden de la Hokage había sido el cargador y acompañante de la misma, y donde estaban?, pues en el puesto de apuesta adjunto con el de licor.

De entre los puestos de comida, salía un rubio muy satisfecho, ese Ramen si que era delicioso. Aunque ahora había caído en cuenta que estaba solo, así que busco a los demás, paso media hora y nada, se había encontrado con Sai sacudiéndose la arena de los zapatos, a lo cual no quería hacer comentarios, vio a Lee y se quedo un rato con el grupo, luego por una extraña cuestión mágica estaba en los puestos de licor viendo a unos muy ebrios Sannin cantando y los demás del bar les hacían coro.

Pronto estaría el espectáculo mayor, y hasta que por fin se encontró con Kankuro, Sakura, Temari e Ikari.

**oigan donde estaban tebayo? **

**donde estaban tu donde te metiste… desapareciste** reprocho el moreno, solo Naruto sonrío tontamente, pero no noto la mirada que de daba cierta pelirrosa, había sido bastante tiempo que no lo veía, ya no era un niño sino un joven que pronto se convertiría en hombre, se notaba al entrenamiento al que había sido sometido, sobretodo con taijutsu, una cierta morena veía las miradas que le lanzaba la chica a su amigo, y sonrío de forma juguetona, dándole un pequeño codazo.

** cierra la boca que se te cae la baba…** susurro y al momento la pelirrosa se puso como tomate.

Naruto hablaba con los sabaku, pero con la mirada buscaba cierta persona en especial.

**oigan donde esta Gaara?** los hermanos se vieron y la rubia contesto.

** se fue con kana, a dar la vuelta, se ve que le ha tomado mucho afecto, no crees? **Naruto no entendió enseguida lo que dijo, y no pensó mas ya que Kankuro hablo.

**de seguro fue a buscar un lugar donde ver los fuegos artificiales, siempre le han gustado desde niño ** comento y recordó del como su ototo se asomaba para verlos desde la ventana de su habitación, junto a su tío. Y Naruto identifico el lugar enseguida, la pequeña playa que estaba a la entrada de la villa.

Kakashi estaba despertando muy lentamente, se sentía algo mareado, se incorporo como pudo estaba en un lugar que obviamente no conocía, era en una habitación llena de tela de ceda, paso una mano por su rostro tenia calor, y en ese momento sintió que no traía su mascara, comenzó a buscarla por todos lados y nada, tampoco traía sus zapatos, de inmediato salió de esa habitación y recorrió el lugar muy cautelosamente, escondiéndose de unas personas muy pequeñas, parecían monjes.

**pero en donde diablos estoy?...** en cuanto terminaron de pasar esas personitas se dirigió rápidamente a lo que perecía ser la salida, abrió la puerta y solo se trataba de una habitación de ceremonia.

**maldición** la serró y se fue a una segunda, esta lo llevaba al jardín, pero era muy extenso, demasiado, suspiro y pasó por un pasillo hecho de piedra hasta la otra habitación. Eso no era normal, ni siquiera había nubes, o un sol. En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontraba nuevamente en donde había empezado.

**pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?** eso definitivamente no era normal, que sucedía?

**no puedes irte a menos que se te sea concedido…** una voz salió de la nada poniéndolo en alerta.

**quien es? ** busco una de sus armas, pero ya no las traía, ni siquiera las que llevaba ocultas. Diviso aun sujeto vestido de negro con azul marino sentado en una ventana, su rostro lo tapaba una cortina que se mecía por el viento que entraba, entre sus manos llevaba su mascara.

**sabes Kakashi, no sabia que había pasado tanto tiempo… **el mencionado abrió grande mente los ojos, ese sujeto lo conocía, normalmente lo llamaban el ninja copia **... desde lo que ocurrió en esa misión, quede atrapado **esto extrañó al anbu, que misión?

**de que me hablas… **pero el otro prosiguió.

**tu siempre me molestabas, te mofabas de mi, y yo te creía y te odiaba… aunque he de confesarte que siempre me llamaste la atención, siempre llevando esta mascara ** la levantó, se paro y se dirigió al mencionado, aun no veía su rostro, esas malditas cortinas lo impedían ** siempre me había imaginado como era tu rostro, pero lo que mas tengo curiosidad es verlo no neutro, sino desconcertado y sorprendido… **

Llego hasta él, era mas alto y aun no estaba cerca, todavía una cortina ocultaba parte de su cara, solo dejaba ver en ocasiones su ojo derecho por el movimiento. Tiro la mascara aun lado elevando su mano hasta el rostro del albino, iba a darle un manotazo para separarlo pero el comentario lo paralizo.

** veo… que mi regalo si te ha servido de mucho… **pasó su pulgar por el Sharingan del Hatake al igual que por la herida que estaba en su ojo. Aun no podía asimilarlo, ese sujeto no podía ser él, no había posibilidad de que fuera

**O… bi-to…** este termino de acercarse mostrando se por completo ante él, no había duda, ese sujeto era Uchiha Obito, el llorica, su amigo, el que lo hiso cambiar y dio su vida para salvarle, ahí estaba, solo que mayor, su cuerpo no había sido encontrado, todas esas rocas le cayeron encima lo habían destrozado.

El moreno paso su mano por detrás de su nuca acariciando su cabello, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, frente de el, por reflejo poso su mano por el ojo sin vida de su ex compañero, este agarro su mano pasándosela por su boca.

**sabia que te quedarías impactado al verme… ** dijo sin quitar la mano de su boca. En un movimiento pausado se fue acercándose a su rostro, levantándolo por su mano que estaba detrás de su nuca juntando sus labios, no podía creérselo, sentía como el otro pedía que abriera su boca con lamidas que le daba en el labio inferior, había cerrado los ojos en el momento en que le beso, y muy lentamente le dio el permiso que pedía, el moreno muy gustoso introdujo su lengua, saboreando y explorando al otro, lo llevo hacia atrás hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, así que si intentaba huir no podría, metió una de sus piernas entre las del albino, sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle la espalda, hasta que se colaron por su ropa… este acto soltó un suspiro en el peliblanco haciendo que inconsciente mente abriera mas la boca, por lo cual el moreno aprovechó para darle un beso mas ardiente, mas deseoso, en el cual su saliva se mezclaba, sus lenguas chocaban entre si. Ambos sabían besar bien la cuestión era quien seria el que ganaría.

Así como había llegado tuvieron que separarse de inmediato, por falta de aire, un hilo de saliva aun los unía. El albino aun no entendía nada, solo había correspondido al beso dado, estaba con las mejillas coloradas, nunca imagino el moreno verle así, sonrío.

**te vez muy bien así** era extraño, el Obito que conocía no era tan confiado, recuperando la cordura un poco trato de empujarlo para escapar pero era en vano, ya que lo sujetaba de tal forma que no podía moverse bien.

**porqué te asustas, pensé que querías verme…** le dijo al oído lamiendo el lóbulo, donde se encontraba su arete, un escalofrío agradable recorrió su cuerpo.

En otro lado de la mansión estaba cierta anciana observando el espectáculo, si era cierto lo que Kiuuby la había dicho, ese albino era muy fuerte y para que el plan saliera como se esperaba, tenia que retenerlo por un largo rato, así que con ayuda de las memorias de la tierra pudo ver cual era su punto débil. Y que mejor que un Uchiha, así fue más fácil, ya que últimamente tenia la costumbre de reencarnar al clan, tomando de entre los restos sus huesos y mezclándolos con arcilla devolviéndolos a la vida, pero solo le servían a ella. Tenían voluntad propia sus juguetes, pero no podían desobedecer, a cambio ella les dejaba libres de vez en cuando, Obito era el mas obediente de todos los reencarnados, y por ello no fue destruido, por ello ya tenia esa apariencia adulta.

**realmente este mundo es pequeño…** dio un sorbo a su poción y continuo viendo el espectáculo.

**_Continuaraaaaaaaaaaaa……………………………… _**


	19. La herencia de un linaje

19 La herencia de un linaje _no podemos hacer nuestra elección, simplemente nacemos con la maldición._

Sasuke despertó en medio de la noche, el sueño se había ido… no savia que podía tener esa clase de conexión con el pelirrojo, sonrió cálidamente ya que el chico había consolado aunque fuera un poco a su persona, sin llegar a nada más. Pero al recordar su pasado lo puso de mal humor, se paro y fue a dar una vuelta, el único que se percato de su despertar fue Juugo ya que se encontraba haciendo guardia, pero dejo que se fuera.

Una sombra seguía al joven Uchiha, pero el moreno ya se había dado cuenta, asi que se dio la media vuelta u encaro a su seguidor.

**que quieres?... **

**mmm, jeje pensé que estaba bien escondido… se ve que realmente eres el hermanito de Itachi san** de entre las sombras salió Tobi, la mirada rojiza no se hiso esperar por parte del moreno.

**hey hey no vengo a pelear… solo te traigo un mensaje, Itachi te espera en la cueva de la cobra, pero la entrada estará abierta solo esta noche… así que apresúrate ** se desvaneció en el acto, no esperaría la respuesta del chico, se veía que era de un carácter de los mil demonios.

Suigetsu salió por detrás de él** entonces que hacemos?** el moreno lo miro y dio instrucciones de que todos se irían allá, entre mas rápido mejor.

No podía separarse de el, lo tenia atrapado contra la pared, ese sujeto definitivamente no era Obito… se parecía físicamente pero estaba seguro de que no era él. Esa forma de actuar no eran las mismas del Uchiha que conocía. Realizo los sellos necesarios y una corriente eléctrica hiso que se separara. De inmediato salió de ese cuarto, mientras que el moreno se levantaba, ya que ese ataque hiso que callera de espaldas, muy tranquilamente salió de la habitación, no había objeto en que huyera, o que él lo atrapara rápidamente.

Kakashi corría en todas direcciones, tenia que salir de ese lugar, un mal presentimiento sentía, nuevamente los corredores sin fin, el jardín sin salida, pero lo mas extraño era que no había nadie, los hombrecillos de hace un momento habían desaparecido. Tubo que detenerse ya que se había cansado un poco.

**no es necesario que corras… ya te dije que no puedes salir de aquí** de tras de el estaba ese moreno, de inmediato se puso a la defensiva. Solo el Uchiha le miraba neutralmente, no quería pelear, no seria justo para el Hatake.

**Kakashi… tu realmente no quieres pelear contra mi…** una mirada de enojo por parte del albino se hiso ver, estaban a una distancia considerable, así que ya no pensó mas y volvió a realizar los sellos para el Shidori. Solo podía soportarlo dos veces, y para escapar ya lo había usado. Comenzó a correr en dirección al moreno, este no se movió, sino que activo su Sharingan, viendo los movimientos del albino, no importaba que también él tuviera el Sharingan.

Ya estaba a poca distancia del impacto así que saco su mano para darle de lleno al moreno, pero este en un rápido movimiento sujeto su muñeca, absorbiendo y desviando el ataque y de paso fracturándosela. El Shidori se impactó contra la pared, haciendo un gran agujero hacia el jardín. El dolor que sentía se lo trago.

**Kakashi… **

**suéltame, tu no eres Obito… el falleció hace mucho y agh!!** al moreno se le quedo viendo, apretó más el agarre, haciendo que el otro se quejara.

**siempre me reprochabas el llegar tarde no?, siempre tu eras el puntal ante todo… **sonrió **ahora tus alumnos se enojaban porque siempre llegabas tarde… siempre tomando todo a broma, después de lo serio que eras…** el oji gris no creía lo que escuchaba, como era que sabia todo eso?.

**perdóname pero… necesito que estés quieto** con la mano libre que tenia la poso en el estomago del peliblanco, acto después una energía le quito la movilidad, no por mucho tiempo, solo el suficiente como para que el moreno lo cargara y metiera nuevamente a la habitación. Lo dejo recostado en la cama.

**gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo e ir a verme a mi tumba…** se había sentado a un lado del albino, este solo lo escuchaba. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro. Obito lo vio y la seco.

**... ahora quien es el llorica… **

**como demonios sabes todo eso? **se sentó en la cama, pero el moreno lo empujo para que nuevamente estuviera acostado, y se posiciono encima de él.

**por esto…** pasó sus dedos por el Sharingan del otro.

**que?! **

**el ojo que traes, me permite ver lo que tu vez… ** el albino estaba sorprendido… como era posible eso?. El moreno le sonrió.

**eres especial… mas de lo que crees. Siempre me preguntaba del porque eras tan arisco, nuestro sensei me dijo que probablemente eras así por lo de tu padre… ** ese había sido un golpe bajo para Kakashi, el moreno entrecerró los ojos y se acerco a su cuello** …yo se que es lo que realmente ocultas… **

el albino quedo extrañado, pero sintió como la mano del moreno paso por su vientre.

** nunca has estado con alguien antes… yo creía que era por tu soberbia, pero no es así, ya la dejaste desde que fallecí, no es cierto? **no lo miraba a los ojos, aun seguía recorriendo su cuello. El nerviosismo comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo, que era lo que quería el moreno?.

**de tantas habilidades que tienes… mj, y esta es la mejor** dejo de acariciarle el vientre para apretarle un poco, ante esto el Hatake se estremeció… Comenzó a tratar de escapar, pero el Uchiha lo agarro de la muñeca lastimada, terminó por tumbarse arriba del albino, pero no lo aplasto. Con la otra mano le acaricio la mejilla (la muñeca lastimada es la derecha de Kakashi).

** siempre me atrajiste… ** el oji gris abrió por completo los ojos.

**y se que yo a ti también… por eso se que no habrá problema en dejar mi futuro en ti… ** metió una de sus piernas en las del albino, este poso su mano izquierda en su pecho y comenzó a empujarlo. Esto entristeció al moreno, su antiguo compañero no lo deseaba, así que no tuvo otra opción que usarlo.

** esto va a pasar, pero no quiero hacerte daño **paso su mano derecha tapándole el ojo izquierdo, lo miro por un instante. Cerro sus ojos concentrándose… y en el momento en que los abrió lo miro directamente a su ojo, su Sharingan estaba activado, pero no era alguno que él hubiera visto antes, no era el normal, Mangekyou o el implosivo… existía acaso otra evolución?.

** Este poder nadie mas lo tendrá… ** lo demás le fue susurrado a lo cual Kakashi quedo helado, destapo el ojo del albino (el del Sharingan), y este poco a poco dejo su color rojizo, haciéndose negro. Había sido "desactivado", por lo tanto estaba vulnerable a cualquier genjutsu (creo que sele llama así XD).

Y efectivamente fue hipnotizado, haciendo que accediera a lo que pidiera el otro **bésame…** el albino le beso atendiendo la orden dada, lo peor era que estaba consiente y no podía hacer nada. Mientras tanto, Obito desabrochaba su camisa, explorando su cuerpo, mientras que el otro se dejaba hacer.

Desde un lugar demasiado escondido, Kanae observaba todo, era impresionante ver que los "sobrevivientes" del clan Uchiha fueran tan especiales… Itachi que adquirió el Sharingan aun siendo un niño, Sasuke que a pesar de parecerse a sobremanera con su hermano, era el mas fuerte de todos, Ikari que obtuvo el Mangekyou Sharingan sin la necesidad de asesinar, y Obito, quien era el único, en revivir y llevar su Sharingan a otro nivel, el único que podía desactivar a los demás. Sonrió con malicia, su familia era la mas poderosa de todas las dinastías, humanas y demoniacas.

Todo el Hebi se dirigía a la entrada de esa cueva, pero nos ninjas sin rostro los tomaron por sorpresa, lucharon con grandes habilidades, pero a cada clon que cortaban este se multiplicaba, en un descuido Sasuke fue absorbido por la tierra llevándolo adentro, e impidiendo que los demás le siguieran, además de que no podrían por los enemigos que comenzaron a rodearle.

Callo fuertemente al suelo, lastimándole un poco. **mj, si que has crecido estúpido hermano menor… ** de entre las sombras estaba Itachi, con el Sharingan activado, de inmediato el moreno menor se levanto, mirándolo con gran odio y agresión activando de igual manera su Sharingan, ambos peleaban con el genjutsu, pero no serviría de mucho ya que aparentemente estaba igual, así que prefirieron usar armas y taijutsu.

**he de admitir que has mejorado bastante… pero no es suficiente** se desvaneció convirtiéndose en un cuervo, las plumas le impedían ver bien, este tomo ventaja de la confusión y por detrás lo atravesó con su brazo, pasando por el corazón de Sasuke, este escupió sangre, estaba realmente sorprendido.

**Sasuke… no importa que tan fuerte seas, si no odias jamás me vencerás… ** tomo su rostro con la otra mano y lo acerco a él aspirando su aroma. **... siempre tuve la esperanza de que me vencieras, no… mj de que yo te matara, de esa forma tendría la oportunidad de matar al Uchihara y quedarme con el poder de Sojobo… aunque necesitare tu caleidoscopio…** saco su mano del pecho del menor y lo giro para que lo viera, la sangre corría por todos lados, el mayor acerco su boca al ojo izquierdo del otro.

** No es necesario que vivas… _luego me encargare de Ikari_**susurro, pero el cuerpo que tenia casi convulsionándose comenzó a cambiar de aspecto, convirtiéndose en arena que resbaló por sus manos.

**pero que demonios…** todo se volvió negro, dejando ver los ojos rojizos con el Mangekyou de Sasuke, solo una risa aterradora se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Este tembló, la arena que se callo a sus pies de inmediato lo atrapo impidiéndole escapatoria y arremolinándose, también le impedía que usara su Sharingan.

**Itachi… pensé que serias mas diestro en esto, pero claro, has usado demasiado tu Sharingan contra individuos débiles que no sabes como luchar contra otro… ** se materializo quedando frente de el, pero detrás del remolino de arena.

** No puede ser que hayas caído igual que Orochimaru ** sus serpientes salieron de sus brazos que comenzaron a acercarse a su nii-san, este no sabia que hacer, el ambiente era demasiado agresivo, además de esa técnica, como diablos la aprendió, ya tenia por enterado de que otro sujeto podía hacerlo (la tormenta de arena, cuando fue a Suna), pero no tenia idea de que fuera su ototo. Este podía "robar" técnicas imposibles de realizar, sonrió, le daría en el orgullo.

**conque tuviste que robarle esto al Kazekage… jajaja, siempre serás mi estúpido hermano menor…** la mirada de Sasuke se quedo neutral serrando los ojos por le comentario, luego los abrió para mirarle y la arena callo repentinamente. Esa mirada era de un instinto asesino, y tembló el mayo, esa mirada era exactamente igual a la de Uchihara.La apariencia de Sasuke comenzó a cambiar, su cabello se hizo blanco, su cuerpo obscureció, sus ojos se pintaron negros haciendo resaltar el rojo intenso del Sharingan

** te daré lo que me pediste… ** entro a su cuerpo, dejándolo en estado de shock.

** Demonios es que acaso esto no termina?** Suigetsu arrasaba con 20 gracias a su espada, pero de estos aparecías 40, 80, no podía contra ellos, Karin trataba de dejarlos encajados al suelo, pero estos se partían , escapando de esta forma. Juugo, solo se trataba de tranquilizar, ya que su enfermedad quería apoderarse de él, y si no estaba Sasuke, también acabaría con los dos de alado.

De la nada una esfera de fuego apareció desintegrando a los clones, apenas tuvieron tiempo de esconderse ya que fue demasiado poderosa, Suigetsu, en un reflejo cubrió a Karin con su cuerpo recibiendo las quemaduras, Juugo se escondió en una grieta, luego todo se calmo, de las sombras una figura salio, dejando ver a si al Uchiha, el mas grande se abalanzo ya que no pudo contener mas ese maldito sello, pero el moreno lo tranquilizo con el Sharingan, eso último lo agoto, cayendo al suelo.

**Sasuke!!!!** Karin llego hasta él tomándole la presión, estaba al limite, la pelea hecha contra su hermano había sido mas difícil de lo que había aparentado. Juugo lo cargo y buscaron refugio.

**naruto… cuanto tiene que estas en la aldea? **

**iñariiiiiii…. ** el niño estaba demasiado alegre en verlo que fue hasta él y se lanzo a sus brazos.

**pero que sorpresa naruto **

**si, pero como has crecido, como esta tu madre y el anciano **

**mi madre esta bien, en la casa, mi abuelo esta algo enfermo** esto preocupo algo al rubio **no te preocupes, es solo un resfriado, además con este tiempo, que bueno que se despejo en la noche no, bueno nos vemos que me mandaron por la medicina, adiós** y salio corriendo. Naruto estaba contento, tener esos recuerdos eran muy gratos, sin pensarlo una imagen le vino a la mente, Haku, su tumba estaba cerca, junto a Zabusa, luego iría a verlo.

Muy alejados de todos los puestos, Gaara y Kanako contemplaban el cielo, pronto anochecía, y las estrellas se verían además de que resaltaba la luna en su cuarto menguante, el reflejo se daba en el agua. El pelirrojo estaba sentado en unas piedras, mientras que la niña se había quitado los zapatos corriendo en la arena. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, nunca había tenido un día así (bueno medio día u.u). Y saber de que naruto no le tiene rencor, era una sensación extraña, pero agradable.

El pelirrojo había clavado su mirada en ella, era una niña muy linda, y no dejaría que nada le pasara, una mano agarro la suya, asustándole un poco.

**naruto… **

**he, te encontré…** le sonreía, los juegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar, ya era lo bastante oscuro como para que se vieran. Kana nunca los había visto, así que corrió hacia Gaara y lo abrazo, como este estaba sentado en una piedra ella llegaba a su cintura.

**tranquila no pasa nada… **

**si, que nunca habías visto nada así? ** la chica vio al bronceado y negó con la cabeza.

**entonces mira… que apenas va a comenzar **y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron dando colores del mundo, abarcando absolutamente todo, tanto como la peliblanca como el pelirrojo estaban admirando eso, la música acompañaba aquél espectáculo, música hindú. En el centro el baile había comenzado, y en el escenario bailaban unos muy ebrios ancianos (Tsunade y Jaraiya) siendo animados por sus ninjas, a lo lejos los sabaku y la Uchiha los veían con gotitas en las sienes, pero a pesar de eso era bastante divertido, Sai había llegado con ellos, sentándose de mala gana en la silla. 

**de seguro Gaara sabe bailar esta música…** comentó Kankuro, su tío Yashamaru había estado algún tiempo en la india, en su juventud, y al tener a Gaara de seguro le habría enseñado ese baile. Sai lo había escuchado, y miro a las bailarinas, las cuales danzaban moviendo sus cinturones a la cadera, moviéndose de tal forma que se asemejaban a una víbora… sonrió, ahora que el pelirrojo seria mujer, realmente desearía ver esa danza.

**ha… haa** se escuchaban suspiros en aquella habitación, ambos estaban desnudos, el moreno besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras que él solo jadeaba… por mas que trataba de oponerse no podía, sentía como el otro bajaba, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, acariciándole las piernas, simplemente serró los ojos a lo que sintió, esa humedad estaba alrededor de él, simplemente se retorcía, a pesar de ser "obligado" realmente lo estaba disfrutando e ignoraba el dolor de su muñeca.

El Uchiha en momentos lo veía, le alegraba bastante en ser él el primero en tocarle, pero deseaba que fuera el único, aumento el ritmo haciendo que él otro llegara al clímax, ante esto bebió la esencia del otro degustándose con su sabor. El albino respiraba con dificultad, miraba al techo, de un momento a otro lo ponían boca abajo sintiendo el peso del otro, sus piernas las separaron y una mano comenzó a buscarle su entrada…

Lo único que hiso fue serrar los ojos al sentir la intromisión, el moreno le daba pequeños besos en su espalda y al contorno de su cuello en forma de disculpa al no prepararle, pero había sido tanta su espera que no pudo soportarlo, simplemente ver su vida a través del ojo que le obsequio lo había deseado. Hiso que levantara mas sus caderas para así tener un mejor acceso y termino por entrar, un gemido por parte de ambos resonó, él de placer, el otro por dolor, se aferro a las cobijas y unas lagrimas recorrieron su rostro, una choco contra su mejilla, esa no era de él, giro levemente viendo al moreno, este le observaba, también estaba llorando, esto le sorprendió al albino, porque lloraba?, acto seguido, el Uchiha lo tomo del rostro y le besó mientras comenzaban las envestidas. Eran lentas aunque fuertes, pronto el dolor que había ejercido desapareció dándole escalofríos que le hacían sentirse bien, una de sus pierna fue levantada y aumentaron considerablemente las penetraciones, la mejor parte había comenzado.

**HA…HAHA **la anciana estaba complacida con el espectáculo, no solo reencarnaba a los uchihas solo para que fueran sus guardianes, no… también había otra forma de ocuparlos, de ahí el hecho de que Obito supiera besar, y hacer eso… recordó entonces a cierta personilla albina que siempre jugaba con él, el pobre niño siempre lloraba pero no le importaba a ella (a que mendiga señora ò-ó), hasta que un tipo de bata negra con nubes se lo llevo, nunca supo mas de él.

**ha, ha… Kakashi… pe-perdóname **no le entendió,lo volteo por completo saliendo de él, pasando sus piernas a sus hombros, el albino se agarro a la cabecera serrando los ojos, nuevamente le penetro, de esta forma encontró su punto, el cual Hatake no pudo reprimir, dando un fuerte gemido. Se le acerco y comenzó a lamerle su pecho subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, dejándole marcas de succión. Se aferro a su espalda encajando levemente sus uñas, y enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, no aguantarían mas, nuevamente Obito le masturbo, dándole así placer, le beso en los labio muy profundamente, mezclando saliva y siendo tan intenso que se derramaba un poco por el labio de Kakashi. El albino llego antes que él, contrallándose y arqueando su espalda, rompiendo el beso, era exquisito sentir aquello, dos envestidas mas y el moreno lo acompaño en ese grito derramándose dentro de él, y dejando todo su peso en Hatake, ambos estaban exhaustos, bueno mas el albino ya que nunca lo había hecho, pero el moreno ya tenia experiencia en esto (hay TT pinche vieja ¬¬#). Estaba respirando en su cuello y sintió como los brazos caían a los costados de su cuerpo, al igual que las piernas, se recargo en sus codos para mirarle, su rostro estaba ladeado, había quedado inconsciente, paso su mano por el rostro de Hatake, estaba húmedo, y no precisamente era por el sudor, había llorado todo el acto, seco sus lágrimas y salió de él lentamente, lo acomodo en la cama tapándolo, se puso su ropa y salió de la habitación.

Paso los pasillos topándose con la dueña de la mansión, arrodillándose en forma respetuosa…

**vaya, se ve que te divertiste, estuvo bien aunque muy rápido… solo espero que para la próxima me entretengas más… **

**si, mi señora** se sentía horrible por lo que le había hecho, pero si no lo hacia lo hubieran asesinado, esa era la orden, ya que la anciana había quedado interesada en sus cualidades, y lo quería para ella, reencarnándole. Pero si le poseía, no podría ser reclamado por otra persona. Mientras se mantuviera con "vida".

Se dirigían al centro, el espectáculo mayor ya había empezado y por petición de la niña fueron allá, ella corría haciendo que avanzaran rápido, solo Naruto se reía, pareciera una niña de cinco años, por su parte Gaara estaba un poco ausente, sintió algo extrañamente perturbador, y no savia que era, se toco la cabeza.

**Gaara estas bien?** el rubio lo había tomado del brazo para pararle, este lo miro y le dijo que no se preocupara. Un tintineo en el cuello del rubio le llamo la atención. Inconscientemente se acerco poniendo al otro colorado, cogió aquello descubriendo que era un collar.

**que es esto? **

**es el collar del primer Hokage… me lo dio la vieja Tsunade, para ayudarme en mi camino **sonrió, había personas que querían mucho a su amigo, y le de ciaban bien, a él le fue difícil que lo aceptaran, bueno aun lo era, pero en ello se esforzaba.

Un señor con cámara instantánea los diviso y les saco una foto imprevista, el flashazo los perturbó un poco.

**discúlpenme, pero no pude evitar en hacer permanente ese momento, soy un artista y me encantaría que conservaran esta fotografía **se las extendió y se fue muy contento a buscar mas parejas.

El pelirrojo la había tomado y la observo por un momento, después se la dio al rubio.

**toma… **

**he, yo me la quedo?, porque? **

**no soy bueno guardando este tipo de recuerdos…** la tomo, aun que no parecía justo, pero se le ocurrió algo que no era mala idea. Se quito el collar y le dijo.

**entonces conserva esto… tómalo como una promesa de que jamás estarás solo, y no serás traicionado por mi!!** el pelirrojo abrió por completo los ojos, ese objeto era muy apreciado para el Kitsune, este le puso su collar ajustándoselo al cuello. Los ancianos, que por fin los habían bajado, miraron la escena, no estaban tan lejos, la rubia hablo.

**igual que con sus padres… crees que se repita la historia? **

**puede ser… solo espero que no tengan el mismo destino** comento Jaraiya, tomando un sorbo de su café, Sakura ya no quería mas espectáculo, sobretodo de su líder. Se había acercado a ellos para llevarles mas café cargado, viendo a Naruto, este había tomado la mejilla del kage, pareciera que lo besaría, de inmediato recordó lo que el moreno le dijo: _"dile a Naruto que se aleje de MIS cosas"_, por fin lo entendía, se refería al pelirrojo, de inmediato corrió hasta llegar con ellos.

**Naruto sácame a bailar** lo tomo de la muñeca y lo separo del pelirrojo.

**pero Sakura chan… **

**oh vamos siempre me lo habías pedido, me vas a dejar botada?** la Uchiha vio la reacción de la niña, se rio, estaba dándole celos, Kanako vio como el rubio era jalado a la pista de baile, miro hacia donde estaba Gaara, detrás de él se encontraba un moreno que creyó era Sasuke, pero este tenia el cabello corto.

Una mano se poso en su hombro atrayéndolo** se ve que estamos solos ** no tuvo oportunidad en meter las manos, así que su rostro estaba por completo pegado al pecho de Sai, por dios si que era insistente, si Kakashi… un momento donde estaba Kakashi.

** ….** miro a todos lados, pero no lo divisaba, además de que no sentía su shakra. El moreno lo vio muy picaronamente.

** acaso buscas un lugar privado…?** lo tomo del mentón, la mirada del menor no fue muy amigable. Los Sannin sabían que saldría muerto de esta, pero no se atrevían a hacer nada. La arena se arremolinaba bajo sus pies pero antes de que lo agarrara este salto, quedando en un poste, no era tonto, y aprendía rápido solo le lanzo un bezo y esto enfureció mas al pelirrojo, su muñeca fue tomada por la pequeña, haciendo que se tranquilizara.

**Gaara no le hagas caso, ven, vamos con tus hermanos… **


	20. Una amarga victoria

**20**** U****na amarga victoria** "Tengo algo mas que decir, mucho mas pero…_desaparecí." _

Ya había pasado tres días desde lo del carnaval, pero también la desaparición de Hatake, varios habían salido a buscarle pero no lo encontraban, estaban muy preocupados, inclusive Baki había llegado a la aldea gracias que en la hoja había sido informada que el Kazekage estaba a salvo, y pese que los ancianos se opusieron en que se fuera, el ya estaba ahí. Además estaba en un lugar seguro. Era la escolta constante del pelirrojo además de sus hermanos, cosa que no permitía a Naruto o a Sai acercársele tanto (TT Naruto… ¬¬ Sai… non jajaja Yo), en cambio Kana lo hacia cuando quería, preguntándose del porque a ellos se les dificultaba, claro querían estar a solas con él. Bueno, como había visto actuar a Naruto se percato que este quería algo con su amigo, pero se preguntaba lo que el pelirrojo pensaba al respecto.

**oye Gaara, has notado que Naruto esta poniéndote mas atención, que a otras personas? **

**enserio?** miro extrañado

**si, te a-agarra con suavidad, te pone completa atención ante todo, además… **

**ha de ser por los cambios que tengo, Kankuro también lo esta haciendo **

**si pero… **

**Kazekage sama, hoy seria un muy buen día en que nos marchemos al país del fuego, antes de que ocurra algo **

**lo se Baki, pero no lo hare sin Kakashi san **

**pero… **

**ya lo dije** su antiguo sensei solo dio la reverencia y se marcho. Realmente estaba preocupado por él, si algo sabia era que nunca dejaba sus obligaciones de lado, además de que sus colegas (Naruto y Sakura) también le buscaban, pero nada.

**Naruto… **

**mmm **

**quisiera hablar algo contigo, es importante** pararon de saltar las ramas del bosque a petición de la pelirrosa, sabia que le había prometido al pelirrojo no contarle a nadie pero, la amenaza hecha por el moreno la tenia perturbada y no quería que ocurriera alguna tragedia solo por mantener la boca serrada.

**que pasa Sakura chan? **quería decirle todo de una buena vez, pero no estaba segura del como lo tomaría su rubio amigo.

** Naruto, tu… te gusta Gaara? ** ante esta pregunta que sonaba mas que afirmación el chico se sorprendió. La chica lo miraba atentamente.

** bueno, me gusta que sea mi amigo jeje… además siempre he dicho que tu eras la que siempre me gustaba** sonrió, _Gustaba_ tiempo pasado, respiro hondo y fue mas directa.

**Naruto no soy estúpida, dime si te gusta bien, he visto como le miras, como lo tratas… a pesar de decir que era yo la que te gustaba nunca reaccionaste así** no savia que decir, tan obvio era.

**Sakura… porque estas enojada?** la chica lo abrazo.

** Naruto no te le acerques a Gaara, te dañara…** esto no eran celos, pero al recibir la amenaza y por lo que le conto el pelirrojo, Sasuke sabia quien era la persona que se le acercaba, y por lo tanto podría atacarlo.

** pero que dices, jamás me haría daño!!!** La miro, se había enojado, porque todo el mundo veía el lado negativo, a pesar de que se esforzara tanto en que ya no le temieran siempre había alguien que lo hacia, y ahora era Sakura (que en realidad no TT, no la dejo terminar la frase), recordó lo que le dijo en el hospital _"aun siento su miedo, a pesar de que traten de disimularlo, lo veo"_, a pesar de que lo que su amiga le dijera, ahora mas que nunca no lo dejaría solo. Una energía descomunal emergió de la nada, espantando a la Haruno, pero en cambio, Naruto pudo reconocerla. 

** ka-kanae… ** decidieron regresar rápido ante tal amenaza, principalmente en proteger a Kanako.

**jajajaja** el cuerpo decadente de la mujer comenzaba a rejuvenecer, dándole su verdadera apariencia.

**jaja… ahora si, ya se lo que tengo que hacer, solo espero que después de esto, Kiuuby cumpla su trato… ** ante ella estaba Obito, como su fiel guerrero. La mujer lo vio y lo abrazo. Susurrándole.

**lo siento, pero tu te quedas… no queremos que logre escapar verdad? **

**no…** un beso le fue depositado en los labios, y en seguida, miembros de la familia Uchiha aparecieron dándole reverencia a la mujer. Esta hizo un ademan en el cual el agua los cubrió y desaparecieron al igual que ella.

**tu serás quien lo libere, solo deja que el Kiuuby haga su jugada** el moreno asintió, acto seguido desapareció la mujer frente de él. Salió del centro de ceremonia y camino hacia la habitación del albino. Entro, aun no despertaba, si el decía en ese momento que era libre, Kakashi se iría, pero… metió una mano bajo las cobijas, comenzando a tocarle, acerco su rostro y beso su mejilla, se separo y quedo sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de ella, en ese tiempo lo había poseído varias veces (hay yo no me conformo con una ¬///¬), además el tiempo ahí no existía, podría haber pasado un día como un año, y no lo notaria. No existía el día ni la noche, simplemente la luz.

**mm..**comenzó a moverse un poco, estaba despertando, abrió lentamente sus ojos, aun el Sharingan no se había activado, y sabía eso ya que no podía percibir el camino de shakra. Miro al moreno topando con su vista… de inmediato quiso correr, por reflejo, pero en cuanto se paro fue tomado por la muñeca, haciendo que regresara. Fue apresado impidiéndole movilidad, forcejeo durante un buen rato, pero el moreno era mas fuerte, poco a poco se fue calmando.

** no podía decirte nada, mientras ella observaba…** le susurro al oído.

**que? **

**te iban acecinar, y serias un esclavo al igual que yo…** abrió los ojos, de que demonios estaba hablando…

** Cuando morí, ella obtuvo mis huesos y mi sangre mezclándola con arcilla y dándome un cuerpo nuevo, no podemos desobedecerle, nos alimenta para que vivamos… simplemente lo hacia con todos los Uchiha… **sonrió ** siempre llamas la atención de los demás. Le propuse que si le daba un buen espectáculo te dejaría vivir, y serias liberado. Acepto… perdóname, pero no quería que sufrieras el mismo desino que yo** (es niño bueno… cojelon, pero bueno n¬n) apretó mas el agarre, Kakashi estaba atónito, lo había estando protegiendo todo ese tiempo (pero de que forma señores OuO),se tumbo en la cama llevándose al albino quedando de costado. Entre serró sus ojos y espero el momento de liberarle.

Solamente resguardando la aldea estaban Tsunade, Jaraiya, Kanako y Gaara. No tenían ni idea de lo que sucedería en el futuro. La rubia pudo ver que unos muy agitados Naruto y Sakura llegaban exhaustos.

**que pasa niños?! **

** Hokage sama…. Ha hay, hay que sacar a la gente de la aldea!!! **

**que, pero porque?!! **

**kanae, ha... pude reconocerla,… se dirige hacia acá** articulo el rubio viendo a la peliblanca , ante esto la chica se puso pálida. Repentinamente el lago comenzó a ponerse turbio, un numero descomunal de ninjas de elite salieron, con su vista rojiza.

** no es posible… es el clan Uchiha** la Hokage estaba temblando veía caras conocidas, además de varias nuevas, así como niños, mujeres, hombres, ancianos. Los mejores en su tiempo, Jaraiya comenzó a invocar a sus ranas guerreras (xP), mientras que los ninjas eran llamados para la batalla que se avecinaba. De entre todos los Uchiha un cuerpo femenino se formo, igualmente con la mirada rojiza diviso a su "querida" hermanita. La señalo lanzándole una especie de lanza de hielo, pero antes de que llegara la arena la atrapo destrozándola, la persona que estaba interviniendo era nada menos que su competencia. Sonrió, ya tenia planes para él.

Un sonido muy agudo se escucho, la tierra comenzó a temblar (y no era por Gaara n-n), igual mente de la laguna una bestia hecha de agua se formo, era verdaderamente gigantesca. Una bocanada fue lanzada directo al pelirrojo, que desgraciadamente la arena no pudo contener por mucho, pero dio tiempo de que escaparan, con excepción de él.

**Gaara!!!** gritaron al mismo tiempo los ninjas, el agua de la laguna se había hecho espesa…

**mj, eso te mantendrá quieto _aniue_…** un ademan con la mano dio la señal de ataque. De inmediato los Sannin invocaron a sus bestias, mientras que Baki ayudaba a que la gente saliera de la aldea. Era una pelea con gran desventaja. Pero una técnica que ayudaría bastante apareció.

** Sharingan implosión!!!** por lo menos 10 ex Uchihas desaparecieron de inmediato, el viento de Temari cortaba brazos, cabezas y piernas (huy que miedo YY), Kankuro junto con unan nueva marioneta atrapaba a los que podía y los trituraba… eran expertos en ataques lejanos, cosa que ayudaba que tuvieran ventaja.

Una gran cantidad de morenos rodearon a Kanako, que en ese momento estaba desprotegida… estaba aterrada, y no por el hecho de no saber que hacer, sino que seria obligada nuevamente a ser invocada. Se le abalanzaron encima, pero antes de que llegaran, la arena la cubrió evitando el ataque.

**demonios!!! **el chico era más fuerte de lo que había supuesto, ya había peleado contra el Shukaku… pero contra el pelirrojo nunca. La arena se arremolino haciendo que desapareciera la chica. De esta forma la llevo a su lado.

**Gaara!! **

**estas bien? ** la chica llego hasta donde estaba, y le abrazo.

**si gracias… ** se aferro a su brazo. Ya como compartían la sangre… no le afectaría la fortuna que tenia, no, sino que la compartían (osease, traen mala suerte a los demás, pero por el momento no activare esa maldición XD seria mucho u.u, aunque pensándolo bien técnicamente le trajeron mala suerte a la comunidad de la niebla no creen o-O?).

La bestia no sucumbía, la forma mas efectiva que había encontrado era atacarle solo con el viento. Así lo había mantenido por un rato. Hasta que una bola de energía hiso que explotara. Esa técnica si que era sumamente buena. El rubio llego hasta los dos. Dejándolos sorprendidos.

**jeje, he estado entrenando…** presumió, Gaara solo le sonrió pero la bestia que ahora estaba tras del rubio volvió a formarse.

**cuidado!!!** la arena lo aparto del trayecto del ataque.

** pero que diablos, acaso es invencible?!! **la peliblanca corrió hasta el Kitsune para ayudarle a levantarse.

** no… esta hecha para mi, Naruto llévate a kana** el rubio se negó, pero la mirada del pelirrojo lo hiso recapacitar.

**un demonio contra un dios… lastima que se quien ganara…** la imagen que se había hecho en la laguna se desvaneció, Kanae estaba vigilando muy de cerca la pelea, lo que tenia que hacer seria que el rubio dejara a Kanako con ella.

El equipo Hebi se encontraba descansando en una casa abandonada, aun su líder no se recuperaba del todo… era preocupante ya que las habilidades de recuperación se hacían mas tardías.

**Sasuke… pero que fue lo que te paso alla dentro?** la pelirrosa (karin) esta comiéndose las uñas, si le encantaba que estuviera inconsciente con ella, pero su respiración se dificultaba, además que después de inspeccionarlo (o manosearlo ¬¬) se percato de que sus costillas estaban rotas, su brazo fracturado, y demás contenciones, sobreviviría pero seria una recuperación muy dura, a un lado estaba Suigetsu igualmente preocupado, una pelea entre uchihas si que era algo que ver, pero también mortal (uta si supiera lo que pasa en la aldea de la niebla…). Juugo entraba con nuevas vendas y comida, todavía estaba la preocupación de que se volviera loco mientras que el moreno estuviera así.

Eran bastante fuertes, pero ellos eran muy hábiles, Sakura abría camino con su gran fuerza, al igual que Temari, tanto Kankuro, Sai y Baki eliminaban a los que restaban, Ikari no tenia tanto problema, demasiado hábil y rápida que prácticamente no necesitaba ayuda, no hasta que se encontró con alguien que jamás imagino volver a ver, frente a ella estaba un tipo alto de aproximadamente unos diecisiete años, ella tembló y quedo impactada, no podía ser, eso era una ilusión.

** Shisui?...** su hermano estaba contemplándola, ella lloro quería abrazarlo, decirle lo tanto que lo extrañaba, pero una Kunai le atravesó su brazo, ella callo al suelo incrédula, la atacaba, varias memorias llegaron a su cabeza, cuando la arropaba, cuidaba, le enseñaba a ser una chinobi, mientras el que aparentaba ser su hermano se abalanzo contra ella dispuesto a matarla, pero un golpe que lo destrozó paro el ataque.

**ikari!!! Levántate…** sakura la había salvado, entrando en reacción, vio el cuerpo nuevamente inerte de su niisan y enfureció, no contra su amiga, no contra los uchihas revividos, sino contra la que los controlaba. Apretó sus puños y fue directo hasta llegar con ella. La rubia solo giro y la visualizo.

**_que idiota… _**nuevamente más ninjas salieron del agua impidiendo su llegada.

Los sannin trataban de evacuar a la gente con el menor de perdidas sufrida, cosa que les hacia que se les gastara demasiado shakra, además de que la hokage sanaba a los heridos para que pudieran correr. Un fuerte ruido se escucho al otro lado de la aldea, de inmediato Jaraiya fue a investigar encontrando gran parte de la ciudad destruida, en ese lado no había batalla, o por lo menos eso pensó… una bestia fue azotada entre las casas y edificios.

**esa cosa es lo que salio del agua… entonces** busco con la vista encontrándose con el pelirrojo, si que le estaba ganando a la bestia, este comenzó hacer una gran concentración de arena haciendo que su cuerpo se llenara de tatuajes azules (los del Shukaku), la rubia se rió, no podía atacarlo con la arena esta perdía movilidad en cuanto se mojara.

Unos tipos dardos de agua fueron lanzados de la boca del monstruo, siendo intersecados por la arena que los absorbió… Kanae pensó eso, y llego a la conclusión.

**maldición… se dio cuenta** el pelirrojo sonrió, un hocico gigante se abrió en el suelo tragándose a la bestia de agua, al igual que la arena comenzó a compactarse, de esta forma el agua se fue absorbiendo haciendo se lodo, pero mas arena encima de esta la secaba hasta que la energía del mostró desapareció. Jaraija estaba con los ojos abiertos, tanta fuerza que había adquirido, además de la que puso no se veía agotado. El chico visualizó al peliblanco en cuanto el polvo bajo yendo hasta él.

**donde esta Naruto y Kana? **

**no, no se, yo he estado con Tsunade, aun tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer para proteger estas personas… ** el chico quería ir con sus amigos, pero ellos sabrían defenderse, así que se fue junto al Sannin, de esta forma aceleraría las cosas, a cada habitante lo cubría con la arena dándole una escapatoria mas segura, al igual que la hokage descansaba un poco, y jaraija evitaba que los uchihas se acercaran mas…

**kana no te quedes atrás!!!! **el rubio saltaba entre las casas aun en pie, agarrando fuertemente del brazo de la niña, esta llevaba su paso sin problemas, hasta que una barrera de Uchihas los intervino. Todos atacaron al kitsune, este uso su técnica de sombras para confundirle.

**mocoso idiota, no sabes que no servirá de nada esa técnica tan patética que tienes?** un remolino de agua dio la forma de la mujer del lago, de inmediato el rubio puso a kana detrás de él, la mujer solo lo miro y con un movimiento de mano lo mando lejos, sus ninjas fueron detrás de él, para evitar que la interrumpieran en la batalla.

**mmm porque los humanos se esfuerzan tanto, nunca ganaran, los afortunados están para servirnos** tomo del mentón a la chica, y le acaricio la mejilla.** Es muy buena idea en reencarnar, así no le temes a la muerte no Kanako?** la chica soltó la mano de la rubia viéndola enojada, la mujer frente de ella solo sonrió. Su forma termino de formarse (la parte inferior estaba unida al rio, osea agua oka?)

**bien, ahora estamos a la par… vénceme y dejare en paz a ese estúpido mocoso que consideras tu amigo** la chica no tubo opción ya que vio como era golpeado Naruto, de inmediato su vista se hiso miel, mostrando sus pupilas deformadas, la mujer sonrió, ella también cambio su mirada haciéndola gatuna.

Aun faltaban varios civiles que sacar de la aldea, además de que la Hokage y el Sannin estaba ya cansados, no tubo otra opción que concentrarse totalmente en su labor, dejando sus preocupaciones de lado. Un grito lo alarmo. Poniendo su visión en el puente de la aldea (esta bastante lejos, ya que se fueron a la parte trasera de esta, los transporta con su arena a tierra firme)

**Naruto?... ** un estallido se escucho, eran energías chocando una contra otra, no muy lejos de ahí, Sakura escucho igualmente el grito de Naruto, así que corrió hasta el lugar siendo seguida de Ikari y Temari. Pudo hallarlo en los escombros que dejo al ser lanzado contra las casas, Temari alejo a los ninjas con su abanico, mientras que la morena la apoyaba.

** Naruto contéstame… resiste ** lo zarandeaba ya que estaba en muy mal estado, la chica apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, aun latía, uso sus jutsus de medico cerrando la mayoría de sus heridas.

**Sakura hay que irnos de aquí!!!** le grito la morena ya que vio como una gran bestia blanca luchaba contra la bruja del agua, el cielo estaba negro, casi no se podía ver nada.

Le ayudaron a cargar al rubio, corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, pero los Uchiha las seguían de cerca, unas kunai fueron lanzadas directo a las Cunoichi, pero karakasu intervino.

**Temari!!! **

**Kankuro!!!** el moreno junto con Sai habían podido contra los otros, pero seguían apareciendo mas… era muy peligroso el estar aun ahí, tenían que dejar la isla de igual forma. Nuevamente estaban rodeados, y la ultima utilización que tubo su marioneta ya la había usado, no tenia suficiente shakra para controlar mas, también la rubia estaba cansada, no podía cargar su abanico, Ikari perdió la activación del Sharingan, comenzó a entumirse, y Sakura había gastado gran parte de su shakra en las heridas de Naruto.

Un nuevo ataque fue lanzado hacia los ninjas, no tenían a donde huir, estaban rodeados por completo, lo único que podían hacer era serrar los ojos y esperar el ataque. Pero nunca llego, una obscuridad los rodeaba por completo, Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos, una pequeña luz comenzó a filtrarse comenzando a serse más y más, la arena los había protegido y de paso había capturado a los Uchiha enterrándolos en la tierra. Baki llego hasta ellos ayudando a Kankuro a levantarse, Jaraiya de igual manera se unió, ayudándole a la morena (este no es tonto ¬¬), a un lado de Sakura apareció Gaara.

**Naruto!!!… Sakura que ha sucedido?** le ayudo a que el rubio se incorporara, la chica estaba exhausta, solo le explico que luchaban y que habían escuchado un gran estruendo encontrado a Naruto muy mal herido a demás de que era atacado ferozmente.

Nuevamente el sonido, todos posaron su mirada en aquel animal de melena blanca, que diablos era eso, el único que sabia era el pelirrojo.

**kana…** la pelirrosa lo escucho, esa cosa era Kanako?, por dios!!! Era un monstruo. El rubio pudo pararse, ya se encontraba mejor, a su lado estaba el pelirrojo, pero se veía muy alarmado, miro en dirección a la que se dirigía y vio la batalla, quedando realmente sorprendido por la magnitud de poderes.

Todo lo que tocaban literalmente se desasía, nada había en donde peleaban, inclusive la vegetación, ni hablar de las construcciones, solo eran ruinas, los ataques con su agua acidas eran mas certeras dañándole gravemente la piel, aunque también no se quedaba atrás ya que aventaba bocanadas de fuego, junto con el viento que lo avivaban, esto era realmente desventajoso para la rubia, ero tenia un haz bajo la manga, además de que su futuro estaba en las manos del zorro (kya recuerden que hicieron su plan he!!! OO). Fue a parar en un porte de luz que se mantenía en pie, a pesar de tener todos sus poderes, el luchar con su estúpida hermanita era realmente cansado, aunque también la mocosa no se quedaba atrás, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con los ninjas de la arena y hoja, sonrio malévolamente, ya que sabia que la chica sentía cierto rencor contra el zorro de nueve colas. La miro.

** yo creía que odiabas a Kiuuby, pero se ve que ahora le has tomado afecto no? **

**grrr… ** a pesar de tener esa forma podía comprenderle, la sangre que le dio Gaara le ayudo a eso.

**... o… no te diste cuenta de que ese chico lo guarda en su interior…** señalo al rubio, la chica lo miro, eso no era verdad, si lo fuera lo habría identificado de inmediato, ya que el aroma del Kiuuby lo tenia grabado.

**mmm, se ve que no sabes nada, ahora los encierran en contenedores… como me dijo que los llamaban, mmm, ah si… Jinchuuriki… **kana abrió por completo los ojos, eso ya lo había escuchado y recordó lo que el chico le enseño, el sello que no apreciaba… como no pudo verlo, pero… él no quería lastimarla. Además de que ella…

** no me digas que… te gusta** analizo todos los movimientos que había hecho, la tristeza que sentía, además de que no quería creerle, en todas las reencarnaciones que había tenido, jamás se había interesado por alguna persona realmente. Pero estaba segura de que en él si, es mas, había rescatado a la persona que le importaba al rubio con tal de verlo feliz.

**si que eres patética… sentir algo por un tonto mortal, me avergüenza de que compartamos nuestra sangre… **la bestia se abalanzo contra ella, comenzaba a perder el control, la rubia lo había conseguido. Realizo una serie de sellos, y expulso un líquido espeso de su garganta capturando al monstruo, en poco tiempo, aquello fue absorbido por la chica transformándose en su forma humana.

**kana!!!** el pelirrojo quiso ir a ayudarla, pero los ninjas que había capturado salieron, además de que se habían unido más. En cuestión de segundos fueron rodeados, los únicos con suficiente shakra era Sai, Baki, Gaara y Naruto. Pero también tenían que proteger a las cunoichi.

Kanako estaba por completo sorprendida, que diablos había sido lo que le lanzo, fue tomada por la espalda torciéndole el brazo, su hermana tosía sangre, aquella tecnica al parecer era realmente contraproducente, pero lo raro era de que ella no se sentía débil, pero el shakra de la rubia comenzó a rodearlas, impidiendo cualquier movimiento a las dos.

** ha… esto será lo ultimo que haga… en esta vida… ha…** no entendió la peliblanca, asi que prosiguió** mj, se del lazo que has hecho con los dos… y se quien es el que te devolverá a la vida, pero… también lo aprovechare, solo que, yo lo hice de una forma distinta a la tuya…** se le acerco con dificultad a su oído para susurrarle lo demás, la chica solo abrió por completo los ojos, miro hacia abajo topando con la mirada agua marina, lloro, no era justo, trato de gritarle pero no pudo, sintió un fuerte dolor que provenía desde sus pies que aumentaba en gran consideración además de que avanzaba hacia arriba.

Gaara estaba por completo pasmado, el cuerpo de Kanako se desvanecía y de una forma muy acelerada, Naruto también pudo ver eso.

**esta técnica es tuya hermanita, para que no puedas regenerarte es necesario destruir hasta la ultima célula… créeme que me ha costado trabajo… además de regresarte a tu forma vulnerable… **

**haa… por que…? **

**somos demonios, no debemos bajar la guardia…** fue lo ultimo que escucho, ya que se enterró en la obscuridad total y no sintió nada.

Un momento de calma se dio en la batalla, dejando que los chicos que conocían a la chica vieran como se extinguía, lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Sakura, Naruto, Temari y Gaara, una fuerte concentración de shakra comenzó a cumularse en el lugar del pelirrojo, su piel comenzó a llenarse de tatuajes (los de Shukaku juntándose con los del sello), sus facciones cambiaron un poco, haciéndose mas fieras, sus colmillos crecieron, sus uñas de igual manera, sus ojos cambiaron de color a miel. Los ninjas enemigos, atacaron directamente al pelirrojo, pero el viento los cortó eliminándolos a todos, lo malo era que atacaba a todos los presentes.

**ahhhhh!!!** no podía controlarse… por poco y partía a la mitad a Temari, pero gracias a su abanico pudo detener aquel ataque, lo malo es que se rompió su defensa y la lanzo lejos haciendo que chocara contra los arboles adquiriendo heridas graves y dejándola inconsciente, Sakura también fue herida, pero Ikari fue por ella protegiéndose bajo tierra, Kankuro también fue dañado, pero junto con Sai pudieron protegerse, Baki no salió bien librado ya que su brazo le fue cortado, Jaraiya realizo unos sellos levantando una columna de roca, que les ayudo a escapar, el único que no sufría del ataque era Naruto, las corrientes de aire pasaban a un lado de él.

**gaara… GAARA!!!! **corrió hacia él, sentía que era su culpa del estado de su amigo, ya que el debía de proteger a la niña, pero por no tener la suficiente fuerza para protegerle. Extrañamente, mientras se le acercaba, las corrientes de viento le abrían paso, así que le fue más fácil el acercarse.

Pudo llegar en poco tiempo hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, este se sujetaba el pecho, podía sentir aun el sufrimiento de la peliblanca. Y sumándole el hecho de que la apreciaba mucho… solo el rubio lo único que pudo hacer fue abrasarle y calmarlo, cosa que se le dificultaba, ya que el pelirrojo trataba de quitárselo.

** Gaara por favor ya cálmate…** el viento se hacia mas fuerte, los escondites de los demás comenzaban a ceder, en cualquier momento acabaría con ellos, además que lo ultimo de la aldea ya estaba derrumbada ** … si no lo haces, mataras a todos** repentinamente todo comenzó a calmarse. La mirada volvió a ser aguamarina, vio al rubio, lo abrazaba fuertemente, miro alrededor encontrando ruinas, comenzaron a salir los ninjas aun temerosos.

**que… paso?** estaba confundido, el Kitsune lo miro con gran tristeza. Kankuro salía cargando a su hermana, se había golpeado la cabeza, Jaraiya trataba de detener la hemorragia de Baki, Sakura era ayudada por la morena.

**_Temari…_**el pelirrojo vio en que estado estaban todos, quiso ir con la rubia pero una mirada por parte de su hermano mayor lo detuvo, esa mirada era la que siempre le había lanzado en cuanto niños… ira, vio a su sensei, este estaba al borde de entrar en shock, pero Sakura pudo llegar para tratar de curarle. Todo estaba en ruinas, se sentía mal.

Los aldeanos se habían acercado desde el lado del puente, varios lograron ver como el chico se había puesto, las miradas de terror y los cuchicheos comenzaron a salir, era un deja vu horrible el que vivía.

**no se puede confiar en un demonio** Sai salió de su escondite, todos escucharon eso,de inmediato el rubio fue a callarlo.

**pero que diablos estas diciendo!! **

**es verdad, y tu lo crees, no confías en el Kiuuby…** miro al pelirrojo **y él es ahora un bijuu… no es de fiar** sus palabras eran muy crueles, pero así fue educado y su creencia era de que no se necesitan dar rodeos, el chico pelirrojo se dio la media vuelta y se fue, los aldeanos le abrieron el paso, pero estaban aterrados.

**que fue lo que paso?** la Gondaime ya había llegado hasta el lugar encontrándose con el sujeto que tapaba la mitad de su rostro en estado critico (Baki) de inmediato a todos los puso a trabajar, pero Naruto no le hiso caso y fue tras del pelirrojo.

**_Continuaraaaaaaaaa………………………………………… _**


	21. Corazones frágiles

21 Corazones frágiles _Lo hubieran dado todo por esta pequeña vida... sin que les importara su propio futuro._

El dolor en su pecho había vuelto, no era su intención el lastimar a los demás, pero el incidente no pudo evitarlo, no sabia donde ir, solo caminaba sin rumbo, quería alejarse de esas personas, alejarse de esa aldea… de la muerte de Kana. Además de lo que había dicho el moreno realmente le dolió.

Paro por un instante, nadie le seguía, se abrazo a si mismo, nadie se interesaba por como estuviera, pero no era de culparlos, los ataco sin razón…

El rubio no lo hallaba por ningún lado, subió hasta la copa de uno de los arboles pero no le veía, no era justo que siempre le pasara lo peor, bajo del árbol, y se sentó en una roca, se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba un poco cansado…

**_fue mi culpa…_** pensaba que si hubiera resistido un poco mas, la chica seguiría con vida y no hubiera sucedido aquello. Se paso una de sus manos por su cabello, llevándola hasta la cien, giro a su izquierda y vio al pelirrojo que estaba parado, abrazándose así mismo, el chico choco con su mirada…

**... Naruto?** por impulso se dio la media vuelta y quiso correr, pero el rubio de inmediato lo tomo de su muñeca evitando su escape. Forcejeo por un momento, pero el rubio agarro también su otra muñeca, haciendo que quedaran de enfrente. Un silencio se mantuvo por un momento… hasta que Naruto hablo.

**Gaara yo… **

Los integrantes del Hebi aun esperaban a que Sasuke mejorara, repentinamente este abrió los ojos y se sentó en el fultón donde estaba (o sarape como decimo acá en mi pueblo XD)

**Sasuke…** la chica se le acerco, aun no era bueno que se moviera, pero el moreno se quito la mano de encima y se paro, con dificultad, las heridas mas serias le dolían…

miraba a todos, estos estaban preocupados, suspiro cansado, mientras que estaba inconsciente, pudo sentir lo que el pobre pelirrojo había vivido, es mas vio cuando Kanako murió… de seguro el chico estaría destrozado, hiso una mueca de dolor, miro al peliblanco.

**Suigetsu… si aun te interesa la espada de ese tipo… hay que ir a Kanoha **

**... pero, como… **

**es obvio… por como quedo la aldea de Suna** se puso su bata (no se como se llama) y se alisto para salir, además de que seria lógico de que el de mirada aguamarina se dirigía allá, no quería ser tan obvio de sus intenciones.

** Sasuke, aun no te recuperas del todo y quieres ir allá, no se va a ir a ningún lado esa estúpida espada!!! **eso a Suigetsu fue una bofetada, claro que era importante, Juugo se limito a seguir al moreno ya que este había ignorado por completo a la chica y salió de aquel lugar.

**Karin, ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta… ** la pelirrosa lo vio muy extrañada.

**de que me hablas?** el chico se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta dándole la espalda.

** De que Sasuke ya escogió con quien quiere estar…** y se marcho, la mujer palideció, pero como que ya la había elegido, quien era esa tipa que robo el corazón del Uchiha (oh, oh, le meto puros problemas a Gaara no? Jeje).

**Shikamaru, como vas con eso? **

**bien couji, solo deja que guarde esta cosa en la oficina de la Hokage y en seguida regreso ok?** apenas habían llegado, los aldeanos de Suna estaban ocupando las casas de los Uchiha, obviamente no se les comento de que eran donde se asesino al clan, estaban en la parte trasera, ya que ahí no había sido tan "cruel" los asesinatos… habían obstaculizado la parte delantera de la mini aldea, en ella estaban las oficinas de clan, así como la casa de Sasuke, el templo, la panadería, el lago que lo conectaba con el mayor y la entrada principal con la leyenda de "clan Uchiha", por surte, o no, los sobrevivientes no eran tantos como se esperaban, además de que compartían las viviendas, se sentía extraño el vivir en un lugar completamente opuesto a su hogar.

** mama, crees que este bien el Kazekage sama** una niña jalaba la falda de su madre, esta apenas contaba con dos años de edad, por lo tanto no sabia muy bien lo que quería decir Jinchuuriki.

**si, es muy fuerte, además de que no esta solo, pero hay que acomodarnos, pronto lloverá **unas nubes comenzaban a cubrir el país del fuego, un muy mal augurio. Un águila llego hasta las instalaciones de la aldea, traía noticias, malas noticias de la aldea de la niebla.

**Iruka san!!!** Shizune lo había visto pasar con papeles, ya le habían dado las malas nuevas y quería ayuda.

**Shizune san que… **

**hay problemas serios… los chicos se refugiaron en la aldea de la niebla, pero paso algo muy malo, casi todos están muertos!!!, Gaara y Naruto no puedo, no puede ser!!!** estaba histérica, pero cuando el trigueño escucho el nombre del rubio tiro lo que traía y zarandeo a la mujer.

**Shizune que ha pasado con Naruto!!!** se temía lo peor, acaso Akasuki los había raptado?, pero entonces que sucedió con los otros… que ocurrió con Kakashi específicamente. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que la morena comenzara a llorar, en segundos salía Shikamaru del despacho de la Gondaime, viendo la escena.

**Iruka sensei?** ambos se miraron, la mujer se tranquilizo un poco y comenzó a dar la información.

Habían pasado varios minutos, pero el rubio no decía nada, quería decirle lo que sentía, gracias por lo que Sakura le había dicho (o restregado a la cara) pudo descifrar lo que sentía por ella y por el pelirrojo, su corazón latía muy rápido, pero los nervios le comenzaron a invadir, la mirada del pelirrojo hacia que se sonrojara, a pesar de que era de dolor era demasiado intensa y… sensual, comenzaba a retractarse, además de que estaba el grandísimo detalle de que el pelirrojo había tomado una estima muy alta por la chica fallecida, tal vez él…

**ella... aun no estaba lista para morir...**el pelirrojo hablo,miro a un lado y prosiguió ** yo quería que tuviera una vida normal... **lo mira a los ojos, Naruto se sorprendió ya que el chico comenzaba a llorar ** ella se convirtió en mi hermana... y no pude protegerla** (bueno recuerden que kana compartió su ojo con él, por lo tanto compartían la misma sangre y ya no tiene la sangre de unión con Temari y Kankuro heeeeeeeeeeeee ojo con esto On)

Gracias a esto, Naruto comprendió del sentimiento que le daba a la peliblanca, de cierta forma estaba "aliviado", ya que no era amor hacia una persona a la que le deseas entregarle tu vida, sino que era fraternal, soltó sus muñecas y le abrazo.

**Gaara, tu no tuviste la culpa... me la confiaste y no pude enfrentarme a esa mujer** serró los ojos, Gaara escuchaba atentamente lo que decía, había dejado de llorar (que fuerte no?, yo hago un mar con mis lagrimas TT). El pelirrojo nuevamente lo miro a los ojos y luego miro al suelo.

**no creo poder traerla de vuelta… todo el mundo me odia…** tembló un poco, al recordar las miradas que le dieron, a Naruto se le hiso un hueco en el corazón.

** Gaara, hay todavía personas que te aman... yo **se le acerca al oído** …eres muy importante para mi... **una mano del rubio comenzó a acariciarle el cabello rojizo.

**también deseo que vuelva por ello déjame enseñarte... a amar...** apretó mas el abrazo, pero una pequeña corriente se formaba involuntariamente en la mano del pelirrojo, no se había dado cuenta (hay dios mío corazón se va a salir O.O) **_Gaara… déjame hacerte el amor_** le susurro, de inmediato la corriente comienza acorrer por su brazo, pero mientras que el pelirrojo queda impactado (y yo estupefacta oO), los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a un color rojo y en su mano se acumula una energía negra que choco en el cuello de Gaara... en donde esta su sello, el pelirrojo de inmediato perdió el conocimiento y la corriente se desvaneció sin atacar a Naruto...

A ese paso se tardarían por lo menos dos días en llegar a la hoja, Sasuke llevaba la delantera, seguido muy de cerca por Juugo, le seguía Karin que estaba hecha un caos, como era posible tal cosa, en que momento se descuido… y lo peor de todo era que el peliblanco lo sabia, una mirada amenazante por parte de la chica fue recibida por el susodicho, solo Suigetsu le sonrió, pero por dentro sabia que lo iban a torturar para sacar información.

Muy aparte de ellos, el moreno había escuchado lo que el rubio le decía a Gaara, por ello la corriente fue mandada, pero no conto con lo siguiente, pudo sentir que el ataque que le había mandado al rubio se le regresaba, además de que fue cargada con otra sorpresilla.

**aaarrgghhh!** perdió el equilibrio y callo, los chicos de inmediato fueron a amortiguar su caída siendo Juugo el que lo agarro.

**Sasuke!!!** de inmediato la mujer comenzó a revisarle ( otra vez a meterle mano ¬¬#), pero aparente mente no tenia nada, solo había perdido el conocimiento. Se miraron extrañados, improvisaron un campamento y aguardaron, (hay estos que no se le separan, acaso tienen chicle o pegamento que los adhiere suspiro)

El chico ya hacia en sus brazos, fue quitando poco a poco su mano del cuello de Gaara, mostrando de esta forma que ya no tenia ese sello.

**_mj… fue muy fácil…_** le contemplo por un momento, realmente ese niño tenia algo que le llamaba la atención.

**_he de admitir que ese mocoso realmente tiene muy buenos gustos_** miro alrededor, estaban solos, sonrió, pero seria mejor cumplir con el trato pactado con la rubia, se acerco a su cuello y aspiro el aroma que despedía el pelirrojo, serrando los ojos.

**_dos días mas…_**después de esto, abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando su mirada celeste, Naruto había recuperado el conocimiento.

**eh?!... Gaara?** el rubio movió un poco al pelirrojo, tal vez la declaración lo dejo así, pensó (hay Naruto que guey eres . ). Sai había sido mandado a buscarles, pudo verlos.

**Naruto ya es hora de irnos** el chico solo lo vio molesto, cargo al pelirrojo y regreso a la aldea, o lo que quedaba de esta. El moreno solo le mando una mirada de " te lo vas a llevar?" y lo siguió.

**ponte esto…** el Uchiha le había dado ropa al albino (taba desnudin n//n), este solo tomo la ropa mirándolo extrañado.

**... tu…? **

**no querrás pasearte por la casa con la sabana… o sin ella** entre serró su ojos y la jalo un poco descubriéndolo. Hatake se puso tan rojo como era posible y se tapo nuevamente.

**jajaja** se paro y salió de la habitación, no era lógico, pero no era necesario que lo viera vestirse (si prefería verlo desvestirse ¬¬). Pasaron unos 29 min, y salió, pero no vio al moreno, trato de activar su Sharingan pero no podía, porque no podía?.

camino por la casa, un fuerte temblor la sacudió haciendo que callera **pero que diablos!!! **

**están peleando…** la voz venia de afuera, este la siguió llagando al jardín, sentado en un barandal estaba Obito, viendo con mirada perdida a la nada.

** Kanae esta peleando… si muere esto se derrumbara** voltio viendo al albino, le sonrió ** no te preocupes, no te pasara nada… **

**... a ti que te sucederá?** serró los ojos y sonrió, no se le escapaba nada a Kakashi. Volvió a mirarle.

** Nada… **se paro y se dirijo al Hatake, le acaricio la mejilla, bajo una mirada de preocupación, un temblor mas fuerte los alarmo, la casa comenzaba a derrumbarse.

**la mataron… "no _su plan ya tomo marcha" _**de inmediato tomo la mano del albino y comenzó a correr, los pedazos de piedras caían, un deja vu por parte de Kakashi le llago a la mente, cuando murió Obito.

Pronto llegaron, a una puerta que solo el moreno podía abrir. Su mirada cambio, la pared comenzó a realizar cortes en esta dando la forma de una puerta, se abrió mostrando la aldea de la hoja.

** pero que…!! **

**sal, puedes irte!!!** el albino lo miro, ya podía irse, pero él…

**...pero **

**vete!!!** un pedazo de techo iba a caer sobre Kakashi pero Obito lo empujo para que saliera, este callo al piso del exterior, apenas había llovido, voltio no podía ser que nuevamente pasara eso, pero el moreno no había sido aplastado, lo miraba sonriente (Obito), corrió para darle la mano pero la puerta se serró, haciendo que pasara de largo.

**no…** callo de rodillas, nuevamente ocurría, golpeo el suelo, no podía hacer nuevamente nada, había dado su vida por segunda vez para salvarle. Llego a la aldea, todos estaban movilizados, Iruka pudo verlo en la entrada de la puerta.

**Kakashi??!!!** corrió hasta llegar con él **pero donde diablos has estado **

**que?** Umino lo miro mas detenidamente, se veía que había estado llorando.

**Kakashi… **

**que ha pasado aquí…** no quería comentar nada, el trigueño suspiro

** no sabemos con exactitud, pero, no encontramos a Gaara ni a Naruto… además se sospecha de que Sasuke esta en la aldea **el albino abrió por completo los ojos.

**que?... los chicos están en la aldea?** Iruka lo miro con asombro.

**Kakashi… desde que desapareciste ha pasado una semana…** Hatake se llevo una mano a su rostro, no podía ser, pero si para él apenas había pasado un día… un mareo le llego repentinamente haciendo que callera y quedara inconsciente.

**Kakashi, Kakashi!!! Gai ayúdame!!** el moreno pasaba llevando medicamento para la Gondaime, encontrando a los dos.


	22. Mentiras bajo la lluvia

**22.- Mentiras bajo la lluvia **_Una persona puede ser verdaderamente malvada si así lo ha elegido…Tu decidiste o fuiste obligado? _

Para llegar a la ladea de Kanoha tardaron lo que fue aproximadamente día y medio, mas que habían pedido ayuda, a la mitad del camino, Shikamaru, couji, Tenten, Iruka y Gai los esperaba, los que lograron llegar fueron Neji y Lee, el oji blanco necesitaba estar nuevamente en el hospital por la pelea que efectuaron contra el clan Uchiha, todos estaba muy cansados, la Hokage era llevada por Jaraiya, Ikari a muy a su pesar también iba a la aldea de la hoja, ayudando a Sakura, Sai y Kankuro cargaban a Baki, Temari apenas y podía sola. Naruto iba un poco atrás, no por el hecho de estar cansado sino que traía a cuestas a Gaara, aun no despertaba y no soportaría que le lanzaran aquellas miradas nuevamente.

Ya comenzaba a entrar un poco la noche, tanto Iruka como Gai habían preguntado por el albino, pero una negación de cabeza por parte de los Sannin los dejo preocupados.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**conque eso ha pasado…** la junta de ancianos de Suna habían hecho una reunión de emergencia, la Hokage como Kankuro habían dado información acerca del Kazekage, cosa que no alegraba a los ancianos.

**es una amenaza, como podremos asegurarnos de que no ocurra en Suna?** la rubia estaba indignada, como podían hablar de esa forma de Gaara, y lo peor aun era de que Kankuro no decía nada.

**tendremos que discutir esto con mas calma… pero por el momento donde se encuentra el Kazekage…? **

**el esta en un edificio cerca de mis oficinas, no esta mal herido, lo único que necesita es descansar… **

**de acuerdo, cuando despierte, la junta se hará ** dieron por finalizada la reunión, Kankuro salió rápidamente quería ver si su hermana ya se encontraba en buen estado a demás de su sensei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en una espacie de departamento, su aldea no había sido atacada desde hace mucho, por ese motivo tenían esos "lujos" y no estaban de mas ya que se trataba de un kage, el rubio entraba a su habitación, había pedido que el seria que lo cuidara, además de que nadie mas se había opuesto. Era bastante extraño, pero aun el pelirrojo no despertaba, además de que quería ser el que viera al despertar, la declaración que le había dado no se retractaba, pero estaba angustiado por escuchar su respuesta. Dejo un vaso con agua, y se sentó a un lado de la cama, era de noche pero aun así podía ver el hermoso rostro del pelirrojo. Removió delicadamente unos cuantos cabellos que se encontraban por sus ojos.

**_realmente… parece que saliste de un sueño…_**lo veía cálidamente, quien en esta tierra tiene el destino de tener tanta desgracia?, la puerta principal se abrió dándole paso a Kankuro, este se encontraba cansado, de seguro venia del hospital o de la junta que requirieron los ancianos… el rubio se paro para recibirle, pero el moreno no lo vio solo paso de largo entrando a la habitación de su "hermano", lo miro por unos momentos, apretó fuertemente sus puños y se dio media vuelta para meterse a su cuarto. Naruto no entendía de la actitud de él, pero tal vez seria mejor no dejarlo solo con Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto estaba plenamente dormido entre sus brazos apoyándose en la cama en donde un pelirrojo descansaba, El rubio se despertó con un bostezo, miro al chico.

**Aun no despiertas… Como quisiera ver tus orbes verdes **La mano delgada y helada de Gaara toco la mano del rubio.

Ahí estaba el pelirrojo que miraba atento al rubio, la imagen de Naruto se hizo como el de sus sueños el pelirrojo estaba apretando su mano con cariño. **_Naruto_**Dijo con vos suave.

Naruto no podía creerlo sería posible que, Gaara pudiera responder a sus sentimientos sería posible?! ** Dime Gaara.** Le dijo el rubio.

Gaara abrazo con cuidado al cuerpo del rubio y entre lagrimas le dijo** Perdóname por no responderte antes…Yo también siento lo mismo por ti.** Las lagrimas en la cara morena del rubio comenzaron a recorrer, como si de un cause de río se tratara, lentamente Gaara se separo su abrazo para limpiar las lagrimas del rubio.

**Gaara** Le dijo Naruto con amor, ahora ambos se besaban en los pensamientos del rubio solo había algo**_ "Estoy besándolo por, por fin pruebo sus labios… Son tan salves y tiernos, calientes y delgados"_** El beso continuo ambos se aventuraron a introducir sus juguetonas lenguas.

La mano del rubio fue puesta en la mano de Gaara la cuela viajo al corazón del pelirrojo, el corazón de este latía como nunca **_ "Gaara te beso me besas, te amo y tu me amas"_**El monologo en su cabeza estaba debatiendo la verdad del momento, Gaara había respondido a sus sentimientos.

Las manos del rubio iniciaron con lo que pasaría esa noche, el rubio despojaba lentamente a Gaara de sus prendas y vestimentas, las manos del rubio después de hacer esto se encaminaron a los rojos cabellos soltando la coleta que dejo caer con gracia aquellos bellos y sedosos cabellos sobre los hombros de Gaara**. Eres hermoso, eres un ángel** Dijo el rubio abrazando fuertemente su delgado cuerpo.

** Naruto te amo** Le dijo el Kazekage y al decir esto, las manos del Kazekage, hicieron lo mismo con la ropa del rubio, después de un momento Naruto y Gaara ya estaban desnudos en la habitación la hermosura de sus cuerpos se podía apreciar, Naruto inicio el acto con un beso seductor, para luego pasar a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, en ese beso recostó a Gaara en la cama en la que anteriormente descansaba quedando sobre el sin aplastarlo.

Mientras las manos de Gaara se colocaron nerviosamente en la espalda del rubio sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo ** Eres, la persona más bella que e conocido y no me importan los cambios que has tenido** Decía el rubio besando el cuello para luego bajar hasta sus pezones, los cuales habían crecido un poco por los cambios en su cuerpo gracias a Kana, Gaara al sentir esto, dejo salir un gemido.

**Ahhh…** El gemido fue una suplica quería más, Naruto atendió ese gemido u con la boca engullo el pecho de Gaara, y con la otra mano, acariciaba haciendo que sus tetillas se erectaran de la excitación, la maestría de las caricias eran tan dulces y hermosas que ambos se perdieron en la lujuria de sus cuerpos.

Naruto continuaba besando y saboreando aquel lugar mientras su otra mano libre recorría el cuerpo de Gaara despacio, estos roces hicieron temblar al pelirrojo, esa mano acariciaba cada espacio de su cuerpo, para posarla en su hombría a pesar de los cambios, aún contaba con aquel miembro ** Ahhh Naruto Hmmmmm.** El cuerpo de Gaara temblaba de placer, sus mejillas antes pálidas ahora estaban completamente rojas y su boca estaba entre abierta respirando con dificultad.

**Ya mi amor, pronto seremos uno** Dijo esto y bajo con lamidas hasta llegar al ombligo del delgado Kazekage, y ahí jugueteo con su lengua, sin quedarse más tiempo ahí se dirigió a su objetivo la entrada de Gaara, su lengua apenas rozo el miembro excitado de este; y centrándose en aquella entrada la lamió con ímpetu.

**Ahhhh Ajahhhhhh Na…Naruto… Para esto…** Trataba de decir Gaara estaba volviéndose loco con aquella lengua que jugueteaba en su entrada, Naruto ignoro el rogar del pelirrojo y continuo esta ves sometiendo un dedo dentro de el, las manos de Gaara se aferraron a las sabanas las cuales tenían un color ocre hermoso, el pecho de Gaara se contraía y extraía por la respiración**. Naruto Quie….Quiero más no pares ahhhhh **

Naruto obedeció sometiendo dos dedos más de un solo golpe.** Ya esta estas listo Gaara** Dijo este levantándose levemente, paso sus dos brazos bajo las piernas de Gaara para elevarlas y antes de penetrar aquel lugar le dijo

** TE amo Gaara,** La penetración inicio, tanto Gaara como Naruto cerraron sus ojos mostrando doloroso placer, el cuerpo de Gaara se curvo en la cama al sentir el miembro abrirse paso por su estrecha entrada.

**Ahhhh Naruto…. No pares sigue, pares onegai** Naruto siguió entrando, abriéndose paso y ensanchando aquella estrecha entrada, a pesar de que Sasuke ya lo había tomado, aún seguía estrecha.

**Gaara no sabes cuanto espere este momento mi amor te amo** El amor entre ambos se podía notar y el fuego entre ellos podría prender el fuego más apagado, las envestidas iniciaron eran constantes, ambos cuerpos sudaban a chorros, las piernas elevadas de Gaara temblaban en cada penetración sentía que todo su interior era llenado por aquel miembro palpitante.

**Puedo sentirte, te siento… Dentro de mi** Le dijo el pelirrojo con el respirar cortado.

Naruto continuaba envistiendo** Si amor somos uno estamos unidos, Gaara ahhhhh** Dijo dejando caer suavemente las piernas y posesionando sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de Gaara mientras aún seguía penetrando, las envestidas hicieron chillar a Gaara de tanto placer se sentía muy bien estaba saliéndose de control sentía como algo desde su interior emergía, su cuerpo comenzó a entumecerse, esto demostraba que el orgasmo vendría pronto.

Naruto envestía esta ves con más rapidez, ambos cuerpos estaban llegando al clímax** Gaara ahhh Me voy a corre…** El rubio rugió sobre Gaara con vos grave.

**Ahhhh Naruto más quiero más** Naruto envestía con mucha más rapidez agachándose a Gaara le abrazo, en el abrazo las envestidas fueron mas profundas, la entrada de Gaara se estaba estrechando más y más** Ya no puedo Naruto Ajahhhhhhh.** Naruto continuo, mientras Gaara se estrechaba más y más.

**Gaa…Gaara** Dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente** Ahhhhhhh** Ambos dieron un grito de placer al llegar al orgasmo, Naruto se dejo caer exhausto sobre Gaara y este aún respiraba con desesperación, un beso sello el acto…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura como estas? **

**bien, no te preocupes Ikari** la morena se encontraba vendándole la heridas a la pelirrosa, suerte que no había sido tan grave como se imagino, pero lo que fue de la rubia si que la había tomado de sorpresa, estaba en un estado de coma, pero a pesar de ello se encontraba bien, no decía nada, pero se veía que el hermano de en medio de esa familia se encontraba realmente molesto.

**Sakura… tú sabrás algo de la reacción de ese sujeto… el hermano del Kazekage…** la chica suspiro.

**tal vez, se encuentre enfadado consigo mismo… hace apenas casi tres años, Gaara era una persona sumamente peligrosa, no tenia ni sentía compasión por nadie, inclusive era muy cruel con sus hermanos…** la morena abrió los ojos sorprendida **... pero cuando conoció a Naruto y se enfrentaron comenzó a cambiar… no se muy bien lo que paso, pero yo digo que a Kankuro le dio coraje de que fuera Naruto el que hiso reaccionar a su hermano y no él, además de que cuando fue secuestrado por primera vez, Naruto arriesgo su vida para salvarle** dio una media sonrisa, a Naruto realmente le importaba, la morena la observo por un momento y noto que su pequeña amiga se encontraba muy triste.

**Sakura a ti te gusta Naruto?** la chica la vio y negó con la cabeza.

**no, pero realmente le quiero, y no permitiré que nadie le lastime… _inclusive de Sasuke…_pero, él ama a otra persona, y apenas se dio cuenta… es algo lerdo en esas cuestiones jaja** se animo un poco, pero aun así la Uchiha la veía triste, aun no era momento de hacerle ver sus sentimientos a la niña, se paro.

**bueno Sakura, yo me voy… **

**que?!! Pero… **

**no soporto esta aldea… pero no te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda o que alguien te escuche aquí estaré** le sonrió y desapareció en una nube de humo, para ella era aun muy doloroso el estar ahí, mas aun después de la batalla en la niebla, al ver nuevamente a su hermano hiso que se le abrieran heridas pasadas. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la Gondaime.

**Sakura… ven ayúdame con Baki** miro alrededor y no vio a la famosa Uchiha, había escuchado en la caravana de ella, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hablarle, ver a su clan fallecido tal ves había sido muy duro para ella. La chica asintió y se levanto siguiendo a su líder.

El señor ya se encontraba estable, había hecho un trabajo excepcional Shizune al curarle, pero aun no despertaba por la perdida de sangre, la chica se quedo haciéndole guardia, mientras que la Hokage veía a los heridos, además de que aun no aparecía Kakashi, realmente estaba preocupada, el no era de las personas que desaparecían así como así, además de que se trataba de un anbu, mando un escuadrón a buscarle, pero no hallaban nada. Los aldeanos del país de las olas se habían negado en ir con ellos, era un pueblo luchador, y por lo menos tardarían una semana en organizarse, y comenzar las construcciones, la ventaja era de que no habían destruido su puente.

**_eso fue gracias a Gaara… realmente hay gente muy mal agradecida _**mordió su labio, detrás de ella estaba Jaraiya, le toco el hombro dándole un gran susto.

**AHHHHHH!!!!! Maldito cabron, me espantaste!!! **

**jajaja, tranquila… Tsunade, no hay rastro alguno de Kakashi, parece que se lo trago la tierra, es mas también invoque a sus perros y no han podido ayarle… **eso era preocupante, esos animales prácticamente no había olor que se les escapase, se mordió el labio, y si… alguien lo había asesinado?, no podía ser, por lo menos esos canes hubieran olido su sangre.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya había amanecido, pero aun las nubes cubrían la aldea dándole un deje de tristeza, Naruto despertó, había pasado toda la noche en la mesita de estar, a un lado de la cama del pelirrojo.

**_un sueño…_** se dijo a si mismo al ver que el pelirrojo aun dormía, sonrió en medio lado, no era la primera vez que tenia esos sueños.

**Naruto, la Hokage te mando a llamar** Sai había a aparecido en la ventana, lo miraba sonriente, esa sonrisa hipócrita que ahora veía el rubio en el.

**pues dile que no voy a ir, me encargaron de cuidar… **

** se trata de Kakashi sensei, además no se va a ir a ningún lado, su hermano esta aquí no?** el rubio se quedo callado, que habría pasado con su sensei, no podía dejarlo, pero el moreno tenia razón, miro al pelirrojo y salió de ahí, siguiendo a Sai.

En la habitación de Kankuro se podía escuchar que este se había levantado, y se había enterado de que el rubio se fue, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose al baño, se daría una ducha rápida. Recordaba lo que la pelirrosa había comentado acerca de su hermano.

**"se esta transformando, o cambiando en mujer…"** serró los ojos, recordó lo que sucedió cuando llegaron, su hermana tal vez necesitaba transfusión de sangre.

**flash back- **

Estaban en una sala de hospital, la pelirrosa hacia estudios para, que en dado caso, si Temari necesitaba transfusión no hubiera problema. El moreno se encontraba cruzado de brazos, eso no era necesario.

** Sakura… Gaara tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que Temari… **

**no es verdad… Gaara tiene un tipo de sangre muy diferentes al de ustedes…** el chico la miro extrañado.

**te refieres de porque es un bijuu? **

**aparte, la sangre de Gaara es idéntica a la de Kanako… es decir que prácticamente son hermanos ellos dos… **

La chica dejo los estudios a un lado y lo miro a los ojos, aun lo que ella iba a decir no lo creía **... Kankuro, los lazos que los unían se desvanecieron, el ya no es tu hermano… de sangre **

**-fin flashback- **

Ya se encontraba en su habitación, cambiándose quería ir a ver el estado de su hermana, serró su puerta del cuarto tras de si y paso a un lado de la del pelirrojo, esta estaba abierta. Un impulso hiso que se detuviera, Gaara ya se había despertado y se encontraba cambiándose, el moreno veía la blanca piel antes de que fuera tapada por una blusa negra que se había puesto, realmente su cuerpo era idéntico a la de una mujer, el pelirrojo levantó la vista para verse al espejo, encontrándose así con Kankuro, este se había metido a la habitación.

**Kankuro?!**esa vos era un hermoso susurro, "_ya no es tu hermano" _se repetía mentalmente, lo había ocultado todo ese tiempo, pero había tenido deseos hacia su "ototo" desde hace ya bastante tiempo, no se había percatado de que estaba acorralando al menor, había pensado de que se trataba del cariño fraternal que se debía de tener, pero el estar, o desear al pelirrojo no era normal. Pero en el momento en que la pelirrosa le dijo aquello, entonces eso quería decir que ya no era prohibido.

Por otro lado, el menor no entendía lo que hacia su hermano, aun recordaba de la mirada de rencor que le había dedicado en la aldea de la niebla, bajo el rostro triste.

**_ Kankuro… no era mi intención…_** no dejo que hablara ya que su mano tomo el mentón del pelirrojo haciendo que lo mirase nuevamente. Su mano bajo por su cuello tocándolo, el chico se tenso un poco, ante esta acción el moreno reacciono un poco y dejo de aprisionarle, se sentó en la cama llevándose las manos a su cara, no, no estaba bien en aprovecharse de esa situación. El pelirrojo vio de cómo su "hermano" sufría en su cabeza, se acerco, poso su mano en la cabeza de otro, pero de inmediato fue sujetada la muñeca, lo jalo y puso boca arriba en la cama, lo sujeto de los brazos para que no se moviera.

**_Kankuro… que haces?!_** el moreno lo miraba de una forma que jamás imagino, muy penetrantes, muy fijos, muy _deseantes_. Pero que era lo que pretendía?, poco a poco fue siendo soltado, los puños del moreno se serraron y temblaron un poco, trataba de contenerse.

**_"no es tu hermano… esta bien" _**su maldita conciencia lo traicionaba. Su mirada se obscureció, el pelirrojo trato de tocarlo, quería calmarlo.

**vete…** fue lo que dijo, y se paro para que el chico lo hiciera, pero el pelirrojo aun se encontraba acostado, así que mejor le dio la espalda, Gaara se paro detrás de el.

**_Kankuro…_ **

**VETEEE!** lo empujo haciendo que chocara contra la pared, el moreno dio un golpe a esta dañándola, no quería caer en las tentaciones… mas sin en cambio el pelirrojo estaba impactado, salió de ahí, no entendió de que el moreno trataba de no hacerle daño, pero lo que sintió fue que le tenia un gran rencor por lo que le hiso a Temari, además del rechazo. Se había alejado lo suficiente, yendo a una de las calles de Kanoha algo concurrida, pero esta al verle comenzó a evitarlo. El cielo comenzó a oscurecer, un individuo lo vio y se le acerco.

**Kazekage sama… acompáñeme por favor **

era uno de los ancianos, ahora la junta que se había pospuesto comenzaría, esto será algo muy duro para Gaara.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto necesito que tu, Shikamaru, Kiba y Hinata vayan a buscar a Kakashi!! **

**pero… **

**Naruto, no estas en cuestión de oponerte u opinar, soy la jodida Hokage caramba!!!** ahora no dejaría de el rubio se saliera con la suya, se había ido de una misión, escapado del hospital, arriesgarse en enfrentar a un Akasuki… muy inconforme accedió, la rubia tomo asiento y saco su preciado sake, miro a una de las paredes, en donde se encontraba un calendario, no había sido actualizado desde que se fue.

**maldita sea, nada esta aquí en orden!!** se levanto y quito los días restantes, los hiso rollo y los tiro. Naruto se acerco, y para fastidiarla un poco...

**mmm hoy no es jueves tebayo…** había quitado uno de mas, dijo una barbaridad al aire, y antes de que le hiciera algo e Kitsune salió por la ventana, solo la rubia suspiro y señalo a los demás de que se fueran. Ya estando sola recogió la hoja y leyó lo que tenia escrito.

**_"hoy será un día realmente revitalizante, en la noche se demostrara el astro mas hermoso que se pueda ver"…mmm _**

****

**que quiere decir Tsunade?** entro Shizune con algunos documentos a su oficina escucando la leyenda del calendario.

**que hoy es luna llena…**concluyó, volvió a arrugar el papel y lo lanzo al cesto de la basura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ancianos se encontraban hablando acerca del futuro de la villa, y de la gran amenaza que era el actual Kazekage. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al chico, todos quedaron en silencio, mientras que este tomaba asiento en donde le correspondía…

**Kazekage sama, antes que nada es un placer de que se encuentre bien… pero se nos ha informado de lo que ocurrió a la aldea de la niebla **

**Señor, es nuestro deber de cuidar de la aldea, como también lo es de usted** el viejo comenso a temblar, si era verdad de que el pelirrojo era el nuevo Shukaku habría una sola solución.

que es lo que quieren decirme?

**señor, usted no es estable, y mas ahora que nuevamente tiene al Shukaku… no usted es ese bijuu… **

**hemos llegado a la conclusión de que, por cuestiones de seguridad, que usted sea sellado** otro anciano había tomado la palabra, sellado? De que forma?.

**sellado?... **

**si, en un sueño del cual no despertara…** a pesar de lo que le decían su semblante serio y tranquilo no cambiaba, pero quienes diablos se creían como para hacerle tal cosa?.

** También ay otra opción… de que no regrese a la aldea** que?, ya no regresar, pero si era el Kazekage. Aun se mantenía sentado y había posado sus manos a la altura de su cara en forma pensante, encerrarlo o echarlo?, básicamente era eso. Todos en la junta estaban nerviosos, pensaban que en cualquier momento el chico los mataría sin ningún problema.

** no pueden hacerme eso, soy su Kazekage…** era verdad pero en dadas circunstancias había forma de remediarlo.

**señor, si todo el consejo cae en la conclusión de que es una amenaza, será removido de su cargo** aun faltaba un integrante de aquel consejo.

** no pueden votar sin Baki…** en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando a un moreno entrar. Este era el reemplazo de Baki.

**_Kankuro…_** se sentó quedando delante de él, la mesa era redonda. El mas anciano de todos se levanto.

** bien, es hora de votar… alce la mano todo aquel que este seguro de que el Kazekage, sea convertido en una amenaza latente pala la alcea de Suna?** las manos comenzaron a levantarse, ero eso al chico no le importaba, su mirada aguamarina estaba atenta a la verde de su hermano, el aun no la levantaba. Movimientos pausados fue lo que vio Gaara, la mano de su nii san se estaba levantando.

**_Kankuro… no_** le pedía mentalmente, cosa que el moreno ignoro, así que con su voto, fue unánime la decisión… el chico se sintió horrible, su propio hermano lo consideraba una amenaza, además de lo ocurrido en la habitación.

**de acuerdo, esto es unánime, ahora…** el pelirrojo se levanto de su asiento.

**no es necesario que sigan con esta estupidez… no volveré a Suna** salió de la junta, dejando en la mesa la insignia de kage, ni siquiera miro al moreno, no quería hacerlo, salió lo mas pronto posible del lugar… no importaba todo lo que se había esforzado y hecho, no había obtenido frutos.

**Kazekage sama ** una niñita lo había detenido, no pasaba más de dos años de edad. **Que bueno que ya regreso ** le dijo muy sonriente, el pelirrojo la miro y se agacho a su altura, en ese instante, la madre de la pequeña los vio, quedando aterrada, la noticia de que el Shukaku era Gaara en su forma pura ya había recorrido la aldea rápidamente.

**hija no te le acerques!!! ** de inmediato jalo a la niña separándola del muchacho, a lo cual esta se asusto. El de mirada aguamarina no hiso nada, solo serró los ojos y se marcho del lugar, recordar el rechazo era duro, pero revivirlo era mucho peor, la lluvia comenzó a caer, y los aldeanos de la hoja corrían a sus casas para refugiarse o esconderse en los puestos para no mojarse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** condenado Suigetsu como te atreviste a hacer eso!!!! **

**oye eran ordenes de él, a mi que me dices?, además también Juugo ayudo y tu no dices nada!!!** estaba discutiendo como siempre el albino y la pelirrosa, el peli naranja solo trataba de alejarse de ellos, traía cargando al moreno, estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja, ya que Suigetsu había tomado el liderazgo mientras que Sasuke estaba "indispuesto", de esta forma llegaron a Torroja.

**si le pasa algo a Sasuke por tu culpa ya veras como te va!!!! **

**huy que miedo tengo** mejor no hubiera dicho eso ya que la mujer le había dado con todo dejándolo plantado en el suelo.

**cállense de una vez los dos ** dejo al moreno en el suelo, mientras se escondía, siendo imitado por los otros dos.

**que pasa Juugo? **

**alguien se acerca… ** segundos más tarde, un grupo de ninjas pasaron muy cerca de ellos, se habían escondido bastante bien, pero su olor no pudieron camuflajear.

**grrr **

**que te pasa Akamaru?** el perro d Kiba los había olido, deteniendo a los demás.

** Kiba, que le pasa a Akamaru tebayo? **

**creo que detecto algo, no es así Akamaru? guau **

**e-es Kakashi sensei **le pregunto la morena al perro, cosa que esta negó con la cabeza. Pensó por un momento y activo su técnica.

**Byatucan!!!** de esta forma pudo ver a una mujer esconderse detrás de ellos en unos matorrales. Al sentirse descubierta esta, se giro para sus compañeros pero…

**chicos tenemos que correr esta muc… chicos? ** se encontraba sola.

**hay hijos de… ** su cuerpo se tenso, Shikamaru había usado su técnica de sombras para atraparla rápidamente.

**quien eres tu? ** hiso que saliera de su escondite.

** Kiba, vete con Hinata, y busquen a Kakashi sensei, Naruto ve a informar a la Hokage que hemos encontrado a un polizón… y que no viene solo** la chica había quedado sorprendida, como era que sabia de eso?, el chico de la coleta sonrió.

**una debilucha como tu jamás se hubiera acercado tanto a la aldea ** la mujer se enojo con él, pero en cuanto estuvieran solos, se vengaría de lo que le había dicho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Juugo nos va a matar… **

**que?, no lo creo, además tenemos que proteger a Sasuke, y por lo que tengo entendido es que lo buscan en esta aldea… **

**no me mires así, fue su decisión. **

** no es eso, solo que pensé que tu te quedarías con Karin** en cuanto habían visto que el perro de aquel chico los había identificado de inmediato el hombre mayor cogió al moreno salió de ahí y el albino desapareció del lugar, dejando a la chica sola.

** JA, no me cae tan bien…** ya habían llegado a la puerta principal de la aldea.

**y ahora que? **el moreno se movió un poco, y de sus labios salió un susurro. Solo Juugo asintió, y de nuevo quedo inconsciente.

**que te dijo? **

**clan Uchiha** era su antigua aldea, buscaron por las calles, suerte que estaba lloviendo y era la escusa perfecta para traer sus capas, además de que casi nadie estaba en las calles, comenzaba el atardecer, pero no se podía ver gracias a las espesas nubes que hacían que todo se viera oscuro, apenas las seis de la tarde y ya habían encendido las luces…

**Juugo… mil disculpas pero te dejo solo** el albino se separo de su lado, había sentido la presenci de la espada de Kisame, y no perdería la oportunidad de tenerla. Solo el pelinaranja suspiro, pero no tardo en encontrar la dichosa ladea Uchiha. Entro encontrando una enorme pared improvisada.

**mmm que extraño… l**e dio la espalda y camino por los callejones del lugar, llegando hasta una casa grande, entro, por el momento seria un buen lugar para esconderse, lo que es el destino, era la casa de Sasuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**tengo que darme prisa tebayo** corría sin parar, pero al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, no la encontró, así que salió, y la busco nuevamente, lo mas seguro era que estuviera en el hospital. Y sus corazonadas eran ciertas.

** obaya chan!!! **

**NARUTO, PERO QUE HUEVOTES TIENES EN DESOBEDESERME!!! **

**no espera!!!, Shikamaru me mando a buscarte, encontramos a un polisón en las afueras de la aldea… solo eso, si quieres golpear a alguien golpéalo a él** suerte que Jaraiya estaba con ella, de esta forma fue el que sujeto él brazo de la mujer. Un poco más calmada contesto.

**Naruto, yo no puedo ir… Jaraiya ve allá y ayúdale a Shikamaru **

De inmediato salieron los dos para apoyarle al chico, Sakura entro con la rubia.

**Hokage sama, Baki san ya ha recuperado el conocimiento **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico estaba algo inquieto, cosa que el Sannin noto, se le reflejaba en el rostro al rubio, detuvo por un momento la marcha.

**hey Naruto, deja de preocuparte por Gaara **

**QUE?!! **

**oh, vamos, todos vimos le veías allá** lo miraba de forma picarona. El rubio solo se sonrojaba** no te preocupes, yo voy con Shikamaru, tu regresa con él… **

**gracias Jaraiya sensei…** el anciano sapo salió de ahí, junto con una copia de Naruto, por cualquier cosa, además de que no sabia donde estaba el chico de la coleta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico se encontraba recargado en una pared que tenía techo, por suerte aun no se mojaba. ** Oigan ya escucharon las noticias? **

**no… cuales **

**pues al Kazekage le han quitado el puesto, que fue desterrado **

**que, y porque** el señor tomo un sorbo a su café y prosiguió **lo que pasa es que se fusionó con el demonio de una cola, y que destruyo la aldea de la niebla!! **

**que!!, fue el? **

**si,…** el pelirrojo se encontraba afuera de ese lugar y escuchaba a la perfección lo que decían, obviamente estos no se habían percatado de su presencia.

**oye, si esta desterrado… dios espero que no se quede aquí **

**ni lo mande dios, imagínate, si ya tenemos problemas con uno que es contenedor, imagínate con el que es un demonio, no no, otra vez destruiría la aldea, mas aun si no puede controlarse, es inestable ** el chico no aguanto mas y salió corriendo de ahí, nadie lo quería a su lado. La lluvia le caía por completo, inclusive su armadura de arena callo por lo pesada que estaba, parecía que fuera un diluvio. Dio la vuelta en una esquina chocando con alguien.

**aHH tebayo!!! **el rubio salía de una tienda, se había detenido a comprar unas cosas, pero un chico había chocado contra él, que si no lo agarra hubiera caído al suelo.

**estas bien?... Gaara!** el pelirrojo estaba por completo empapado, y aparente mente… llorando?. **Pero que te paso?, pensé que estabas con Kankuro **

bajo la mirada al escuchas ese nombre **_... él no… quiere verme_**

**Gaara…** un fuerte rayo callo, alarmando a todos. El chico rubio traía un paraguas, lo había comprado en la tienda, se quito su chamarra y se la puso al chico.

**vente Gaara, vamos a mi casa a que te cambies, no quiero que también pilles un resfriado tebayo** trato de bromear y sacarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo, pero no lo consiguió, solo este se dejo guiar por el rubio.

Un chico los observaba de lejos, por alguna razón conocía al menor, así que los siguió, tratando de hacer memoria.

**_pero donde lo he visto… mmm…_**unas imágenes le llegaron repentinamente a la cabeza, donde una chica de cabello rosa llamaba al pelirrojo: _"Gaara si no querías comer con tu hermana no te hubieras venido hasta acá jajaja", "que no es obvio, vino a verme"_. Sonrió de medio lado, ahí estaba la persona que el Uchiha había elegido para él, y al parecer tenía competencia.

**vaya Sasuke, que mal momento para quedar en nocaut jeje** pero lo que a él le interesaba era la vendita espada, así que una vez de haber visto donde vivía el rubio se fue del lugar para encontrar su preciado objeto.

**pasa Gaara **prendió la luz, no era tan lujoso como el lugar donde se hospedaba, pero eso no importaba, el rubio fue rápido a su cocina dejando las bolsas ahí, luego fue con el pelirrojo.

**Gaara, será mejor que te des un baño caliente… para que no te enfermes **

el chico lo guio y le dio una toalla, este la tomo y entro en el cuarto de baño. Naruto trataba de controlar sus nervios, además de lo que había soñado llego repentinamente a su mente, dejándolo colorado por completo, se sacudió la cabeza y respiro hondo, fue a su cuarto y saco un conjunto para darle al pelirrojo. Nuevamente fue a la puerta del baño y toco.

**Gaara… a-aquí esta ropa limpia… para que no tengas que atravesarte todo… **la puerta se abrió, el chico ya se había quitado su camisa negra, de esta forma Naruto pudo ver su hombro, lo demás se encontraba detrás de aquella madera, tomo la ropa.

**_gracias_** y la serró, solo el rubio se quedo parado ahí, acariciando el objeto que lo separaba de su persona preciada, podía simplemente abrir la puerta y hacer lo que en el sueño había hecho, pero no, seria mucho mejor que las cosas fueran estregadas y no tomadas, sonrió un poco melancólico, ya que el chico no había comentado nada de lo ocurrido en el bosque.

**_tal vez lo olvido…_**se fue algo triste a la cocina, y saco las cosas, de seguro tendría hambre, compro té y algo de pan dulce, por un momento se quedo observando aquello.

**nunca he visto que coma algo dulce…** abrió su refrigerador, pero todo estaba tapizado de…

**Ramen…** una gotita se le hiso en la cabeza y suspiro **talvez seria bueno que comprara algo mas variado… no a quien engaño ja** Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

**achuu!!!, hay será mejor que también me cambie de ropa** dejo calentando el agua y se fue corriendo rápido a su recamara. El reloj marcaba ya las siete de la noche, un fuerte dolor le llego repentinamente haciendo que callera en su cama.

**ha… ha… ha, que me pasa?... porque… siento tanto… calor arghh!! **por unos segundos había quedado inconsciente, pero después se paro, y cambio de ropa como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se miro al espejo y vio que traía aun la banda de Kanoha, se la quito y tiro a un lado, se arreglo el cabello y se fue de nueva cuenta a la cocina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía muy bien el sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo, había tomado el jabón y lo pasaba por todas partes, de esta forma sentía del como había cambiado su cuerpo, su cintura, espalda, pecho, piernas, cadera… se recargo en la pared, aun escuchaba las voces de los aldeanos.

**_" es un gran peligro, para todos… no te le acerques!!!... espero que no se quede en esta aldea… VETE!!!... "_**se dejo deslizar por los azulejos, quedando sentado en el suelo, y abrazo sus piernas, aquel dolor volvía cada vez mas fuerte.

**_" Gaara, eres muy importante para mi"_**abrió los ojos, poco a poco estaba recordando lo ocurrido en el bosque **_ "déjame enseñarte a amar…"_**su corazón se aceleraba a cada palabra recordada ** _"Gaara… déjame hacerte el amor"_**sus ojos se abrieron por completo, eso había ocurrido antes de quedar inconsciente, miro al techo, dejando recargada su cabeza en la pared.

**Naruto… **toco e collar que le había dado, lo aflojo un poco y lo miro, el dolor se iba, al igual que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, recordó las veces en que lo iba a visitar, aunque fueran por unos minutos, cuando lo salvo, del como había sido el único en mostrar un interés en el sincero. Acerco aquel collar y lo beso.

**_... también quiero que me enseñes…_** se paro y serró la llave, salió y se puso la ropa que le había dado, era un conjunto negro, de una playera que le quedaba grande y mostraba ligeramente uno de sus hombros, además de un short que le llegaba a las rodillas, limpio la humead del espejo y se vio, le daba un poco de gracia, ya que si aun tuviera el cuerpo de hombre tal vez y apenas le hubiera quedado, pero no, le quedaba enorme. Un rayo demasiado fuerte callo en la aldea, dejándola en una obscuridad, había absorbido la luz.

**maldita sea…** el rubio casi se cae por el apagón, lo bueno era que se había podido agarra de la pared evitando el duro golpe, comenzó a buscar en los cajones velas, pero no las hallaba, en una repisa se encontraba el encendedor, no sabia en donde lo había dejado después de prender la estufa, lo agarro y prendió, encontrando de esta forma que se encontraban las venditas velas a un lado del refrigerador.

**porque diablos están ahí? ** las tomo y encendió dos, dejándolas en la mesa. Escucho que una puerta se abría y se serraba.

** Naruto, donde estas? **

**en la cocina **el pelirrojo fue hasta donde estaba, aparente mente la luz se había ido en toda la aldea… se apoyo en el marco de la puerta, observaba al rubio, este le daba la espalda. Por otro lado el Kitsune había podido oler el aroma del pelirrojo, sonrió. Se dio la vuelta encarando al chico. Este al verlo quedo sorprendido, el rubio no traía su típica ropa llamativa, sino una playera blanca abierta de manga larga, que dejaba ver su bien formado y bronceado pecho, y parte de su abdomen, un pantalón negro, y las típicas sandalias que usan dentro de la casa, se veía muy bien.

**siéntate, Gaara** el rubio había ido por el, lo dirigió a la mesa posando su mano en la espalada del pelirrojo, pero intencionalmente le recorrió con la yema de los dedos toda su columna dándole un ligero escalofrío al chico.

**estas bien? **

**s-si…** sonrió un poco y se sentó en la silla rápidamente, ante esto el Kitsune sonrió de una forma extraña… había dejado ya dos tazas para el té, fue por el agua caliente y el pan dulce, lo había dejado en un plato extenso de vidrio, sirvió las dos tazas y se sentó frente del pelirrojo.

**que fue lo que te paso?... porque estabas así?** pregunto dándole un sorbo, el otro bajo la mirada y se recargo en la mesa.

**no es… nada **

**mmm… acaso será el hecho de que eres un bijuu, te corrió el consejo o tu hermano no te ayudo en nada…** lo miro a los ojos, eso había sido muy cruel de su parte, solo la expresión del chico lo dijo todo.

**como es que…? **

**las noticias vuelan…** tomo un pan y comenzó a comerlo ** Gaara, no tienes de porque hacerles caso, son unos idiotas, si lo hubieras deseado, estarían muertos en este instante… **

**no quiero lastimar a nadie…** había centrado la atención en su taza, aun no bebía de ella, sino que inconscientemente comenzó a pasar uno de sus largos y delgados dedos por el contorno de esta, haciendo los círculos, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio el como le miraba el rubio. Ahora que estaba mas cerca de la luz podía ver cada detalle en su rostro, su pálida piel, sus labios tan rojizos como sus hebras, que estas al estar aun húmedas lo hacían ver muy sensual, aquel contorno de ojos que hacían muy notoria el contraste del color aguamarina en estos, pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su delgado cuello, dejando su recorrido en él. Tomo la taza entre sus dos manos, separo para dirigirse a la ventana, tenia la mirada triste, simplemente el rubio le observaba, cada movimiento que hacia pareciera haber sido ensayado.

**no puede verse el cielo… **

** no… es una lastima, hoy es luna llena ** se paro para dejar su taza en el fregadero, mientras que el pelirrojo pensaba.

**_"a mi, al contrario de kana… me afecta la luz de luna" _**eso simplemente lo sabia, miro nuevamente a su taza y bebió, era sabor canela… repentinamente recordó al Uchiha. Soltó y dejo caer la taza, esta choco con el plato el cual estaba mal acomodado haciendo que también callera, estos se rompieron a sus pies, inmediatamente el rubio lo cargo, pasando sus manos por debajo de los hombros de Gaara subiéndolo de inmediato a la mesa, no quería que se cortara, ya que estaba descalzo.

** per… perdón **

**no te preocupes, no te paso nada? **

**... no** aun así el rubio reviso sus piernas, efectivamente, no tenia nada encajado o algún rasguño. Fue por un bote y recogió todo, pero en cuanto cogió uno de los pedazos de cristal se corto.

**ah, kuzo… ** el cristal se había partido nuevamente al momento de soltarlo, dejándole un pequeño fragmento en su dedo. **ha esto duele** trataba de quitárselo pero sin éxito, el pelirrojo lo miro y tomo su mano, y sin pensarlo lo metió en su boca, con su lengua recorría la zona dañada, encontrando el cristal y muy cuidadosamente con sus dientes trataba de sacarla. El rubio había quedado pasmado ante el acto, pero de cierta forma, era algo lascivo, un pequeño hilo de saliva corrió por su labio, junto con su sangre, en cuestión de segundos, aquel fragmento de cristal lo había sacado, al igual que su dedo, lo tomo de su lengua aquel artefacto de dolor de su amigo.

**gracias… ** la mirada del rubio era muy intensa, además de que el celeste de sus ojos se veían mas profundos con la luz de las velas, solo el pelirrojo se limpio con el dorso de la mano y miro a otro lado, se había ruborizado un poco por como lo miraba y de lo que había hecho, inconscientemente bebió la sangre del rubio, encontrando en esta un sabor muy específico que no savia describir. Se bajo por un lado de la mesa, y cogiendo una vela fue al baño, ahí había un botiquín, regreso y tenia en la mano lo que aparentaba ser una especie de bandita adherible, tomo nuevamente la mano de su amigo y se la puso.

** Así no se te infectara… **antes de que soltara la mano del Kitsune, este lo había agarrado, el chico lo miro extrañado, poco a poco fue empujado, de forma lenta a la pared, que dando de esta forma acorralado. Tomo su otra mano y beso su palma, después, la dejo igualmente pegada a la pared, comenzó a olerlo, desde su cabello, pasando por todo el contorno derecho y quedar en su cuello, respiraba muy lentamente. Se levanto y lo miro a los ojos, aquella mirada era la misma que le había dado Kankuro.

**naru… **

**shhh** había soltado una de sus manos para callarlo delicadamente, posando uno de sus dedos en sus labios, lo contemplaba por completo, y con su mano libre recorría su rostro, dejándola bajar a la altura de su cuello, era muy delgado, tanto que podía abarcar con toda su mano esa longitud.

**_ "que esta haciendo?"_**paso un poco de saliva por su garganta, siendo detectada por el rubio, solo entre serró mas sus ojos, y acerco su rostro al contrario… pero en el momento que iba a besarle, desvió su camino y fue directo a su hombro descubierto, dándole ahí el beso, ante esto el menor tembló ligeramente.

**_mm…_**apenas había sido audible, pero el rubio lo había escuchado a la perfección… comenzó a jugar en aquella zona tan sensible, levantando su mano y cubriéndole sin mucha presión su boca, para que no se asustara, además de que ahora podía tener acceso a su cuello, dejo primero que su respiración chocara, haciendo que se erizara la piel del pelirrojo, inconscientemente apretó la mano que sujetaba a la suya y con la otra se aferro a su hombro, el Kitsune sonrió, eso quería decir que le había gustado. Serró los ojos y comenzó a succionarle, delicadamente, al igual que le lamia y mordía. Pronto sintió que la respiración del pelirrojo comenzó a acelerarse, entre abriendo su boca, tenia los ojos serrados y ligeramente sus mejillas coloradas. Subió su rostro, descubriendo el contrario y rosando ligeramente sus labios, los probaba primero, pasaron unos segundos y los cubrió por completo, esto había tomado por sorpresa al pelirrojo, alertándole un poco, pero… era Naruto el que lo hacia.

Mientras lo entretenía con el beso, su mano comenzaba a bajar, pasando muy despacio por su pecho, notando así que este comenzaba a hacerse un pequeño bulto, ahora si podía asegurarse de que tanto había cambiado el "chico", bajo mas, hasta llegar en donde comenzaba la playera, la levantó y metió su mano… ante este tacto, el pelirrojo abrió mas la boca, pero el rubio aprovechó para profundizar y explorar, metiendo su legua, saboreando, sintiendo sus dientes, encontrando la contraria. Mientras que su mano aun subía, hasta llegar nuevamente a su pecho, de esta forma sintió directamente aquello, efectivamente estaba un poco mas elevado y suave, acariciaba toda la zona, jadeos se ahogaban en su garganta, la respiración se hacía más entrecortada.

El pobre chico quería respirar, pero el rubio no lo dejaba, bajo nuevamente su mano en una forma un poco mas rápida, llegando ahora en donde se encontraba el inicio del short, y sin mas metió su mano, primero acaricio su ombligo, luego su vientre, bajando mas. De inmediato el de mirada agua marina supo lo que quería hacer, no eso era demasiado rápido, como pudo saco su mano del short y rompió el beso. Respiraba agitadamente, lo había alejado todo lo que la longitud de su brazo le dejaba, mientras que con el otro se tocaba el pecho, su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Miraba hacia el suelo.

La mirada del rubio se podía notar cierto enfado, porque demonios había detenido todo eso… **_Naruto por favor… esto, es muy rápido yo…_** un movimiento rápido por parte del mayor lo dejo estampado nuevamente en la pared, el rubio lo había tomado nuevamente del cuello, haciendo que chocara su cabeza contra el muro. Sus manos agarraron la muñeca del de piel bronceada. Este lo miro muy seriamente.

**mira Gaara… yo por las buenas soy muy bueno, pero por las malas…** se le acerco al oído **... soy mucho mejor** su agarre se apretó un poco mas, el pelirrojo se quejo un poco, no podía ser… acaso el rubio lo obligaría?

**_Na… ru… to…?_** apenas pudo articular.

**_Continuara……….. _**

****

**_Maldición esta muy largo este capitulo!!!!, haaaaaaa no me dejo subirlo todo, espero sus comentaito n.n, ha mi muy queridisiminisima amigaaaaaaaa AURORA LA MAGA me ha ayudado en el lemon Que tal a mi me gusto jiji. Creo que a Naru nop jeje era un sueño jajaja, pero que sueño!!!! _**

****

**_Como habrán notado ya no he hecho comentarios dentro de este capi, no quería romper la atmosfera, casi en cada párrafo ponía alguna tontería mia jeje, y eso es molesto lo se TT. Bueno que mas….. ha pero que diablos le pasa a Naruto??? Alguien ya se ha dado cuenta he? O.O, hay pinche Kankuro que ojetee pero en que diablos estaba pensado? YY, hablarle así al pobre de Gaara, y este pensar que ya había encontrado a la persona que le enseñaría lo único que no se aprendía solo, y curaría su herida buaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh snif, Ah y ya llego Sasuke a la aldea que creen que pase, pobre karin, fue la carnada jajaja la segunda parte la subo en una semana, me encantaría leer lo que opinan de este, y los que esperaban este capitulo para leer el otro de EL PODER DE TRES pues que creen ¬w¬……. se van a esperar otra semanita jajaja, soy malaaaaaaaa, lo siento mucho marijo TT. _**

****

**_Espero me dejen varios rew ÓwÒ. Me lo merezco no? _**

****


	23. La crudeza de la realidad

23 **La crudeza de la realidad** _"__Quise morirme varias veces, pero… no pude. Caigo y caigo en un abismo profundo, alguien ayúdeme, alguien!!" _

Kankuro ya se encontraba en el hospital, no quería pensar en lo ocurrido horas atrás. Esperaba pacientemente de que algún doctor pasara y le dijera el estado de su hermana.

**Kankuro!!** la pelirrosa lo había visto, llego hasta él, se veía algo cansada.

**Sakura… como esta mi hermana? **la chica le sonrió.

**no te preocupes, en cualquier momento seguro despierta, mmm y Gaara, digo el Kazekage?** pensaba que también vendría a verla.

**el…**

**Sakura ayúdame con esto** Shizune traía mantas, pasándole varias a la muchacha y cortando la conversación.

** bueno, Temari san esta en aquella habitación, puedes entrar **y se fue junto con la morena, este suspiro y fue con su hermana.

Entro sin hacer ruido, aun estaba algo débil, veía del como los aparatos le ayudaban a estar estable, se sentó a un lado de ella y tomo su mano, tenia planeado quedarse hasta que se despertara.

**Kankuro…?** por fin se había despertado.

**hola Temari, como te sientes?** la chica trato de sentarse pero el moreno no selo permitió.

**me siento algo mejor… que paso?**

**te golpeaste la cabeza… ** de inmediato la rubia recordó lo ocurrido.

**Gaara, donde esta?** su hermano suspiro. Le diría lo que había ocurrido.

**Temari, los ancianos se enteraron de lo ocurrido en la niebla y tomaron una decisión, …**

**donde esta Gaara?**

**todos votaron, votamos de que se había convertido en una amenaza, y seria mejor sellarlo, pero… el decidió no regresar a Suna…**

**KANKURO DONDE ESTA?!** se había alterado, a tal grado que se sentó en la cama sola llevándose algunos cables de paso, el moreno la miro y bajo la cabeza.

**no lo se…**

**porque lo hiciste?, no sabes como se ha de sentir ahora!!** quiso pararse pero el moreno se lo impidió.

**suéltame, es nuestro hermano** comenzó a llorar, le dolía que nuevamente todo el mundo estuviera en contra de su ototo.

** no, no es nuestro hermano… me lo dijo Sakura, y yo…** la rubia lo miro por un momento como que no era su hermano.

**Kankuro, no importa lo que te haya dicho ella, él es nuestro hermano, pase lo que pase, nosotros debemos protegerle… es una persona aparente mente fuerte, pero puede desmoronarse fácilmente, y tu lo sabes bien** el moreno se sentía peor que nunca, apretaba los puños por impotencia, por algo no lo había buscado.

**por eso mismo no lo he buscado…** unas lagrimas corrieron sus mejillas.

--

**Sakura, voy a ver a Neji, por favor encárgate de Baki san**

**si, Shizune san, no se preocupe** salió la morena en dirección del Hyuga, lo único que deseaba era que no se fuera la luz ya que los rayos eran mas estridentes. Suspiro.

**s-Sakura?** el sensei de la arena comenzaba a despertar **como se encuentra el Kazekage y Temari?**

**bien, Temari esta hospitalizada, no se preocupe…** dijo ya que la cara del señor se vio preocupada ** Gaara esta con Naruto, estaba inconsciente, supongo que ya se encontraba cansado, transportar a todas esas personas y luchar contra esos sujetos…** hubo un silencio momentáneo, Baki estaba completamente ignorante de lo que había pasado después de que el Kazekage los "atacara".

**el consejo sabe…**

**la Hokage y Kankuro hablaron con ellos, no se nada mas, quiere hablar con ella?**

**si** la chica salió de la habitación y fue por su líder, le pregunto a los enfermeros si la habían visto, uno le indico que estaba junto con Jaraiya. Fue a donde le indicaron, y pudo casi ver que el peliblanco salía por la ventana muy apresurado.

**Hokage sama, Baki san ya ha recuperado el conocimiento ** la rubia se giro fue con ella.

--

**Kankuro que tienes?** era muy difícil ver que su hermano llorara de esa forma, tan dolida. Las manos del moreno se apretaban tan fuertemente que se lastimo un poco.

**cálmate, que paso?** su hermana tomaba las manos de él, pera que se tranquilizara, este respiro hondo.

** Temari… yo casi… abuso de Gaara…**

**que…?** de inmediato soltó de sus manos y lo miro sin comprender.

** eso, yo iba a aprovecharme de la situación esta mañana, estaba deprimido y yo…por eso… **una fuerte bofetada por parte de la rubia lo sorprendió, este la miro con su mano en su mejilla.

**ESTAS IDIOTA O QUE?... COMO PUEDES TAN SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ESO, ES NUESTRO HERMANO!!**

**crees que lo hago solo porque quiero, es algo que no puedo evitar, además nunca habíamos estado con el, solo estos tres últimos años… Temari, no deseo hacerle daño!!, pero la única manera es alejarlo de mi…**

**y estabas de acuerdo en que lo sellaran, que viviera un infierno solo porque estas caliente!!**

**NOOO… no, yo deseaba que se quedara aquí en Kanoha…**

**e-en Kanoha?** el moreno fue a la ventana, aun caía aquella tormenta.

**solo existe una persona que nunca lo dañara… y vive aquí** sonrió melancólicamente. La oji verde lo miraba.

**te refieres a… Naruto? **el moreno la miro sorprendido, luego sonrió.

**es muy obvio no?, el único que no se da cuenta es el mismo Gaara. Será mejor que se quede aquí, morirá antes de permitir que se sienta mal, algo que jamás podremos hacer nosotros…** volvió a verla, la chica bajo la mirada, no importaba que tanto lo quisieran, no podrían curarle el gran dolor que tenia ahora, mucho menos de los futuros.

** tienes razón… pero aun así tenemos que encontrarlo…** se quedaron en silencio, un fuerte relámpago callo absorbiendo la energía.

**CODIGO ROJO!!** los enfermeros y enfermeras corrían rápidamente, tenían que auxiliar de inmediato a los enfermos.

**SHIZUNE!! ** la Hokage había salido del cuarto de Baki, este estaba en estado critico, a falta de la maquina no podía respirar.

--/

**_m-me lastimas_**la fuerza que ejercía aumentaba poco a poco, impidiendo que el pobre chico pudiera respirar bien además de que lo había levantado un poco.

**_ qué, estas… haciendo…? _**el rubio lo miro y se le acerco, aflojando un muy poco su agarre.

**lo que he querido hacer, hace mucho… mucho tiempo **se le acerco rozando sus labios, pasando su lengua por estos probándolos. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron, fue soltándolo poco a poco dejando una marca muy notoria en su cuello. De inmediato trato de empujarlo y alejarse, pero el Kitsune fue mas rápido, hiso que tropezara y callo de espaldas.

Se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su cintura, levantó la playera y comenzó a lamerle y morderle dejándole unas pequeñas marcas, el chico se apoyo en sus hombros tratando de alejarlo, estaba incrédulo a lo que estaba ocurriendo, eso no podía ser verdad. Pero podía sentir claramente lo que hacia el rubio. Apretó sus dientes y ojos.

**_esto no es verdad… es una pesadilla _**susurraba una y otra vez, llegando a fastidiar al Kitsune, miro aun lado y vio aun los pedazos de vidrio del plato, sonrió de medio lado.

**Te ayudare a despertar **tenia el tiempo contado, por eso había optado por tomarlo así, además del sueñito no la había ayudado en nada. Se levantó y lo tomo del cabello, llevándolo a la mesa, tomo dos pedazos de vidrio bastantes largos. Agarro uno de los brazos del chico y mesclando shakra con aquel objeto, tal y como le había enseñado Asuma, se lo atravesó encajándolo en la mesa, pasando por su palma, el chico no emitió ningún sonido de dolor, estaba en shock.

**aun no?, de acuerdo, veamos si con el segundo…** tomo el otro brazo y de la misma forma lo atravesó, pero este paso por su muñeca, dejando de esta forma inutilizables sus manos, ante el segundo acto si grito, eso era real, callo de rodillas y lo miro. Le pedía una explicación, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de burla.

**realmente creíste que me interesabas?... **lo miro muy dolido, el rubio le acaricio el cabello **...pero que tierno **aquél insoportable dolor había vuelto, y mas fuerte que nunca, a tal grado que simplemente eso le daba dificultades de respirar.

**_quien se fijaría en un fenómeno como tu… _** se encontraba detrás del pelirrojo, susurrándole aquellas palabras que eran dagas atravesándole la carne ** prueba de ello es tu hermano, mj… se dejo vencer cuando el Akasuki te llevo, cuando eran niños te odiaba… y ahora te da la espalda…**

**tu hermana simplemente te teme… y finge tratarte bien para que no le hagas daño **saco aquellas "dagas", dejando así caer al pelirrojo…esas palabras dolían. La sangre brotaba de sus heridas dejando un gran charco en el suelo. Tomo una de ellas y lamio, bebiendo el líquido carmesí. Lo miro por un momento, la vista de este estaba perdida. Se levantó, jalo de su brazo y lo arrastro dirigiéndose al cuarto, lo levantó y arrojo a la cama, callo boca abajo, trato de apoyarse con sus manos, pero le dolían mucho.

**agh! **quería llorar, pero se aguanto, apretaba los dientes para no dejar salir nada, sus piernas fueron jaladas, haciendo que se volteara quedando boca arriba, el rubio ya se había quitado la camisa, posicionándose encima de él. Tomo sus muñecas y las apretó dañándole, quería escucharlo gritar, pero el chico bien que se resistía…

--/

**_Que diablos te esta pasando Sasuke…?_** Juugo no tenia idea de que hacer, desde hace unos minutos el moreno comenzaba a moverse de forma violenta, no gritaba, solo hacia ruidos de dolor, pero no tenia nada, pero aquellos movimientos hacían que sus heridas se volvieran abrir. Lo único que hacia era cambiarle la tela con agua, ya que estaba ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre… arqueo su espalda, emitiendo un grito mudo, sus manos se habían aferrado a las sabanas, estaban a los costados de su cuerpo.

--/

**ah!!** eso fue de dolor, el rubio había puesto las muñecas del chico a sus costados, había mordido uno de sus muslos haciendo que se arquera. Aun no dejaba de llover y los truenos se escuchaban horriblemente, detuvo lo que hacia, soltándole sus muñecas, se levantó para ver mejor, la cabeza de Gaara estaba mirando a un lado, los jaloneos habían hecho que el cuello de la playera se rasgara mas, dejando ver mas a un su hombro y parte de su brazo, inmediatamente tomo el cuello de la playera y termino por romperla. Ante esto el pelirrojo trato de agarrar esa tela, pero un jalón más fuerte lo despojo de esta por completo. Lo único que hiso fue cubrirse con sus brazos.

**_por favor… para… _**tenia los ojos serrados, no quería comprobar que precisamente él fuera el que le hacia todo eso, sentía como las manos del rubio comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo…

**_tu piel es muy suave…_**comento el Kitsune, luego puso su mirada en la cara del pelirrojo, aun tenia los ojos serrados, se le acerco y aspiro su aroma ** _esto va a pasar _**sonrió**_ y realmente no me importa si quieres o no _**después de esto lamio su rostro, de inmediato Gaara abrió sus ojos, la obscuridad era total, como pudo se voltio y trato de escapar, yendo hacia los pies de la cama, el rubio ante el acto se rio, no era tan veloz, además de que las heridas en sus manos le limitaban bastante, pero no tenia tiempo de jugar, así que poso su mano en su espalda expuesta e hiso presión, luego puso su peso en el.

**_basta…_** nuevamente sintió que las manos del rubio recorría su cuerpo pero ahora se dirigían a sus piernas, rompiendo en short, de inmediato apretó sus piernas haciendo mas difícil la tarea al rubio. Ante esta "negación" ya no fue "amable", con sus dos manos agarro sus piernas arañándolas ya que ejercía fuerza, luego presiono con una de sus rodillas lastimándole y logrando así que las abriera un poco, de inmediato metió su otro pie y de esta forma forzó que las abriera por completo, el pobre pelirrojo estaba mas que aterrado, trataba de aferrarse a algo, pero el dolor en sus manos se lo impedía.

La mano derecha del rubio fue recorriendo su espalda, encajándole sus uñas, luego paso por su cintura, hasta que la metió bajo el cuerpo pálido… paso por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna, lo que descubrió le fascinó, ante ese tacto Gaara quedo helado, tembló.

**_una… niña…_** susurro a su oído, lamiéndose los labios, el pelirrojo apretó sus puños, o lo que ellos le dejaban ejercer fuerza, las cobijas y sabanas estaban manchadas de su sangre, y ante su perdida estaba mareado, pero aun así oponía resistencia, se movía bajo de el, tratando de liberarse, pero era mas pesado y ahora mas fuerte que él. El rubio mientras tanto lamia, chupaba y mordía toda su espalda, hombros y cuello, con la mano libre lo tenía bien sujeto.

**_Porque… porque me dijiste… aquello en el bosque?_** quería una explicación, una justificación a lo que hacia, su voz se quebraba a cada palabra.

**_solo quería llevarte a la cama _**dijo cruelmente, el corazón del pelirrojo se paro, y corrió un escalofrío por todo su ser.

**_que?!_** susurro, sintió que era volteando nuevamente viendo la cara del rubio.

**_... si, mmm como dije antes… quien se fijaría en ti _**lo miro a los ojos, el chico estaba mas que impactado, esas palabras las decía la persona que apreciaba, a la que admiraba… sus cabellos fueron jalados, haciendo que su cabeza se arqueara. Como era posible que lo hubiera engañado de esa forma, no, sus palabras habían sido sinceras, nadie podía mentir de esa forma, pero en sus ojos se mostraba que si era él… si fuera un impostor con algún jutsu se habría dado cuenta pero, si era Naruto. Mientras pensaba esto, el rubio se saciaba con su cuello, dejando un recorrido de saliva, llegando hasta su pecho. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros bronceados del rubio, trataba de apartarlo, pero no podía. Sentía la lengua del Kitsune recorrer sus senos, chuparlos, morderlos, rasguñarlos.

**_…para, Naruto… para…_**suplicaba, ya que el rubio movía sus caderas, el pelirrojo sentía claramente como el bulto endurecido chocaba contra él. No quería.

**_me sorprende que… tu hayas creído poder diferenciar, el amor al deseo… _** Gaara lo miro, no entendía lo que le quería decir. El Kitsune tomo sus tobillos, alzándolos y separando sus piernas, el intento patalear, pero lo que dijo el rubio si que fue horrible.

**_... como vas a saberlo si no fuiste creado con amor…_** estas palabras le llegaron hasta el alma, haciéndole recordar que era un arma de guerra, no un humano. Dejo de hacer cualquier movimiento, dándole la oportunidad al otro en acomodarse.

Flexiono sus piernas levantando un poco sus caderas, posicionándose entre ellas y sentándose entre sus muslos, de esta forma será más rápido… bajo sus pantalones sacando su palpitante miembro y sin más penetro al pelirrojo

**a-aa-aahg!!** De inmediato el cuerpo del chico se tenso, a pesar de sus cambios aun no esta preparado para _eso,_ esa intromisión lo rasgaba por completo. Era un dolor enorme, mucho más que aquella vez, con Sasuke. Estiro su cuello hacia atrás, reprimiendo su grito, el rubio se inclino y termino por entrar, se sentía tan bien, a pesar de que ese cuerpo lo rechazaba, era mejor para el, así seria mucho más estrecho. Una sonrisa de placer se dibujo en su rostro…

Soltó un gran gemido. Pasó sus manos por la espalda del chico levantándolo, para así llegar mas adentro, comenzó a moverse siendo muy brusco, sin ser cuidadoso. Lo único que buscaba era su propio placer y lo estaba consiguiendo, Gaara solo se mordía los labios, no quería emitir ningún sonido. Tanto ejercía fuerza ahí que de estos emanaba un poco de sangre, en momentos daba bocanadas de aire reprimiendo todo lo que sentía, todo ese dolor, por otro lado, el rubio quería sentir mas, aumentando las envestidas, así como sus jadeos, llenaba de moratones el cuerpo del pelirrojo al igual que rasguños profundos en los cuales salía un poco de sangre. El chico solo estaba agarrado a los hombros del rubio, apretaba sus ojos quería que terminara esa pesadilla.

Aun esto no era suficiente, quería más de "él", así que se le ocurrió una idea. Gaara sintió como la cama se hundía un poco mas, luego otras manos lo tocaban, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que el rubio había invocado a un clon.

_**... no… por favor no**_ se anticipo a lo que el rubio quería hacer, las intromisiones se detuvieron momentáneamente, para recostarse en la cama haciendo que el pelirrojo se recargara en su pecho, quedando en una posición similar a la de cuatro patas, el otro se acerco y se acomodo por detrás tomando sus caderas.

**eres virgen… pero no completamente **los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron al decir esto, el agua marina lo miro desconcertado, mientras que el clon, lo tocaba con lujuria… sin preparación y en una sola envestida lo penetro rasgándole igualmente,

**AHG…!** no pudo reprimirlo, su rostro lo recargo en el pecho bronceado del ninja de la hoja… pero la mano del otro tomo su cara alzándola y obligándole a verlo. El clon gemía y se movía veloz mente. También el original comenzó a moverse teniendo un ritmo desigual… no pudo soportarlo, sus lagrimas salían sin que lo deseara… las risas también podía escucharlas, se burlaba de él, de lo que había sentido… de lo que sentía ahora. Un gemido sonoro inundo la habitación, uno había llegado al orgasmo… el pelirrojo abrió sus ojos… el que tenia enfrente lo había hecho. Sintió como aquel liquido caliente lo invadía, era doloroso ya que ardía, el clon seguía con sus movimientos hasta que termino de igual forma. Salió de su interior recostándose a un lado de la cama… pero aun le pelirrojo seguía montado en el original… sentía su cuerpo adolorido como para moverse solo.

El rubio se sentó en la cama, acostando al pelirrojo… sin mucho cuidado salió de él, el dolor se mostraba en la cara de Gaara, el oji azul se le acerco quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara… **esto aun no acaba…** dos sombras mas se encontraban en la habitación… Gaara giro lentamente su rostro para darse cuenta que eran mas clones…

**_ "Naruto…"_**una lagrima solitaria salió de sus ojos.

--/

**Hokage sama, los heridos…!!**

**ya lo se!** el apagón había dejado a varios sin respiración artificial, el pobre de Baki, la fuerzas que había acumulado se habían desvanecido por falta de tal aparato, Neji estaba en un estado similar pero mas estable, todos corrían por el hospital, varios Junnin recorrían las calles, unos por vigilancia otros por búsqueda. Aquella chica había escapado antes de que llegara Jaraiya, pero si había pasado aun lado de el tan rápido que el clon de Naruto se desvaneció.

**Shikamaru estas bien?** el pobre Junnin estaba tirado, quien sabe que técnica había usado la pelirrosa, pero lo había dejado en nocaut repentinamente.

** si… pero hay… que alertar a… todos en la aldea… sas-argg!** le dolía el cuerpo y lo dejo inconsciente, el peliblanco no tardo mas y se lo llevo de vuelta a la aldea.

--/

Una figura entraba a las oficinas del Hokage, mas exactamente a la bodega de este, revisaba cada uno de los pergaminos y objetos que se guardaban ahí, tardo mas menos como unas dos o tres horas en encontrar su preciado objeto.

**aquí estas!! **dijo alegremente, cogió la espada y se fue del lugar, se dirigía a la aldea de los Uchiha, pero algo le carcomía por dentro.

**que estarán haciendo esos dos con este apagón?** era muy curioso, y algo pervertido, así que cambio la dirección y fue a la casa de aquel rubio.

--/

Estaba recostado en la cama, todo le dolía, incluso respirar, su cuerpo mostraba el maltrato recibido hace apenas unos momentos, un pedazo de tela lograba cubrirlo escasamente, tenia la mirada apagada, estaba afónico por los gritos reprimidos, por sus labios recorría un hilo de sangre además de su saliva y otro fluido, la imagen que tenia del rubio se había desecho por completo, estaba en posición fetal, abrasándose a si mismo, temblando en que nuevamente aquel sujeto apareciera. Había usado clones para satisfacerse, mientras uno descansaba el otro seguía, serraba sus ojos al recordar esas escenas, eran horribles. La tormenta aun no paraba, relámpagos daban su luz momentánea a aquella habitación. Trato de levantarse, siendo en vano el primer intento, pero no se rindió lo intento nuevamente sentándose en el borde de la cama, cosa que le dolió mucho ya que había sido ultrajado en ahora sus dos entradas, apretó sus puños, estos apenas habían dejado de sangrar. Tomo una cobija y se la puso tapando su desnudez. Se levanto, aunque sus piernas le traicionaron pudo detenerse con la pared quedando pegado a la ventana, una fuerte punzada llego desde su interior, y sintió como un liquido caliente corría su entrepierna, le dolía y mucho, aquello era el semen mezclado con sangre, cada paso que lograba dar era realmente un verdadero martirio.

Fue tentando todo el cuarto buscando la puerta, suerte para el que estaba abierta, así que salió al pasillo para encontrar la salida, agarro el pomo de la puerta y trato de girarla pero no podía agarrarla bien, sus manos se habían entumido.

**_Ábrete… por favor ábrete_** susurraba una y otra vez.

**_ no te has dado cuenta, que pidiendo las cosas amablemente no obtienes resultado? _**tembló al escuchar esa voz, el rubio ya se encontraba detrás de él, había ido al baño para enjuagarse un poco, apenas había podido abrir la puerta, pero este se recargo en ella serrándola nuevamente.

**_ aun no puedes irte…_** nuevamente comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo bajo la sabana, rozando su nariz contra su cabello y agarrándolo fuertemente de su cuello. Una energía que los atravesó, dejo un poco tonto al rubio deteniendo cualquier movimiento, nuevamente paso esa energía pero esta vez fue mas fuerte alejándolo del pelirrojo y chocando contra los muros, la puerta callo al suelo.

Un chico de cabellera blanca con dos espadas enormes estaba ahí, este miro dentro, ya que el pelirrojo se había hecho a un lado tras ver que la puerta se caía, el peliblanco lo hayo y tomo uno de sus antebrazos jalándolo.

**corre!!** el rubio ya se encontraba quitándose los escombros del cuerpo, estaba muy enfadado con aquel sujeto.

--/

**esos imbéciles me dejaron sola, ya verán cuando los encuentre… ser yo la carnada, maldita sea, y lo peor es que ese idiota si pudo sacarme información…** la chica pelirrosa corría ya dentro de la aldea, buscaba la energía del moreno, pero estaba tan débil que no la encontraba, así que mejor busco la de Juugo.

**ahí!** fue en dirección donde se encontraba el peli naranja.

--/

No importaba que la lluvia los empapara por completo, eso era preferible a que aquel sujeto los alcanzara, el peliblanco a cada momento miraba hacia atrás, además también tenía que cuidarse de los Junín que recorrían la aldea. Ya estando lo suficiente mente alejados el albino dejo de correr, se refugiaron en una pequeña terraza techada. La lluvia callo mucho más fuerte, apenas se podía ver a escaza distancia. Miro de reojo al pelirrojo, recordó la escena antes de sacarlo de ahí. Sacudió la cabeza, pobre de "ella".

El pelirrojo estaba temblando, y no era el hecho de que tuviera frio, en cuanto se detuvieron se separo de inmediato de aquel sujeto, le dolían las piernas, y el haber corrido así no le ayudaba en mucho.

**estas bien?** le pregunto Suigetsu, solo Gaara lo miro.

**...**

**eh lo siento, pregunta estándar jeje **era un pésimo momento como para tratar de hacer bromas, se le acerco para ver si podría ayudarle en algo, pero la reacción por parte del chico fue de rechazo.

**esta bien, esta bien, no voy a tocarte…** esta era una situación de riesgo, además de que el clima empeoraba.

**será mejor movernos rápido antes de que "algo" ocurra…** miro al pelirrojo pero la mirada de este estaba llana de pánico, le extraño, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

** tu madre no te enseño a respetar a los demás? **sintió un aliento cerca de su oído. De inmediato tomo la espada de Zabusa y lo ataco para que se alejara, el rubio solo salto hacia atrás esquivándole, la espada quedo incrustada en la pared.

** no voy a perder el tiempo contigo** miro al pelirrojo, este inconscientemente apretó mas la cobija que lo cubrían, sonrió por su reaccion, pero esta se borro ya que el albino se interpuso entre los dos. Realizo una serie de sellos.

**kirekakure no jutsu (desaparición en la niebla)** todo se envolvió en la niebla, saco su espada y corrió hacia el pelirrojo.

**VAMONOS!!** Muy a su pesar, Gaara le hiso caso, corriendo en una dirección nula, el rubio solo sonreía, aun tenían la esperanza de escapar. En su mano izquierda su shakra se dio a ver, la rojiza que poseía, dando así una tercera mano, solo la lanzo y capturo al albino.

**mierda…** nuevamente tomo su espada y la encajo en el suelo sujetándose fuertemente.** ve a un lugar más seguro ahora!!**

**...**

**yo lo detendré…**el pelirrojo lo miro muy desconfiadamente, pero… no tenia otra opción, así que "aceptando su petición" se fue del lugar.

Tomo la otra espada, la de Kisame, y corto aquel brazo, el rubio quedo sorprendido, no había nada en la tierra que cortara su shakra. Gruño y ataco nuevamente, pero el peliblanco brinco perdiéndose en la niebla. Comenzaba a enfadarse enserio, tanto que no noto que sus facciones cambiaron y sus ojos se habían vuelto carmín.

--/

Jaraiya traía al pobre chico de la coleta en brazos, lo único que quería era llegar al hospital para que lo atendieran de inmediato, se le veía débil.

**oigan ayúdenme aquí!!**

**otro herido, enfermera!!** uno de los doctores atendió al moreno, el Sannin se quedó en la sala de espera, no era bueno en estas situaciones, además de que la aldea se encontraba en penumbra, de seguro Tsunade tendría demasiado trabajo, seria mejor que en cuanto despertara el chico llamara a la Hokage… pero en donde estarían Kiba y Hinata?.

--/

**Kiba n-no siento ni veo nada, será mejor r-regresar con los demás…**

**mmm, no se, algo anda mal, y Akamaru lo sabe** miraba a su perro, este estaba muy nervioso, pero no olían nada. no muy lejos de ellos una figura se arrastraba, se veía mal herida y aturdida… el perro comenzó a ladrar, escucho el crujir de las ramas, de inmediato la morena se concentro, pudo divisar a una persona tirada.

**Kiba hay alguien ahí!!**

**eh?!**lanzo unas kunais dejando atrapada a la persona, bajaron para encararle pero…

** no puede ser…** la persona frente de ellos era la que menos pensaban encontrarse en todo el mundo.

--/

**ha… haaa… es muy fuerte, nunca pensé que alguien fuera del nivel de Sasuke, haa** la pelea que realizaba en contra de aquel rubio lo estaba agotando realmente, pero lo mas extraño era que los Junín no habían ido a investigar de la extraña niebla, o por lo menos las energías despedidas de ellos dos ** espero que haya escapado…**

**no es necesario que lo vea para saber donde esta…** la mirada carmín del rubio estaba atravesando la niebla, viéndole directamente **... solo necesito olerlo** respiro hondo, sonriendo a la vez ** por ahí, mj** el peliblanco tomo una espada para atacarle pero la velocidad del otro fue mucho mayor llegando hasta donde estaba, agarro su cabeza comenzando a apretarla.** yo gano… siempre lo hago** ejerció mas fuerza aplastándola, solo sintió el liquido correr su mano, no se había molestado en verle. Además la lluvia aun no cesaba.

El cuerpo callo pesadamente al suelo, el rubio respiro hondo y se calmo recuperando sus facciones "humanas" y el color celeste en sus ojos, no había sido rasguñado, ni por accidente, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al camino que había tomado el pelirrojo.

--

_holas!! lo he resubido... lo sentia incompleto TT soy muy malaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_


	24. Recuerdos de la piel

23 Recuerdos de la piel "_no __soy una persona buena, pero no por ello quiere decir que sea malvada" _

No veía nada, había chocado en unas ocasiones con objetos y paredes, además de que las heridas habían hecho que callera en más de una ocasión, pero no quería parar, ya estaba cansado y comenzado a entumirse, además de que el agua estaba helada, y el vaho comenzaba a salir de su boca.

**-ha… ha-ha…-** aun caminaba a pesar del gran dolor que sentía, no sabia que camino tomaba, solo se metía en los callejones de la gran aldea, aquella niebla comenzaba a dispersarse. Se detuvo por un momento en lo que parecía ser una panadería, aun no asimilaba lo que le había pasado… lo que el rubio había hacho que sintiera, apretó sus dientes por la gran impotencia que tenia y sentía.

**_ "...porque… porque…?"_** era un gran esfuerzo el que hacia para contener las lagrimas… si no fuera el hecho de que Naruto le había hecho sentir su "humanidad" otra vez, tal vez no estaría sufriendo tanto o no le hubiera pasado eso. Un mal sabor de boca traía, ese sujeto le había obligado a que se tragara su "esencia", mientras que sus clones… se llevo la mano a la boca expulsando por el vomito todo eso. Se recargo en la pared helada.

No se había dado cuenta, pero en las azoteas de las casas cercanas una figura lo observaba atentamente.

///---------------------------------------//

**-no es po-posible Kiba!** la morena no sabia que hacer, pero el chico perro se había acercado al intruso, se veía bastante mal, pero aun así, ese cuerpo estaba tirado, boca abajo, su bata de nubes rojas, y la insignia tirada aun lado de él con el símbolo de la hoja marcado a la mitad por una ralla, y el cabello largo azabache definitivamente ese era.

**Uchiha Itachi** por fin Kiba lo tomo de hombro y lo voltio pero fue aterrador lo que vieron.

**haaaaaaa!!!!!! **

**kyaaaaaaaa!!!!** los ojos del moreno parecieran que se los habían extraído, sangraba abundantemente. Un quejido que venia de sus labios advirtió que aun estaba con vida. De inmediato fue recogido y puesto en el perro y se lo llevaron a la aldea… ahora no era peligroso, en apariencia, la pregunta que estaba en el aire era: quien diablos le había hecho eso y porque estaba tan cerca de la aldea?. Escondido entre los matorrales un cuerpo femenino se retiraba del lugar tras haber dejado su "paquete".

**no soy como tu Itachi…** su figura se desvanecía en la espesura del bosque solo mostrando sus ojos rojizos con la característica marca de los Uchiha… su Sharingan.

**-flash back- **

Se había ido lo antes posible de torroja, el saber que Itachi había asesinado a todo el clan a sangre fría era espantoso y mas el hecho de estar a unos cuantos metros de su antiguo hogar, la nostalgia le invadía por completo. Se había retirado bastante pero una presencia bastante débil le atrajo la atención así que fue a investigar.

Deambulando una persona se quejaba, era un dolor lo que traía físicamente… pero se veía perdida, su capa era negra con nubes rojas, pero como a ella no le habían advertido de la vestimenta del Akasuki asi que lo paso por alto, pero no por ello no fue precavida.

**disculpe… se encuentra bien?** estaba detrás de él, asi que este se paro y contesto.

**_no… no encuentro, mis ojos_**le dijo mientras se volteaba, la mujer se asusto bastante yéndose de espaldas, quiso correr, pero algo en el le era familiar, volvió a verlo encontrando así su insignia de la hoja con la marca de en medio.

**"_un renegado de Kanoha…?!"_** susurro, se levanto un poco y tomo su mano para guiarlo a sentarse. Pero el otro apretó su mano fuertemente al reconocer su aroma… la chica forcejeó, pero no le soltaba.

**oiga, basta suélteme!! **

**tu, te conozco… **

**que?!** la jalo hacia si para olerle su cuello mientras la sujetaba por su espalda y cabeza.

**si… ese aroma a fresa… solo una persona lo ha tenido… **pauso un momento mientras formaba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro ** Ikari chan…** abrió por completo los ojos, ese sujeto la conocía?, recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de la mujer **has crecido bastante… **

De inmediato la mujer lo golpeo y se zafó de su agarre poniéndose en guardia. **quien diablos eres tu? **

**auch, eso duele, que no me recuerdes… si Shisui te había dicho que cuando el muriera yo me encargaría de ti…** no podía creerlo la morena, su enfado fue tomando fuerza al igual que sus ojos se hacían rojos, ese tipo…

** Itachi…** el moreno le sonrió dando por afirmado su suposición, solo sentía como el shakra de la chica aumentaba considerablemente, lastima que no estaba en condiciones en pelear, ella lo mataría, y las dos venganzas estarían hechas…

**solo da el golpe final, Sasuke no pudo…** faltas no le faltaban, pero pudo comprender del porque el hermano menor no lo mato.

**de hecho, si lo logro, el dejarte así dependiente de cualquier persona será humillante, pero… se de algo mas humillante** le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente, paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y regreso por el camino que había recorrido… pero antes de llegar a las puertas de la hoja vio a dos ninjas de esta, así que dejo caer al moreno y aguardo hará que lo encontraran.

**-fin flashback- **

Se alejo lo más rápido posible, para no ser detectada, tenia que descargar todo su enojo en algo…

-------------------------------------------------////

Unos Junnin se habían detenido al ver un cuerpo sin cabeza, lo examinaron pero algo andaba muy mal.

**porque… no hay sangre alrededor? **

**mira esto!!** uno de los dos se había acercado al cuerpo encontrando de esta forma un liquido demasiado espeso, que con la lluvia se podía diferenciar… ese liquido repentinamente comenzó a moverse al igual que el cuerpo se "desasía" y se unía a todo el liquido esparcido. Una vez ya concentrado en un solo sitio, aquella espesura comenzó a levantarse dando la forma de un humano. Ambos ninjas iban a dar el grito de alarma pero la sustancia los atravesó matándolos en el instante, un poco mas de tiempo y el color en cabello, piel y vestimenta se daba.

**AAAUUUU, ese maldito…!!!** Suigetsu se encontraba cansado, el hacer aquel jutsu era bastante agotador… pero si no fuera por eso estaría muerto, lo bueno era que podía unirse al agua y era una gran ventaja de que estuviera cayendo esa pequeña tormenta. Tomo sus armas ya que estaban lejos de él.

**será mejor que me apresure… si le pasa algo mas a esa pelirroja me va a matar Sasuke…** el moreno no le había pedido ayuda en nada, pero si le decía lo ocurrido y que perdió a dicha "chica" de seguro que no importando sus heridas, el Uchiha lo mataría… además de que aquel rubio le intrigaba bastante… pareciera que ese no era todo su poder, había algo que le impedía sacarlo.

Llego al lugar donde los había encontrado aquel chico, se agacho y se concentro, el agua comenzó a tener cierta movilidad, indicando hacia donde se había ido aquella mujer. Era seguro que el estuviera buscándola, así que se apresuro para interceptarla antes.

---------------------------------/////

Ya se había quedado bastante tiempo en el mismo lugar, así que mejor opto por seguir su camino, no sabia a donde ir, pero como la espesa niebla se había dispersado pudo reconocer algunas cosas de ahí. Por extraño que pareciera conocía ese camino…

**porque estoy aquí?...** miro alrededor confirmando de esta forma que en donde se encontraba, era la pequeña aldea del clan Uchiha, como es que había llegado ahí era un misterio, no sabia si seguir o regresarse a buscar otro camino pero… adonde mas podría ir. Una mano se poso en su hombro, dejándolo estático.

**Gaara…** se giro poco a poco encontrando al rubio **te he estado buscando… porque estas así con este clima?!** la reacción del pelirrojo fue aventarlo y tratar de correr, pero la sabana se enredo en sus piernas haciendo que callera.

**oye!!! Espera!!... que te pasa?** no entendía, porque actuaba de esa forma el Kitsune, acaso quería engañarlo nuevamente?, por otro lado, la cara del rubio se veía preocupada, podría ser que…. Su cabeza le dolía no sabia que hacer. El rubio se incoó a un lado de él y trato de tocarlo, pero la misma respuesta tenia, así que lo tomo por las muñecas, lastimándole nuevamente sus heridas. Viendo que sangraban y se manchaba con su sangre sus manos las soltó de inmediato y lo abrazo, aunque el menor tratara de alejarlo, comenzó a mecerse para tranquilizarlo, cosa que parecía que funcionaba, se le acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

**_tranquilo… no pasa nada…_** ya no sabia si era cansancio o falta de sangre, dejo de forcejear, solo aquel mecimiento lo relajo un poco, tal vez lo que ocurrió allá había sido un impostor, y el que estaba a un lado de él era el verdadero… pero si había sido en un inicio un impostor, como era que sabia cosas que solo Naruto tenia conocimiento?.

**_si no te hubieras resistido… no te hubiera obligado… tu tuviste la culpa_** sintió un aire frio recorrer todo su ser… no podía ser, NO PODIA SER!!!. Levanto la vista ya que su cabeza estaba enterrada en el pecho del otro, el rostro del rubio había cambiado de preocupación a uno por completo serio y calculador, sus ojos se llenaron de malicia. Como pudo se giro y trato de escapar quedando pegado al suelo y sujetándose del lodo, pero el otro simplemente lo tomo por la cintura y lo levantó.

** no… no, suéltame… no…**Se lo llevó detrás de la panadería, había un pequeño espacio con techo de madera, tal vez ahí lavaban sus utensilios ya que había fregaderos largos, los intentos porque lo soltara eran en vano, la madera ya era vieja, y como no tenia mantenimiento el agua caía dejando grandes charcos en el piso al igual que la tierra se había metido, las huellas del rubio eran las que se quedaban, los pies desnudos del pelirrojo no llegaban al suelo. Fue llevado hasta la esquina, siendo acorralado en los fregaderos, coloco toda su mano en el rostro del menor haciendo que lo mirara.

**_ porque diablos actúas de esta forma… acaso no querías Kanako regresara?... _**los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron sorprendidos. Si, quería que regresara la chica, pero no de esa forma… no como a él lo habían engendrado. **_no quería que tuvieras la experiencia así…_ **quito cuidadosa mente unas hebras rojizas del rostro pálido del chico ** aunque podemos remediarlo… pero esta vez tendrás que cooperar **comenzó a besarle su cuello, pero ahora era de una forma calmada, hasta se podía decir que era tierno…, su mirada aguamarina estaba perdida en el vacío, no quería…no quería que lo tocara. Sujeto fuertemente las sabanas. Fue subido a uno de los fregaderos.

**_ "lo planeaste…?"_** se pegunto así mismo, en el suelo la arena esparcida comenzaba a reaccionar, yendo detrás del rubio, este no se había dado cuenta… la tierra comenzó a formar un tipo de lanza que le apuntaba.

**… cualquier persona que muestre interés por ti, solo buscara sexo…** sonrió de medio lado, mientras subía las sabanas y "acariciaba" sus muslos** y tu lo aceptaras **

**_... con fiaba en ti…_**

**… si, fue más fácil. Te equivocaste **sonrío de forma malvada, amaba el destruir a las personas de esta forma.

**_lo se…_**dijo tristemente, la lanza paso todo lo que era la espalda del rubio haciendo que callera, era una herida profunda, mientras que se quejaba, el pelirrojo aprovechó para salir. De inmediato el oji azul como pudo se reincorporo y salió, no iría tan lejos por las heridas que le hiso. Pudo alcanzarlo tomándolo de la muñeca. Y lo estrello contra la pared. Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa de que se trataba de un clon de arena ya que se desvaneció al momento del choque… a donde diablos se había ido?, pero antes de que se enterara de la presencia de uno mas, un golpe que le fue propinado lo lanzo lejos de ahí. Choco contra una casa atravesándola.

**maldita sea, ahora que?!** se quito los escombros y vio a su rival… no era posible, si le había aplastado su cabeza…

**tienes razón… amo interrumpir tu "diversión"** tomo sus dos espadas y se lanzo a atacarle.

////-------------------------------------------//

**Juugo… **

**Karin!** por fin la pelirrosa había llegado donde ellos.

**son unos cabrones, eso lo esperaba de Suigetsu pero de ti?...** el peli naranja suspiro, traía una vasija con agua, apenas había pasado poco tiempo en que Sasuke se había tranquilizado.

**Karin, sabes perfectamente que… **

**al diablo con eso, tenemos que salir… ese tipo extraño uso una cosa conmigo y le dije que Sasuke estaba aquí, en la aldea, no tardaran en encontrarnos así que…** no termino la frase ya que la puerta principal sonó, alguien había entrado, de inmediato Juugo dejo las cosas en una mesa y fue a investigar, no se veía casi nada, aun estaban en penumbra, la chica se puso detrás de el.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta, descubrieron a una persona por completo empapada, con múltiples rasguños y heridas. Sujetaba el pomo de la puerta como si temiera de que alguien la abriera, repentinamente callo al suelo quedando boca abajo, se le acercaron poco a poco, seria uno de los ninjas?, no apenas una sabana le cubría.

**vámonos Juugo…** pidió la mujer, pero el chico se acerco al extraño intruso.

** …no espera** lo reviso, notando que se trataba de una mujer, toco su cuello, aun tenia pulso, aunque fuera débil, quito su mano pero en ese instante una figura se comenzó a notar en este.

**Karin… dame la vela** la chica le obedeció acerándose también, Juugo examino y por fin le vio forma, al igual que Karin.

** oye Juugo esa marca, se le parece mucho a la que Sasuke trabajaba…** dijo extrañada. No podía ser verdad, esa chica era _sabaku no Gaara?_, como? si el tenia entendido que se trataba de un hombre… repentinamente recordó lo que le dijo Sasuke respecto a Kanako… "_no luchare contra ella… me ha hecho un favor indirectamente…"_. Le tomo en brazos y levanto.

**que haces?... **

**esta mal herida, no se tu, pero no voy a dejar que se desangre mas…** la mujer estaba con los nervios en punta, no savia cuando pero… saldrían a buscarlos.

----------------------------------------------------------------////////

En el hospital una muy agotada Tsunade salía de la habitación de Baki, el estaba ahora bien…

**Hokage sama…** un ninja se presentaba ante ella mostrando sus respetos.

**que pasa, todo esta bien en la aldea? **

**si, solo que… dos de nuestros ninjas no se han reportado, ya fueron a buscarlos **

**... desaparecieron?... **

**Tsunade sama, Shikamaru!!!!** la pelirrosa apenas se había enterado del ingreso del moreno, por voz de Jaraiya.

**que paso? **

**esta mal herido, no sabemos con exactitud pero… **

**Tsunade, no creerá lo que Kiba y Hinata traen!!!** lee también estaba ayudando y ya la había buscado por todas partes, la mujer dio un volado y gano lee siendo el que lo siguió hasta llegar a un cuarto algo apartado y con vigilancia. Entro y se encontró con el mayor de los Uchiha **pero que… como?!**

**estaba en el bosque en ese estado…** cometo el amante de los perros. Mando a Shizune a revisar a Shikamaru mientras que ella lo hacia con Itachi.

//-------------------------------------------//

Por petición del peli naranja, Karin se había encargado, por cuestiones obvias, del aseo y curaciones de "la pelirroja", pero al estarla atendiendo no pudo evitar el preguntarse de quien le había hecho eso, además de que se encontraba en un estado catatónico…

poso su mano a la altura de sus ojos, abarcando con esta todo, y recargando su frente, paso la otra por detrás de su nuca, serró los ojos y comenzó a explorar su memoria, además de que se aseguraría de que no se trataba de una trampa. Las imágenes que veía eran perturbadoras, sangre, gritos… suplicas, se repetían estuvo a punto de terminar la intromisión hasta que vio como un sujeto sin rostro tomaba en su mano un objeto de cristal, que por el momento no le tomo forma. Esta persona parecía que lo cuidaba, ya que lo limpiaba, pulía y veía a cada instante, pero repentinamente ese sujeto tomo con las dos manos ese objeto y lo aplasto rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, la chica quedo impactada ya que de ahí emanaba un liquido carmesí… como si fuera sangre, volvió a colocar su vista en las manos de aquel hombre y en estas había un corazón de cristal.

Despertó del trance, por sus mejillas recorrían unas gotas de rocío… eran lagrimas, miro a la "chica" recostada en la cama… no era posible que una sola persona cargara con todo ese sufrimiento, se sentía mal, aun las imágenes vagaban en su cabeza, Juugo entro a tiempo para ver desplomarse a la pelirrosa. Rápidamente corrió hasta ella y la levanto tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

**_... llévala a recostarse, y quédate con ella_** se giro rápidamente encontrándose con el moreno, este cojeaba y se agarraba un costado, aun no estaba en condiciones para esforzarse.

** Sasuke, también debes… **

**_no me hagas repetirlo…_**momentáneamente la mirada negra de este cambio a la rojiza de forma amenazante, el mas alto solo serró los ojos y asintió, cargo a la chica y salió tras serrar la puerta.

**_"Sasuke, lo que tu quieres…" _**

/////--------------------------------///

**maldito cabrón despierta!!** la gran rubia casi abofetea al inconsciente moreno, si no hubiera sido por uno de los enfermeros de seguro lo hubiera hecho. En otro lado, Shizune terminaba de atender al chico de la coleta, le había puesto un suero, estaba estable, lo único que tenia eran unos leves golpes, pero estos habían sido propinados en partes especificas haciendo que momentáneamente perdiera movilidad en manos y piernas. Sus compañeros de equipo se encontraban ahí.

**no se preocupen chicos, en cualquier momento despierta…** les sonrió la morena calmando los nervios a los dos chicos, puso al cargo de él a la rubia, Ino.

//----------------------------------------------///////////

**ya los encontraron? **

**no, ni rastro… además que esta lluvia esta peor **

**no te preocupes pronto acabara…** comento uno, y se retiraron del lugar donde estaban pasando por alto a dos cuerpo, el agua se había llevado toda la sangre esparcida y por lo tanto y gracias a la noche estos no se veían desde las azoteas.

///-----------------------------------------///////

El moreno se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, observaba al pelirrojo, su mirada ausente, tomo la tarja con que lo había limpiado Karin y de ella una pequeña esponja que era lo suficiente mente suave como para que no le lastimara mas, aun tenia unos rasguños recientes, y otros que habían desaparecido, tomo una de sus manos y la observo por un momento, esta ya se encontraba vendada, pero se había manchado de un ligero color rojo, miro su propia mano un segundo, luego la serró en puño. Había sentido absolutamente todo lo que el rubio le había hecho, así que en teoría los dos habían sido… _violados_.

**_despierta…_** paso una mano por la mejilla del otro**_ no puedes encerrarte por siempre… esa es la única forma de estar completamente solo…_** el moreno lo había hecho en un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que nada empezaría o acabaría si se quedaba así.

**se que soy la única persona en el mundo en que… tu no pondrías tu confianza, _"y mas por lo ocurrido"._ Pero… yo se el dolor que sientes, y puedes compartirlo conmigo, tal vez podría dividirse… ** serró los ojos, se reprochaba el no haberlo protegido. Todas las personas que le importaban tenían que sufrir de alguna forma.

****

**_... también es probable que se multiplique_** apenas podía escucharse su voz, pero gracias de que la lluvia estaba cesando y el cuarto estaba en completo silencio su voz se escucho. El moreno abrió los ojos y miro los otros, estos aun no tenían brillo, pero estaba seguro de que había "despertado".

** si tienes razón, pero… no estaremos solos…** el pelirrojo solo giro su rostro, viendo muy poco por la luz de la vela, pero aun así reconocía en donde estaba.

**_ "es su cuarto"_**pensó, en algún momento Sasuke había ocupado ese lugar cuando niño. La cama era individual, se incorporo con dificultad pero no tanta, una mano le fue ofrecida siendo rechazada, era lógico…, además no quería demostrar su debilidad… _"no mas"_. Fue directamente a una mesita en donde se enconaba una fotografía, la tomo entre sus manos, retiro el polvo acumulado por los años de abandono.

Era una foto familiar, aun podía ver a aquellas personas en su mente, el padre enseñándole a su hijo, la madre protegiendo a su hijo… su hermano que estaba a su lado… serró los ojos y recordó de cómo Naruto su amigo, le había dicho que a pesar de lo ocurrido quería "rescatarlo". La dejo nuevamente en su lugar y recordó su propia historia: su padre lo había usado, su madre odiado, sus hermanos temido, su tío traicionado y su amigo… se recargo en la mesa, inclinándose por lo bajo de esta, y fue así que escucho un tintinar que provenía de las piedras chocando entre si del collar que le había dado Naruto. Se lo quito y miro un momento. Recordando lo que le dijo en la caravana de Sahara.

** "_... mentiroso" _**aquel objeto resbalo de su mano cayendo al suelo, a su espalda, el moreno lo miraba, le dolía ciertamente verlo así, se paro con un poco de pesar, sus heridas le limitaban bastante a pesar de que la mayoría habían sanado. Pudo notar un ligero temblor que trataba de ser detenido por parte del pelirrojo, estaba luchando dentro de si… ya no sabia que decir, lo único que se le ocurrió fue lo que el chico había hecho en la conexión del sueño que tuvieron.

Acerco su mano al otro e hiso que se volteara lentamente, y lo abrazo tiernamente posando sus manos a la altura del sacro, ante esto solo el de ojos claros acepto aquel "afecto", aunque no entendía del todo del porque se comportaba así el Uchiha, no tenia nada que ver con el… ni siquiera a "amigos" llegaban. Pequeños sollozos eran reprimidos y sentía del como su ropa era levemente jalada. Las nubes comenzaban a despajarse, y la luna daba luz en la penumbra de la aldea…

Gaara se encontraba con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del moreno. ¿Porque… porque era él la persona que lo consolaba, porque estaba ahí… porque se sentía tranquilo a su lado?. Tal vez, aunque fuera solo por un momento podría sentir lo que significaba ser "amado", aunque fuera un instante y aunque él no fuera la persona que esperaba.

Una de sus manos subió hasta tocar el rostro y la poso en la mejilla del moreno, su toque era suave, a pesar de tener la venda en esta. Sintió como el aliento del menor recorría, de forma calmada, todo su rostro, rozando sus labios en un inicio, y luego lentamente posándolos en estos, en un principio no quería profundizar el beso, pero en poco tiempo ya no era tan superficial, pero tampoco era tan deseoso. Esto si que había tomado por sorpresa al Uchiha, tanto que no había correspondido.

Era increíble que fuera el pelirrojo el que hacia esto, su conciencia fue retomada y se inclino hacia adelante serrando los ojos, para así darle más comodidad, ya que él era bastante alto y el menor tenia que ponerse de puntitas. Aquel casto beso fue separándose, pero no tanto, ya que sentían el aliento del otro. La sensación que comenzaba a sentir era agradable, y ese beso había sido el mejor que había dado… sentir esa sensación de sorpresa e inexperiencia era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa

Sabía lo que pedía tan calladamente, aunque no le parecía correcto en acceder, sabia que si lo "rechazaba" seria lo ultimo que podría soportar el chico. Lo único que quería era sentirse querido, olvidar por un momento la realidad, y el no se lo iba a negar.

Las manos temerosas del pelirrojo comenzaban a explorar al moreno, por encima de la ropa, luego descendieron hasta llegar al nudo que sujetaba su hakama blanca, por un momento se había dado la tarea en deshacerlo, pero al no poder hacerlo desistió, no tenía fuerza en sus manos por aquellas heridas. Al ver que el chico había desistido en su intento, él mismo tomo ese marre y lo deshizo haciendo que la bata se deslizara por sus brazos hasta caer al suelo, el agua marina por un momento se sorprendió, pero su atención se centro en el pecho del Uchiha ya que en el se encontraba su tatuaje, a la altura de su corazón.

**_"mi… kanji…?"_** Nunca se había supo del como desapareció aquella vez, inconscientemente rozo aquella zona con sus dedos, dándole un escalofrió agradable al otro, pero no se atrevía a tocar mas, esta realmente era su primera experiencia, la mano del moreno tomo la de él haciendo que pusiera toda su palma en su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón, este se encontraba acelerado.

Se acerco rozando el cuello delgado del pelirrojo, pero este por reflejo, se movió para evitar aquel contacto, por un momento recordó al rubio… hacer que el cuerpo olvidara el daño recibido recientemente seria difícil… pero, él trataría de hacerle olvidar eso. Muy lentamente acerco sus labios al lóbulo del oído del pelirrojo, un ligero escalofrío sintió el menor aquel tacto que le daba el moreno se sentía bien… haciendo que se relajara nuevamente, de reojo observo de cómo la luna comenzaba a colarse por la habitación y de cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse, no tardaría en que reaccionara a sus instintos. Serró sus ojos dejándose guiar.

El moreno comenzó a desabotonar la camisola que traía el menor, Karin se la había puesto, a pesar de que deseaba quitársela lo antes posible se tomo su tiempo, ya que esta le pertenecía a su hermano mayor. Desabrocho el último botón delicadamente, esta era la única prenda que traía, coló sus manos dentro, primero roso la cintura del chico luego recorrió sus costados a ciegas, sentía claramente de las lesiones y rasguños que tenia, y que aun le dolían.

Aquella camisola comenzaba a desacomodarse al no verse sujetada y a las caricias dadas, el rostro del pelirrojo se encontraba con una ligera mueca de dolor, que comenzaba a relajarse conforme avanzaban, mantenía los ojos cerrados, dejaba que sus suspiros se escucharan en la habitación, la temperatura comenzaba a subir en su cuerpo, mostrando coloradas ligeramente sus mejillas. Sus dedos se enredaban en la cabellera azabache… podía sentir como sus manos recorrían su cuerpo delicadamente, con cuidado, con _ternura…_

Habían llegado a la cama, el moreno se sentó quedando a la altura de la cintura del pelirrojo, tomo una de sus manos y beso el dorso de esta, luego beso su ombligo, apenas y sus pulgares tocaban su vientre. Gaara poso sus manos en los hombros del otro inclinándose levemente, mucho de lo que hacia le recordaba al rubio, pero dejaba que continuara.

Sasuke se había dedicado a besar cada herida en su cuerpo, como si de esta forma desaparecieran… fue tomando delicadamente aquel cuerpo por la cintura y lo recostó en la cama, comenzó a besar sus labios, de forma superficial, mientras que tomaba una almohada y la ponía en las caderas del pelirrojo. Subió sus manos recorriéndolo y comenzando a quitar la camisola. El agua marina abrió ligeramente su boca invitándolo a profundizar mas, cosa que de inmediato fue respondida. Aquellos besos tronaban el silencio de la habitación, el pelirrojo recorría con sus dedos la ancha espalda el moreno luego regresaba a enredar sus dedos en su cabello. Lentamente dejo su boca y descendió, llegando a su pecho.

Tan delicados eran lo movimientos que se podría pensar que hacían _el amor_, pero había una cuestión muy importante… Gaara no amaba a esa persona.

Cualquier rastro de pensamiento triste o de arrepentimiento sobraba, aquellas manos "conocidas" recorrían su cuerpo. Las ventanas del cuarto se habían empañado, el moreno bajo hasta la altura de su pecho comenzando a bezar y succionar, un gemido reprimido quedo de la garganta del pelirrojo, revolvía su cabello ante tal acto.

Siguió su recorrido llegando a su vientre, sintió como esta bajaba y subía, acaricio dándole una sensación de calor al otro haciendo que suspirara, siguió recorriendo con sus dedos sus largos muslos, con la luz que se colaba pudo ver de cómo estos se encontraban arañados, frunció el seño, pero no valía la pena enojarse, _eso_ desgraciadamente había pasado, miro por un momento el rostro del pelirrojo, este se encontraba con sus ojos entre abiertos viendo el techo, en una espacie de trance, con sus brazos cruzando su cuerpo. Continuo su recorrido, llegando hasta sus pies, los tomo con sumo cuidado, y empezó nuevamente a besarle desde el tobillo ascendiendo, pero esta vez se posicionaba entre sus piernas. Los suspiros momentáneamente se convertían en gemidos. Para este entonces el moreno ya no contaba con ninguna prenda.

Subía lentamente, hasta llegar nuevamente a su rostro, lo miro por un momento, luego capturo sus labios en un beso. Una de sus manos acariciaba su pierna en forma ascendente, pasándola por dentro de sus muslos, ante esto flexiono su pierna para que pudiera acomodarse mejor. La luna ya se encontraba de lleno en la habitación, iluminando cada rincón de esta, sus cuerpos se tensaban, tanto en el pelirrojo como en el moreno sus ojos habían cambiado de color.

** mj… mmha** Sasuke había comenzado a estimularle, aparentemente sus heridas se habían curado antes de lo previsto… ante el tacto el pelirrojo tembló ligeramente aferrándose a la espalda del azabache. El Uchiha no se había sorprendido por los cambios del pelirrojo, ya lo sabía de antemano.

**_ tranquilo, ha… yo tmmm_** el pelirrojo repentinamente le beso, como tratando de evitar que hablara, pronto sintió mas la excitación relajándose. Sasuke tomo las piernas del pelirrojo haciendo que le rodeara la cintura, y se acomodo recargándose en sus codos evitando de esta forma aplastarlo con su peso, aun lo besaba metiendo su lengua en su boca, bailando con la contraria.

Lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo, sentía de cómo las uñas se le enterraban en su espalda, aun le dolía… paro por un momento permitiendo que se acostumbrara. La respiración del pelirrojo era entre cortada ** ha, ha… ha ha **

Repentinamente, Gaara apoyo sus piernas en la cama elevando sus caderas, logrando de esta forma la penetración completa. El moreno ante esto apretó fuertemente las sabanas, comenzando a moverse. Eran lentos los vaivén, pero eran en verdad muy rítmicos, no se podría explicar el por que pero sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección.

Garra había serrado los ojos, aferrándose a la espalda del Uchiha, aun le dolía, pero pronto aquella molestia se desvanecía, mientras que el ritmo aumentaba… esto no duraría mucho, ya que el moreno no quería lastimarlo mas. Una ultima envestida y eyaculo en su ser, abrazándole fuertemente… todo había sido muy rápido e inesperado, pero eso ya no importaba en ese momento.

Quiso ver los ojos claros del pelirrojo pero este esquivaba la mirada, se sintió mal. ** estas bien…? **

** solo quiero dormir…** le contesto seriamente sin mirarle, lentamente salió de su interior y dejo que se volteara, dándole la espalda. Gaara era un caos en su interior, no sabia donde ir o que hacer… después de esa pequeña ilusión de sentirse amado, al regresar a la realidad pudo percatarse de que no sintió nada, ni culpa, amor… nada, serró los ojos tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento. Un calor lo rodeaba, se trataba del moreno, se encontraba abrazándole, no impidió que lo hiciera.

Por otro lado Sasuke había tomado la opción de darle "protección" abrazándole con uno de sus brazos, haciendo que sus cuerpo quedaran en cercanía, era una noche fría… miro su cuello por un momento, el tatuaje que le había dado ya se encontraba por completo "pintado" en su sitio. Suspiro bajito, y se recostó en la almohada, el pelirrojo ya se encontraba dormido, así que velo por su sueño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------/////

**Esto no esta bien… **la gran Hokage sentía aparecer y desaparecer shakras poderosos, pero no identificaba del todo de donde provenían. Todo ya estaba en "calma" en el hospital. Se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba el Nara. Según le había dicho Lee, tenía información sumamente importante. Llego hasta donde estaba el moreno de la coleta y entro sin llamar, se encontraba despierto, siendo atendido por Ino.

**bien, que eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? **el Nara la miro y le dijo lo que la chica esa le había "informado".

**Hokage sama, Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra en la aldea, y no vino solo… ** la mirada de la mujer se abrió por completo ** y su objetivo es… **

**... Itachi ** interrumpió la mujer, desconcertando al moreno, y a los dos presentes. ** Uchiha Itachi esta aquí, Hinata y Kiba lo encontraron **

** disculpe pero, eso no fue lo que me dijo, su objetivo es la espada que le pertenecía aun Akasuki. La espada de Kisame **

**que!! **

**yo, puse esa espada con los demás pergaminos, además que la selle, no creo que puedan encontrarla… **la rubia salió rápidamente, llamo a los ninjas disponibles, entre los cuales estaba, Iruka, Gai, Tenten, Kiba, couji…

**escúchenme bien, detengan a cualquier costa a Uchiha Sasuke, y cualquier sospechoso ajeno a la aldea… **

** Sasuke esta aquí? **

**MUEVANCE!! **

**SI!! **todos salieron para acatar las órdenes de su líder.

///-----------------------------------------------------------------------////

Casi todo comenzaba a caer, a pesar de que lo había alejado de su "objetivo", no tenia ni idea de cómo escapar del encolerizado rubio, si no fuera poco, una de las espadas comenzaba a mostrar unas abolladuras, de la fuerza de aquel sujeto, los sitios para esconderse eran escasos. Pero lo que mas le sorprendía era el hecho de que nadie los hubiera visto… si estaba oscuro, pero no era para tanto, o los ninjas ya los hubieran visto.

** deja de distraerte!!!** el peliblanco apenas y pudo esquivar aquel ataque, pero fue dañado en hombro haciendo que tirara una de sus armas. Era sorprendente ver que el rubio no se encontraba tan cansado como él.

**arg!** estaba cansado, aun no podía utilizar del todo bien la espada de Kisame. Que era precisamente la que tenia sujeta. Repentinamente, aquel chico le lanzo una cantidad de shakra, viendo que no podía esquivarla, se protegió con la enorme espada, pero esta "reacciono" de una forma que no esperaba. El shakra lanzado desapareció repentinamente, dándole un brillo momentáneo al arma, y fue cuando comprendió el poder de su nueva espada.

**_conque te alimentas de shakra… _**susurro, ahora tenia un haz bajo la manga y lo aprovecharía. Realizo una serie de sellos y de inmediato, el gua que formaba los charcos se abalanzo sobre el Kitsune, pero simplemente exploto mas energía y esta se disperso, pero aquello le distrajo del ataque verdadero, aquella espada le atravesó el pecho dejándolo estampado contra una pared, podría sacársela, no era problema, pero el asunto fue que aquella espada también absorbía su shakra, debilitándolo considerablemente.

El peliblanco tenia que hacer el sacrificio de dejar esa arma tan maravillosa si quería salir con vida. Sintió presencias y se apresuro para irse, no sin antes tomar su antigua espada y ponérsela en la espalda, miro por un momento al chico, este le respondió la mirada salvajemente, mostrando sus colmillos.

Apretó su hombro lastimado y salió de ahí. Mientras que con mucha dificultad, el Kitsune se quitaba tan pesada arma. También había sentido la presencia de los demás, y si lo veían en ese estado, sabrían quien era, y por el momento no era bueno que supieran del trato con el mocoso. Forcejeó bastante, hasta que callo al suelo el objeto y el. Rápidamente esa herida fue curada ** _ "suerte que bebí su sangre…"_**pensó, esa herida se serraba a gran velocidad, pero la que el pelirrojo le había hecho en su espalda pareciera que no. Sonrió de medio lado. ** cuando despiertes… realmente te dolerá todo el cuerpo mocoso… **el cielo empezaba a ponerse azul, el amanecer se acercaba, y el control en el cuerpo del rubio se desvanecía, se dejo caer al suelo, para momentos después ser descubierto por Kiba junto con su perro.

**NARUTOOO!?** de inmediato corrió a su lado, el grito fue escuchado por la morena, Tenten que fue a ese lugar enseguida.

**Tenten ve por ayuda, esta muy mal herido!!! **

**na-naruto… ** el chico estaba cubierto de sangre.

**RAPIDO!!! **

--------------------------------------------------------///////

El peliblanco se encontraba sentado a un lado del gran ventanal, Shikamaru se encontraba bien, respiro hondo, deseaba que también lo estuviera Naruto.

**donde diablos esta Naruto?** una voz de penumbra se escucho a su espalda, espantándolo de muerte, se giro encarando a la rubia.

**Tsunade, no hagas eso!! **

**no me has respondido **

**eh?, el, deje que se fuera… lo veía algo preocupado por Gaara **miro a otro lado, ya que la rubia se le había hecho una venita en la cabeza

**como diablos me va a respetar, si tú dejas que haga lo que quiera**

**hey hey hey, realmente se veía preocupado, y tienes que comprender del porque… **la mujer se calmo un momento, recordó las veces que insistía en que le diera una misión en Suna. Sonrió cálidamente.

**ese Naruto… **

**Sakura, Hokage!!!** una morena de coletas entraba gritando, se veía muy alterada, choco contra Kankuro.

**oye tranquila que pasa? **

**necesito un medico ninja ya!!! **

**que sucede niña?** la Hokage junto con el Junnin aparecieron frente a ella, la chica rápidamente tomo del brazo de la rubia.

** Naruto, Naruto esta gravemente herido!! **

**QUE!!!** gritaron al unísono.

**y el Kazekage?!** pregunto el hombre mayor, llamando la atención del moreno sabaku.

**el, estaba solo… no había nadie cerca** dijo la morena antes de salir junto con la líder, pero antes de que se separaran, una mirada le indico al Junnin que empezara la búsqueda del pelirrojo también.

**Jaraiya sama, por que Naruto estaría con Gaara? **

**... porque a _él_ le importa** finalizo, saliendo del hospital, dejando pensativo al moreno, este apretó sus puños y salió también del lugar.

**_ A mi también me importa… _**

/////////////////-------------------------------------------///

El aire frio hiso que se despertara, el brazo del moreno ya no lo rodeaba, se arropo mas con las cobijas y se hiso hacia atrás tratando de tener "contacto" con el otro cuerpo, pero no sintió nada. Se levanto perezosamente, cubriendo su cuerpo, y mirando hacia el lado de la cama que debía de ocupar el Uchiha.

_Vacio… _

No se encontraba el moreno, la mirada sin expresión del pelirrojo no se inmuto, sabia que pasaría eso, no era tan importante… pero aun así, tenia la esperanza de que al despertar aun se encontrara ahí. Encogió sus rodillas y las abrazó hundiendo su rostro en ellas. No lloraba, porque?, él había decidido eso, y el Uchiha no le había prometido nada.

** _"quien muestre un interés en ti, solo buscara sexo… y tu lo aceptaras…"_** esas palabras se formaron en su cabeza, para ser "aceptado", tendría que dejar de amarse?. Gaara, el que se ama así mismo… ese significado ya carecía de fuerza. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no escucho que la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar una figura alta.

** te despertaste…** esa voz era cálida, levanto la vista viendo al Uchiha acercarse a él, lo miro extrañado y sorprendido. **quería que descansaras, fui a buscarte algo de ropa… **dejo las cosas en la cama, tomando algo en sus manos y guardándolo en su bolsillo. El pelirrojo cogió la ropa viendo que se trataba de ropa de mujer, volvió a mirarle.

**…es la única de tu talla, nunca volví a ocupar esta casa después de… espero que no te moleste usar esta, que le perteneció a mi madre** le sonrío, el pelirrojo no dijo nada.

Nuevamente las vendas fueron cambiadas, y le ayudo a cambiarse, no tardaron mucho. Los demás estaban esperando en el jardín de aquella casa, Juugo se encontraba algo molesto con el moreno, aprovecharse de una situación así…

**-Flash back- **

Se encontraba cuidando a la pelirrosa, a pesar de que eran apagados, los gemidos podía escucharlos a la perfección, no había sido suficiente de que al pelirrojo lo habían atacado y casi matado, si no que hora se encontraba siendo "poseído" por el Uchiha.

** _"nadie toca mis cosas…"_** palabras de Sasuke, no tenia ningún derecho de ante ponerse ante nada. La chica no despertaba, por su rostro aun corrían lagrimas, a veces tener el "don" de ver el pasado de las personas era muy doloroso. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero había sido bastante, los gemidos no se escuchaban mas, así que salió para buscar algo que beber, pero al momento que iba a la cocina, pudo ver que el moreno salía de la habitación.

Sus miradas se toparon, Sasuke noto el enfado que tenia Juugo, a pesar de que su rostro seguía igual de serio… camino a un lado de él ignorándolo.

**tu puedes hacer que las personas hagan lo que quieras verdad?** el andar del moreno se detuvo.

** y si fuera así… a ti que te importa? **provoco el mas bajo, ambos se daban la espalda.

** No tienes derecho de hacer eso **Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y volvió a caminar…

**no por el hecho de que hayas visto de cómo trato a las demás personas, quiere decir que lo tratare igual… ** tomo el pomo de una puerta abriéndola ** … no tienes idea de lo que significa para mi. Me lo voy a llevar… _un que tenga que obligarlo _**esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando de forma que pareciera que le dolía hacerlo, entro al cuarto dejándolo medio abierto, Juugo había serrado sus manos en son de enfado… pero no tenia nada que ver con él, aun que lo viera mal, no podía hacer nada.

Fue por su agua y regreso donde la chica, esta despertaba siendo atendida por el peli naranja.

**-fin flashback- **

Unos segundos pasos se escuchaban venir también, detrás del moreno venia el pelirrojo. Sasuke bajo el escalón entrando al jardín, cosa que Gaara no hiso, solo se quedo en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, el moreno vio esto y le miro extendiéndole la mano.

** ven…** Juugo estaba atento a esto, vería si realmente valía la pena el seguir a su lado, o regresar donde Orochimaru lo tenia, la pelirrosa también veía aquello, el pecho le dolía, por las palabras dichas por Suigetsu: _"no te has dado cuenta?... el ya eligió con quien estar…_ bajo la cabeza, no se sentía capaz de competir contra "ella", nunca en lo largo del viaje Sasuke la había mirado de forma cálida.

**ven…** dijo nuevamente el moreno, el agua marina solo miraba esa mano extendida

**_Porque…?_**

** quiero que respires, que vivas… nada te ata a este lugar al igual que a mi…** realmente no tenia mas que perder… lentamente extendió su mano tocando la otra pálida. Llegaron hasta donde los otros, la chica traía la manta que le pertenecía al pelirrojo, Sasuke la tomo y se la regreso al menor, cubriéndolo con esta… esa manta significaba mucho para Gaara, la acaricio agradeciendo el que se la regresaran. Juugo veía de cómo trataba el Uchiha al otro, y se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser una persona que seguía sus propios intereses, y no respetar la "justicia" como tal, no era mala.

** por-fin, des-descan-sare por u-un moment-to…** el albino había entrado a la casa encontrando el rastro del pelirrojo, todos lo vieron llegar, y principalmente la chica fue hasta donde el.

**levántate flojo nos vamos **

**no mames!!, no ves como estoy? ** una venita se formo en la frente de la mujer. **ustedes bien que descansaron… **

**fue tu decisión irte, no nos reclames nada…** Juugo había interrumpido al pobre lesionado, este lo miro enfadado, topando con la imagen de "la pelirroja" **_ "esta bien…"_**enfoco al moreno ** Sasuke tu me la debes… **el mencionado encogió sus hombro y sonriendo le dijo

**si quieres puedes quedarte aquí… y luego nos sigues, eso si no te atrapan** el pobre peliblanco suspiro cansado, bueno lo primero era alejarse lo mas posible de la aldea, luego alejarse lo mas posible de Karin, ya que había visto que no le hiso nada Juugo, todo se lo cargaría él.

La luz del sol dio en aquella casa mostrando el interior de esta, luego al gran patio en donde ya no se encontraba nadie. El único testigo de esto era la figura que seguía a Gaara.

/-----------------------------------------------////

La Hokage ya había llegado con el rubio y lo trasladaron lo mas pronto posible al hospital, Sakura se encontraba también atendiéndolo, su rostro estaba en llanto, quien diablos le había hecho esto?, Jaraiya aun se encontraba buscando al Kazekage, al igual que Kankuro, pero este por su cuenta.

**donde demonios se metió Gai?, tiene horas que lo mande por mas medicamento y gasas…** en cuestión de minutos, el mencionado apareció junto con Iruka y …

**ka-kashi?!** después de una semana de no aparecer, se encontraba frente, siendo ayudado por sus dos colegas.

**Hokage sama no sabemos que tenga, apareció repentinamente en la entrada de la aldea!!** le informo el trigueño, poniéndolo en una camilla, de inmediato la mujer lo reviso, no tenia nada, solo se encontraba inconsciente.

**Enfermera atiéndalo!! **

**si! **

** Iruka, han sabido algo del Kazekage?** el sensei negó con la cabeza, miro a Gai, este hiso lo mismo.

**Tsunade sensei…** la rubia miro a su alumna, esta estaba realmente exhausta, pero el esfuerzo que hiso era de admirarse, Naruto ya se encontraba bien. Suspiro y suplo a la pelirrosa indicando que fuera a descansar, pero en vez de eso, la chica fue donde su sensei.

////--------------------------------------------------////

**oye estos no son…?! **

**s-si** los ninjas desaparecidos habían sido encontrados, bueno parte de ellos, pronto los anbu llegaron para ver la escena del crimen, pero nada que pudieran explicar quién o que los había asesinado.

////////-------------------------------------------------////

Ya era de tarde, viendo que todo se encontraba bien, la gran líder de la aldea salió para así también buscar al Kazekage, pero uno de los ancianos la detuvo en su camino.

** Hokage sama, porque insiste en buscar a ese demonio? **

**pero que forma es esa de referirte a tu Kazekage? **

**ya no mas… desde el día de ayer ha sido removido de su cargo, ahora es un ninja que no tiene villa **

** el consejo vio que se había convertido en una amenaza… y el decidió no regresar a la aldea… no cree que es mejor que se quede "extraviado"?** la rubia tomo de la solapa al anciano y lo estrello contra la pared, estaba enojada.

**escúchame pedazo de imbécil, nadie tiene derecho de decidir si es una amenaza o no, se ha esforzado tanto para protegerlos, arriesgando su propia vida, para que ustedes estúpidos le den un puñal en la espalda… **

** a la persona que debes de juzgar es a Kankuro, ya que sin su voto, nosotros no tendríamos poder de quitare el cargo…** la mujer lo miro sorprendida, dejando que callera al suelo al soltarlo, el señor se acomodo la ropa y salió de ahí.

Unos momentos después Jaraiya se encontraba con ella, le iba a informar lo que vio pero noto que esta estaba temblando de impotencia.

**Tsunade…? **

** ya sabes lo de Gaara?** el ninja sapo serró los ojos dando un suspiro.

**si… escuche a los aldeanos, pero… Tsunade hay algo que tienes que ver** la voz seria del ninja no era bueno, la mujer lo miro con interrogante, este solo le indico que la siguiera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**esta es… **

**es la casa de Naruto…** aquel lugar se encontraba destrozado. Ambos Junnin entraron, viendo de cómo la puerta estaba tirada, la pared que cubría el baño destrozado, la rubia bajo la mirada encontrando un rastro de sangre, siendo seguida por el peliblanco, este fue hacia la cocina, mientras ella iba al cuarto.

Jaraiya veía aquel lugar, no tenia ni idea de lo que había ocurrido ahí, a quien habían atacado…? En el fregadero se encontraba una taza, mientras que la otra ya hacia en el suelo destrozada junto a otros fragmente, de los cuales, dos pedazos se en con traban en la mesa, se acerco mas a esta, paso sus dedos por los orificios hechos en esta, luego tomo uno de los fragmentos de vidrio comprobando el tamaño, encajaba… lo extraño era que la sangre aun estaba fresca.

** ja-jaraiya… **la voz de la rubia capto su atención, este regreso al pasillo, pudo ver a la mujer con la mirada expectante, entro al cuarto y vio lo que ella miraba. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, la cama se encontraba des tendida, y sin decir el color carmesí que tenia… además de que había ropa esparcida en la habitación… en una silla se encontraba puesta la ropa algo húmeda de Gaara. La rubia miro al peliblanco, negando lo ocurrido, Naruto aun traía ropa cuando lo encontraron, así que eso decía.

**no, no es justo… que…** el anciano sapo la abrazo, trataba de tranquilizarla, pero el estar adivinando lo ocurrido en el lugar era inevitable, solo tendrían que esperar… solo esperar…

**------------------------------------------------------------**

ogan porfa dejen un comentaito, me sienro mal porque no me escriben T-T, solo tego 1 rew en todo lo que va la histora TT-TT  



	25. Sonido de la vida

25 Sonido de la vida "_Que es peor tener, nuevas heridas o… no poder serrar aquellas que no lo han hecho hace mucho tiempo?"_

Habían pasado unos días, la búsqueda del antiguo Kazekage era en vano, no había rastro que seguir tras la tormenta dada, y aun el rubio no despertaba, su situación empeoro… había entrado en estado de coma, Sakura le velaba bastante, Itachi estaba sedado… no querían problemas, la espada de Kisame fue encontrada cuando fueron por el rubio y nuevamente fue guardada, Neji, Shikamaru y Temari ya se encontraban bien. Y hablando de Temari, los ciudadanos de Suna ya se encontraban en camino hacia su aldea, dejando la antigua del clan Uchiha… aunque la rubia y su maestro insistieron en quedarse… los ancianos se los llevaron, Kankuro desviaba la mirada de los dos, si no hubiera hecho eso, Gaara hubiera estado en buenas manos, no se hubiera sentido tan mal.

**_ "… todo esto fue mi culpa…"_**se repetía el moreno, tal vez el dolor que sentía ahora en el pecho era el que Gaara había sentido toda su vida… pero aun mas fuerte. Frente de la pequeña caravana se encontraban las puertas de Suna. Muchos de los ninjas que se habían quedado esperaban ansiosos el regreso de su Kazekage pero…

**¡¡BIENVENIDO KAZEKAGE SAMA!!** todos aplaudían y festejaban pero, no veían a su líder. Todos se miraban extrañados hasta que uno se acercó. Era Matsuri **Temari san donde esta el Kazekage?** la rubia la miro y le sonrió tristemente.

** no hay Kazekage… no regresara sabaku no Gaara, y si alguien mas no le parece puede irse despidiendo de Suna…** sentencio uno de los ancianos del consejo, dejando en claro que nadie debía de mencionar al antiguo Kazekage. Todos se quedaron callados. Temari había apretado los puños en forma de enfado, pero no podía hacer nada… _no por el momento._

--/

_Diciembre 12…_

Había pasado mucho en esas últimas semanas, la rubia se encontraba analizando los "fluidos" que sacó de la casa de Naruto, pero a pesar de tenerlo, no decían nada, la identidad del atacante era nula… inclusive la huellas encontradas, unas eran de Naruto, otras de Gaara y las terceras de ese sujeto, no había dicho absolutamente nada, inclusive se lo había escondido a los sabaku, Jaraiya había quedado en lo mismo, ni siquiera se lo dirían a Naruto si este no recordaba nada, porque atormentarlo?. Dejo el trabajo por un momento y fue a revisar al Hatake, se encontraba en una habitación aparte, como siempre se le daba. De cierta forma estaba bien, pero le había hecho estudios, para verificar si no lo habían drogado o hecho otra cosa, pero lo que vio le impacto.

**que?... **el albino comenzaba abrir ligeramente los ojos, trataba de reconocer el lugar… todo era blanco, giro su rostro a todos lados, hasta que vio una figura familiar.

**Tsunade sama…** la rubia lo miro y se acerco a él.

** Kakashi, como te encuentras?**

**bien… creo** sus movimientos eran torpes, además de que le pesaba su cuerpo **Tsunade sama, cuanto tiempo ha pasado?**

**desde que desapareciste hasta hoy… mas de un mes**

**tanto?**

** si, que fue lo que te paso?... donde estabas?** el albino al hacer memoria sonrío melancólicamente…

** muerto… o eso creo** recordó cuando Obito lo saco de aquella dimensión siendo la puerta destruida **donde esta el Kazekage?** pregunto preocupado el albino. La mujer solo sus piro y bajo el rostro.

**ha pasado mucho desde que desapareciste… ** una conversación bastante larga se dio lugar en la habitación. El Hatake estaba sorprendido como se atrevía hacerle eso los ancianos de su aldea, después de todo lo que había pasado y Naruto, estar en ese estado… Después de que la rubia termino de hablar un silencio incomodo se dio en el lugar…

** Kakashi… que te hicieron?** pregunto repentinamente la Hokage, el albino le miro extrañado.

**... porque me pregunta eso?**

** Kakashi, bien sabes porque lo pregunto, eres la única persona que conozco que tiene "ese" don, y nadie mas que nosotros dos sabemos cual es…** el ninja la miro y bajo la mirada, ella había atendido el parto de su madre cuando nació… todo parecía haber salido bienhabía sido un niño muy sano, pero después de unos dos años, en una revisión normal aquel "don" se vio…

**-Flashback-**

**Kakashi quédate quieto, tengo que ponerte este supositorio, te estas enfermando y si no lo haces tendré que inyectarte…** pero aun con la amenaza dada el pequeño niño hacia de las suyas, tasta que le dio su estetoscopio para que jugara… ese día sus padres lo había dejado, tenían una misión importante y llegarían hasta la noche. Ya que el infante se encontraba entretenido, la rubia lo voltio y se dispuso a meterle el medicamento, abrió el ano del bebe, pero vio algo no muy normal.

** Pero que? **aun lado de su ano se encontraba una abertura que no había visto, pensaba que se había cortado con algo, pero tenia una roma extraña **Kakashi, qué te paso aquí?** el niño miro a la mujer extrañado ** te cortaste con algo? **negó el albino. De inmediato fue por un tubo de ensayo y una jeringa, al verla el niño se asusto.

**perdonadme, pero tengo que sacarte sangre… **tomo su bracito y saco, no mucho, además de que la jeringa usada era para bebe. La metió en aquél tubo el líquido junto con otra sustancia para que no se coagulara.

Comenzó a hacer ciertos estudios, dando así con los datos de interés, tenia el mismo nivel de hormona y feromona, lo reviso con mas detalle, vio unos libros de medicina y anatomía humana, se sentaba a analizar, no estaba segura de lo que había concluido. El niño se entretenía con las cosas de su pequeño consultorio, lo observaba fijamente la rubia, ahora con la información que había tenido, lo asociaba a él.

**pero que bonita niña…** un señora entraba junto con su hija, se había olvidado de la cita que tenia.

**oh discúlpeme yo…**

**no se preocupe, mire ya taje a mi niña, Kurenai saluda a Tsunade sama** la niña hiso un movimiento con su mano, a lo cual la rubia enterneció. Reviso a la niña, esta se encontraba muy bien. Su madre no dejaba de observar al bebe que de encontraba muy entretenido con las cosas de la doctora.

**disculpe de quien es esa bebe?**

** es el hijo de Sakumo Hatake… pero es niño**

**ahí dios que vergüenza, jaja, y yo pensaba que era niña, bueno es un niño-niña jajaja** cargo a su hija y salió de ahí despidiéndose.

**_ niño-niña? _**pensó por un momento, luego todo encajo, busco en su libro de terminología encontrando la palabra, después vio los análisis, quitándole cualquier duda de su cabeza.

** Kakashi tu eres un hermafrodita…**

**-fin flashback-**

**_hermafrodita… aquel que posee ambos sexos, se supone que no funcionan correctamente… pero en mi…_**se quito la mascara dejándola aun lado, ya había pasado bastante desde la ultima vez que la rubia le vio el rostro por completo, aquel rostro que tenia una esencia femenina… por ello la ocultaba.

** Kakashi, la persona que te tenia cautiva…te hiso algo, verdad?** un leve asentimiento le dio el alvino, la rubia suspiro ** te violo?** fue directa, solo la cara del Hatake quedo sorprendida por tal conclusión.

**porque…**

** solo contesta…**

**...**

** Kakashi…** hablo mas calmada, tomando la mano de este y sentándose en la cama ** tan solo respóndeme, no es tu culpa…** la mano que sujetaba la apretó levemente, y con un movimiento de su cabeza asintió. La rubia respiro hondo.

** m-me dijo… que ponía su futuro en mi…**

**realmente lo hiso… **el albino la miro extrañado ** te embarazo Kakashi, y tienes por lo menos un mes de gestación… **eso ultimo lo escucharon Iruka y Gai ya que se encontraban entrando a la habitación del albino, solo este se llevo una mano a su rostro sorprendido.

**Hokage sama que acaba de decir?** pregunto el moreno sorprendido.

**salgan de aquí!!**

/--/

3 días después…

No se podía creer en la aldea, era una noticia realmente sorprendente y la más sonada, además de que ya se notaba levemente. No se había podido ocultar, así que la misma Hokage había dado la noticia. Pero había pedido discreción, cosa que no podía darse en especial por ciertos Junnin.

** mira esto esta precioso…**

**eh… Gracias Gai…**

**mira lo que te conseguí!!**

**Iruka, n-no era necesario…** estaban entrando al departamento del albino, casi del diario se encontraban ahí ayudándole, sobretodo en las misiones, a pesar de estar en su estado aun tenia posibilidad de realizar sus misiones.

Suspiro cansado y se levantó del sillón en donde se encontraba, pero de inmediato ciertas personillas se adelantaron a ayudarle tomándolo cada quien de uno de sus brazos. Tanto Iruka como Gai se vieron atentamente retándose.

**Iruka no es necesario que te quedes, puedo cuidar a Kakashi…**

** y dejarlo contigo a solas ni lo sueñes Gai…**

**... Por que no mejor van a ver a Kurenai, ha de necesitar mas ayuda que yo…** dijo mirándolos reprobatoriamente, no eran unos caballeros con esa mujer. Pero lo que mas le interesaba saber era el estado de su alumno.

--/

Cierta pelirrosa entraba a la habitación donde Naruto se encontraba, los aparatos que le dejaban respirar y el que tomaba sus signos vitales seguían conectados a el, se sentó a un lado y lo miro detenidamente.

**... _Naruto…_** las heridas habían sanado, bueno las que podía ver en ese momento, se sentó a una lado, velándolo, pronto quedo dormida recargándose a un costado de la cama.

La tarde paso, entrando ya el anochecer, el rubio comenzó a moverse, abrió lentamente los ojos, aun no enfocaba bien, trato de tocar su rostro con su mano, pero noto que alguien la sujetaba, bajo su mirada encontrando a alguien recostado a su lado, por la luz que se colaba en la habitación le daba un toque rojizo al cabello rosado de Sakura.

**_ "Gaara"_**pensó el rubio, quiso tocar su cabello con su otra mano, pero esta se encontraba con un catéter, impidiéndole llegar, ante este impedimento intento incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor que vino de su espalda se lo impidió.

**AGH!** este quejido despertó a la chica, miro al rubio quedando sorprendida por su recuperación… no podía ser.

**na-naruto despertaste!** dijo alegremente, llorando de felicidad.

**ga… Sakura? **la miro incrédulo, se había equivocado de persona, de inmediato la chica salió para llamar a la Hokage, no sin antes darle una abrazo y beso en la mejilla al chico.

Estando solo, Uzumaki miraba alrededor… porque estaba en el hospital, que había pasado…? mientras analizaba una persona vino a su mente **_Gaara_, donde esta Gaara…? **se levantó como pudo y se quito todo lo que tenia encima, si el estaba en el hospital podría significar que lo atacaron, y también quería decir que había herido a Gaara… pero como?, no recordaba nada. Casi llegando a la puerta esta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a su líder.

**Naruto…** lo vio feliz la rubia **QUE DIABLOS HACES PARADO??** de inmediato regaño la misma

**obayachan, tengo que irme a …**

**no señor usted se queda en cama mientras nosotras lo atendemos, no debes de estar parado, no sabemos como sigas…** lo metió nuevamente a la cama ignorando el esfuerzo por levantarse del chico.

**pero…**

**mira tenemos que ver como estas en glóbulos rojos…**

**esta bien Gaara?**

**luego hacerte exámenes físicos** la rubia ignoraba también sus preguntas, por otro lado la pelirrosa se mordía el labio, Naruto no tenia conocimiento de nada…

** Tsunade, Gaara esta aquí?** la mujer comenzó a revisarlo

** también debemos ver si no te golpeaste la cabeza** dijo revisando sus ojos, el rubio se arto dándole un manotazo.

** ya basta, porque no me contestas!! Donde esta Gaara?...** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que se despertó. Tsunade lo miro con tristeza a los ojos y negó la cabeza.

** no… ** el corazón de Naruto se acelero ** …desde que te hayamos a ti… **

**desde que me hallaron donde?... que paso!** dijo exaltándose, la rubia serró los ojos y continuo.

** tu te encontrabas inconsciente y en mal estado en medio de la tormenta que llego a la aldea… casi te mueres**

**y Gaara, donde esta!!** la tomo de los bazos sacudiéndola, lo tenían a la expectativa y no le gustaba.

** desapareció Naruto, hemos estado buscándolo desde hace 5 semanas y no hay rastro de él… **dijo rompiendo en llanto Sakura… el rubio quedo helado, y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

** no… una persona no puede desaparecer así como así… 5 semanas?!** Como pudo salió de la habitación aventando a la quinta. Yendo al lugar donde lo vio por ultima vez.

** NARUTO!!**

--/

Aun le dolía el cuerpo, pero eso no era pretexto como para desistir en buscar al pelirrojo, llego hasta donde su casa encontrándola por completo sellada… rompió los tablones y entro. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo, algunos vidrios tirados en el piso, la pared de baño destrozada, eso no podía ser verdad, aun recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, las escenas con Gaara, cuándo llegaron a su casa, cuando entro el pelirrojo al baño, cuando estaba en la cocina y entro al cuarto a cambiarse, cuando… cuando… eso era todo lo que recordaba, se toco la cabeza dolido, tratando de recordar mas, pero no, solo el inmenso dolor que sintió cuando despertó en el hospital… callo de rodillas al suelo, que diablos estaba pasando?.

** Naruto…** un pequeño sonido llego a sus oídos, miro hacia atrás y ahí se encontraba Jaraiya, Tsunade le había pedido que lo buscara, ya que el era el que mas le conocía.

**Jaraiya sensei… porque Gaara no esta aquí, porque mi casa esta asi… que paso, no-no entiendo…** preguntaba con lagrima en los ojos.

**vamos tienes que descansr…**

**no!!, Gaara estaba mal, estaba sufriendo… yo no puedo quedarme aquí a descansar!! ** el viejo sapo lo miro con compasión.

** y donde piensas buscar, todos los ninjas de esta villa se han dedicado a buscarle… ya lo han hecho en todos lados. Y si ellos no lo han encontrado, estando en perfectas condiciones… que te hace creer que tu lo encontraras estando en ese estado? **lo señalo, haciendo que el rubio se mirara, bajo la mirada apretando sus puños. Minutos después ambos se dirigían al hospital, en la puerta tanto Sakura como Tsunade esperaban atentas.

Estando el adolecente frente a la mujer dijo ** ahora son dos personas a las que buscaremos…**

** a dos, porque?** el rubio giro su rostro encontrándose con el albino.

**ka-kashi sensei!!** dijo con los ojos por completo abiertos.

** si, Naruto me alegra que hayas despertado** poso su pálida mano en la cabellera del chico, pero este no pudo contenerse y abrazo efusivamente a su maestro **oye con cuidado que se me sale el niño!! **de inmediato el rubio aflojo el abrazo, pensó que estaba jugando.

** Kakashi sensei Gaara…**

** lo se… pero las personas que no lo han buscado somos nosotros, además… ** alzó el rostro del chico haciendo que le mirase ** … no importaba donde estuviera, siempre lo encontrabas verdad?... lo trajiste devuelta de Akasuki no?** el chico asintió, limpiándose las lagrimas. **además somos un buen elemento tu, yo y Sakura… **miro a la chica, esta afirmo con su cabeza dándole ánimos a Naruto.

** Kakashi ni sete ocurra irte en ese estado…** advirtió la Hokage señalándolo, solo el Hatake le sonrió.

**no me expondré a nada… también debes de recuperarte de todo Naruto, porque tienes que poner todo tu esfuerzo en esto **la mujer suspiro derrotada, Jaraiya solo ponía su mano en su hombro.

**_ Naruto ya no es un niño, deja que luche por su futuro… pero también estaría bien apoyarlo…_**le susurro el viejo sapo, Tsunade solo sonrió, de vez en cuando ese anciano tenía buenos consejos. **_... además, Kakashi ya esta muy grade… se le estaba pasando…_** sintió repentinamente algo le fue lanzado a la cabeza, había sido el albino que lo escucho.

**que pasa tebayo?...**

/--/

** te encuentras bien?**

**si…**

** no es por nada, pero estas caminando mas lento, si quieres podemos descansar no creo que a sas…** no termino de decir nada ya que "la pelirroja" lo dejo hablando solo, era muy obstinada, además de Sasuke, era el único que sabia lo que le había ocurrido, por eso estaba al pendiente de ella, además esa noche había llovido y no estaba bien cubierta que digamos, y no descartaba la posibilidad de que se hubiera enfermado.

Suigetsu no se encontraba tan mal en sus suposiciones ya que Gaara caminaba de forma tambaleante, no perceptible… además que su visión era doble en ocasiones, Karin también se encontraba con ellos, buscaban un lugar donde quedarse, mientras que Juugo y Sasuke se habían dado la tarea de buscar comida…

** supongo que aquí estará bien… **dijo muy complacida la chica

** mmmm… **desaprobó el peliblanco.

**que?, no te gusta…**

**... pues solo digo que si empieza a llover esto no nos resguardara nada… ** en efecto, el lugar que había encontrado era al aire libre sin techo, paredes… o algo que les cubriera.

** pues no se quien fue el idiota que dejo las cosas olvidadas en esa aldea!!**

**y otra vez me vas a reclamar, estaba herido!!**

**no me importa no voy a cargar nada!!** nuevamente comenzaba la pelea, recargado en un árbol, el pelirrojo los veía, esas dos personas tenían una relación bastante extraña. Serró los ojos por un momento, repentinamente le había dado mucha hambre, toco su estomago en forma de apaciguarlo… era extraño, pero últimamente sentía mucha hambre y cuando tenia el plato enfrente ya no quería nada. Perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio yendo hacia enfrente, pero no cayo, si no que choco contra el pecho de Sasuke, este lo atrapo impidiendo que cayera.

** te encuentras bien…**

**... si** se incorporo de inmediato separándose del moreno yendo hacia otro lado.

**encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos…** de atrás de la chica pelirrosa, Juugo apareció espantándola y corriendo hacia Suigetsu, pero en su trayecto tropezó cayendo "accidentalmente" sobre el peliblanco. Juugo los miro y quedo por un momento asombrado, la chica le había plantado un beso al chico, de inmediato los dos se separaron y al mismo tiempo dijeron…

**yag sabe a perdedora!!**

** yeag sabe a fracaso!! **Esto le causo mucha gracia al peli naranja, al moreno le saco una risita…

Después de lo sucedido, el mas alto los guio adonde se encontraba el refugio, una familia muy amablemente les había dejado quedarse en una de las casas que tenían… era un matrimonio ya algo maduro, la casa en donde se quedaban le había pertenecido a la familia de su hija… pero dos personas en la obscuridad aparecieron y los mataron frente a sus ojos. Sus tumbas se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí, Gaara se quedo por un momento viendo las tumbas había sido una familia de tres… la anciana se le acerco…

** cuando nos dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada fue una gran ilusión… tuve muchas complicaciones para tener hijos… pero ella me callo del cielo… ** pauso un momento dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro, estaba contenta con esos recuerdos, el pelirrojo la observaba ** su marido era todo un caballero y muy fuerte… pertenecía a un clan… mmm no se si era, mmm esta memoria…** miro a la pelirroja un momento encontrando así un emblema **oh si, tenia un emblema como el suyo…** Sasuke se detuvo y miro a la anciana ** si, Uchiha, así se apellidaba… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que se suponía que los habían extinguido… ** ahora la anciana miro al moreno, le sonrió, luego vio nuevamente a Gaara tomándolo de la mano** mi hija tenia 19 años cuando murió… tu aun eres muy joven y has pasado por tanto… se nota en tu mirada, pero aun así debes sonreír, debes ser feliz y ser aun mas fuerte por lo que viene** el pelirrojo la miro extrañado, que le quería decir?.

** abuela deja que descansen, de seguro vienen de un lugar muy lejano…** el esposo de la señora venia con algunas prendas. ** tomen, seguro querrán darse una buena ducha… el baño que tiene esa casa es una especie de sauna… solo hay que meterle leña, esa se encuentra atrás aun esta seca, el invierno se ha atrasado este año…** les dio las cosas y se fue a su hogar junto con su mujer.

Todos entraron a la casa dejando las cosas a un lado, a pesar de estar abonada estaba bien cuidada, todo en su lugar y limpio, supusieron que aquellas personas la limpiaban…

**bueno hay que organizarnos, tu Karin a limpiar los conejos, Juugo ve por la leña…**

**oye quien te puso a cargo eh?** le respondió muy enfadada la pelirrosa. El albino la miro con aires de superioridad.

** bueno podría explicártelo pero tu pequeña cabecita no lo entendería**

**que?!**

**bueno ya, por favor no comiencen esto de nuevo, Karin Juugo por favor hagan lo que les dijo…** el peli naranja ya se había adelantado, y la chica solo se fue con las cosas bufando palabras inentendibles.

** oye Sasuke no lo entiendo, cuando yo digo pedo se escucha mal pero cuando tu lo dices se escucha genial?** miro al moreno, solo este se limito a sonreír y poner cara de "_no lo se"_ alzando los hombros. Suspiro derrotado, miro hacia donde la pelirroja, la veía muy pensativa. Miro a Sasuke y con una señal le indico que viera al a "chica", este le hiso caso y le miro. Noto que se veía más pálido de lo normal, se le acerco.

A Gaara le había llegado un repentino mareo desde que entraron a esa casa pero había estado aguantándose, sintió que el moreno se le acercaba y se levantó rápidamente…

** iré a ayudarle a Karin…** dijo sin mirarle y pasando a un lado de Sasuke saliendo de la estancia, ambos chicos solo le siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió del lugar.

**no me hagas caso pero…** comenzó a hablar Suigetsu, mirando la puerta por donde había salido y luego mirando al moreno ** creo que te esta evitando **Sasuke quedo pensativo por un momento, recordó que en esas ultimas semanas Gaara no lo veía al rostro, o se alejaba de inmediato de él con el pretexto de ayudar a alguien.

** será mejor que le pregun… haaaaa** sintió repentinamente que el cuerpo se le tenso y el aire se le iba, callo de rodillas al suelo tras haber dado el primer paso, de inmediato Suigetsu fue con el tomándolo de los hombros.

**oye que te pasa!!** pero el moreno no respondía, una de sus manos se había ido a su ojo izquierdo, elevó su cabeza haciéndola hacia atrás, tratando de respirar profundamente, el peliblanco no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba, en el tiempo que tenia con el Uchiha nunca lo había visto de esa forma, sudaba. Unos minutos después Sasuke reacciono, miro al otro.

**que diablos fue eso?** el moreno sonrió y tan solo le dijo menos de lo que esperaba.

**... un viejo mal que me aqueja de vez en cuando…** se levanto y prefirió acostarse en el sillón, aun se sentía mal ** puedes traerme agua?**

**que?, además soy tu chacho!!** Esto le causo risa a Sasuke, por otro lado al otro chico no, pero aun así se levantó y fue por eso, ya estando solo, fue retirando su mano del ojo izquierdo mostrando una leve transformación, en este se veía su pupila como la de un gato con tonos amarillentos, además de que se veía una forma negra a su alrededor, lentamente esta fue desapareciendo regresando a la normalidad.

**_ "pensé que ya estabas muerto"_**

/--/

La tarde ya estaba pasando, y como ya se había hecho costumbre, Gaara haba comido bastante y luego devuelto todo.

** por dios Karin ya deja de hacer la comida…**

**que?, pues asla tu**

**eso es trabajo de mujeres…**

**a eso crees?, pues entonces porque no le dices a la…** callo de inmediato al analizar lo que iba a decir.

**disculpa que me ibas a decir?** comenzó a molestar (mas) Suigetsu, la chica espero a que se le acercara mas ( el albino hacia el ademan de que no la escuchaba, poniendo una mano alrededor de su oído).

** ALEEEEJATE DE MI!!** le dio la espalda y entro al baño junto con la pelirroja, mientras que el albino se había quedado sordo

**yo que tu la dejaría de molestar… **comento el peli naranja, sentado en la sala.

**que?**

**... **seria mejor no continuar con su juego.

Dentro el baño…

**ya estas mejor?** Karin se veía preocupada, Gaara afirmo ligeramente con la cabeza

**no es nada…** se reincorporo tocándose la cabeza, respirando hondamente. La pelirrosa toco su hombro haciendo que la mirase.

**en serio… estas bien?**

**...** Gaara la miro por un momento y asintió con la cabeza. Esta chica era difícil de tratar, nunca decía lo que realmente sentía, Karin suspiro.

**bueno… por fin y tendremos un baño decente** cambio el tema, vio la entrada de acceso a la gran piscina sauna de la casa… se veía realmente exquisita. El pelirrojo sonrió, recordó momentáneamente las veces en que se quejaba la chica por ese motivo.

Su mano izquierda fue tomada por otra entrelazando los dedos, giro el rostro encontrando al moreno aun lado, el había desaparecido a la mitad de la cena.

**disfruta tu baño Karin, aunque te advirtió que un tendrás que compartirlo…** advirtió el Uchiha y salió con el pelirrojo, por un momento la mujer se quedo analizando lo que dijo hasta que Suigetsu pasando rápidamente a un lado de ella y lanzándose como bala de cañón comenzó a nadar dentro del sauna, la pelirrosa suspiro… seria un baño muy largo.

--

El pasillo por donde caminaban era un poco largo, llegaron hasta una gran puerta, Sasuke la abrió mostrando que detrás de esta se encontraba la recamara principal, ingresaron serrando la puerta tras de si, la luz de la habitación se encontraba tenue…

El pelirrojo se encontraba un poco nervioso al ver el gran lecho nupcial, desde que salieron de Kanoha no habían intimado… y esa era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo… pero el sentía mal como para realizar el acto.

Lentamente fue alado, el moreno lo dirigió a la cama sentándolo. Pudo notar del nerviosismo de pelirrojo, lo tomo de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

** no te preocupes, no es lo que piensas…** sonrió, Gaara lo miro confundido, el moreno señalo un lugar en la habitación, el pelirrojo fijo su mirada encontrando de esta forma una especie de baño en la habitación… esta la dividía una delgada tela transparente de seda… alrededor de la tina (no es como las actuales, estas hay que llenarlas) ** como te has sentido mal, no creo que soportes el vapor del baño…** Gaara volvió a verlo… por eso se había "desaparecido" de la cena.

**_… gracias _**salió ligeramente de sus labios, tan bajo que no pudo ser escuchado por el moreno.

--/

**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! NO ES CIERTOOOOOOOOOOO!! **el rubio se encontraba platicando con su sensei en el hospital.

**jeje, porque crees que Tsunade me amenazo de esa forma?** Kakashi había tomado la iniciativa de darle la nueva nueva a su alumno, por otras voces podrían divagar detalles.

**pero como… bueno el como me lo imagino, pero eso no es posible…!! **pobre de Naruto, se quemaba sus neuronas tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica, su aun maestro lo miraba con una gotita, si que los años hacían que le perdieran respeto…

**_ "te imaginas el como?"…_**

** Kakashi sensei, donde estuvo todo ese tiempo?**

**...**

**bueno Naruto se ve que ya estas mejor** en eso entraba la Hokage encontrándolo parado y dando vuelta por toda la habitación. Por suerte había interrumpido la conversación.

** ya podemos irnos!** dijo en forma de suplica… la rubia lo miro, desde que despertó había pasado unos cuantos días, pero su recuperación era admirable, serró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

**tengan mucho cuidado…**

**si, no te preocupes… primero tengo que ir a mi casa a…** dejo de hablar al recordar del estado de esta…

** te hemos asignado otra casa, esta más cerca de las oficinas… **le dijo la mujer. Un ligero gracias salió de los labios del rubio, era tan frustrante no recordar nada… aunque seria mejor que nunca lo recordara…

Momentos después el grupo ya se encontraba listo para la marcha, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto y… Sai?

**que diablos haces aquí tebayo!!** lo señalaba de forma amenazante, por otro lado el moreno le sonreía.

** que bueno que te has recuperado Naruto…**

** Kakashi sensei…**

**Naruto también es parte del equipo, no podemos dejarlo… **la cara del chico estaba inconforme, Sakura trataba de calmarlo poniendo de pretexto que como miembros del mismo equipo tendrían que ayudarse, y cosas por el estilo. A lo lejos el albino pudo distinguir dos figuras.

**hay no, vámonos ya!!** el fue el primero en salir dejando en desconcierto a sus compañeros **Kakashi sensei espérenos!!**Sakura tomo su mochila y jalando a los otros dos salieron tras de él. A unos cuantos metros de ahí…

** como es posible que se te haya perdido Gai…?**

** oye me pidió que saliera a comprarles unas cosas, no podía negarme y tu?**

**yo no pude evadir mis obligaciones… **pasando a un lado la rubia los vio y se les acerco.

**chicos pensé que se irían con Kakashi…** ambos la miraron extrañados

**que?**

**si, si se enteraron de que Naruto se recupero no?...** ambos asintieron **ok, pues se organizaron para una misión de búsqueda, creo que aun no se han ido, estaban hace un momento en la entrada…** la mujer se fijo y no vio a nadie **bueno, ya se fueron…**

** LO DEJASTE IR EN SU ESTADO?!** Ambos se alteraron. La rubia los miro seriamente… no era un niño el albino.

**por extraño que se escuche esto… el esta embarazado no lisiado…** finalizo la Hokage, era indignante que también ellos le hablaran de esa forma.

/--/

** Kankuro puedes apurarte con eso?**

** Porque quieres leer estos papeles Temari…** en Suna todo corría como estaba planeado, pero el aura que despedía esa aldea era muy triste, desde que su Kazekage había sido retirado no se sentían tan seguros, e inclusive los aldeanos que lo negaron en esa ocasión se habían arrepentido, pero ya estaba hecho… no volverían a ver a su Kazekage… los aldeanos habían dado la orden de borrar de los documentos el nombre de sabaku no Gaara y Shukaku. Pero su hermana mayor logro rescatar algunos, que en ese momento no importaban tanto, pero a la larga serian importantes.

** no es que los quiera leer Kankuro, si no que es lo que os mantiene unidos a Gaara… **el moreno dejo los papeles en un buro, paso su mano por estos.

**_ "lo único que nos une a el"_** se encontraban en su casa, las misiones se habían aminorado, todo por lo sucedido, tomaría tiempo para que las demás aldeas pidieran de sus servicios. Unos ruidos en la sala llamo su atención, de inmediato salieron dela oficina para encarar al intruso, pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al ver una pequeña figura sentada en el suelo, no podían creerlo.

**_ Gaara sama estas bien?_**

**_Yashamaru… papa se va a enojar conmigo…_**dijo viendo el jarron.

**_mmm, tal ves si lo pegamos no lo note _**el rubio cargo a la pequeña figurita sentándola en la mesa, luego regreso a recoger los escombros, estuvieron un rato tratando de arreglar aquel objeto tan valioso para el kasekage. Tanto Kankuro como Temari quería pararse su corazón, lo que estaban viendo era una sombra del pasado, esta se desvaneció dejado el jarrón en su lugar. Por eso se encontraba en ese estado, su padre nunca se entero.

La habitación donde habían dejado los papeles se ilumino de inmediato fueron a ver lo que ocurría y nuevamente la figura de Gaara se encontraba frente a sus ojos, pero ahora era mayor, cuando recibió la noticia de que era el nuevo Kazekage. Se veía contento, nuevamente aquella imagen se desvaneció dejando en obscuridad la habitación.

**que diablos esta pasando?**

**no se, pero creo que esto nos llevara con Gaara… **en ese mismo instante la puerta principal se abrió, ambos corrieron hasta la entrada y lo único que alcanzaron a ver fue la espalda del pelirrojo que salía serrando la puerta tras de si.

**ESPERA!!** la rubia corrió tomando el pomo de la puerta y abriéndola, para asi salir, pero no conto que chocaría con una persona.

** cuidado Temari, que pasa?**

**eh?**

** Baki sensei…** la chica se reincorporo y paso a un lado de su antiguo maestro.

**espera donde…?**

** Gaara, vimos a Gaara!!** le dijo tratando de encontrarlo nuevamente, de inmediato comenzó a ayudarles a encontrarlo, buscaron por todos lados pero no encontraban nada, ya habían pasado seis horas.

**están seguros de que lo vieron?**

** si… bueno no, no sabemos bien, solo que unos recuerdos que se quedaron en la casa, no se como explicar, la cuestión es… que lo vimos** hablaba incoherencias la chica, aun le afectaba lo que había ocurrido.

**Temari tranquila**

**no!!, no lo estaré hasta que recupere a mi hermano, de seguro alguien lo tiene en contra de su voluntad, y esa es la forma de comunicarse con nosotros…**

** no has pensado en la posibilidad de que se haya ido?** ambos chicos lo vieron sorprendido.

**de que esta hablando? ** dijo indignado el moreno, su sensei tomo asiento en la banqueta y miro su mano, ahora hecha de marioneta.

**piénselo, todo lo que ha vivido, lo que recuerda, lo que le hicieron, lo que hiso… era una persona realmente desgraciada, y la única esperanza que tenia era la de proteger a las personas que en algún momento desearon su muerte, ustedes han peleado con personas que desean su muerte, pero la diferencia es que se trata de supervivencia, a él, bueno conocemos ya la historia… lo que trato de decir es que lo que vieron tal vez sea su espíritu despidiéndose…**

**pero no puede estar muerto!! **intervino la hermana

**... no quiero decir que lo este, y no creo que muera tan fácilmente. No es débil y si quisiera regresar ya lo hubiera echo, no es de las personas que le gusten preocupar a la gente **

**… pero, entonces porque dejaría a Naruto…** Baki no entendió a lo que se refería su ex alumno.

/--/

La luz se colaba por la ventana, una figura se escondía entre las sabanas blancas de la cama despertando lentamente… ya había pasado aproximadamente unos seis días en aquel lugar, pero esa mañana era diferente a las otras, el clima era muy frio… tanto que un ligero vaho salía de sus labios, se levanto cubriéndose con las cobijas mirando alrededor, era normal encontrar al moreno sentado en un sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto, estaba tapado con una manta bebiendo algo de una taza.

** nevó anoche…** contesto a una pregunta que se había formulado el pelirrojo. Quiso bajarse de la cama, pero el piso estaba muy frio, el Uchiha se levanto llegando con él **espera…** lo tomo es brazos cargándolo y lo llevo hasta el sillón… todo estaba cubierto de blanco y copos de nieve aun caían… la mirada aguamarina inspeccionaba todo lo que alcanzaba a ver… se parecía mucho como cuando la arena cubría las casas… pero esto era hermoso… **nunca habías visto nevar?** pregunto el moreno dando un sorbo a su bebida caliente.

**no… **aparto sus manos del vidrio, estaban muy frías, Sasuke lo tapo con la misma cobija que traía atrayéndolo hacia si.

**bebe esto… te calentara** le dio la taza, la sustancia en esta era café… olía muy bien, sorbió un poco, tratando de reconocer el sabor, pero no pudo.

** que es?**

**... chocolate**

**_sabe rico_** Sasuke sonrió cálidamente, aquella confesión había sonado como si lo dijera un niño de seis años, le dio impulsivamente un beso en su cabeza, haciendo que recargara en su pecho su cabeza… pero aun en el corazón del pelirrojo estaba el estigma de ser traicionado…

Lentamente el cuerpo de Gaara comenzó a aumentar de temperatura lentamente, Sasuke lo movió un poco, eso le había extrañado, pero la temperatura comenzó a subir mas.

**Gaara…** lo tomo de los hombros viéndolo, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, poso su mano en su rostro, estaba ardiendo.

**no… me siento bien** fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desvanecerse y dejar caer al piso la taza.

**GAARA!!**

/--/

El equipo de Kanoha estaban saliendo del pueblo del remolino, en su corta estancia se habían informado de que una pelirroja había pasado, pero no estaban seguros de que se tratara de la persona que habían descrito.

Naruto estaba mas entusiasta, aquella poca información le daba esperanzas de re encontrar al pelirrojo… pero también tenía cierta inquietud de conocer a la o las personas que tenían "raptado" a Gaara, cosa que él mismo se había dicho.

La temporada invernal ya había llegado y cualquier rastro dejado por los viajeros había desaparecido…

**tendremos que encontrar un refugio mientras tengamos con luz…**

**Kakashi sensei, no ha pasado medio día desde que comenzamos a avanzar tebayo** su maestro lo miro compasivo.

**Naruto, eso ya lo se… pero estos terrenos son nuevos, incluso para mi… las grandes naciones terminan con la aldea de remolino… ahora no tengo conocimiento concreto de estas tierras…** miro alrededor ** también toma en cuenta que hay cazadores, busca recompensas y bandidos extranjeros… debemos estar bastante alerta… además las pista que tenemos no son muy fiables…**

**te estas rindiendo!!**

**no, pero si algo nos pasa… quien traerá de vuelta a Gaara-chan?** el rubio bajo la mirada… tan entusiasta estaba en su búsqueda que no había visto los detalles. En ese momento una anciana paso viéndolos, las bandas que traian en la cabeza no eran de por ahí…

**vienen del país del viento no es asi?** Sakura fue la que le contesto

**si… disculpe no sabe de alguna morada o refugio por aquí, nos vendría muy bien** le sonrio la chica. La anciana pensó por un momento y luego afirmo.

**si, hay una morada de turistas, Fei Wan, conozco al dueño, seguro les dará una habitación…**

**que amable muchas gracias!!** la mujer los guio por el camino platicando con aquellas personas.

**y díganme que hacen tan lejos de su aldea?**

**nos encontramos en una misión de búsqueda… se trata de un muy buen amigo…** comento la chica, bajando un poco la voz al ver a Naruto.

**válgame… pues que sucedió?**

**no sabemos, simplemente desapareció… creemos que se lo llevaron** llegaron a la morada, la señora hablo con el dueño y consiguieron quedarse, cada quien tendría su propio cuarto.

**espero que lo encuentren pronto** se despidió, pero antes de irse, la anciana tropezó cayendo y lastimándose el pie. De inmediato la pelirrosa la atendió.

**déjeme ver… soy medico** puso su mano en donde le dolía y con una pequeña concentración de chakra curo la anciana. Esta se lo agradeció mucho y salió para su casa.

/--/

**bien venida a casa abuela… hoy si tardaste en volver…** su esposo se encontraba cargando algunos medicamentos.

**bueno es que me encontré con unos viajeros y les ayude a encontrar alojamiento. Que traes ahí? ** le señalo lo que cargaba, su esposo de inmediato salió llevándosela consigo.

**lo que pasa es que la pobre muchacha Uchiha esta enferma…**

**¿que?...** en el trayecto el anciano le comento que repentinamente la fiebre la había atacado, y que no bajaba…

** lo malo es que no hay medico cerca…** la anciana analizo por un momento, la chica de cabello rosa la había curado, un _medico ninja_.

** si hay…** corrió dentro de la casa buscando al moreno.

/--/

El dueño de la posada había hecho una cena especial para sus invitados… el peligris se lo agradeció profundamente, solo ellos se encontraban en una sala aparte del resto, por ser ninjas su trato era diferente. Pero el rubio no comía como otras veces… y esto lo noto Kakashi.

**Naruto, no vas a comerte ese pulpo…**

**mm? No tómelo sensei…**

**tal vez a Naruto kun le guste mas el Ramen** comento Sai dándose una gran bocanada de pescado.

** Sai, no creo que se mantenga de pura pasta…**

**no lo ha visto comer tres platones en cinco minutos…** mientras esta pequeña discusión se hacia, Naruto apretaba sus puños, pareciera que no estuvieran interesados en la búsqueda. Sakura lo miraba desde su lugar, no sabia como animar a su amigo.

La noche paso, Naruto había estado bebiendo sake, para tratar de apaciguarse… pero no sabia beber, Sai se había ido a dormir antes y Kakashi no podía ayudarle a levantarse, así que Sakura lo llevo hasta su habitación.

Entraron, la habitación era en un estilo extranjero, con cama en vez de fulton… el rubio se dejo caer en la cama, se sentía muy mal, le dolía la cabeza.

**no tenias que tomarte el sake tan rápido, ya vez como estas?** regañaba Haruno, mientras le quitaba la ropa. Estaba tan mal Naruto que se dejaba hacer. Al momento en que le quito la chamarra, algo callo de ella. La chica lo levanto, se trataba de una fotografía… eran Naruto y Gaara, por la ropa que llevaban concluyo que había sido tomada en aquel festival de Sahara.

** Gaara me dijo que me la quedara… ** Sakura voltio y vio a Naruto mirándole. Este la tomo y continuo ** dijo que era muy malo guardando las cosas… yo le di mi collar de Hokage…** señalo su cuello, la pelirrosa callaba ** no le he dicho… _que lo amo…_** Haruno le dolió el corazón ante el comentario.

El rubio se sentó en la cama y miro directamente a los ojos verdes de su compañera **te le pareces mucho…** alargo su brazo hasta alcanzar la mejilla de la chica ** _te pareces demasiado… _**muy lentamente se acerco a su rostro y la beso. Esto sorprendió enormemente a la chica, pero no lo rompió… aquel beso era muy cálido, muy romántico. No supo cuando ni como, pero… ella correspondía al beso y a más.

/--/

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, vio al rubio recostado a un lado, se levanto sin hacer tanto ruido, recogió sus ropas y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, Naruto se encontraba dormido. Muy pensativa se encontraba… lo que ocurrió, que pensaría de ella ahora? Pero sentirse amada a ese grado, había tomado un amor que no le pertenecía. Entro a su habitación cerrando sigilosamente la puerta.

** no pensé que tuvieran esa "amistad" Sakura…** esa voz, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Giro rápidamente para encontrarse sentado en la ventana a…

**sa-suke kun…?!** El moreno la miraba fríamente, la anciana la había descrito tal cual, si que la vida es caprichosa, Sakura era el medico que necesitaba.

/--/

Kakashi estaba alistándose para irse, si madrugaban era muy posible en volver a encontrar un rastro, Sai ya se encontraba en la salida, y supuso que Sakura estaría arreglada para salir, así que fue por Naruto. Toco a su puerta y entro.

**Naruto ya…** el peli gris encontró al rubio sentado en la cama, solo vestía sus pantalones, y cubría con sus manos su cabeza se acerco sentándose a un lado ** Naruto, estoy seguro de que nunca has tenido una resaca he?** bromeo un poco el Hatake, pero el chico no respondió **... oye**

**hice algo muy malo, no debí hacerlo…** esto preocupo al albino, de que hablaba?

**de que estas diciendo?...** el chico miro a su sensei, tenia los ojos rojos.

**dormí con Sakura… **dijo sin darle vueltas al asunto.

**que?!** en ese instante Sai entraba a la habitación.

**Kakashi sensei Sakura no esta** el cuarto de la chica estaba sin sus cosas.

/--/

**has estado tan cerca todo este tiempo…** la pelirrosa estaba enfrente de la casa donde por el momento se quedaba el Uchiha con su equipo. Entraron y en la sala encontraron a la anciana esta les sonrió.

**vaya si que eres rápido jovencito…** Sakura la reconoció, era la señora del otro día **tuvimos que dejarla bastante tiempo en agua helada, pero por lo menos su fiebre no es tan alta ahora…** el moreno asintió, la chica lo vio por un momento, quien era esa persona, a la que Sasuke le importaba tanto?

Entraron a la habitación y encontraron a los demás ahí. Se acerco a la cama el moreno sentándose a un lado, había una tela que cubría parte del rostro de quien dormía en ella, se acerco más y cual va siendo su sorpresa tal que tiro sus cosas.

**_ "Gaara!"_** entonces, miro con los ojos abiertos al Uchiha, acaso el era el responsable de su desaparición?

** gracias por cuidarlo, vayan a descansar…** indico el Uchiha a los demás, estos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Una sensación de rabia se formo en el interior de la pelirrosa, porque demonios Sasuke lo veía de esa forma?. Eran celos, y eran hacia Gaara "_- no importa lo que haga, siempre… terminan odiándome-" _esas palabras las recordó fugazmente, en aquella ocasión, cuando Sakura lo encontró en el bosque y tuvieron esa conversación. Se reprocho así misma por pensar eso, un aura oscura cubría siempre al pelirrojo. Tomo sus cosas, se acerco y fue cuando noto que sus manos estaban vendadas.

**que sucedió? **tomo una de sus manos examinándola y esperando la respuesta. Por otro lado Sasuke la miro de medio lado, no estaba enterada… tal vez nadie mas, nunca pensaría que hiciera algo así Naruto.

**...** Sakura entendió su silencio.

**que es lo que tiene, además de la fiebre?** saco sus cosas y comenzó a examinarlo

** mareo, dolor de vientre y devuelve todo…** la chica alzó la camisa del pelirrojo y comenzó a oprimir en los puntos… no estaba inflamado, pero en su bajo vientre estaba tenso, y le dolía por la mueca que hiso al momento de hacer presión (Gaara aun esta dormido) tomo su estetoscopio y escucho. Podría ser cualquier cosa, hasta que por fin pudo escuchar algo no congruente, se fijo mas abrió sus ojos, siguió revisando. El moreno solo estaba a la expectativa, aunque pareciera que mostraba poco interés en esto, el estar ahí decía que realmente estaba preocupado. Sakura se quito su aparato y sonrió mirando al pelirrojo, después vio a Sasuke.

**toma…** le extendió el estetoscopio indicándole que se lo pusiera, sin entender así lo hiso, luego Haruno puso la boquilla en el centro del vientre de Gaara.

**tum-tum..tum-tum…**

**ese sonido es el palpitar de Gaara… **el moreno afirmo, pero aun no entendía, luego bajo un poco a las zonas anteriores. Un lindo sonidito ya hacia ahí.

**tu-tu-tu-tu-tu** el moreno abrió por completo los ojos sorprendido, miro a Sakura, ella le sonrió.

**ese es uno…** volvió a mover el aparato.

**tutu-tutu-tutu**

**dos…**

**tutututututu **

**..._ tres_**no pudo ocultar una gran sonrisa de sus labios_, _al ver esto la pelirrosa concluyo que él era el padre, bajo la mirada, cuando Naruto lo supiera. Una sensación de agua helada callo en su espalda… ella se había acostado con Naruto, toco su vientre.

**es por esa razón que ha estado tan débil?** el moreno le hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos.

**si no es muy común pero en algunos casos, cuando el cuerpo aun no reconoce al bebe, su sistema se altera. En el caso de Gaara, a pesar de sus cambios no esta preparado para un embarazo…** el moreno la miro con preocupación **... tranquilo, sus cambio ya son completos, su cuerpo no tardara en acoplarse… solo necesita descansar un poco, y tomar esto…** de entre sus cosas saco unos frascos con medicamento **le ayudara a sentirse mejor. Aunque me gustaría… **callo ante la mirada del Uchiha.

**que?...**

**... se-ser yo quien siga su embarazo** Sasuke la miro con extrañeza, acaso quería dejar Kanoha?. Bueno el no era quien para juzgar.

**has lo que quieras…** siempre contestaba así cuando estaba de acuerdo, aquella actitud de malo no había cambiado en nada en el.

--

**_Y hasta ahí lo dejo. Hay dios esta muy largoooooooo!!_**

**_Etto… no me maten por el asuntillo Naru-saku jeje fue espontaneo!! Agradezcan que no lo describi!! (Kamui_****_J_****_ yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo ñejeje) ahí sta i kerido karnal u.u, bueno que les pareció? aun esta muy triston no? Es que no se como alegrarlo mas… y aun con las canciones que me escucho no ayuda nada TT (Kamui llevame-kudai, My inmortal-evanences, no body´s home-avril labigne, aguántatelas corazón- yahir… son muy buuu), aunque creo que les alegra que porfin!! Ya este embarazado… la cuestión ahora será de quien?... si ya se leyeron el de Poder de TR3s tendrán una idea no?. Bueno tengan muy buenis sueños, y en dado caso de ser de dia… que tengan un fantástico dia, recuerden que los aman y desean su regreso wiiii (Kamui que sentimental me saliste ahora ¬¬?)………………………._**

**_Espero no se me confundan con la explicación del "don" de Kakashi, y respecto a la persona que sigue a Gaara y fantamas de pasado se exlicaran en el sig capi, nos leemos después wwiiiiiiiiii_**


	26. Hilos no entrelazados

Hilos no entrelazados "_Lo peor que te puede pasar cuando estas enamorado, es jamás decirle a esa persona lo mucho que lo amas."_

Sakura estaba al lado de la cama del pelirrojo, terminando de apuntar en su libreta el avance del embarazo, todo estaba relativamente norma, Sasuke la había dejado sola con gaara ya que se había metido a bañar, se paro para ir por algo de desayuno, no había probado bocado en el transcurso del día…

Al momento de salir los ojos de gaara se abrieron lentamente, se sentó en la cama recargando sus brazos en esta, ya no tenia fiebre, pero ahora que le pasaba?. Pero no paso mucho al sentir que volvía el estomago, así que corrió rápido para llegar al baño, abrió la puerta sin preguntar alzando la tapa del escusado y vomitando. Después de eso se sentía un poco mejor, aunque asqueado, jalo la palanca y se sentó a un lado, una mirada negra lo veía, eso sintió el pelirrojo abriendo sus ojos y topando con la imagen de sasuke, este le sonreía, se paro de inmediato.

**Yo…**

**Tranquilo, ya había terminado** una bata lo cubría, en cuanto había entrado el pelirrojo el se encontraba secándose, tomo al chico por su espalda y regresaron a la habitación, en el buró se encontraba las pastillas, abrió el frasco sacando una y se la dio junto con un bazo de agua que estaba igualmente ahí. El chico tomo las cosas sin entender **Tómala, te sentirás mejor…** fue a unos cajones, saco ropa limpia y comenzó a cambiarse, mientras que gaara miraba la pastilla sentándose en la cama

**Que es esto… **le pregunto al momento que se la pasaba, el moreno voltio, ya se había puesto los pantalones, traía en sus hombros la playera

**Vitaminas… las necesitas bastante** se puso la playera, pero le quedaba algo ajustada haciendo difícil bajarla. Gaara se paro hasta llegar con el y le ayudo a bajarla, eso sorprendió al Uchiha pero sonrió, lo había hecho inconciente el chico

**Vitamina para que?**

**para que tengas fuerzas, y ellos también…** toco su vientre aprovechando que gaara se encontraba con las manos hacia arriba acomodando la gorra que tenia también la sudadera, pero tras haber escuchado eso, dio un paso hacia atrás viéndolo

**... Que? ** Lo miro desconcertado, el moreno se le acerco nuevamente y lo abrazo por la cintura y pego su mejilla con la de gaara susurrándole

**_Tendrás a mis hijos…_** dijo con una sonrisa, el abraso se hizo mas fuerte, la mirada del pelirrojo esta completamente abierta… "_sus hijos?" _Acaso se había embarazado?. La puerta se abrió, sakura estaba entrando a la habitación, se veía molesta ya que se había peleado con la chica de ese grupo, pero al ver la imagen que se encantaba dentro del cuarto la sorprendió bastante, sasuke la miro (el estaba frente a la puerta)

**Perdón, yo… debí tocar** la voz pudo ser reconocida por gaara giro su rostro encontrando así a la ninja, inconscientemente apretó los brazos del uchiha, la había relacionado con Naruto, eso pudo deducirlo el pelinegro

**Pasa Sakura** indico sasuke, el pelirrojo lo vio desconcertado, nuevamente le susurro **_ella viene sola…_**

La chica entro algo avergonzada, y miro a gaara **ho-hola Gaara** sonrió pero el chico no correspondió, sakura noto que el pelirrojo le veía con… miedo, eso era nuevo

**Sakura se va a encargar del embarazo… así que estará con nosotros una temporada** reafirmando en lo último, sentó al pelirrojo en la cama y salio de la habitación, ya que unos gritos se escucharon desde el comedor, no tenia que adivinar Karin estaba mas arisca que nunca con Suigetsu

Ya estando a solas, la pelirrosa se le acerco, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle **Gaara, que fue lo que paso en Kanoha?...** espero pacientemente a que respondiera, pero el pelirrojo miro a otro lado, la chica suspiro pero intento nuevamente ** quien te hiso esto?** tomo su mano pero de inmediato la retiro parándose de la cama y dándole la espalda **Gaara por favor, no tienes idea de lo que esta sufriendo Naruto…**

**_... Naruto?_** dijo en un susurro, Sakura pensó que lo haría entender, se acerco a el

**si, Naruto esta buscándote como loco. El me confeso que… **

**_no…_ **cortó de inmediato, Sakura lo miro desconcertada ** no… sea lo que sea, no me digas nada… **se acercó a la ventana cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. La chica se mordió el labio** fue mi decisión irme de la aldea… **dijo firmemente

**... pero porque? **dijo completamente desconcertada la chica

** … nada me ataba a ella** bajo el rostro teniendo en mente la figura del rubio.

** ……… Gaara **una lagrima salió del rostro de la chica, al parecer el pelirrojo no correspondía a los sentimientos de Naruto… trato de analizar lo sucedido, tomando en cuanta el aviso en Kanoha, de que Sasuke se encontraba ahí. Acaso habrían peleado ellos dos?, además también Sasuke no decía nada.

/--/

**SAKURAAAAAA SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**NARUTO ESPERA!!** en cuanto el rubio había escuchado de que la pelirrosa no se encontraba en la posada salió como loco a buscarla, Sai se encontraba a un lado de su sensei ya que Kakashi había salido detrás de Naruto, trataba de detenerlo pero el chico era mucho mas rápido, y aun peor en su estado. Se detuvo a descansar **Sai será mejor que tu vayas tres de el… podría lastimar a alguien** el chico asintió dejándolo a un lado del camino. **_ Si Naruto vuelve a desesperarse, es muy probable que el Kiuuby salga… _**se dijo.

Tanta presión ejercía en la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle, en su interior las puertas que encerraban al demonio comenzaron a temblar haciendo de esta forma que despertara…

--

**_mmm_** movió sus nueve colar viendo las rejas **_ mocoso, mj_** sonrió malignamente se paro pegándose a los barrotes, en la parte contraria de entre el agua las burbujas emergieron mostrando una forma humana, esta abrió los ojos demostrando que los tenia rojos, vio hacia las puertas y al otro lado no había nada…

--

**Naruto!! **Sai le corto el paso a la fuerza usando una de sus técnicas. Unas serpientes lo habían agarrado

** SAI SUELTAME DE INMEDIATO!!** el moreno lo miro a los ojos, si ya se habían peleado antiguamente pero, no sabia el que pero… Naruto se veía muy extraño.

**Naruto porque estas así, no es para tanto…** sus amarres fueron destruidos dejando al moreno impactado pero antes de que pudiera defenderse el rubio lo tubo dejándole inmovilizado.

** tu que diablos entenderías de mi!!. Nunca te ha importado nada, ni siquiera tienes sentimientos, solo eres un arma!!** Toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento la descargo contra Sai, pero a pesar de la cara seria que poseía, realmente le dolía que le dijera eso.

El rubio soltó al otro levantándose, apretando fuertemente sus puños, en ese instante Kakashi los había alcanzado **Naruto, por favor cálmate…** trato de tomar su mano pero el chico se movió rápido impidiéndoselo. Pero el albino insistió.

** NO ME TOQUES!!** tomo el cuello del Hatake haciendo que chocara contra un árbol, tanto el moreno como el albino abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, la voz de Naruto se escucho diferente. Sai de inmediato se incorporo y lanzo unas bolas de humo haciendo que el rubio soltara al sensei, cosa que aprovechó para salir fuera de su alcance, llego hasta donde Sai esperando que se dispersara el humo pero al hacerlo Naruto no se encontraba ahí.

Detrás de ellos se formo una sombra atacando al moreno y dejándolo inconsciente… Kakashi giro su rostro rápidamente encarando al rubio este lo miro… pudo notar en sus ojos que no era "Naruto"

**_ imposible, Kiuuby?!..._**el rostro del chico oscureció mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado.

**oh, oh… esto es perjudicial para ti** se le acerco mas haciendo que retrocediera **... pero no me conviene que lo sepas** le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y callo al piso escupiendo sangre. El rubio tomo su cabellera jalándolo hacia arriba ** tienes una cría verdad?, que pena** sus uñas se alargaron haciéndose garras y en cuanto iba a cortar la garganta del ninja una presencia hiso que se detuviera. Soltó al albino y este callo inconsciente al piso. Se movió alejándose del lugar tratando de localizar de donde provenía ese exquisito aroma.

Serró su ojos concentrándose tratando de visualizar su propiedad **_"prometiste regresar a mi Gaara…"_** terminado de decir esto entro en una especie de trance…

/--/

La mayoría del grupo se había ido al pueblo por provisiones, pronto se marcharían, Gaara se había quedado por el momento con la anciana y su esposo, la señora pareciera que le había dado un aprecio muy especial al pelirrojo, trataba de animarle.

**veamos, como eres primeriza seguro que estas asustada verdad?** el chico la miro a los ojos, no entendiéndole bien ** si, me refiero al parto. Todas temen eso** los ojos del chico se abrieron, nunca había pensado en eso.

**Eh?!**

** mi vida ya la espantaste… no te preocupes, esta exagerando…** trato de calmarlo, pero la mirada clara no cambiaba.

** Gaara no te preocupes, además yo estaré ahí** comento la pelirrosa sentándose a su lado, el pelirrojo la miro por unos segundos… pero repentinamente algo en su interior comenzó a llamarle

mmm… se toco la cabeza, sentía presión en ella

**estas bien?** pregunto la anciana temándole su mano…

** si solo necesito aire** le sonrió parándose del sillón y saliendo al jardín ** _porque… siento como si Shukaku estuviera hablándome… _**

"**_ vuelve a mi…"_** un escalofrió inundo su ser, pero al mismo tiempo su mirada desapareció y su cuerpo tomo camino alejándose de la casa.

**_no… no quiero, pero mi cuerpo, no responde…_** el pánico se apodero de el, era la misma sensación que sintió aquella noche **_ alguien…_** recordó que también aquella noche había pedido ayuda pero no había sido respondida, no lo habían evitado. Serró los ojos tratando de soportarlo el solo, pero aun no era suficiente mente fuerte como para evitar aquello.

Unos brazos lo rodearon haciendo que se detuviera, abrió los ojos sorprendido recuperando la vista ** ¿?**

**_ Nunca mas permitiré que te hagan daño…_** aquellas palabras fueron dichas a su oído, esa sensación de desesperación se había esfumado, se giro lentamente viendo al Uchiha, este tomo su rostro mirándole intensamente ** puede escuchar tus gritos de auxilio, pero… no podía luchar** sus ojos brillaron por las lagrimas que querían salir. Gaara tenia una mirada expectante ante las palabras del moreno, el que quería ayudarle?

Sasuke acaricio tiernamente el rostro del pelirrojo, y en ese momento recordó lo que traía en el bolsillo, no era la situación en la que imaginaba pero, sonrió para si mismo. Saco aquellos objetos dándose espacio entre los dos, tomando una argolla.

**Gaara… **el pelirrojo miro aquel anillo, no entendía el significado de esos objetos, aunque había visto que algunas personas lo portaban ** esto representa el lazo entre dos personas, y una forma de mostrarlo a los demás…** tomo su mano deslizándolo por su dedo anular de la mano izquierda ** se piensa que la vena de ese dedo esta conectado al corazón… **el pelirrojo miro su mano con el anillo… adonde quería llegar?. Nuevamente fue abrazado quedando su rostro pegado a su pecho, y sintió de como latía el corazón del Uchiha, muy acelerada mente.

Los labios de Sasuke estaban secos, en las palabras que iba a decir estaba puesto todo su corazón, pero había anhelado tanto el decir aquellas palabras, que tal vez para muchos no signifique gran cosa o que Gaara no las entienda, tuvo un recuerdo fugaz, en el que muy niño le pregunto a su madre acerca del amor

--

Había pasado una semana desde que vio a aquella niña en el bosque, estaba guardando las armas de su hermano, y su padre se encontraba en el trabajo. El rostro de esa niña se veía muy triste

**_ Kanako…. _**su madre entro con un cesto de ropa, viéndolo muy pensativo

**saske que tienes?** el niño voltio encontrándose con su madre.

**estaba pensando… una persona puede vivir sin conocer el amor?** la mujer parpadeo dos veces, dejando el cesto y saetándose a un lado de su hijo rascándose la cabeza

**mmm, que pregunta tan difícil, pero no creo que alguien pueda padecer de amor, si no moriría en poco tiempo…** acaricio la cabecita de su pequeño **porque preguntas eso?** pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro. El niño miro hacia el jardín con la mirada algo triste.

** conocí una persona que en su mirada me mostro eso… yo quisiera ayudarle pero no se como…** su madre puso su mirada seria, pero su voz seguía siendo gentil y suave.

**saske, la única persona que puede ayudarle seria aquella que la ame. No puedes hacerle ver lo que es el amor e irte eso seria demasiado cruel** Sasuke la miro, a pesar de su edad la entendía, no era algo tan sencillo como adoptar una mascota.

**si yo me enamorara de una persona así, como podría ayudarle…**

**enmarándola… la mejor forma de enseñarle es esa…** le sonrió dándole un beso en la frente ** y pensé que esto me lo preguntaría primero Itachi jajaja** bromeo sacándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

--

** Uchiha…** la suave voz de Gaara hiso que regresara a al presente **… que haces?** no lo había soltado en ningún momento, acariciando su cabello.

** hace mucho tiempo he querido formar una familia… pero no encontraba a la persona correcta, estas argollas le pertenecieron a mis padres**

**... **entonces, esos anillos eran algo valioso, iguales al collar de Naruto ** no me mientas…** entre serró los ojos, el moreno lo miro desconcertado.

** _que?_**

** si lo que quieres es sexo esta bien… pero no mientas, no como el…** se abraso así mismo ** solo eres amable conmigo por ellos… pero si no son tuyos, te iras como los demás… **no había llanto, ni dolor. Sintió que los brazos de Sasuke lo soltaban alejándose un poco, el frio calo su cuerpo, acaso el Uchiha había sido descubierto?

** no culpo que pienses eso…** se agacho hasta llegar a vientre del pelirrojo, tocándolo ** esa es tu verdad, pero la mía es muy diferente… son mis bebes, porque tu los traerás al mundo…** le dio un beso y luego pego su oído para escucharlos, los ojos de Gaara estaban completamente abiertos ** acéptame Gaara… déjame decirte "te amo"… ** unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos negros, era la segunda ocasión en que se sentía vulnerable.

Una silencio se mostro por largo tiempo, una segunda confesión, pero ahora tenia una respuesta **... yo…**

/--/

**maldita sea, estúpido Uchiha…** Kiuuby había perdido el control en el pelirrojo, y a pesar de tratar de restaurarla la fuerza de ese moreno era mayor ** definitivamente esa familia es especial…** bajo del árbol viendo a los que estaban en el suelo, Kakashi estaba comenzando a reaccionar. Seria bueno darle un golpe final, pero antes de que llegara a el, su cuerpo se inmobilizo **haa, que paso?** sus ojos cambiaron a su azul, sacudió la cabeza un poco enfocando su alrededor. Se aterro al ver a su sense.

**KAKASHI!!** corrió hasta llegar a su lado, ayudo a levantarlo pero una fuerte contracción hizo que se pusiera en forma fetal agarrando su vientre

**AAGHH! **tosió sangre, eso no era bueno, en ese mismo instante Sai se despertó, no recordaba lo sucedido.

**SAI AQUE PASO?** el moreno corrió a su lado, sabia del estado del Hatake, y la misión primordial que la Hokage le encomendó fue que lo protegiera.

** Naruto hay que encontrar a aun medico y pronto o… Kakashi sensei abortara** la mirada de Naruto se lleno de terror, no… todas las personas a su alrededor estaban sufriendo.

/--/

** SUIGETSU DEJA DE HACERTE EL IDIOTA Y AYUDA!!** Karin se encontraba terminando la lista de los víveres, Juugo estaba en otro lado, comprando los medicamentos que Sakura le encargo.

** y porque demonios compras tanto…** el albino se había quedado sentado a descansar un poco, no estaba por completo recuperado de esa pelea. La chica se le acerco dejando las cosas a un lado, repentinamente había decaído… **y qhora que te pasa?**

**... por que Sasuke la eligió a ella?** suigetsu la miro de reojo y sonrió

** hace mucho Sasuke conoció a una chica qu le dio una bofetada con guante blanco…** Karin lo miro interesada

**que?** el chico se sentó mejor dejando recargada su espalda n la banca, poniendo su cabeza hacia atrás, serrando los ojos

** Orochimaru tenia una enfermedad terminal, lo recuerdas no? ** afirmó la pelirrosa ** bueno, Orochimaru antes de tener a Sasuke tenia otro cuerpo mucho mejor, pero similar como ocurrió con kimimaro, este cuerpo no lo aceptaba. Fue frustrante. Yo estaba en lo contenedores cuando conocí a Sasuke… no muy diferente al actual. Orochimaru en noches de luna traia a una persona para "atenderla", pero llego al rado de que ya no pudo y adivina quien le toco hacerlo…** miro a la chica, esta abrió los ojos

** Sasuke…**

**vaya, tonta tonta no eres. Pues si, a Sasuke no le importo, además aquella chica era de buen ver… aunque nunca vi su cara ** se rasco la cabeza restándole importancia ** en una de esas noches escuche hablar a los dos ella pregunto del porque estaba con Orochimaru y el contesto que quería poder, para así poder matar a la persona que le traiciono… **

**_ "nadie quiso ayudarte a superarlo?"_**

**_... eso no importa_**

**_ alguien quiso ayudarte, verdad?_**_ el moreno giro su rostro, no podía verla, pero aun así… una risa se escucho tras de si **jjajaja, realmente eres patético… **el Uchiha la miro con sus ojos enojados, en la penumbra del cuarto, al otro extremo, una mirada miel lo veía, aquellos ojos se serraron por un momento ** tus padres te amaron, aunque haya pasado aquella desgracia, se del como era tratado el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha… y los conozco. Hay personas que viven atrapadas en su soledad, sin opción. A ti te apoyaban y les diste la espalda… no eres el único que ha sufrido, sabes?** _

Esa chica no regreso nunca mas, tal vez Orochimaru la aniquilo o murió, quien sabe, no era de su incumbencia.

** lo dejo impactado…**

**no lo suficiente, la ubiera buscado, mm?** un gran albroto se armo no muy lejos de donde estaba, el albino se parao para acercarse y saber lo que ocurria.

**UN DOCTOR; DONDE ESTA EL DOCTOR??** el chico apenas alcanzo a ver a un moreno y sujeto mayor que estaba en grave estado…

/--/

Juugo ya se encontraba en camino para reencontrarse con los otros dos, encontrar al doctor de esa aldea fe difícil, estaba en un lugar algo lejano. Miro a un chico rubio bastante agitado, preguntaba a las personas cosas. El pelinaranja se quedo parado agarrando los medicamentos. En ese instante la mirada azulosa lo enfoco, y vio la bolsa de medicamente. Corrió hacia el

** LA PERSOA QUE TE DIO ESO FUE UN DOCTOR??** Juugo lo miro, estaba desesperado

** si**

** DIME DONDE ESTA, POR FAVOR!! **el peli naranja señaló el lugar ** GRACIAS** corrió hacia la casa del doctor, juugo no supo porque, pero realmente sintió mucha pena por el.

/--/

** Juugo te tardaste, ya vámonos** índico la pelirrosa, Suigetsu ya se encontraba con ellos, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron sin ser vitos por nadie más…

/--/

En la casa de la pareja mayor, Sakura se encontraba en el baño, no quería que se tardaran más. Si Naruto comenzaba a buscar no tardaría en encontrarlos.

** _realmente soy una persona egoísta…_**se miro al espejo, limpiándose una lagrima que escapo de sus orbes verdes. Unos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta.

** saskura chan estas bien?**

** si, no se preocupe abuela… ** la anciana había notado que aquella muchacha le gustaba el joven Uchiha.

** abuela, no puedes arreglar la vida de los demás…** su marido le llamo calmadamente.

** no quiero arreglarla, solo quiero que entiendan…**

**son jóvenes, sabrán que hacer ** en ese instante la puerta se habría, dejando pasar ala joven pareja.

**preciosa… retomamos el tema del parto?** bromeo el anciano lográndole sacar una sonrisa a Gaara

**parto?** pregunto el moreno, la anciana lo tomo de la mano

** no es nada, solo que la asuste un poco jeje ** la anciana noto que ambos traían unas argollas, sonrió cálidamente, jalo del brazo del chico para hablarle al oído ** _con que querían estar a solas he…_**Sasuke la miro algo divertido, luego miro al pelirrojo platicando con el señor. Sakura salió al escuchar la voz del moreno.

No tardo más de dos horas cuando llegaron los demás. Estaban listos para su marcha **chicos, no hay problema si se quedan…** insistió a anciana, el pelirrojo se le acerco tomando sus manos.

** gracias, pero debemos continuar…**

**hay que encontrar un lugar al que llamemos nuestro hogar…** a completo el Uchiha, la mujer les sonrió con lágrima en los ojos. Hacia tanto que nadie los iba a ver. Los dejo partir, siendo la única ves que los vería en su vida…

/--/

**un mensaje de Naruto?**

**si Hokage sama, vino de forma urgente** shizune le daba el papelito ala líder de la hoja, esta la abrió extrañada, había llegado en un águila que en su vida había visto

**_ si que han llegado lejos…_**comenzó a leer, viendo la fecha, era de hace dos días **QUE?! **espanto ala morena por tal grito ** SHIZUNEHABLA AL EQUIPO DE GAI** la chica solo acato la orden saliendo enseguida. La Hokage igualmente se alisto para salir. **_ no puede ser… Sakura? Porque. Jamás lo creí de ella… _**Jaraiya no se encontraba en la aldea, tenia buenas técnicas como para llegar antes a aquel lugar…

Se reunió con el equipo de Gai en las afueras de las oficinas, dio indicaciones de que no descansarían hasta llegar a la frontera de occidente.

** Eso se encuentra a más de una semana…** comento la chica de las coletas.

**por eso mismo, Gai y Lee se adelantaran y llevarán estos medicamentos lo antes posible a la aldea de occidente, ya has estado ahí. No será problema…** la rubia le extendió los medicamentos, el moreno los miro detenidamente.

**disculpe pero, quien los necesita con tanta urgencia… ** la mujer lo miro tristemente

**Kakashi… lo atacaron y esta en estado critico. Tal vez pierda a su bebe ** los ojos negros de Maito se aterraron y no tardo en tomar camino siendo apenas alcanzado por Lee.

** Hokage, que haremos nosotros? **pregunto Neji.

** como no podemos estar a su paso nosotros llegaremos después, los medicamentos que le di a Gai harán que resista mas, por lo menos unos cinco días mas o menos… así que andando!!**

_espero les agrade... me salio cortito n.n, me dejan comentarios??_


	27. El fin de una visa triste

**El fin de una vida triste **_"Una herida hecha, una herida que cierra, una herida que no sana, crece, por todo el cuerpo. Si el cuerpo se convirtiera en una gran herida? Podríamos resucitar?. "_

Un grupo de tres corría a todo lo que daba su alma, aquella presencia cada vez se hacia mas lejana, el mayor ya no pudo resistir mas y callo. Sus dos antiguos alumnos pararon al ver a baki sin fuerzas, la chica fue a ayudarle de inmediato, mientras Kankuro veía desvanecer aquella sombra

**volvimos a perderlo…** no sabían de cuando dejaron la aldea de suna, solo querían alcanzar aquella sombra.

**no te preocupes Kankuro… volverá** hablo su hermana trayendo a cuestas al moreno. El sol se había puesto, no tenían nada que cenar o con que hacer fuego… además el invierno había caído y el frio les calaba la piel, caminaron un poco antes de encontrar refugio.

**oigan esa es una casa?** pregunto Kankuro señalando una humilde morada, se veía sumamente cálida.

**vallamos Kankuro, Baki sensei esta bastante cansado…** ambos hermanos llegaron a la puerta tocando primero, no había nadie, así que irrumpieron en ella. Todo estaba en orden, daba la impresión de que hace poco la habían ocupado. Encontraron los cuartos dejando descansar a su sensei, se sentaron en la sala. Con la mirada gacha.

**... fue mi culpa verdad?** hablo el moreno después de un momento, los ojos de la rubia le miraron ** … por mi estúpida calentura perdimos a Gaara…**

** tu intención era protegerlo no te…**

** ES QUE NO ENTIENDES??** la chica parpadeo ante el desgarre de ira de su hermano

** cualquier persona que este cerca de Gaara no podrá protegerla, o termina hiriéndola. NADIE PUEDE AYUDARLE!!** los ojos verdes del chico se llenaron de lagrimas, se recargo en el sillón llevándose una mano a la cara cubriéndose los ojos ** el estigma de Gaara es sufrir, acaso no recuerdas lo que decía mama de el?**

** cállate… solo dices estupideces…**

**es la verdad… mama lo maldijo desde el comienzo… se dice que la protección de una madre es tan fuerte que aunque la muerte se presente, no le sucederá nada a su hijo… mama no lo quería, no tiene protección contra nada… e incluso Naruto no pudo protegerlo…** ambos lloraban, la vida era muy cruel. No escucharon cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una persona de edad avanzada con un palo, siendo seguido de su mujer. Los vio quedando con ojos en interrogación.

**quienes son ustedes?...**

**lo sentimos, buscábamos un lugar donde pasar la noche… **se disculpo la chica dándoles una reverencia, detrás del anciano la mujer hablo

**hay niña, no se preocupen, pueden quedarse aquí**

**que?** pregunto su señor con tono de sorpresa.

** no los vamos a desalojar con este clima, además ya se fueron aquellos chicos, la casa esta sola…**

** cantas personas mas piensas invitar al hogar de tu hija?...** le pregunto entre dientes mientras se iba, la mujer le guiño el ojo a la rubia serrando la puerta siguiendo a su marido tomándolo del brazo…

/

Cierto pelirrojo veía el vacío en aquel lugar, por pura casualidad se encontraron en una aldea con servicios médicos de ultima generación… aquello le había caído de maravilla a Sakura ya que así podía hacerle los exámenes correspondientes a Gaara. La mirada aguamarina veía a los niños que corrían de un lado a otro, otros más pequeños que no se despegaban de sus padres y los agarraban fuertemente con su manita temiendo al mundo.

Toco su vientre, como podría tenerlos si no sabia como cuidarlos o sentía lago hacia ellos…

**Gaara, puedes pasar…** el chico se levantó siguiendo a la pelirrosa y moreno, ya que con la habilidad de este las cosas se le facilitaron a Haruno, ya que quería un ultra sonido, de forma rápida, se irían esa misma tarde.

El pelirrojo entro a un cuarto en el cual el aparato mencionado se encontraba, la chica le indico que se recostara y subiera su blusa aflojando su pantalón. Se limito a seguir sus instrucciones. Le unto una sustancia fría.

** haa…**

**perdón…** los ojos de Gaara se serraron, no quería ver a los bebes, no sabia el como reaccionar… la ninja le puso el aparato buscando a los pequeños… no tardo mucho en encontrar los latiditos de uno de ellos. Gaara nunca había escuchado el latir de un bebe, era muy… agitado. Abrió los ojos.

** por dios están bastante grandes para el mes que tienen…**

**esa es su mano?** pregunto el moreno con la cara de ilusión que no podía disimular.

**creo que si… es muy pronto…** apenas podía verse un bultito del feto, el aparato se movió encontrando a los otros dos **ohh ya veo, unos son gemelos "homocigotos" y el otro es "fraternal"… **la mano del moreno agarraba la de Gaara llevándosela a sus labios dándole pequeños besos por la ilusión de ver a los pequeños bebes.

** Homocigotos y fraternal?**

**si, lo que quiero decir es que dos óvulos fuero fecundados, pero uno de estos se dividió dando como resultado a dos bebes, y como estos son de la misma célula… esos son los homocigotos o mellizos, el segundo ovulo fue fecundado normal… pero como no pertenecen a la misma placenta se les dice gemelo fraternal **Haruno termino de apuntar lo que necesitaba.

**eso es normal?...** la chica rio un poco… nada es normal en esta situación.

** no… eso pasa cuando la mujer es demasiado… "**_**fértil"**_ mientras platicaban el pelirrojo estaba sumido en su pensamientos, había visto por un momento a los bebes, del como se movían, aquella forma extraña que tienes a las cuatro semanas, su mirada oscureció. Se sentó en la cama llamando la atención de los dos presentes, toco su vientre, como si estuviera abrazándolo

**Gaara?** llamo el moreno acercándose para verlo, pero noto que una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Esto preocupo a Sasuke, pero al verlo mejor noto que una sonrisa se había formado en los labios delgados del pelirrojo.

_**son tan pequeños…**_un hilito de voz se escucho apenas, Sakura decidió dejarlos a solas, también había visto aquella sonrisa en el. El pelirrojo serró los ojos, quería sentir un mayor contacto con sus hijos _**seré padre…**_miro al moreno por unos momentos, este le sonreía cálidamente, mientras quitaba algunos cabellos de su rostro.

/

Naruto no había descansado bien por estar a la expectativa de su sensei, estaba exigiendo demasiado a su cuerpo como a su mente… en ese momento Sai apareció.

**será mejor que descanses… sino vas a espantarlo con esa cara cuando despierte…** Naruto ignoró el comentario del moreno, solo le preocupaba el albino, Sakura, Sasuke… Gaara. A todos los tenía en su cabeza. Coloco su frente en la helada ventanal que los dividía del Anbu. En ese instante unas enfermeras entraron con el albino administrándole medicamento.

**que sucede?** el doctor se le acerco.

** su Hokage mando medicamento… apenas llego a tiempo** observo como el albino en los monitores comenzaba a subir su presión, a pesar de que era muy poco. El rubio abrió enormemente los ojos.

**quien lo trajo?**

** oh, no pregunte su nombre, los pobres casi mueren al llegar aquí… vestían muy extraño, supongo que son padre e hijo…**

**gai sensei y lee** el rubio salió para encontrarlos, ambos estaban en camillas, tuvieron que sedarlos por el alboroto que originaron, además deberían de descansar, correr desde Kanoha hasta allá era un suicidio.

Uzumaki los miro _**gracias…**_algo por fin había salido bien, también su cuerpo le pidió descanso, este se deslizo en la pared quedando sentado en el suelo, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido.

--

Se vio así mismo en su casa, era de noche y llovía demasiado** hum? **no había luz

**Naruto donde estas? **esa voz, le pertenecía a Gaara, salió corriendo de la habitación donde estaba encontrando así que el pelirrojo salía del baño, trato de agarrarlo, pero su mano lo atravesó, como si de un fantasma se tratara… un momento, vestía la ropa que le presto aquella ocasión, Gaara parecía no verle.

** En la cocina…** esa era su voz… pero que estaba pasando?

Siguió a Gaara hasta llegara a la cocina, ahí se vio parado, estaba sorprendido, eso era un sueño o acaso… _**es lo que ocurrió…?**_ estaba completamente confundido.

**… si los asesinaras todo se resolvería…** por un momento el rubio no escucho la conversación que llevaban, miro a Gaara

** no quiero lastimar a nadie…** la voz que poseía en ese momento era triste, pero también noto la belleza que poseía, la luz de las velas daban mas énfasis en su cabello rojo, y aquellas gotas eran las únicas privilegiadas en tocar su piel. Abrió los ojos al tener esos pensamientos… deseaba a Gaara. La escena cambio hasta donde el rubio acorralaba a Gaara contra la pared, y fue ahí que vio cuando lo besó, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, se toco los labios, lo beso?

Mientras aquella imagen seguía besándose, el rubio "original" sentía una calidez en sus labios, por instinto serró los ojos, podía jurar que lo estaba besando en ese momento, pero repentinamente, el pelirrojo separo a ese rubio y fue como todo comenzó a desmoronarse. Agresivamente lo tomo del cuello estrellándolo contra la pared.

**... déjalo!!** fue inútil, a pesar de que se abalanzo con ese "yo", los paso como hace un momento a Gaara. La escena continúo. Vio como cruelmente atravesaba sus muñecas **no… basta!! **

**...**_** quien se fijaría en ti…**_no, ese no era el, miro a Gaara, se veía destrozado

_**Naruto…?**_ los ojos del pelirrojo estaban llenos de lagrimas

**no soy yo… GAARA NO SOY YO!!** a pesar de sus gritos todo continuo… aquel sujeto tomo a Gaara arrastrándolo hasta la habitación ** que piensa hacerle? DEJALO!!** Sus lagrimas empaparon su rostro… la puerta se serró impidiéndole seguir, trato de abrirla pero era imposible.

** no creo que quieras ver eso…** Naruto paro de golpear la puerta, encarando a la persona que le había hablado. Ahí recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba una persona, de mirada azul, piel bronceada, aparentando la misma edad… que diablos estoy diciendo, era el mismo!!. Los ojos de desconcierto ensancharon más a sonrisa de ese otro Naruto. **hazme caso…** se le acerco quedando a su lado.

** que diablos es esto?, acaso es una ilusión?**

**... no, solo son mis recuerdos** el chico lo miro, sus recuerdos, pero si eso el no lo recordaba… pero no tardo mucho en entender. **Kiuuby…** los ojos de ese rubio se tornaron rojos mostrando sus colmillos

** pensé que eras mas estúpido…** los ruidos se hacían mas sonoros captando nuevamente la atención de Naruto, esos eran gemidos?, se aterro, no, no-no, no podía ser, pero como diablos? **debiste poner mas atención al calendario…** le señalo la fecha, mostrando que ese día había luna llena. El chico miro el papel. No… lo arrojo tumbando la puerta, tenia que ver lo que ese desgraciado hiso. Pero al ver la escena, sus piernas temblaron y callo al piso.

El pelirrojo estaba siendo sometido con dos clones de su persona, sus brazos se los torcían obligándole a mantener una posición muy humillante, su cuerpo estaba desnudo y muy lastimado. En ese instante los clones desaparecieron, dejando caer el cuerpo pálido en la cama. Pero aun no terminaba, Naruto quiso ir con el pero su cuerpo se paralizo, por otro lado, Kiuuby que mantenía la apariencia del rubio se acerco viendo burlonamente al otro.

** lo siento pero… esta es mi parte… **se acerco a la cama quitándose la ropa, Gaara estaba boca abajosiendo sujetado por su brazo y volteado agresivamente, Naruto veía impotente, pero sintió como aquella parte de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando.

Kiuuby se dio su tiempo, lamiendo la cara de Gaara, dejando que intentara en serrar las piernas, mordiendo su cuello y jalándole el cabello mientras veía las reacciones del rubio ** no me digas que no lo sientes…** los ojos azules enfocaron los rojizos, la excitación no podía ocultarla mas, aunque aquello no lo sintiera por placer, solo por necesidad.

Una de las manos del oji rojo tomo la cara de Gaara y lo beso ferozmente obligándole a abrir su boca metiendo su lengua. Naruto callo al piso, pero que diablos estaba pasando?. El pelirrojo se quejaba, pero estaba más cansado. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados.

El rubio (Kiuuby) se separo un poco para así poder agarrar sus piernas y abrirlas de forma brusca penetrándole en el instante llegando a fondo, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Naruto. Solo este sintió como su miembro se aprisiono repentinamente, mantenía su vista en el suelo tratando de no sentir.

**AGH!!** el grito de Gaara le obligo a enfocarlo, el maldito demonio lo ultrajaba sin compasión, el rubio (Naruto) a pesar de su esfuerzo se encontraba jadeante, sus uñas se encajaban el suelo de madera. Kiuuby mientras tanto gemía sonoramente en el oído de Gaara, mientras le decía palabras inentendibles para Naruto.

**HAA UHMM …E OHH..MO JA GRRM** pero en el momento mas inesperado, lo escucho claramente ** AAAAAHH **_**te EMMH amo…**_y luego sus risas burlonas, miro al demonio completamente enfadado, además de violarlo el muy desgraciado lo había destrozado?.

El Kiuuby miro nuevamente al rubio con una sonrisa satisfactoria _**es muy estrecho y profundo… verdad? **_serró los ojos al sentirse venir, sujetando fuertemente las caderas del chico elevándolas y al mismo tiempo Naruto igualmente lo sintió sin poder reprimir un grito al mismo tiempo que le demonio.

**YA BASTAAAAHHH!!** callo completamente al piso, sus puños estaba serrados, no pudo soportar las lagrimas. El otro rubio salió del interior de Gaara tomando un pedazo de tela lanzándoselo.

** límpiate…** ordeno de forma despectiva al pelirrojo, este solo había tomado una posición fetal, estaba temblando. El otro solo se limpio con la sabana y se puso los pantalones, yendo con Naruto **mmm, deja de ser tan llorón, si no lo hago seguirías siendo un puto virgen…**

_**... no tenias el derecho de quitársela a el…**_dijo en un susurro aun no se recuperaba, el oji rojo sonrió agachándose y tomándolo del suelo.

** ya se lo habían cogido…** los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ** quien lo haya hecho no lo se… **_**pero tengo una ligera sospecha de quien fue**_**… **miro al chico recostado en la cama, su imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse.

**MIENTES!! **volvió a mirar los ojos azules de Naruto ** jamás haría eso, amenos que lo amara** apretó sus dientes de coraje.

**... pregúntaselo, ups, no esta ** se burlo de el desapareciendo de ahí, en ese instante pudo mover su cuerpo, y se acercó rápidamente a la cama, quería consolarlo, abrazarlo… pero su mano traspasaba su cuerpo, solo eran recuerdos… todo obscureció.

** como fui tan estúpido…** pego al piso, sintiéndose aun mas impotente, pero su mente se aclaro… ** Gaara se fue por mi…!** sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_**el huye de mi…**_

/

El quipo hebi llego hasta una posada, cada quien le había tocado una habitación (vendito sea) y pasaron ahí la noche. Sasuke y Gaara por fin se encontraban solos… había pasado bastante tiempo para que tuvieran ese momento de paz, aquella "familia", no necesariamente esta hecha de personas con parentescos sanguíneos, si no que son aquellas que se preocupan por ti, te ayudan, te hacen reír, no solo esta formada por dos, se necesitan mas de esa cantidad para ser feliz. No se habían dado cuenta de que poco a poco, la presencia de cada quien ya era necesaria. Como las constantes peleas entre Karin y Suigetsu, las atenciones de juugo, las indirectas de Sakura, las palabras de doble sentido del peliblanco…

El pelirrojo se encontraba frente al espejo, se había cambiado de ropa para dormir pero no había serrado aun su camisa, tocaba su vientre, aun faltaba mucho para ver aquellos seres que se habían convertido de un momento a otro en toda su vida, como explicar aquel sentimiento que nacido de la nada, pero aun así ya los _amaba_. Miró al Uchiha, este se veía cansado.

**estas bien?** pregunto ya que el moreno se sobaba sus hombros tratando de apaciguar el dolor que tenia.

**... si, solo un poco cansado** Gaara lo tomo de uno de los brazos lo guio a la cama.

**acuéstate…** Sasuke lo miro extrañado **acuéstate boca bajo…** indico mientras le quitaba la camisa. Este le hiso caso, poniendo sus brazo de forma de almohada. El agua marina se acomodo en un lado y con sus pulgares comenzó a hacer presión en puntos en específico.

**... **_**mmg!**_ se quejo un poco, pero se sentía bien, se relajo mientras le daba masaje _** porque lo haces?**_

**... porque tienes nudos en tu espalda…**

_** no me refiero a eso…**_ Gaara paro, y el moreno se giro quedando boca arriba. Miro su rostro pálido, poniendo su mano en su mejilla, haciendo que resbalara por su cabello, este ya llegaba mas debajo de sus hombros, bajo hasta tocar su vientre, aun no estaba abultado, sonrió.

_** No lo se…**_ Sasuke nuevamente tomo su rostro con cuidado sentándose en la cama.

Gaara lo miro a los ojos. Lentamente el moreno se acerco a su rostro rosando sus labios, teniendo un leve contacto y depositando un tierno beso, que fue correspondido. Bajo dejando un camino de ligeros besos en su cuello abrazándole y pegando sus cuerpos.

_**... se siente extraño**_ dijo con los ojos serrados. El moreno se detuvo, sin despegar sus labios de su piel.

**... quieres que pare?** entre abrió los ojos Sasuke esperando la respuesta

_**... no**_ respondió a su oído en un susurro… junto a un suspiro, el cuerpo de Gaara se acerco mas, pegándose, dejando que el Uchiha colara sus manos en su ropa, permitiendo tocar su piel.

_** nhg! **__un cosquilleo agradable sentía cuando lo tocaba, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos atrayéndolo a sus labios, aquel beso fue largo, lento. Sentían el sabor de cada quien. Apoyo sus manos en el pecho bien formado del moreno haciendo que se acostara nuevamente, se acerco a su cuello besándole dulcemente, dándole pequeños chupetones, esto excitaban al moreno enredando una de sus manos en el cabello rojizo mientras que con la otra acariciaba las piernas de Gaara. Las manos del pelirrojo bajaron recorriendo delicadamente su piel hasta llegar al botón de los pantalones del moreno, desabrochando el mismo…_

_**mmm…**__ término por quitárselos, nuevamente subió para besarle, metió su lengua tocando ligeramente la del moreno, metiéndola rápidamente de regreso, Sasuke de inmediato le siguió, giro su cuerpo tomado por la cintura al pelirrojo, recostándolo en la cama y que dando el de costado, Gaara chupaba su lengua como su labio inferíos de forma suave, con una mano sostenía su cuello para que estuviera cómodo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba toda su espalda. Los dedos del pelirrojo se enredaban en la cabellera azabache del Uchiha, comenzó a mover su cuerpo de forma ondulatoria, facilitándose ya que sus piernas estaban encima de la cadera del moreno._

_** han.. nh**__ ese movimiento le friccionaba su entrepierna, fue dejando lentamente sus labios para besar mandíbula, cuello… pecho, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el vientre del pelirrojo, sonrió. Los ojos de Gaara se serraron ante el tacto, era la primera vez que se sentía bien._

_**... na, mhn**__ Sasuke bajo la mano acariciándole por encima de la tela de la ropa interior, aun el pelirrojo no se acostumbraba a la lencería y usaba bóxer, pero pareciera que traía short… las piernas de Gaara se movían, su respiración aumento, el moreno le quito el bóxer, el pelirrojo encogió sus piernas para facilitarle el trabajo, se separo un momento para también poder quitárselo el, regresando a la misma posición, le beso con pación siendo mas que correspondido. Recorrió su pierna, acariciando por dentro de los muslos tocando su entrepierna __** mmng… **__recorrió con su dedo medio toda la zona, hasta llegar a su entrada, Gaara abrió ligeramente las piernas dándole un mejor acceso __** haa…gha**__ dio presión en aquel lugar, comenzó a prepararlo para lo que venia._

_La cadera de Gaara se acerco mas a las del moreno, quedando un poco de lado, mientras que Sasuke se acomodaba levantándose un poco, tomo con firmeza la cadera del pelirrojo y fue penetrándole de forma suave. La espalda de Gaara se arqueo al sentirlo, relajo todos sus músculos permitiéndole moverse con mayor facilidad._

_**Ha, ha… hu **__tal vez no llegaba tan profundo, pero se compensaba por las sensaciones y la presión, ya que el pelirrojo había serrado las piernas, los movimientos de vaivén no tardaron. Esa posición era perfecta, así podían continuar besándose, el pelirrojo recorría su espalda, tocando su pecho… deteniéndose en momentos en el Kanji._

_** mm mja… **__fue extraño, por un momento Sasuke sintió un extraño deja vú, tomo el rostro de Gaara contemplándolo por un instante. La mirada que poseía en ese instante era distinta, era tan pasiva, pareciera que el duelo en su interior se hubiera desvanecido. La mano del pelirrojo toco su mejilla, atrayéndolo nuevamente… Sasuke se acomodo completamente encima de el, Gaara se voltio quedando boca abajo, abriendo las piernas flexionándolas, el moreno se arrodillo arqueando la espalda del pelirrojo dándole un mejor ángulo de penetración. Los ojos de Gaara se serraron al sentirlo mas adentro, apretó fuertemente las sabanas por las envestidas, eran más fuertes, sus gemidos se hicieron mas sonoros, Sasuke se inclino besando su nuca y detrás de su oído, zonas realmente sensibles._

_**Ha haaa-ha **__sus paredes comenzaban a contraerse, el moreno dejo de envestirlo sujetando su cadera y dando movimientos circulares, rozando y estimulando su interior. Miro de reojo al moreno, lo había tomado de su vientre, no se había olvidado los bebes, sonrió. Se pego más a su cuerpo, dejándose guiar, hasta que ya no pudieron más._

_** GNHA, HA ha**_

_** AHHHH ha, ah**__ su interior fue invadido por el calor del moreno, Sasuke lo tomo de la cintura levantándolo, aun respiraba algo agitado, los ojos de Gaara enfocaron los negros del Uchiha, giro su cuerpo quedando enfrente, quito algunos mechones de su rostro, le sonrió dándole un corto beso en los labios._

_/ _

En el hospital de la aldea de occidente une quipo de ninjas habían llegado a sus puertas. De inmediato la Hokage de la hoja entro rápidamente yendo en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba el albino.

** aquí esta señora, realmente sus medicamentos son milagrosos, en este lugar nunca habíamos visto cosas similares…** comento el medico que había atendido a Kakashi, la rubia fue hasta donde estaba recostado, parecía que todo estaba bien

** creo que nos dará tiempo de descansar **miro a los chicos sonriéndoles ** Gai realmente llega a sorprenderme** en ese instante el mencionado entro trayendo arrastras a varios enfermeros y alumno

** donde esta, como se encuentra?!** la mujer lo miro, se veía muy desgastado a pesar de haber estado en reposo

** esta bien, tu deberías descansar** el moreno apenas y pudo ver al albino ya que la rubia se lo llevo ** Kakashi no debe de tener visitas, no te preocupes… ya estoy aquí** le guiño el ojo. Gai solo miro como era alejado del cuarto. Regresaron a la habitación del sensei, fue recostado, la Hokage miro a lee ** no has visto a Naruto o Sai?**

** Sai estuvo un rato con nosotros, también buscaba a Naruto…** se rasco la cabeza, de acuerdo con las enfermeras el rubio había estado con ellos pero repentinamente salió, eso ya tenia unos cuantos días. La mujer pensó que tal vez Naruto haya ido a buscar por su cuenta a Gaara.

** Ese Naruto** una vena se formo en su cabeza ** Neji ve a buscar a Naruto y Sai** el moren asintió saliendo se ahí.

** HOKAGE SAMA!!** el medico que atendía a Kakashi entro repentinamente ** su ninja… ** la mujer de inmediato salió, nuevamente los signos vitales habían bajado, a tal grado de dejarlo en coma

/

** espero que les agrade esto…**

**muchas gracias señora, no tenia porque hacerlo…** Temari le ayudaba a la mujer, Baki ya se había recuperado, platicaba con el esposo de la señora, mientras que Kankuro vea atreves de la ventana, desde que habían llegado ahí no había aparecido la "presencia" de Gaara

** vaya si que son rudos los ninjas…**

**jeje, en estos lugares no hay verdad?**

** no, mas bien son guerrilleros, o peleadores callejeros. Digamos que tienen suerte cuando vencen a alguien jeje ** bromeo el anciano sacándole una risa al sensei ** la verdad es que no tenemos guerras, aquí hay mas colonizadores extranjeros. Por ejemplo mi mujer viene del otro lado del mundo, en su juventud poseía una cabellera dorada y ojos grises, yo naci aquí y tuvimos a nuestra hija, pero no nos duro mucho el gusto** miro hacia fuera viendo la tumbas, el ninja de la arena callo en forma de respeto ** vienen de la aldea de la arena, me dijiste?**

**eh?, si…** el señor lo miro, tenia el recuerdo de una chica que pertenecía ahí

** hace mucho una mujer vino de aquí, estaba muy mal herida… mi hija la encontró y la trajo a casa, no sabemos quien fue lo que la ataco… sus ojos eran azules y su cabello rubio oscuro… Karura** el ojo visible de Baki se abrió completamente ** ese era su nombre. Mi hija tenia una amiga muy especial… a pesar de que la atacaban se curaba de inmediato, ayudo a la joven chica, no tengo idea de cómo lo hiso, pero pudo irse…** Baki estaba sorprendido, la madre de Gaara había llegado hasta ahí?. Había escapado tras saber los planes del Kazekage

** LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!!** la anciana llego con un plato de comida poniéndolo en la mesa, su marido sonreía ante la anergia que irradiaba su mujer, una que en un inicio no hubiera sido así.

** Kankuro ven** la rubia estaba preocupado por su hermano, sentía mucha culpa. El moreno dio un último vistazo por la ventana, yendo hasta la mesa, pero algo llamo su atención.

Ahí parada una sombra lo veía, sus ojos eran de color miel ** ahí esta!** salió de inmediato

** KANKURO!!** También la rubia persiguió a su hermano

/

Naruto estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, alejado de todo, aquellos recuerdos eran indescriptibles para el, serró los ojos.

--

_**… la Hokage te reprenderá si te descubre aquí… **__el rubio voltio encontrando a Gaara_

_**jeje, no importa, vale la pena**__ el pelirrojo se sentó a su lado. En ese momento era de hace unos meses atrás __** mmm… me delatarías?**__ el pelirrojo rio un poco, negando._

_** no…**__ el rubio lo observo por gran rato, Gaara se veía tan contento, y el viento mecía su cabello. El pelirrojo sintió su mirada y voltio a verlo __**que sucede? **__el rubio se le acerco un poco tocando su cabello_

_** tu pelo es mas largo…**__ Gaara parpadeo dos veces tocando su flequillo_

_** ah… es verdad**__ estaba tan ocupado cuidando de la aldea que no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle_

_** Te vez bien tebayo **_

_** enserio?**_

_**si**__ Naruto le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas _

_** … gracias **__toco sus hombros, Naruto supuso que lo hacia por cargar esa tinaja, se coloco detrás de el tomando sus hombros __** que haces?**_

_**tranquilo… esto me lo enseñaron unas chicas en mi viaje con Jaraiya… **__le dio presión al mismo tiempo que hacia movimientos circulares, fue cuando se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo no cargaba tan constante su escudo de arena. Gaara serró los ojos, se sentía bien._

_**hm **__inconscientemente saco un pequeño gemido de sus labios, poniendo al rubio algo nervioso, bajo sus manos recorriendo su columna, pero a pesar de estar sobre la tela, sentía que lo tocaba sin ella _

_** con que estabas aquí Naruto…**__ el rubio miro quien lo llamaba siendo imitado por el pelirrojo_

_** ero sannin…**__ tanto el ninja sapo como el joven ninja de la hoja miraron incrédulos al Kazekage_

_**di-disculpa?**__ dijo algo indignado el anciano, Gaara se levanto como sin nada_

_** Naruto le dice así, no?…**__ dijo poniendo una cara inocente, Jaraiya miro con ojos fulminantes al rubio_

_** cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así ante los demás, menos ante los kages!!**_

_**wuaaaaaa!!**__ el pobre chico salió corriendo, antes de que su pervertido sensei lo alcanzara, mientras tanto Gaara se reía de la suerte de su amigo, Naruto por un momento observo su risa, quedando muy gravada en su memoria_

_**--**_

** Gaara…** apretó sus manos tomando en esta su ropa, hundiendo su rostro en sus brazos, nunca mas vería esa sonrisa

_Huelga_ HUELGAAA!!

AUN ESTOY CON ESO GRR, pero les dejo este adelantillo mas para las queridoas que me dejaron rew gracias!!, pero jejej no subi el lemo wojojojoj. coff coff bueno niñas aun falta mucho para este capitulo pero ok talvez lo suba de esta forma, este es el ultimo capitulo he, pero si que lo hago de hemocion...

_nota: lo que apenas subi no es la casi llega a la mitad... vaian como unas... diez ojas e.e _


	28. Un terrible secreto

**Un terrible secreto **_"Lamento lo que hice desde el fondo de mi corazón"_

**_ vamos Kakashi no mueras!!_** La Hokage ya hacia el masaje cardiaco desde hace 20 minutos, todos los presentes veían su cansancio

**_ Hokage sama debería_**

**_ NO!!_** todos los médicos veían el como la rubia ponía todo su esfuerzo en que no fallecedera. Pasaron los minutos las fuerzas de Tsunade comenzaban a desvanecerse, pero sabia que si paraba perderían al albino, pronto unas manos se situaron enzima de las suyas, se trataba de una enfermera

**_ a esta altura esta bien?_** la Hokage la miro sorprendida, era una chica no mas de dieciséis años

**_ si…_ **la chica comenzó de nuevo el masaje dejando que la rubia descansara** _**_** gracias_**_

**_ aaaaahhhh_** un hondo respiró provino de la boca de Kakashi, las maquinas comenzaban a reaccionar. La joven enfermera miro a la rubia esta asintió, ya estaba bien el albino.

////////////////////////////////////////

Naruto había tomado caminó sin rumbo, estaba hundido en el bosque teniendo tantos acuerdos en su cabeza que era ajeno a su realidad

**_huyes de mi porque te dañe…_** sus ojos ya estaban completamente rojos, recordaba a Gaara, cuando iba a verle, la sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a el. Se sentía orgullosos de ser el primero en la mente del pelirrojo hasta que entendió que ese orgullo era otra cosa. Un ruido frente a el hiso que regresara a la realidad, miro hacia enfrente, asombrando se al ver al pelirrojo viéndolo sin expresión **_**_**gaara_**_ auel pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y se fue **_ no espera Gaara!!!_** pero n pudo seguirle al chocar contra alguien

**_ AH idiota!!_**

**_ Kankuro!!_** al ver con quien habia chocado se sorprendió nuevament, Kankuro y temari estaban en medio de ese bosque, y unos momnetos desspues su sensei_

**_naruto?_** la rubio llego con el para ayudarle a levantarse **_ que haces aquí?_**

**_ es lo mismo que me pregunto…_**

**_ estamos siguiendo el espíritu de Gaara_** dijo el moreno, los ojosazules se encontraron con los de Kankuro

**_ como?_**

**_ creemos que el espíritu de mi hermano nos llama…_** miro de reojo a su sensei este se mantenía callado **_ pero tu que haces aqui?_**

**_yo… vengo en misión de recuperar a Gaara… lo siento_** comenzó a llorar, esto descoloco a los tres presentes **_ lo siento tanto…_** apretó sus dientes, la rubia trato de calmarlo

**_ ya Naruto no te recrimines tanto, hisiste lo que pudiste… y realmente estamos endeudados contigo_**

**_si, por mas que me duela admitirlo tu eres el único que veía a Gaara como su igual_** dijo entre dientes Kankuro, Baki sabia que sus palabras habían sido difíciles para el hijo mediano del antiguo kage.

**_ es que ustedes no entienden yo! Agh!!_** Naruto trataba de decirles la verdad, pero en ese preciso momento el zorro se lo impidió dándole una fuerte jaqueca _**_ ni se te ocurra, me los tragare aquí mismo si es preciso_**_

**_NARUTO!!_** Temari se mantenía a su lado, pero en ese momento nuevamente la imagen del pelirrojo se formo frente a ellos, el zorro que en ese momento podía verlo a través de los ojos del rubio torció su hocico de mal gusto

**_**_** ese no es **__**nuestro**__** gaara…_**_** _ "ca-callate…"_** le dijo al zorro tratando de resistir aquel dolor

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

Tsunade sama…_ el albino apnes podía mantener los ojos abiertos

**_ Kakashi, porque no dejas de meterte en problemas, dime exactamente lo que sucedió…_** la rubia se encontraba molesta tras haber tenido ese "milagro" los doctores la dejaron sola con el albino. Pero Hatake la miro confundido.

_**_ ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí…_**_ dio un suspiro de cansancio, la Hokage poso su mano en el rostro pálido de el.

**_ mejor descansa, y hablaremos mas tarde_** y en cuanto se dispuso a retirarse el albino pregunto

_**_ donde esta Naruto?_**_

**_ lo están buscando…_**

**_**_** no lo dejes solo…_**_ miro a la rubia **_**_** ya perdió a toda su "familia"**_**_** la kage entrecerró los ojos

**_ no… tu estas aquí_** le sonrió ante una mirada asombrada, tal vez no se habría dado cuenta el Hatake pero al estar tanto tiempo junto al rubio había formado un gran lazo inconsciente, siempre lo regañaba, corregía, enseñaba. Sonrió ligeramente, se convirtió en su hermano mayor.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Los ojos de aquel ser los veían fijamente, analizando a cada quien _**_ con que ustedes son las personas mas cercanas a Gaara…_**_ los hermanos miraron con desconcierto a aquella figura… hablaba en segunda persona.

**_ a que te refieres?_** pregunto temerosa la rubia.

_**_ solo las personas que realmente quieren volver a ver a Gaara podían seguirme hasta aquí…_**_ miro al rubio mostrando una sonrisa extraña **_**_** no me sorprende tu interés por otro jinshuriki…_**_ la figura comenzó a desvanecerse pero su presencia no se retiro

**_ Quien eres?_ **pregunto Baki sentía que si no hablaban con "eso" se iría.

**_ **_**una vieja amiga… no Naruto?_**_ al terminar la frase nuevamente el cuerpo se formo a un lado de ellos sentado sobre una roca… los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de sobremanera

**_ kana?_** la chica serró los ojos manteniendo su semblante pasivo

**_ **_**creí que vendrían mas personas… realmente lo pensé, incluyéndolo a "el"_**_miro a otro lado unos segundos, luego volvió a mirarlos al rostro

**_ kana pensé que estabas…_**

**_**_**muerta, si… solo soy una vago recuerdo ya que… volveré a nacer_**_ Temari la miro sorprendida

**_ volver a nacer… no existe la reencarnación!_**

**_**_** los humanos no pueden hacerlo… pero nosotros si_**_ sus piro hondamente _**_ lamentablemente yo lo hago una y otra y otra y otra vez… estoy cansada. Pero mi padre no me dejara en paz_**_

**_ sabes donde esta Gaara?_** la chica centro la mirada en el rubio aunque la pregunta había sido hecha por Kankuro.

**_**_**pensé que eras a quien le importaba mas que a nadie…_**_ una sensación amarga sintió el oji azul, sería recriminación ante esas palabras **_**_** porque no estuviste atento?_**_

_**_ "jejeje… ella lo sabe"_**_ rio con malicia el zorro, Naruto por su parte se sentía muy vil

**_ Por que estamos aquí?_ **la chica entrelazo sus dedos

**_ **_**solo quería advertirles…**__**a la persona que escogí como progenitor, va a morir al momento que nazca, ya que a ella se la habrá dado la confianza de llevar mi sangre, remplazando a la suya, por eso ella será un demonio al igual que yo, pero uno completo, así que en cuanto me encuentre en su vientre recuperare mi esencia, pero mi madre morirá desangrada… pero si la sangre de mi padre proviene de uno de mis ¨ hermanos¨, todo estará perdido , ya que Sojobo ha vuelto**_** _**

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par, ella en un momento le había dado parte de su "esencia" al pelirrojo**_ ga-gaara es quien…_**

**_ **_**no lo se… hay mas personas a las que le he… dado parte de mi***_**_ **su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, mostrándose transparente. _**_ Naruto… espero no volverte a ver…_**_ ya tras haber dicho eso desapareció completamente, todos quedaron consternados.

**_ que quiso decir con eso?_** pregunto el moreno al rubio pronto una mala sensación vino del rubio haciendo que vomitara **_Naruto…_ **este solo se dio la media vuelta y se fue del lugar

Escondido entre la espesura de las ramas y arboles Sai había sido testigo de todo el asunto__** "ella no quiere nacer"_**_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hebi tomaba un descanso a la orilla de un rio, las chicas estaban reposando el largo viaje, Juugo estaba en "paz" con las aves del bosque, Suigetsu solo se había retirado para inspeccionar el lugar…

Gaara se sentó a la orilla del rio metiendo sus pies, ya era la temporada de la primavera, tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo… su vientre ya se veía abultado, tras de el se sentó el Uchiha, rodeando por la cintura acariciando su vientre

**_ ya te sientes mejor?_** pregunto el pelirrojo aun jugueteando en el agua

**_ si, ya terminaron las nauseas…_** sonrió, al parecer el sello que le había impuesto a Gaara también le transfirió los síntomas de embarazo.

**_……._** no eran personas de muchas palabras, si no mas bien de acciones, y la escena que daban era de perfecta armonía, complementación y … amor. Sakura los veía desde una angulo alejado, observaba detenidamente el vientre del pelirrojo, toco el suyo serrando los ojos

--flashback--------

**_ Gaara…_** la pelirrosa llamo la atención del aguamarina

**_si?_** la chica trago grueso esa era una oportunidad única que tendría para hablar con el pelirrojo

**_ realmente quieres terminar el embarazo?... _** los ojos agua miraron a los verdes, aquella chica no lo decía por mal intención, se veía seria preocupación en su persona, le sonrió y acaricio su vientre.

**_ cuando mi madre se embarazo de mi, lo primero que pensó fue abortar…_** los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par **_ admito que tengo miedo, y no se como van a transcurrir las cosas pero… por ningún motivo les haría daño… **_**no importa como hayan sido engendrados_**_vio entre sus pensamientos al rubio **_ tu lo harías Sakura?_** la chica dio un salto sorprendida ante al pregunta **_ eliminarías a alguien inocente?_** la pelirrosa cruzo sus brazos bajo su pecho, sintiendo que la pregunta la taladraba hasta llegar a su corazón

**_ no seria correcto…_**

**---fin flashback---**

**_ que te pasa frentona? Celosa…_ **Karin la había despabilado de sus pensamientos solo la pelirrosa (clara Sakura) apretó fuertemente una roca haciéndola añicos, Karin retrocedió un poco **_ tranquila… no deberías estar así, después de lo que le ocurrió…_** Sakura la miro interrogativa en eso una bola de agua callo de pleno en el rostro de la chica de anteojos

**_ jajaja que lenta eres!!!_**

**_ Suigetsu voy a matarte!!!_ **y la chica salió corriendo tras el albino, Juugo los había observado, si el peli celeste no hubiera hecho eso Karin habría hablado demás.

**_ Como es que dieron con Gaara?_ **la pelirrosa se encontraba frente del peli naranja… este no la miro **_ es obvio que ninguno de los dos me dirá nada, pero quiero saber que fue…_**

**_ Eso no te incumbe_** la chica lo miro **_ no le arruines la felicidad que tiene…_** Sakura se giro viendo nuevamente a Sasuke y Gaara, en la mano del moreno se había posado una mariposa, el pelirrojo tocaba sus alas, pero la expresión de su rostro no reflejaba nada

**_ **_**eso no es felicidad… solo aceptación_**_

**_ Pero es todo lo que conoce…_** se levantó mostrando su gran tamaño **_ y así esta bien, Sasuke no lo lastimara_**

_**_ "no lo lastimara?"_**_ trato de analiza las palabras

///////////////////////////////////////////////

En Konoha todo marchaba como siempre, después de haber arreglado los destrozos que sufrieron, el regreso de la Hokage, y los demás, pareciera que no habia cambiado nada

**_ han visto a Naruto?_** Shikamaru buscaba al rubio, era el único que notaba el estado de depresión del chico, tal vez Jaraiya le ayudaría en ese caso pero aun no regresaba de su viaje

**_ supongo que estará en su nuevo departamento… aun no termina de ordenar nada y la Hokage le dio unos días libres…_** el Nara dio una reverencia y se retiro de ahí, paso unas cuantas calles enfocando la oficina de la gondame, y después un departamento sobresaliente por su color naranja, toco a la puerta pasaron unos segundos, después un ruido sordo, algo se había caído, después maldiciones y patadas, rio un poco de seguro Naruto se golpeo con algo y todo estaba tan desordenado que no lo dejaba pasar. Se abrió la puerta

**_ Shikamaru?_**

**_hola…_ le dio una palmada entrando a su casa _ vengo a ayudarte tengo la tarde libre_** miro dentro del departamento, todo estaba en los suelos, y un "monte" de ramen también, una gotita se le formo en la cabeza

**_ lamento el desorden_** paso frente a el tratando de hacer un camino bajo todos los royos de técnicas y cajas amontonadas

**_ y esas cajas?_**

**_ cosas que me dio obayachan…_ **el de la coleta noto su estado, además de confirmarlo también noto su estado apático **_ vamos a ordenar esto que si la Hokage ve el desorden de seguro te hará ir a una misión de niñera…_** apenas una curvatura se formo en los labios del rubio, pasaron unas horas, el gran desastre fue disminuyendo, Shikamaru hacia conversaciones, del como era un cabezota cuando niño y actual, lo poco saludable que comía pero aun así lo sorprendente que podía ser.

**_ Shikamaru… quieres evaluarme?_** el moreno se sorprendió mirándolo directamente a los ojos

**_ no Naruto, quiero que sepas que no estas solo y nos preocupas_**

**_ a nadie le he preocupado, ni siquiera saben lo que me ocurre_** el joven jennin se limpio las manos y cruzo sus brazos

**_ en el ichiraku ya no pides tu orden especial de carne de cerdo, no has hacho técnicas absurdas como el sexy no jutsu que le enseñaste a konohamaru… ni le hablas a konohamaru y lo mas importante…_** se acerco a el **_ tu **_**dattebayo**_** desapareció…_** el rubio lo miro sorprendido, tantas cosas había evitado, se sentó en el sillón **_ todos sabemos que amabas a Sakura, pero esa fue su elección_ **Naruto apretó sus labios, si supiera que realmente había sido su culpa

**_ tenemos que seguir, no vale la penas detenernos en un instante…_**

**_ pero… como puedo seguir…_**

**_ dando un paso a la vez, aunque te detengas no podrás regresar, pero si avanzas veraz que el seguir adelante es lo as inteligente que puedes hacer, ya que…_** entre recuerdos vio a su maestro **_ podrás ser mas fuerte_ **se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo por los hombros **_ además Kakashi sensei se ve muy gracioso con el vientre abultado_**

**_ Kakashi sensei…_**

/////////////////////////////////////////////

**_ AAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!_** el albino se rascaba la nariz

**_ Kakashi te encuentras bien?_**

**_si_**

**_ no te habrás resfriado?_**

**_no_ **la paciencia dl albino estaba al limite, solo una persona lo había sacado de sus casillas pero esos dos… **_ no tienen misiones que hacer?_**

**_ Adelante mi trabajo_** dijo Iruka sonriente, pero pronto su cuerpo fue empujado a otro lado dándole paso al moreno de mono verde

**_ y yo confío plenamente en mis alumnos!!_** dio su pose de guay, Kakashi suspiro hondamente, a un lado de el estaba Kurenai tocando su vientre y riendo entre dientes.

**_ déjalos que t consientan, porque no le traen un ramo de flor azul de espinas rojas_** y ambos salieron como rayo

**_ y eso para que?_**

**_ Para deshacernos de esos dos jeje_** los ojos bicolor del albino se abrieron

**_eres lista…_** la puerta sonó dándole paso a Nara

**_ como se encuentran Kakashi sensei Kurenai sensei_** la morena se alegro al ver al chico, este le extendió una caja, ella lo tomo. Tras de el entro Naruto

**_ Naruto…_** el albino se alegro al verlo

**_ Kakashi sensei yo…_ **el albino le dio un abrazo sonrojando por la acción al rubio

**_ perdón, soy mas emotivo así, como has estado?_ **

**_ bien… **_**supongo**_**_ **se sentó a un lado del albino **_ usted como esta?_**

**_aaaaaaahhh me duele todo, a cada rato voy al baño, y como cualquier cosa que no este en la aldea…_**

**_nanda?_**

**_ le gusta de comida extranjera…_** aclaro la morena

**_ las nauseas son horribles, están a todas hora… bmmmm!_** entro corriendo al baño, el rubio estaba sorprendido, un embarazo era tan… complicado?

**_ pero es hermoso saber que tenemos vías en nuestro interior, de las personas que amamos_** Kurenai acaricio su mas abultado vientre, Shikamaru la veía. Naruto quedo pensativo por un momento **_ has pensado en tener hijos?_** el Nara se paro de inmediato, mirando a Naruto, esa pregunta mala idea.

**_ Kurenai sensei…_** la mujer callo en cuneta lo que dijo y se cubrió su boca, pero el rubio no hiso nada, solo su rostro obscureció y en su interior el zorro estaba atento a lo que sucedía con el sello, una pequeña ranura se formo, una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro

**_ no había pensado en eso…_** respondió, los dos morenos lo miraron, el rostro de Naruto se levanto y formo una sonrisa **_ pero claro que me gustaría tener hijos dattebayo…_**

**_Naruto…_ **el Nara asintió con su cabeza y se acerco a el

**_ espero que no sean tan cabezotas como tu_** le revolvió el cabello, entendió el gran esfuerzo que hacia, había dado un paso

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Akatsuki estaba recuperando fuerzas, esos dos jinchurikis eran los mas poderosos, Pein estaba pensando el como capturarlos, la mejor opción era por separado, pero al parecerl el nueve colas seguía mucho al de una y esa niña kana…

**_ Pain que sucede?_** el sujeto giro su rostro y se encontró con el miembro mas reciente del equipo Tobi. **_ no te preocupes… todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion…_** se sento frente a el

**_... de que hablas_** el sharingan se mostro muy intenso en el ojo visible de su mascara, no podría saber si estaba feliz o no

**_ kana ya no esta, el jinchuriki del Kiuuby anda en su peor momento y el de una cola… bueno solo hay que esperar…_**

**_ como es que sabes eso?_**

**_ yo nunca pierdo el tiempo…_** y fue cuando recordó todo lo ocurrido en la aldea de la hoja, y lo mucho que había seguido al antiguo Kazekage.

**_ que haremos ahora_** el sujeto de la mascara se levanto dando un ademan de estirarse

**_ yo iré a la posada de la luna, necesito descansar_** dio una reverencia de despedida y se fue, dejando confundido al chico de los pressings

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estaban en una aldea muy hermosa, una fuera de las cinco naciones ninjas. Los aldeanos los habían recibido muy bien, sobretodo después de que Gaara los había salvado y fue confundido con una deidad de la gran villa

**_ aniue sama!!_** era extraño que lo llamaran de esa forma, aquella mujer del agua le había dicho así… pero solo seria una coincidencia.

En su nueva casa, en una de las habitaciones Gaara estaba descansando junto a sus recién nacidos, no había pasado mucho en que esos nuevos seres habían entrado a este mundo, todos habían ayudado, Karin había tenido en brazos al primogenitito, un bebe varón de cabello tan negro cono el de Sasuke al igual de ojos, su piel tan clara como la de Gaara, la segunda había sido una linda niña, morenita de cabello igualmente negro pero de ojos ligeramente verdes, el la había tenido Suigetsu y la ultima había sido una linda pequeñina, niña, de cabello rojizo de ojos muy claros, de inmediato todos pensaron que era la viva imagen de la "pelirroja".

Sasuke estaba completamente feliz, había sido un gran esfuerzo por parte de Gaara, los veía dormir mientras acariciaba los cabellos rojos del chico, los gemelos que fuero los morenos dormían abrasados uno al otro, pero la pequeña pelirroja se había despertado, y alzaba sus brazos mientras balbuceaba, el Uchiha la tomo en brazos, poniéndola en su pecho, la bebe dirigió sus manitas al rostro de su padre, tocándolo y jugando con sus cabellos largos. Sasuke la observa detenidamente, viendo el tamaño de sus manitas, la falta de sus dientes, su cabello tan delgado y su piel tan tersa… un bebe si que era lo mas curioso del mundo

**- se ve que serás algo imperactiva...-** la niña hacia burbujitas con su saliva y seguía jugueteando hasta que tomo el dedo del moreno y lo miro, en ese instante Sasuke noto _algo_ muy importante, entre serró los ojos, la bebe dio un bostezo acomodándose de nuevo en su pecho y quedando dormida, Sasuke acarició su cabecita **_ eres una niña… mi hija_ **le dio un beso en la frente de forma cariñosa **_ **_**y nadie dirá lo contrario…_**_

Gaara en ese entonces ya se había despertado, poro no se había movido de su posición, había observado al Uchiha, se había dado cuenta. Miro a los dos pequeños junto a el… **_ **_**estarán bien con saske…_**_ un cansancio extraño lo invadió completamente y aunque quisiera mantener los ojos abiertos no pudo **_**_** y yo podre…_**_ y todo quedo en plena oscuridad…

"Mi corazón murió, mi alma también.., solo me queda terminar esto, e irme al otro mundo por tu propio bien.."


End file.
